


Przerwana baśń

by enntsu



Series: Depravity Falls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OC, OOC, Other, Reverse Falls
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 42
Words: 85,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Dipper Gleeful jest martwy, Edwin Southeast  natychmiast potrzebuje pieniędzy, Ludwik Pines właśnie morduje swoją narzeczoną, Cecylia walczy z wampirami, a Bill Cipher zdecydowanie powinien przestać się mieszać w sprawy Pinesów i Gleefulów.✦ zbiór opowiadań do depravity falls i in the middle of chaos
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Kill Cipher/Oc, Mabel Gleeful/Gideon Pines/Pacifica Southeast, Mabel Pines/OC, Will Cipher/Dipper Gleeful - Relationship
Series: Depravity Falls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751023
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. i zaczęła pisać

Jej pokój wypełniały rzeczy, o których inni uwielbiali zapominać — kolorowe wstążki do włosów, zakurzone księgi, albumy pełne wspomnień, koła zębate i pozbawione par kolczyki oraz inne, często uszkodzone bibeloty. Nie miała pojęcia, kiedy zaczęła się u niej ta obsesja na punkcie zbierania ich, ale wcale nie chciała kończyć. Tu, wśród swojego bałaganu, czuła się bowiem najlepiej.

Uwielbiała otwierać kolorowe pudełka, brać do rąk zgromadzone w nich rzeczy i podziwiać. Czasami snuła długie historie o tym do kogo mogły należeć — wyobrażała sobie parę spacerującą po plaży i nieszczęśliwy moment, w którym wstążka wypada z włosów dziewczyny, a ta jej nie podnosi. Po prostu zostawia ją w piasku. Wyobrażała sobie kogoś, kto buduje coś wielkiego i w pewnym momencie stwierdza, że ta jedna mała śrubka już mu się nie przyda, więc wyrzuca ją. Czasami historie nie ograniczały się do jednego fragmentu, krótkiej chwili — były długie, wielowątkowe i barwne; utkane z pięknych słów i emocji, których ona sama od lat nie posiadała.

Dziś jednak nie patrzyła na wstążki, ani na koraliki, guziki czy wyniszczone stronice ksiąg. Dzisiaj, zamykając swój pokój i zasłaniając okna, byleby odgrodzić się od świata, sięgnęła po mały kartonik, leżący pod łóżkiem. Wyjęła z niego notes.

Crescent Pines usiadła przy swoim biurku, zapaliła lampkę i zaczęła pisać.


	2. ☽ świat melody

𝓜𝓮𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓼 𝓫𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓷𝓸 𝓳𝓸𝔂 𝓸𝓻 𝓹𝓮𝓪𝓬𝓮


	3. I.Dipper nienawidził.

— Myślisz, że powinnam mieć dziecko?

Dipper Gleeful nienawidził trzech rzeczy. No dobrze, w rzeczywistości było ich więcej, wręcz łatwiej i szybciej dało się stworzyć listę rzeczy, które lubi. Ale tych trzech nienawidził najbardziej. One wybijały się nad mniejszymi, jedynie odrobinę irytującymi, sprawami. A pierwszą z nich była… no właściwie osoba, a nie rzecz. Konkretniej: Will Cipher. Cholerny Will Cipher z jego uśmiechem, chęcią niesienia pomocy; wiarą w to, że wszystko da się jakoś załatwić; z jego batonikami, które zawsze przynosił Gleefulowi ze świata demonów, z pysznymi ciastkami, napojami i innymi rzeczami. Drugą rzeczą były, znowu, osoby. Tym razem ludzie. Wszyscy ludzie. Dipper, wychowany w świecie z istniejącą już technologią, z magią, po tylu latach wciąż nie potrafił przywyknąć do ich prymitywnych rozwiązań, dziwnej mowy i tradycji. Trzecią rzeczą były wszystkie pytania Mabel, związane z czymś ludzkim. One zawsze wybijały go z rytmu. Sprawiały, że po raz kolejny, boleśnie, uświadamiał sobie, że znaleźli się w miejscu, z którego nie da się już zawrócić. Droga powrotna, dla nich, nie istniała.

— Oczywiście — kontynuowała, nie zważając na jego humor — jeszcze nie znalazłam odpowiedniego człowieka, ale… kto wie? Może ten Gideon nie jest tak zły? — Nie przejmowała się swoją nagością ani faktem, że za nią kolejne demony i kolejni ludzie, i jeszcze dziwniejsze istoty zdzierały z siebie następne warstwy ubrań i jęczeli, a alkohol spływał wręcz strumieniami po podłodze i ścianach ogromnego namiotu. Uparcie stała przy lustrze i przeglądała się; podziwiała swoje ciało, obmacywała brzuch.

A Dipper myślał o dwóch rzeczach. Po pierwsze — niewiele dzieliło ich od katastrofy. Demony, pokroju tych w namiocie, nie potrafiły ich wyczuć. Oczywiście, mogły stwierdzić, że przebywają przy kimś potężnym, ale nie umiały określić przy kim konkretnie. Ich mózgi, za sprawą mocy Mabel, nie mogły połączyć tych kilku faktów. Ale to nie oznaczało, że przebywanie z nimi było w pełni bezpieczne. Taka ilość demonów mogła bowiem zwabić do tego miejsca więcej emisariuszy (a wtedy cała praca Willa poszłaby na marne, nie to, żeby Dipper przejmował się jego wysiłkiem). Tych zaś nie dałoby się tak łatwo zmanipulować.

Po drugie — oni wszyscy się dotykali, macali, obściskiwali. Ludzie byli spoceni, alkohol śmierdział, syrena za głośno śpiewała. A przy takim czymś nie dało się myśleć. Mabel, gdyby nie przebywali wśród ludzi, prawdopodobnie, powiedziałaby mu, że powinien przestać być tak aseksualny; że powinien zacząć się bawić. Ale on, wciąż, nie potrafił. Dusił się przy nadmiarze istot i choć niektóre były całkiem ładne — obrzydzała go myśl, że Mabel z nimi flirtowała, że być może sama niedawno ich dotykała. Poza tym — o ile przebywając sam na sam z jedną osobą, miałby pełną kontrolę nad sytuacją, o tyle tutaj, w tym namiocie, miał jedynie jej namiastkę, a i ona mogła szybko zniknąć gdyby przestał stać przy wejściu i zrobił chociaż jeszcze jeden krok w stronę tłumu.

— Kazałaś mi tu przyjść tylko po to, by powiedzieć, że być może chcesz mieć dziecko? — spytał, drapiąc się po zaczerwienionych policzkach. Kolejny problem: nie miał pojęcia na co powinien patrzeć. Na Mabel nie chciał, na innych zebranych też nie, a trawa pod stopami i sam w sobie namiot były zbyt nudne.

— Nie. Kazałam ci tu przyjść, bo dostałeś kolejne zadanie.

Nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć, słysząc to jedno słowo — zadanie. Jakby on i Mabel byli jakimiś uczniami albo innymi, prostymi osobami i jakby, zazwyczaj, wcale nie kryła się za nim prośba o zamordowanie kogoś albo spowodowanie wypadku czy grzebanie w głowach kolejnych osób.

— Mogłaś mi to powiedzieć telepatycznie — zauważył, na nowo krzywiąc się. W ostatniej chwili uniknął lecącej w jego stronę butelki.

— Ale wtedy nie mogłabym patrzeć na twoją bezradność. — Splotła włosy, odsłaniając kark oszpecony siatką czarnych plam. — Wracając jednak do tematu: dzisiaj przyszła do mnie Melody. Znasz ją, graliśmy razem, w zeszłym tygodniu, w pokera.

 _Pamiętał_ ją. Ledwie, bo ledwie, ale to i tak był postęp. Zazwyczaj w ogóle nie kojarzył klientów, chociaż Mabel twierdziła, że już kiedyś gdzieś się spotkali.

— Co z nią?

— To, co zwykle. Potrzebuje pomocy. — Nie chcąc wypowiadać tych słów na głos, Mabel wskazała na swoją głowę.

— Ale czy ona nie jest… taka jak my?

W zasadzie jego wypowiedzieć, a raczej dwa ostatnie jej słowa, była kłamstwem. W tym przypadku nie istniało coś takiego, jak _my_. Mogło być jedynie coś takiego, jak _Mabel, inne demony_ , oraz jak _on_. _Ty, oni_ albo _ja_.

— Sama sobie nie radzi. Zresztą wy też nie dacie rady.

— Skoro sądzisz, że nie damy rady to dlacze… moment. Jacy _my_? Chyba nie chcesz wysłać mnie z...

— Ktoś musi cię pilnować, żebyś nie zrobił nic głupiego. Poza tym Melody powiedziała, że nie musicie jej ratować. Wystarczy, że uśmierzycie ból.

— Naprawdę tak powiedziała? — Uniósł brew.

— W przeszłości i teraźniejszości? Nie. Ale powie tak… niedługo. — Dopiero, gdy to powiedziała, zdał sobie sprawę, że ma podkrążone oczy.

— Patrzyłaś — stwierdził, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Nagle zapragnął wyrzucić te wszystkie istoty z namiotu, nakrzyczeć na Mabel, a potem otoczyć ją kołdrami i przez następny tydzień skakać nad nią, jakby co najmniej umierała.

— Tylko odrobinkę. Nic ponad siły.

W takich chwilach najlepiej widział ten rozdźwięk między królową, która dała mu tę formę, a Mabel Gleeful. Bo królowa nigdy nie byłaby tak nieostrożna, nigdy nie uśmiechnęłaby się figlarnie i nie okłamywałaby go odnośnie swojego stanu. A tymczasem Mabel przychodziło to łatwiej, niż ludziom oddychanie.

— Wracając jednak do mojej ewentualnej ciąży… Myślisz, że dziecko byłoby bardziej, jak ja czy jak Gideon?

— Myślę, że przez połączenie was obu i z pomocą Pacyfiki, byłoby socjopatą — odparł już wyobrażając sobie tego małego potworka, niszczącego wszystkie możliwe światy. — Ale przede wszystkim myślę, że prędzej umrę albo polubię Willa, niż ty faktycznie zdecydujesz się na dziecko.

— Dlaczego?

 _Bo to odebrałoby ci zbyt wiele mocy. Nie miałabyś z tego żadnych korzyści —_ wyjaśnił w myślach. O własnych stratach już nawet nie wspominał.

— A bycie matką? Podobno, gdy już zetrzesz z siebie wymiociny i ukołyszesz dziecko do snu, okazuje się to być całkiem satysfakcjonujące.

Otworzył usta gotów kłócić się dalej, ale właśnie ten moment jedna z syren wybrała sobie na zaśpiewanie przeraźliwie głośniej ballady. Tym samym wszystkie inne dźwięki zostały zagłuszone, a on aż musiał zatkać sobie uszy.

*

Dipper, korzystając z czasu wolnego i chcąc uciec od dalszych hałasów, wszedł do swojego namiotu. Tam zaś spędził godzinę na grzebaniu w kufrze pełnym ubrań. Nie lubił _podróżować_ w typowo cyrkowych ciuchach. Kiedy to robił czuł się, jak ten jeden bohater z książek Reda — demonicznego pisarza — który pomylił się i na poważne przyjęcie przybył w stroju astronauty. Ubranie okazało się tak nieporęczne, że przez całe dwa rozdziały strącał ze stołów drogą, porcelanową zastawę i dźgał mijanych gości.

Czytając tę historię — pod kocem, w swoim ciepłym pokoju; w pałacu — Dipper uważał całą sytuację za niezwykle zabawną i może nawet podziwiał Edwarda (głównego bohatera tej komedii) za niewycofanie się. Może wówczas chciał być, jak on — na tyle pewny siebie; czujący się dobrze we własnym ciele. Teraz prędzej odciąłby sobie rękę lub wrócił do wężowej formy, niż doprowadził do chociaż minimalnie podobnej sytuacji.

Bo Edward, jak sam przyznał na początku pierwszego tomu, miał milion takich kostiumów. Mógł w nich wybierać, przebierać; mógł je niszczyć i brudzić, i na koniec dnia nawet tego nie odczuwał. Dipper zaś, do swojej mniej niebezpiecznej pracy, miał zaledwie jeden, czarno-niebieski strój. Mabel mogła wytworzyć kolejny, ale to kosztowałoby ją za dużo energii, zaś ludzie… im trzeba byłoby zapłacić za uszycie czegokolwiek. Co za tym szło — Dipper nie mógł sobie pozwolić na niszczenie tych konkretnych ubrań. Poza tym: z czasem doszedł do wniosku, że zachowanie Edwarda wcale nie było tak dobre, zabawne; że więcej było w nim chęci ośmieszenia innej bohaterki (która nie zrobiła mu nic złego!) i ignorancji, niż faktycznego, własnego komfortu.

Tak więc przeglądał kufer i zastanawiał się czego będzie mu najmniej żal. Ostatnio w trakcie _podróży_ , wylądował na pustyni, ale nie miał żadnej pewności, że i tym razem będzie tak samo.

Kiedy, po upływie dwunastu minut, dotarło do niego, że dalej klęczy na ziemi i nie ma pojęcia, co zrobić — spróbował sobie przypomnieć, jaka właściwie była Melody. Zważywszy na to, że odnalazła Mabel i poprosiła ją o pomoc, musiała mieć sporo na sumieniu, ale to było przypadłością wszystkich demonów, które zjawiały się tu.

— To ona wtedy żartowała czy jednak tamta szatynka? — myślał na głos, wyrzucając na ziemię kolejne koszule.

*

Will zjawił się pierwszy — w milczeniu rzucił papierowe torby na ogromny stół, i tak już zawalony różnościami: od maści i świec, po kolorowe wstęgi, a nawet i kocie łapy. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, a Dipper nawet nie próbował go zachęcać — zamiast tego dopadł toreb, wywrócił ich zawartość do góry nogami i wreszcie, gdy znalazł, metalowe pudełko, uśmiechnął się. Otworzył je, a po namiocie rozszedł się zapach czekolady i karmelu.

— Zachowujesz się, jak dziecko — stwierdził Will, podając mu chusteczkę.

Dipper zamrugał, przypominając sobie o obecności Willa. Spojrzał na niego, potem zaś na lusterko znalezione dawno temu przez Mabel, odnowione przez nią i przyozdobione wstążeczką. Jak zwykle, przez maksymalnie dwie sekundy, wpierw zobaczył węża: ogromne, pokryte łuskami cielsko. Potem odbicie pokazało stan aktualny — zwykłego chłopca o brązowych włosach, ubrudzonego na buzi czekoladą. Tylko oczy, w obu wersjach, pozostawały takie same: chłodne, niebieskie.

— Przynajmniej nie mam twojej fryzury — fuknął i praktycznie wyszarpał chusteczkę z dłoni Willa. Czuł, że powinien powiedzieć coś więcej; coś bardziej błyskotliwego i ciętego, ale jak zwykle przy Willu, nie miał pojęcia, co byłoby właściwe. Mógł o tym pisać, mógł myśleć o tych wszystkich celnych ripostach, ale gdy przychodziło co do czego, złość wygrywała i sprawiała, że plątał mu się język.

Właściwie, jakby miał być ze sobą w pełni szczery — nie chodziło tylko o Willa. Lata spędzone bez większej świadomości, ciągle odbijały się na jego aktualnym życiu. Nie miało znaczenia, że to było _dawno temu_ i już wręcz stało się legendą, głupią bajeczką. Najchętniej syczałby na swoich rozmówców… albo porozumiewałby się tylko listami. To też byłoby dobre — kiedy siadał na łóżku i patrzył na kremowe kartki, wiedział, co powiedzieć. A nawet jeśli nie — miał dużo czasu. Mógł pisać dzień; mógł przerwać i wrócić za tydzień. A rozmowy zazwyczaj bywały dynamiczne, wymagały szybkich i celnych odpowiedzi, i jeśli coś nie wychodziło — głos zaczynał drżeć, łamał się; pojawiało się jąkanie. Chociaż, przy obcych i tak miał szczęście: jego twarz, a raczej jej wyraz przy zażenowaniu lub niepewności, niewiele różnił się miny wyrażającej obojętność. Najwięcej zawsze działo się w jego oczach, a to zaś — wiedzieli tylko ci, którzy znali go. Czyli Mabel. A teraz i Will, cholerny, Cipher.

Melody zjawiła się po godzinie. Chociaż nigdzie nie było ścian albo drzwi, większość demonów próbowała pukać poprzez uderzenia pięścią w płachtę, Melody zaś po prostu weszła do środka i uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. Wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, niż Dipper zapamiętał — schudła, a skóra na twarzy jakby oklapła. Poprzednio nosiła sukienkę do kolan i z dużym dekoltem, teraz cała na czarno, z odsłoniętą jedynie twarzą, przypominała Dipperowi wdowę.

— Mabel powiedziała, że będziecie tutaj — wyjaśniła, a głos miała cichy. Właściwie, brzmiała jak ktoś, kto ostatnie dni spędził na krzyczeniu i płakaniu.

Usiadła na krześle odsuniętym przez Willa, a kiedy zdjęła czarną rękawiczkę, Dipper ledwie powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia czy, w najgorszym wypadku, zwymiotowania. Dłoń, od końcówek palców po nadgarstek, była pokryta zielonymi plamami, a na samym środku — skóra została wyżarta, odsłaniając kość. Niewielkie płomyczki zbierały się przy krawędziach, wyraźnie próbowały odbudować uszkodzenie, ale nie dawały rady.

— Zaczęło się miesiąc temu, od brzucha — wyjawiła. — Ludziom wolałam tego nie pokazywać, ale niepokój nie dawał mi normalnie żyć, więc udałam się do naszego świata, a tam powiedziano mi, że… z moim ciałem wszystko jest w porządku. Że problem leży gdzieś głębiej.

 _Jak zawsze —_ pomyślał, patrząc, jak Will pociesza Melody. Nienawidził tej części: demony i inne istoty nigdy nie chciały zdradzić od czego dokładnie wszystko się zaczęło, więc przez kolejne minuty wysłuchiwali ogólników. _Zaczęło się niedawno. Wielka tragedia. Ludzie nie powinni tego oglądać. Demony zawiodły_. I tak dalej, i tak dalej. Nic pomocnego.

Melody coś powiedziała, Will odpowiedział, a ona uśmiechnęła się.

Kolejna rzecz, której Dipper nienawidził — wszyscy zawsze się uśmiechali, jakby Will bez problemu mógł im ogłosić, że umrą i nie dostać w odpowiedzi żadnych negatywnych reakcji.

Poza tym… byli już razem za długo i o ile początki były w miarę łatwe, o tyle raz Dipper wiercił się niespokojnie na swoim krześle i walczył z własną chęcią wybuchnięcia płaczem. _Głupia zdolność_ — powarkiwał w myślach i pocierał poliki, aż te zrobiły się czerwone.

Wreszcie Melody nałożyła rękawiczkę, a Will spojrzał wyczekująco na Dippera.

Zszedł z krzesła i, zduszając w sobie chęć skrzywienia się, dotknął twarz Melody, a drugą rękę wyciągnął w stronę Willa. Kiedy ich palce splotły się, Dipper zacisnął zęby, czując, jak poliki od razu robią mu się mokre od łez.

Nie czekając na reakcje Willa albo Melody, pozwolił płomieniom otoczyć swoje dłonie.

*

Kiedy znów otworzył oczy był pod wodą. Bez Willa.

  
  



	4. II.Wypchane zwierzęta.

Pamiętał pewną noc spędzoną w pałacu — Mabel w sali balowej, obracała się wśród mniej ważnych demonów, żartowała z nimi i plotkowała, jakby byli sobie równi. Jej śmiech słyszał nawet w pokoju, który został mu przydzielony zaledwie dzień wcześniej. Wówczas rozumiał jeszcze mniej, niż obecnie, a wielkie pomieszczenie (a w zasadzie to dwa złączone prostym, niewielkim korytarzem) wywoływało jedynie dyskomfort. Nie potrafił chodzić; wywalał się ilekroć próbował stanąć na nogach, więc większość dni i nocy spędzał wśród poduszek, a kiedy musiał — czołgał się. Mabel sugerowała mu, by korzystał z pomocy służących, ale odezwanie się do kogoś innego wywoływało jeszcze więcej stresu.

Tak więc tej nocy tkwił na swoim posłaniu, w irytujących, drapiących ubraniach i przeglądał komiksy. Nie potrafił czytać, kojarzył może co drugą literkę, więc jedynie podziwiał obrazki: piękne, jasne i pełne detali. Zachwycał się kolorowymi sukniami z kwiatowymi wzorami, przedziwnymi pomieszczeniami i ekspresją na twarzach postaci. Wodził palcami po czarnych liniach, zastanawiał się czy sam byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego i co jakiś czas wzdychał ciężko. W głowie dopowiadał sobie cała historię: wymawiał dialogi, wytwarzał relacja między postaciami.

A czasami myślał, że chciałby być na ich miejscu; przeżywać ich przygody zamiast leżeć owiniętym w koce.

Teraz zaś żałował, że kiedykolwiek marzył o innym życiu. Uderzając pięściami w tafle lodu, marzył jedynie o tych głupich ciepłych kocach, czymś do picia i ciastkach robionych przez pałacowych kucharzy.

*

  
— Nienawidzę tego — wybełkotał, gdy wreszcie wydostał się z wody, a ubrania przylgnęły mu do skóry. W następnej chwili padł na ziemię i zakaszlał, a dziwnie zielony i świecący ślimak wypełzł się z jego ust.

— Zastanawiam się czy jest chociaż jedna rzecz, którą lubisz. — Will nachylił się nad nim i złapał ślimaka, a ten poruszył się niespokojnie i przeistoczył się w ptaka. Wciąż świecącego i zielonego.

Dipper otworzył usta, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć — znowu zaczął kaszleć, a piasek w pobliżu pokrył się jego krwią i robakami o powyginanych, obślizgłych ciałach. Wszystkie żyły, poruszały się bez najmniejszego problemu, a kiedy znalazły się blisko dłoni Dippera — kąsały, próbując na nowo dostać się do środka. Powinien się już przyzwyczaić; pogodzić z faktem, że w takich chwilach jego ciało produkowało dziwne, często obrzydliwe rzeczy, a jednak nie potrafił, więc zamiast wstać, otrzepać się i iść dalej — zatrząsł się, niczym ktoś w gorączce i zatkał ręką usta. Nie chodziło już nawet o wymioty. Bał się, że zaraz krzyknie i zacznie się miotać przy Willu, jakby to wszystko samo w sobie nie było wystarczająco upokarzające.

Will westchnął, patrząc, jak z miejsc, na które wylała się krew, wyrastają kwiaty — głównie białe, przypominające tulipany. Poprawił swoje ubranie, odczekał jeszcze chwilę i wreszcie, wiedząc już, że Dipper sam się nie uspokoi, nadepnął na dwa robaki. Kolejne zapaliły się, znikając jeden po drugim. Kiedy było już po wszystkim, pozostali na plaży tylko oni i latający w pobliżu ptak, Will klęknął, wyjął z kieszeni materiałową chusteczkę i wytarł nią twarz Dippera, a ten jedynie spojrzał na niego wzrokiem wypranym z jakichkolwiek emocji.

Dipper zamrugał, widząc przed oczami jedynie mgłę. Czuł się, jakby z jednej strony faktycznie był tu, a z drugiej — gdzieś w zupełnie innym miejscu. Gdzieś daleko, gdzie jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem jest szum. Świadomość powróciła dopiero z ptakiem lądującym mu na głowie i Willem pytającym o coś.

Odsunął się gwałtownie i wepchnął głowę do wody. Następne minuty spędził wycierając ją, wiercąc się i narzekając, a ostateczny efekt nie był nawet odrobinę zadowalający: wszystko tylko bardziej się rozmazało, czyniąc jego twarz niezdrowo czerwoną.

— Czy ty musisz to robić nawet teraz? — spytał, pocierając mokre od łez poliki. — Nie wiem, katowanie innych sprawia ci radość? — marudził, patrząc w dal, na dziwne budowle wyłaniające się z piasku i znikające w następnej chwili. Zważywszy na niestabilność, musieli być na poziomie dziesiątym.

— Nie mógłbym cię, jak to ująłeś, katować, gdybyś sam nie chciał tego sobie robić — przypomniał Will i dotknął odwróconego drzewa: liście i gałęzie tkwiły częściowo zanurzone w ziemi, cała reszta zaś pięła się ku górze, a korzenie stały się domem kotów o siedmiu łapach.

— Zawsze możesz po prostu przestać jej używać — fuknął. — Ale oczywiście poo coo. Lepiej katować innych, niż siebie. I nie, nie przejmuj się tym, że moje złe samopoczucie może wpłynąć na naszą podróż. To niiiic takiego.

Will westchnął. Prawdopodobnie prowadzili tę rozmowę już po raz setny i to nawet nie w innych słowach. To zawsze były te same, wymięte zdania. Nawet odstępy czasowe między nimi były niemalże identyczne.

— Przypominam ci, że jest jeszcze prostsze rozwiązanie: zawsze możesz dopuścić do siebie te emocje — powiedział ten sto pierwszy raz, a Dipper znowu prychnął.

*

Poziom dziesiąty składał się z myśli absurdalnych i takich, które szybko zostawały zapominane. Co za tym szło — cała sceneria zmieniała się, co pięć sekund. W jednej chwili szli po pustyni, której piasek był fioletowy i równie żywy co oni, a w drugiej wędrowali po opuszczonym mieście, gdzie na ulicach walały się popękane butelki, a rośliny wdzierały się do mieszkań i przejmowały wszystko, co tylko spotkały na swojej drodze. Nie był to najgorszy poziom na jaki tylko mogli trafić (w końcu zawsze istniała trzydziestka złożona jedynie z ciemności albo dwudziestka z jej absurdalnymi neonami i hałasami; no i jeszcze jedenastka wypełniona, wiecznie kłócącymi się, istotami), ale zawsze mogło być też lepiej. Zawsze mogli od razu trafić do źródła problemu albo poziomów, które nie wymagały tyle chodzenia.

Na tym etapie całość przypominała jedną z tych gier, których Dipper (któż by się spodziewał) nienawidził — tych z wielkimi mapami i porozrzucanymi na nich skarbami. Tylko tutaj skarbami najczęściej były rzeczy, które po prostu nie pasowały do reszty scenerii. Na przykład: na poziomie dziesiątym w ogóle się nie zmieniały, pozostawały stałym i prostym elementem, a na poziomie jedenastym były harmonijne, spokojne.

*

Poziom piąty był poziomem, od którego zaczynały się dłuższe scenki, wspomnienia. Był tym o czym większość wolała milczeć, a w przypadku Melody był przede wszystkim pokryty śniegiem. Dipper aż cały trząsł się, czując pod stopami kolejne warstwy białego puchu. Niby ogień krążył w jego ciele, niby ubrał się całkiem porządnie, a dodatkowo, teraz, był okryty płaszczem Willa, a jednak to, co czuł bardziej przypominało tkwienie nago w zamrażalce, niż cokolwiek związanego z faktycznym ciepłem.

*

Pierwsze lata Melody wyglądały tak zwyczajnie, że aż Dipper zastanawiał się skąd u Mabel tak pesymistyczna wizja przeszłości. Co prawda ojciec Melody miał nieco przytłaczające hobby, polegające na zbieraniu wypchanych zwierząt; te zajmowały już prawie cały dom, a ich oczy wodziły na domownikami, ale żeby to miało wywołać nieodwracalną traumę? Aż wywrócił oczami, wodząc wzrokiem za kobietą o upiętych blond włosach, noszącą na rękach pięcioletnią dziewczynkę. Razem śmiały się w najlepsze, wirując po czerwonym, puchatym dywanie. I Dipper wiedział, że to absurdalne, ale na jego widok poczuł ukłucie gdzieś w okolicach serca, a myślami na moment znalazł się w pałacu; niemalże czuł ciepło bijące od kominka i zapach ciasta truskawkowego, dostarczonego przez służących.

A potem znów uderzył o teraźniejszość i przed oczami rozbłysło mu światło, kiedy wspomnienia przyśpieszyły. Następne tworzyły zamazaną breję, a wszelkie dźwięki z nich dobiegające były tak zniekształcone, że Dipper nie rozumiał nawet pojedynczych słów. I zresztą, uczony poprzednimi razami, nawet nie próbował rozumieć tego, co mówiły przyśpieszone postacie. Zamiast tego skupił się na wyłapywaniu charakterystycznych przedmiotów; rzeczy, które jako jedyne miały wyraźnie nakreślony kształt, kolor, a czasami nawet i zapach. W ten sposób przez kilkanaście wspomnień wlepiał wzrok w ozdobne wstążki splecione nad oknem, potem zaś — w ciasto orzechowe, najpewniej umieszczone na wielkim stole z białym obrusem. Dipperowi zaburczało w brzuchu. Na szczęście, nim uczucie głodu w pełni się w nim rozbudziło, ciasto zniknęło, zastąpione kartką walentynkową spoczywającą na podłodze. W tym też momencie reszta scenerii wyostrzyła się odsłaniając kolejne pomieszczenie: niewielki pokój pokryty plakatami i z widokami na wielką jabłoń. Siedmioletnia Melody z wielką plamą zamiast twarzy, zasiadała na łóżku i w ciszy obserwowała chłopca krążącego po pomieszczeniu. Sądząc po wyglądzie — musiał być jej starszym bratem.

I gdy tylko Dipper to pomyślał, poczuł coś na kształt ukąszenia wtłaczającego w niego nagły niepokój. Aż odruchowo uniósł dłoń do karku, ale nic tam nie znalazł. Nie było żadnych śladów, wgłębień. Ale uczucie i tak pozostało i zżerało go przez kolejne wspomnienia. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na płaszczu Willa. Co jakiś czas zimno znikało, zastąpione przyjemnym ciepłem z kominka, a gdy Melody miała dziesięć lat, chłód już w ogóle nie zbliżał się do ciała Dippera. A jednak nie potrafił się zmusić do zdjęcia płaszcza i zwrócenia go Willowi. Chociaż z pewnością, całym sobą, nienawidził tego zapachu i samego wyglądu drogiego materiału, wyszytego i ukształtowanego na specjalne polecenie rady emisariuszy, otulał się nim mocniej, a trzynastoletnia Melody tańczyła z przyjaciółkami w pustej klasie.

Dipper myślał, że i to wspomnienie wyparuje równie szybko, co poprzednie; że też będzie zaledwie przebłyskiem gdzieś z tyłu głowy, a jednak mijały minuty, a on i Will wciąż tkwili w rogu sali. Sądząc po widoku zza okna musiała być jesień: liście opadły z drzew, pozostawiając ich gałęzie nagimi, a z nieba sączył się deszcz przemieniający ziemię w błotnistą breję.

Klasa — sądząc po szkielecie i kilku innych rzeczach, najpewniej biologiczna — śmierdziała potem, jakby uczniowie weszli do niej zaraz po czterech godzinach wuefu, bez kąpieli, a ktoś dodatkowo włączył ogrzewanie. A jednak Melody wyglądała na szczęśliwą. Z ufarbowanymi włosami, rozpiętą do połowy koszulą i różowymi pończochami, tańczyła, obracała się i klaskała w dłonie w rytm nieznanej Dipperowi piosenki.

Wiedząc, że jego obecność i zachowania, i tak na nic nie wpłyną, Dipper przeszedł obok pozostałych dziewczyn i stanął przy tablicy. Przesunął palcami po jej ciepłej powierzchni, ale kreda nie zostawiła nawet drobnych smug, gdy naciskał na białe literki tworzące nazwy poszczególnych organów. Potem przeniósł wzrok na datę i wciągnął z sykiem powietrze. Za dokładnie dwa dni i cztery lata wszystko, co znał miało się rozsypać.

— Czy demony zawsze tak robią? — spytał, zerkając na dziewczynki. — Tak spędzacie czas po lekcjach? Zostając w szkole jeszcze dłużej i odstawiając dziwne, niezbyt zgrabne tańce?

Wcale nie był zazdrosny.

Przecież nie miał o co — wszędzie śmierdziało, nauka w szkole wydawała się nudna, a przyjaciółki z pewnością miały niedługo opuścić Melody. Po prostu odreagowywał stres związany z myślą o końcu życia w pałacu… A przynajmniej to sobie wmawiał, gdy z uniesioną brwią, czekał na odpowiedź Willa.

— Niektórzy z nas, owszem — powiedział wreszcie Cipher i przysiadł na jednej z ławek. W porównaniu do Dippera, jego fryzura wciąż była w nienagannym stanie, a na ubraniach nie widniała nawet jedna mała fałdka. — Większość jedna po prostu sprząta salę i odchodzi jak najszybciej.

Brwi Dippera ściągnęły się ku sobie, tworząc pośrodku zmarszczkę.

— Sprząta po sobie? W sensie… nie macie od tego sprzątaczek albo służących?

Will zasłonił usta dłonią, zduszając w sobie śmiech, a Dipper poczuł, jak zdradliwy rumieniec wkrada się na jego policzki.

— Powiedziałem coś głupiego?

— Nie, to nie to. — Will odwrócił wzrok od twarzy Dippera i znów skupił się na dziewczynkach. Jedna z nich grzebała teraz w swojej torbie pokrytej naklejkami i przypinkami. — Niektóre szkoły je mają — wyznał po chwili. — Większość jednak sądzi, że skoro uczniowie robią bałagan, to i oni powinni po sobie sprzątać. Sprzątaczki przychodzą dopiero w soboty i poprawiają niektóre rzeczy, czyszczą łazienki oraz, ewentualnie, zawieszają co trudniejsze dla ucznia dekoracje z okazji różnych świąt.

— Więc, skoro czasami je macie… dlaczego się śmiałeś? — drążył.

Ale Will, nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógł odpowiedzieć — wszystko dokoła nich zafalowało, a muzyka nagle ucichła, przeistoczona w nieprzyjemne pikanie. Dipper skrzywił się i rozejrzał. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to alarm i gdzieś coś płonie lub dzieją się dużo gorsze rzeczy. W drugiej dotarło do niego, że to jedynie dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu.

— Nie odbierzesz? — Dziewczynka w rudych włosach oparła się o ramię Melody i posłała jej uśmiech.

— Meeh, to pewnie mama z pytaniem _kiedy wrócę_. — Melody machnęła ręką, ale i tak sięgnęła do ławki, na której leżał telefon w kwiatowym etui. Dipper nie znał się na tego typu urządzeniach, ale domyślał się, że dziewczyna chciała odrzucić połączenie i na nowo włączyć muzykę. Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Coś się stało? — Dziewczynka, która wcześniej sięgała do torby, stanęła przed Melody z dłońmi skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Jej postać migotała: raz była brunetką, innym razem szatynką o różowych końcówkach włosów. Raz miała dokładnie taki sam mundurek, jak Melody, innym razem jej krawat był zielony, a spódnica do kolan zmieniała się w dresowe spodnie. Raz, na krótką chwilę, zmieniła się w chłopca o potarganych, blond włosach.

Zresztą — od tego momentu wszystko zaczęło się sypać. Sala traciła swoją ostrość, a cały kolor skupiał się jedynie na Melody i jej rzeczach. Reszta była szara.

— To mój brat — wymamrotała i naciskając zielony przycisk, przyłożyła telefon do ucha.

Chociaż przez pierwsze sekundy wciąż się uśmiechała, Dipper wyczuwał w tym pewną fałszywość, a zarazem… widział w tym coś znajomego. Chyba właśnie takie — niepełne, niedosięgające oczu — posyłał Mabel. Tak czy inaczej kąciki ust Melody szybko opadły, a jej dłoń przysłoniła usta.

Wszystko zastygło w bezruchu, a Dipper poczuł całą gamę emocji: od dzikiego, wręcz histerycznego rozbawienia po kompletną, chłodną pustkę wypełniającą całe ciało. Telefon wypadł z rąk Melody, a sceneria znów przyśpieszyła. Tym razem wszystko co prawda miało swój odpowiedni kształt, a czasami nawet i kolor, ale… wspomnienia się przeplatały. Raz byli w pokoju Melody, a sekundę później — w salonie, gdzie toczyła się zupełnie inna rozmowa. Najpewniej jej umysł nie potrafił określić, co było pierwsze. To zaś oznaczało, że albo znaleźli się blisko problemu, albo w jednym z małych, bolesnych punkcików, które choć wywoływały cierpienie, nie musiały być leczone.

Wreszcie wszystko spowolniło, ukazując im dwie trumny i sale wypełnioną demonami. Szeptali między sobą, a Melody siedziała na jednej z ławek i uparcie ściskała pluszowego, rudego kota. Jej brat stał niedaleko i śmierdzący alkoholem, z kamienną twarzą tłumaczył coś komuś. Czasami Dipper wychwytywał pojedyncze słowa, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, że brat Melody wypowiedział je naprawdę; najpewniej jej mózg pozamieniał treść jego słów tak, by tworzyły to, co chciała usłyszeć lata później.

— Więc problemy z bratem — stwierdził znudzony Gleeful.

Przerabiał to już kilka razy: rodzice umierali, młodsze dziecko zostawało ze starszym, a to nie radziło sobie z wychowaniem i ostatecznie doprowadzało do ich bankructwa, cierpienia i wiązanek przekleństw. Z drugiej strony… to nie było czymś z czym Dipper by sobie nie poradził.

I znowu przyśpieszenie.

Sceny pędziły tworząc szary, nijaki zlepek, aż wreszcie stanęły na salonie z wypchanymi zwierzętami. Było ich mniej, niż ostatnio, ale wciąż zajmowały ponad połowę miejsca, a oprócz nich pomieszczenie wypełniał jedynie kominek i umieszczona przed nim biała kanapa. Melody siedziała na ziemi, rękawy jej koszuli były podwinięte, a palce — pokryte klejem. Wszędzie dokoła walał się brokat, strzępki kolorowych kartek i folia oraz jedna, niebieska para nożyczek.

Drzwi zaskrzypiały, ale Melody nie oderwała wzroku od swojej pracy. No… przynajmniej jedna z Melody tego nie zrobiła. Inna, jakby nałożona na tą pierwszą, uniosła głowę, by móc spojrzeć na swojego brata i spytała:

— Coś się stało?

Smród alkoholu wypełnił salon, gdy siadał na kanapie.

— Co byś powiedziała, gdybym mógł przywrócić rodziców?

Chociaż wyglądał, jak wrak i tak też pachniał, coś w jego oczach podpowiadało Dipperowi, że w tej chwili jest całkowicie trzeźwy.

— Że to nieśmieszny żart — odpowiedziała, sięgając po różowy papier. Albo niebieski. — Jeśli nie urodził się demon z taką zdolnością albo nie zostałeś nagle przyjacielem królowej, to nie wierzę, że mówisz serio.

— Mel, ale ja naprawdę wiem, co zrobić! — jęknął i tupnął nogą, niczym dziecko. Widząc jej spojrzenie, kontynuował: — Byłem w barze...

— Nic nowego.

— Ale słuchaj dalej! Był tam taki demon, nazywał się… e… chyba Ivan. Nie pamiętam, ale na nazwisko na pewno miał Cipher. Albo Mipher? — Zmarszczył brwi. — Dobra, nieważne. Jebać jego imię. Ważne jest to, że tak sobie rozmawialiśmy i wyobraź sobie, że on wpadł na pomysł, jak można skończyć zaklęcie wskrzeszające! Ba! Znalazł nawet dwa rozwiązania. No i Mel, wyobraź sobie, że ja go pytam czy mógłby mi zdradzić choć odrobinę, a on do mnie mówi: _nie no, spoko stary, już ci mówię_. I faktycznie wszystko powiedział!

Dipper i Melody wywrócili oczami. A jednak, chwilę później, dziewczyna całkowicie porzuciła swoją pracę i obróciła się przodem do brata.

— Więc? — spytała.

— Mel, gdybyś zechciała pomóc, moglibyśmy im pomóc! Z krwi najmłodszego odrodzić! — bełkotał, a jednak jej oczy rozszerzały się, gdy już wyobrażała sobie ponowne, rodzinne spotkanie.

Dipper — przez urwanie tego wspomnienia i przeskok do kolejnego — nie za bardzo rozumiał, jak do tego doszło, ale okna w salonie zasłoniętą grubą warstwą czarnego materiału, a kanapę zamieniono na metalowy stół, u boku którego stała przenośny barek wypełniony buteleczkami z niebieskimi, zielonymi i czerwonymi płynami. Smród alkoholu przeistoczył się w gryzący zapach środków odkażających i tylko wypchane zwierzęta wciąż pozostały tam, gdzie wcześniej.

Melody siedziała na stole, a jej nogi unosiły się w powietrzu i poruszały raz w górę, raz w dół. Drzwi były otwarte, więc Dipper widział i słyszał jej brata rozmawiającego z mężczyzną o czerwonych włosach i oczach. Will też go widział i aż zmarszczył brwi, patrząc jak demon o twarzy podobnej do jego własnej, wręcza bratu Melody kopertę. Ona sama na moment odwróciła głowę w stronę rozmawiających i to najpewniej tylko dlatego Will i Dipper, mogli ujrzeć ich wygląd.

— I? — spytała zniecierpliwiona.

A wspomnienie przepadło.

Dosłownie zalała je ciemność i Dipper warknął, wyczuwając opór ze strony umysły Melody. Uniósł dłonie, a delikatne, błękitne światło wypłynęło z nich; iskry posypały się na drewnianą, gołą podłogę. Ciemność walczyła przez dobrych kilka minut, nie chcąc wypuścić wspomnienia ze swoich macek, ale Dipperowi udało się rozświetlić odrobinę scenerii i tym samym — na nowo tchnąć w nią życie. W ten sposób on i Will widzieli jedynie fragment okna i ściany, ale jednocześnie doskonale słyszeli słowa brata Melody:

— No i powiedział, że jeśli ta opcja jest prawdziwa to będziemy potrzebować krwi, ale zbieranej przez rok. Potrzebne są też fragmenty narządów. No i musimy zacząć wstrzykiwać ci _avere_. Co prawda zabarwi ci skórę, ale…

I chociaż brzmiał na pewnego siebie, kolejne wspomnienia powoli pokazywały, jak jego plan obraca się w pył. Codziennie pobierał Melody krew i umieszczał ją w specjalnych, szklanych próbówkach, a potem, wiele wiele dni później, zaczął przeprowadzać na niej operacje. Początkowo między jedną taką sceną, a drugą, pojawiały się inne — przedstawiające szkołę, drogę do niej lub z niej albo zwykłe wizyty w sklepie czy innym pomieszczeniu w domu. Potem przepadły i do Dippera dotarło, że Melody nie wyszła z tego salonu przez przynajmniej trzy miesiące.

Ciemność wciąż walczyła — raz mocniej, raz słabiej — ale gdy nadeszło właściwe wspomnienie, wycofała się, jakby wreszcie do niej dotarło, że demony i tak nie poddadzą się, i wszystko zobaczą. Dipper, wyczerpany, upadł na podłogę. Otarł krew cieknącą z nosa i wykrzywił twarz w grymasie, czując teraz mieszankę środków odkażających i alkoholu. Brat Melody krążył od jednej ściany do drugiej, a ona sama siedziała na stole jedynie w białej podkoszulce i myślami była wyraźnie gdzie indziej.

— To twoja wina, że nam nie wychodzi — stwierdził wreszcie i… uderzył Melody.

Dipper aż otworzył szerzej oczy, a dziewczyna syknęła i osunęła się na ziemię. Wówczas jej brat zamarł z dłonią uniesioną nad głową.

— Och — wymamrotał i klęknął obok. — Znaczy… ja… po prostu mnie wkurzyłaś, okej?

Coś, co musiało się formować od pierwszego dnia, teraz przeistoczyło się w słowa:

— Ja ciebie? Przecież to ty nie potrafisz wziąć kawałka cholernego serca, Chris.

Znowu wybuchł.

Tym razem jednak, zamiast zadać pojedynczy cios, rzucił się na nią i zacisnął palce wokół jej szyi. Jako demon nie musiała oddychać, ale zacisk z pewnością sprawiał jej ból. Zresztą, jej brat— też ze względu na swoją demoniczną naturę — mógł w ten sposób zmiażdżyć jej szyję.

_To by się zagoiło, ale towarzyszący temu ból_ — myślał Dipper i urwał w połowie, słysząc głośne, paskudne chrupnięcie, a potem wrzask. Nogi dziewczyny uniosły się i kopnęły jej brata w brzuch. Pijany zatoczył się i padł twarzą na podłogę, a ona dalej wrzeszczała z dłońmi przy szyi.

Później już jedynie płakała bezgłośnie, gdy jej szyja z kolejnymi trzaskami wracała do swojego pierwotnego stanu.

Do Dippera zaś dotarło, że to nie koniec — Chris zamrugał kilka razy i w zalegającej ciszy spojrzał na swoją siostrę.

— Och, na królowej koronę — warknął i przylgnął do Melody. — Ja… nie chciałem. Naprawdę — bełkotał znowu i Dipper zapragnął uderzyć go w twarz. — Mel, spójrz na mnie. Już w porządku, okej? — Był tak pijany, że Dipper ledwie rozumiał jego słowa. — Teraz podniesiesz się i razem obejrzymy serial, dobrze?

Ona jednak milczała, a w nim na nowo budziła się wściekłość.

Dipper nie miał pojęcia czy to kwestia tego, że tkwili w umyśle Melody czy czegoś innego, ale gdy jej brat na moment oderwał się od niej, dotarło do niego dokąd to zmierza. Chociaż w pomieszczeniu było ciepło, a Dippera dodatkowo otulał płaszcz Willa, w jego żyłach zaległ lód.

W tym samym czasie brat Melody znowu ją uderzył.

— Mel, powiedz coś!

Wszystko zafalowało, a do uszu Dippera dostał się przeraźliwie głośny i nieznośny szum. Inne dźwięki ustały, stół i barek zniknęły, kolory przepadły.

Gdy z trudem podnosił głowę i patrzył, jak Chris zdziera z własnej siostry bluzkę i wrzeszczał, coś podpowiadało mu, że od ostatniego spojrzenia na nich minęło więcej, niż pięć minut.

— Przestań — wydusił z siebie. Chciał unieść ręce i natychmiast przewinąć scenę, ale… nie czuł ich. Widział je zwisające wzdłuż ciała i nic poza tym.

Will złapał go za głowę i zmusił do spojrzenia na siebie.

— Ja… — zaczął Dipper i nie miał nawet siły na irytację z faktu, że Will widzi go aż tak odsłoniętego i przejętego. Wzrokiem wciąż uciekał do Melody i jej brata.

— Nie. Patrz na mnie — polecił Will, dłońmi odgradzając mu widok. Nie wyglądał na przejętego, jakby bycie emisariuszem kompletnie wyparło go z współczucia i, jakby teraz, nie mając przed sobą świadomej ofiary, nie musiał nawet udawać, że jest inaczej. — Oddychaj.

Teoretycznie nie musiał tego robić; nie potrzebował takich czynności do życia, ale zdążył już zauważyć, że próby kontrolowania oddechu, uspokajają go, więc ostatecznie robił to, co kazał mu Will. Delikatna, przypominająca zapach cytryny i czegoś słodkiego woń wdarła się do jego nozdrzy, pozbywając się innych. Ale najważniejsze były oczy Willa, bo… Cóż, Dipper mylił się.

Will wcale nie był obojętny na cały ten chaos. On po prostu spychał własne uczucia na rzecz tych Dippera.

I w czasie, gdy Dippera uświadamiał to sobie, brat Melody trzaskał drzwiami, a odgłos jego wymiotów wypełniał cały dom. Ona sama zaś wciąż leżała na ziemi, a wypchane zwierzęta wlepiały w nią swoje puste spojrzenia.


	5. III.Jej wybór.

Dipper zamrugał.

Jakaś jego część najchętniej w ogóle nie odrywałaby wzroku od Willa, ale wydłużająca się cisza zaczęła go zalewać falami niepokoju i wreszcie wymusiła na nim zerknięcie na scenę. Kiedy odwracał głowę przemknęło mu jeszcze przez myśl, że być może wspomnienia znowu ruszyły, ale nie. Dalej tkwili w pogrążonym w ciemności salonie, a Melody leżała na ziemi z dłońmi na brzuchu i oczami wbitymi w sufit. Mając przed sobą jej nagie ciało zdał sobie sprawę z dwóch rzeczy:

Po pierwsze — fizyczne obrażenia zadane przez jej brata nie regenerowały się. Z nosa wciąż ciekła krew, a skóra wokół oka miała ciemną, wręcz fioletową barwę. Nawet krwiste ślady po paznokciach nie goiły się; dalej tkwiły na biodrach.

Po drugie — jakaś jego część w absurdalny sposób czuła jakieś powiązanie między nim, a nią. I nie chodziło tylko o fakt, że przebywał w jej głowie i widział wszystko niemalże jej oczami. Chodziło o tę konkretną sytuację.

Brat Melody dosłownie rozbił jej życie, przejmując nad nim kontrolę. Eksperymentował na niej. Naciągał granice, przywłaszczył ciało. Pewnie samą obecnością — on pijany i zdecydowanie silniejszy — wywierał na niej presję, i…

Mabel nigdy go nie zgwałciła. Właściwie — praktycznie go nie dotykała, ale jej obecność i tak przytłaczała. Do tego — to ona miała władzę nad jego ciałem. To od niej zależała jego forma, moc. W zasadzie z czystego kaprysu, który Dipper kiedyś nazywał rozpaczą, w ogóle zaczęła tą całą zabawę, podczas gdy brat Melody zaczął przez śmierć ich rodziców.

Tylko że… on i Melody byli uczeni tego samego; byli równi sobie. Mabel zaś… ona była nieludzka. Oderwana nawet od demonów. Wiele jej zachowań wynikało z kompletnego niezrozumienia emocji, uczuć i jednoczesnej chęci ich posiadania. Tak bardzo goniła za tym wszystkim, że nie zauważała, jak świat dokoła niej płonie. Czasami płakała i uparcie powtarzała, że go kocha, choć jej paznokcie przebijały mu skórę, a on sam wątpił czy w ogóle jest zdolna do kochania. Posyłała uśmiechy tamtego Pinesowi — chyba Gideonowi — i całowała Pacyfikę Southeast, ale z pewnością nie miałaby oporów przed przejęciem nad nimi kontroli, gdyby coś zaczęło iść po jej myśli. _Może już to zrobiła?_

Dipper pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

 _Nie mogę tak myśleć_ — warknął na siebie i odgarnął włosy z mokrego od potu czoła. Uniósł ręce, a umysł Melody nie szarpał się z nim, kiedy przyśpieszał tę scenę i pozwalał kolejnym wspomnieniom ukazać kolejne tragedie. Mnóstwo tragedii.

Nawet nie mógł powiedzieć, że niczym poprzednie są zamglone czy odrobinę zniekształcone. Te były ostre i całkowicie wypaczone, pokryte mnóstwem czerwieni i oprawione wrzaskami. Zacisnął oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na szczegóły.

Podczas ostatniego zadania był całkiem spokojny — nie narzekał, może nawet z lekką ciekawością obserwował wspomnienia demona o siwej brodzie i tatuażach na połowie twarzy. Chyba raz wybuchnął śmiechem, podziwiając jego miłosne niepowodzenia. Teraz nadużywał własnej mocy, brnąc do ostatecznej, najgłębszej traumy.

Bo to nie był koniec.

W umyśle Melody tkwiło coś jeszcze; coś, czego w pierwszej chwili nie mógł uchwycić — wspomnienie wyślizgiwało się z jego palców, a jego ostre krawędzie raniły mu ręce i wymuszały regenerację. W końcu jednak wbił w nie palce i wepchnął je przed siebie i Will.

Uchylił powieki.

Melody w tym wspomnieniu siedziała w łazience na krawędzi wanny. Ręcznik owijał się wokół jej ciała, a ona sama wymachiwała nogami i wpatrywała się w lustro. Już wtedy jej dłonie miały zielone plamy, a miejscami wręcz skóra była wyżarta, odsłaniając kości, ale… w tym wspomnieniu jej moce jeszcze walczyły; niewielkie płomyki krążyły po krawędziach, próbując odbudować zniszczenia. A ona je blokowała. Zduszała.

— Ona nie chce się ich pozbywać — stwierdził Will, jakby czytał Dipperowi w myślach.

— Nie rozumiem dlaczego.

Will westchnął i spojrzał na Dippera w ten dziwny, łagodny sposób. Trochę… jakby patrzył na małe, głupie książątko, które tak długo pławiło się w luksach, że całkowicie straciło zdolność rozumienia jakiegokolwiek rodzaju cierpienia.

— Wiesz co? — Dipper uniósł rękę i zatkał nią Willowi usta. — Nie tłumacz mi tego — powiedział.

Drzwi do łazienki zaskrzypiały, kiedy brat Melody otwierał je i zaglądał do środka. Wyjątkowo pachniał różanymi olejkami, a zamiast wyniszczonych ubrań miał na sobie garnitur z fioletowym krawatem.

— Wychodzę — oświadczył. Melody pokiwała głową. — Będę z Niną.

— Mhm.

— Wrócę w okolicach północy.

— Mhm.

— Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała...

Dipper zacisnął ręce w pięści i ledwie zdusił w sobie chęć kopnięcia chłopaka. Co prawda, najpewniej, jego noga po prostu przeszłaby przez niego, nie zadając mu żadnych obrażeń, ale mogłaby lekko naderwać wspomnienie.

Brat Melody wyszedł z łazienki, a ona wciąż siedziała w tym samym miejscu. Sunęła wzrokiem po błękitnych, miejscami popękanych kafelkach, a Dipper czuł, jak w nim samym, na nowo, narasta niepokój. Prawie słyszał w uszach dudnienie, które z sekundy na sekundę eskaluje coraz bardziej i bardziej.

Melody zacisnęła ręce na wannie, a potem podniosła się gwałtownie, a ręcznik odpadł na ziemię, odsłaniając kolejne siniaki, nacięcia i wkłucia po igłach. I.. och. Dipper znał ten wyraz twarzy. Tą pozorną pewność, za którą ukrywała się panika i niedowierzanie. Melody wyszła z łazienki, a sceneria przeistoczyła się w długi korytarz zakończony schodami. Zbiegła po nich, na samym dole wpadając na swojego brata. Z sykiem zderzyli się ze sobą i runęli na ziemię. Chris leżał zaskoczony, a bukiet, najpewniej przeznaczony dla Niny, spoczywał obok — cały zmiażdżony.

— Co jest? — wymamrotał.

Melody nie patrzyła na niego. Uparcie wlepiała wzrok w podłogę, kiedy mówiła:

— Nie chcę żebyś szedł.

— Co? — Dipper poruszył się niespokojnie i zerknął na Willa. Demon, kolejny raz, nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego takim obrotem spraw.

— Mel… — zaczął Chris i uniósł ręce, a potem znów je upuścił, jakby nagle bał się dotknąć własnej siostry. Dipper aż prychnął na tę myśl.

— Wiem, że planowaliście to od tygodni — zaczęła, a jej głos przesiąknięty był ciepłem — ale coś sobie uświadomiłam, Chris. — Wplotła palce w jego włosy i kąciki jej ust uniosły się. — Nie chcę żebyś miał dziewczynę. Chłopaka albo innego partnera też nie.

— Mel...

— Chris, poważnie. Po co ci oni? Masz mnie.

— Mel… tamte razy… byłem pijany. Nie wracajmy do tego.

Dipper podrapał się po policzku, coraz bardziej nie mając pojęcia na co właściwie patrzy. Chris i Melody kłócili się dalej… O ile można było nazwać tę wymianę zdań kłótnią. Chłopak wiercił się, uciekał wzrokiem i mamrotał co chwilę, że _nie mogą_. Ona zaś uśmiechała się tak prawdziwie i mówiła tak spokojnie, że tylko lata przy boku Mabel pozwoliły Dipperowi dojrzeć w tym kłamstwo.

— Chris. Spójrzmy prawdziwie w oczy: Nina zostawi cię, gdy tylko się upijesz, albo zachowa się, jak Sophia. Tymczasem ja będę tu zawsze. Więc? Chcesz żyć bezproblemowo czy naprawdę wolisz znowu tłumaczyć się emisariuszom z urojeń pijanej dziewczyny?

Ręce mu się trzęsły, gdy wreszcie obejmował ją.

— Mel...

— Cś. Kocham cię.

To nie było kłamstwo.

Ale wcale nie chciała z nim żyć.

Kiedy go całowała, róż zniknął z jej ust, odsłaniając paskudną czerń. A jego ciało w pierwszej chwili szarpnęło się, próbując uciec od trucizny. Tylko że… teraz to Melody była silniejsza. Bez problemu przytrzymywała swojego brata i wsączała w niego swój jad. Wreszcie paznokcie przestały drapać jej skórę i ręce opadły, a ciało runęło — blade, pokryte zielonymi sieciami ciągnącymi się od ust.

A Melody zaczęła płakać. Szczerze. Może nawet bardziej, niż przy śmierci rodziców.

— Kocham cię — powtórzyła, pochylona nad trupem.

Wspomnienie pękło. Dosłownie rozsypało się przed Dipperem i Willem, odsłaniając ostatni poziom. W nim zaś dominowała czerń — zalewała ściany, podłogę, sufit i to w jej kolorze było krzesło, na którym siedziała Melody. Prawie prawdziwa Melody. Dorosła. Taką, jaką poznali ją. Z zaciśniętymi ustami wpatrywała się w Gleefula i Ciphera, a jej ręka kreśliła w powietrzu koła.

— Gwałcił inne kobiety — wyznała wreszcie, odchylając głowę. — Gdyby chodziło tylko o mnie, mógłby żyć, ale, rozumiecie, to zaszło za daleko.

— Więc? — Will usiadł przed nią, na krześle, które dopiero, co ot tak pojawiło się. — Czego od nas potrzebujesz?

Dipper przebił paznokciami skórę. Nie rozumiał tego. To… wciąż dało się naprawić. Mógł usunąć Chrisa za wspomnień Melody; mógł kompletnie go wykasować, tak, by wydawało jej się, że była jedynaczką. Mógł dowolnie zmodyfikować wspomnienia. A jeśli nie chciałaby tego — mógł po prostu osłabić traumę. Sprawić, że ta stanie się równie istotna, co zeszłoroczny śnieg. Mógł…

— Chcę umrzeć — powiedziała po chwili. W tym miejscu nie mogła kłamać.

— Dlaczego? — Dipper poczuł, jak narastająca w nim frustracja wreszcie odnajduje ujście. — Przecież to wciąż da się naprawić! — krzyknął. Oczywiście, że to zrobił. I znów poczuł się, jakby z ust wypełzały mu robaki. Pewnie Will potrafiłby powiedzieć to lepiej; pewnie spokojnie roztoczyłby przed Melody wszelkie możliwości i sprawił, że wybrałaby coś lepszego. Ale Will milczał, a Dipper nie potrafił ładnie mówić, gdy nie miał przy sobie pióra i kartki. — Mógłbym usunąć go z twoich wspomnień albo zmodyfikować je! Te rany… je też dałoby się naprawić! Jestem pewien, że…

Słowa Mabel wwiercały w nim dziurę.

Melody uniosła rękę.

— Proszę, nie rób tego — powiedziała, widząc, jak ten otwiera usta, chcąc wyrzucić z siebie kolejne słowa. — Mój brat zabrał mi możliwość decydowania o własnym życiu. Nie zabieraj mi więc decyzji o śmierci.

— Chcesz umrzeć — powtórzył Will.

— Też zamierzasz mnie powstrzymywać?

— Nie. Jedynie zastanawia mnie — po co byliśmy ci my? Czy chciałaś żebyśmy po prostu zobaczyli, co ci się przytrafiło?

Pokręciła głową.

— Jak mam być szczera: najchętniej nikomu nie pokazywałabym tego, co mi się przytrafiło. Powiedziałam to pani Mabel, ale ona wówczas stwierdziła, że nie da się spełnić mojej prośby; że w ogóle nie da się z taką precyzją manipulować we wspomnieniach, jeśli się ich nie widzi i nie rozumie.

W zasadzie — to nie do końca była prawda. Niektóre demony mogły manipulować we wspomnieniach z zamkniętymi oczami. Tylko… faktycznie, ich manipulacje były mocno oderwane od prawdziwych wspomnień; całkowicie obdarte z uczuć. Puste.

— Tak czy inaczej. — Odchrząknęła. — Przyszłam do was, bo… ja… chciałabym, żebyście dodali mi jeszcze jedno wspomnienie z bratem.

— Nie rozumiem — wyznał znowu Dipper. — Nie wolałabyś czegoś z rodzicami? Przyjaciółmi?

— Chcę jego. Ja… wiecie, gdy byłam dzieckiem, spadł przeze mnie ze schodów. Ot, chciałam zrobić mu psikusa, a skończyło się głupim wypadkiem. Potem przepraszałam tygodniami. Innym razem, gdy upuściłam fiolkę ze swoją krwią, też go przepraszałam. I w końcu… po tym, jak go zabiłam… też go przepraszałam. Tylko… wtedy nie było to odruchowe, nic nieznaczące. Mi naprawdę było źle z jego śmiercią. W końcu był moim bratem. Gotował mi, robił prezenty, a jak byłam dzieckiem — nosił na rękach.

— Chcesz żeby jednak przeżył w twoich wspomnieniach?

— Nie. Chciałabym, żeby powiedział ❝Mel, to, co się działo, to nie były przypadki, wybryki pod wpływem alkoholu. Zgwałciłem cię.❞. Tyle wystarczy. Nie musi nawet przepraszać. Właściwie… samo ❝Zgwałciłem cię.❞ też wystarczy.

Dipper wbił zęby w dolną wargę, byleby powstrzymać się od kolejnego wybuchu. Miał ochotę ją oszukać; sprawić, by po prostu zapomniała o wszystkim, ale… Mabel nie byłaby z niego dumna. Will pewnie też nie. Sam… sam też nie byłby z siebie dumny. Ale to ostatnie akurat dotyczyło każdego wyboru.

— Naprawdę. Tym uśmierzycie ból, a tyle mi wystarczy. — Chciała go pocieszyć, ale efekt był odwrotny.

Dipper spuścił głowę i uniósł ręce, pozwalając płomieniom wystrzelić z nich.

*

Obudził się na ziemi.

Cały lepił się od potu, a ręce mu drżały, gdy podpierał się na nich i podnosił. Will obudził się chwilę wcześniej i teraz poprawiał ubrania, strzepywał z nich niewidzialny kurz. A Melody… siedziała na krześle z dłońmi zwisającymi po bokach i spuszczoną głową. Dipper nie musiał nawet podchodzić i sprawdzać — wiedział, że nie żyje.

Mabel weszła do namiotu, a za nią — dwóch mężczyzn o pustych spojrzeniach i niezgrabnych ruchach. Podeszli do Melody. Jeden złapał ją za ramiona, drugi zaś za nogi i w ten sposób wynieśli ją. Mabel zaznaczyła coś w swoim notatniku. Z kieszeni jej sukni wystawała sakiewka wypełniona monetami.

— Co zamierzasz z nią zrobić? — spytał Dipper i skrzywił się słysząc własny, ochrypnięty głos.

— Powiedziała, że mam ją spalić — powiedziała i poklepała go po głowie. — Dobra robota — oświadczyła, zgarnęła ze stołu ciastko i wyszła.

Na zewnątrz grała muzyka — głośna, nieprzyjemna, czasami w akompaniamencie jęków i krzyków — ale w namiocie panowała idealna cisza. Dipper nie ruszał się ze swojego miejsca. Bał się wstać. Bał się, że nogi odmówią mu współpracy albo, że wreszcie zwymiotuje… lub zacznie wrzeszczeć i kopać we wszystko aż z namiotu zostanie jedynie kawałek materiału i mnóstwo popiołu.

Zamrugał i zmarszczył brwi, czując na policzkach chłód.

— Przestań — powiedział, ale nawet nie zerknął na Willa.

— Przecież nic nie robię...

— Używasz swojej zdolności! — krzyknął Dipper, a kolejne łzy wypłynęły z jego oczu i opadły na trawę.

Will obrócił się w jego stronę.

— Nie używam jej — oświadczył, klękając obok, a Dipper znieruchomiał.

Will nie kłamał.

— Czy ja… — Dipper sięgnął dłonią do swojego policzka.

— Płaczesz sam z siebie.

Nie drwił z niego, nie naśmiewał się. Mówił spokojnie i łagodnie, jak do przerażonego, nieufnego zwierzątka. To zaś, połączone z całym tym koszmarem ze świata Melody, sprawiło, że Dipper wybuchł. Nie łkał. Wył. Wył, jakby został poważnie, fizycznie zraniony; jakby żywcem odcinano mu kończyny i miotał się po ziemi, i rwał włosy z głowy, aż Will wreszcie go złapał. Wtedy zaczął szarpać się w jego ramionach i robił to tak długo aż opadł z sił.

— To niesprawiedliwe — oświadczył. Teraz brzmiał jeszcze gorzej. Do tego: każde wypowiedziane słowo bolało. — Jej wybór był głupi. Mogłem się przemęczyć, ale stworzyć coś lepszego!

— Był jej. To wystarczy. — Will miał przymknięte powieki i palce wsunięte we włosy Dippera. Drugą ręką wciąż go obejmował.

— Wkurzasz mnie — wymamrotał sennie Dipper.

Tylko że to nie była prawda.

Bo po całym tym chaosie, po wszystkim, co dziś zobaczyli, spokój bijący od Willa był mu zwyczajnie potrzebny.

Pozwolił wziąć się na ręce, a kiedy Will niósł go do innego namiotu, Dipper pomyślał, że być może — _ale tylko być może_ — mógłby się w nim zakochać.

  
  


  
  


  
  



	6. ☽ twoje imię

𝓑𝓮𝓻𝓷𝓪𝓭𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓮, 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓶𝔂 𝓵𝓲𝓫𝓮𝓻𝓽𝔂


	7. I.Crescent Pines.

— Możesz zdjąć nogi ze stołu?

— Po co?

— Masz brudne buty, zostaną plamy.

— I?

Cress westchnęła, patrząc na mężczyznę, z którym przyszło jej mieszkać. Ale od początku:

Crescent Pines była przede wszystkim _nie dość dobra_.

Miała wielką moc — mogła formować rzeczywistość i równie szybko niszczyć ją, a potem na nowo odtwarzać. A jednak jej własna matka zignorowała ją. Wielka królowa, miłość jej rodziców, pierwszy demon umarł nim zdążyła nauczyć się mówić, ale lata później — powrócił. W umyśle jej dziecka. Nie w jej samej. Ją Mabel Gleeful zignorowała; potraktowała, jak nic nieznaczący przedmiot, stojący jedynie na drodze do czegoś o wiele cenniejszego. Choć ojciec Cress, Gideon, wiele razy powtarzał jej, że Mabel kochała ją i chciała jej życia, radości, szczęścia, nie potrafiła już w to wierzyć. Obserwowała swoje dzieci, rozmawiające z _babcią_ , i napełniała się zazdrością.

Była piękna — niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo została zraniona, jej skóra wracała do pierwotnego, bladego i gładkiego stanu. Siniaki, zadrapania czy poważniejsze ślady znikały, gdy jeszcze kłótnia trwała w najlepsze. Do tego nie starzała się. Trwała w wiecznym zawieszeniu, wyglądając jak osiemnastolatka. Za to lata wcześniej była nazywana najpiękniejszym dzieckiem w całej wsi i jeszcze dalej; ludzie zjeżdżali się z całego świata, by móc uchwycić choćby fragment jej urody na płótnie i opowiadać innym o bogini, którą spotkali. Podobno królowe zazdrośnie szeptały między sobą i swoimi służkami. A jednak najpierw nie mogła znaleźć sobie męża — kandydatów gotowych łamać wszelakie zasady i zaciągać ją do łózka było wielu, ale już do ręki ledwie garstka — a potem… jej mąż okazał się, jak to nazwał go pewien demon, _zdradzieckim prosiakiem_. Z miłego, czułego i piszącego jej wiersze, przeistoczył się w hałaśliwego potwora.

Czasami dalej oferował jej _białe róże_.

Wciąż jej pragnął — dosłownie potrafił popłakać się na jej widok, obrzydliwie ślinił się, gdy była naga i oddawał jej cześć, jakby widział bóstwo, ale jednocześnie rozdziewiczał każdą służącą jaką mieli; ciągał je po schowkach i pustych pokojach.

— To wina twojej mocy — wyznał pewnego dnia chłopiec, który sam w sobie też był zaledwie wytworem jej mocy, a zarazem, przez większość czasu, jedynym towarzyszem. — Nie kontrolujesz jej.

— To byłoby łatwiejsze, gdyby ktoś zostawił mi instrukcję obsługi — odparła wówczas, myśląc o swoich dzieciach, które bez problemu radziły sobie i nie doprowadzały ludzi do szaleństwa.

— Nie obwiniam cię za braki w wiedzy — powiedział, przeciągając się leniwie. — Ale jeśli czegoś nie zrobisz on będzie chciał jeszcze więcej i więcej, aż pewnego dnia postanowi cię pożreć. _Dosłownie_.

I miał rację.

Zaledwie tydzień później, Cress obudziła się czując ból lewej nogi. W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że to wina przekroczonego limitu. W drugiej uświadomiła sobie, że wszystkie kończyny ma mocno związane, a mówić nie może przez prowizoryczny, materiałowy knebel.

Tamtej nocy błękitny ogień zniszczył całą ich posiadłość, a na jej nodze pojawiło się pęknięcie — niewielkie, wyglądające, jak rysa na porcelanie. Samo w sobie nie stanowiło problemu, nie szpeciło jej, ale… z wnętrza szybko zaczęła wydobywać się czarna breja. Do tego jej wybuch mocy sprowadził na nią inne demony. Zaciekawione zjawiały się jeden po drugim, a gdy docierało do nich, kogo widzą — próbowały wszystkiego, żeby ściągnąć ją do ich świata. Kilka razy nawet udało im się, a ona tylko cudem uciekała, nie plamiąc sobie przy tym rąk krwią.

Potem znów znalazła się u swoich rodziców i spędzała tam długie dnie oraz noce, wpatrując się w niebo i zastanawiając. Ludzie o nic jej nie podejrzewali. Chociaż każda inna osoba płonęła na stosach z byle powodu, ją nosili na rękach za sam uśmiech. Ale z ich poz zionęła pustka. Byli jak kukły poruszane przez sznurki. Nawet rodzice wreszcie się tacy stali.

Dlatego poślubiła demona — odrobinę starszego mężczyznę o czarnych włosach i wpatrzonych w nią oczach. A on, po spokojnych miesiącach, po milionie podarowanych jej _błękitnych różach_ i jednej ciąży, zaprowadził ją prosto do kolejnej, demonicznej i kanibalistycznej sekty. I to byłoby tyle z drugiego małżeństwa.

Trzecie zawarła z księciem, którego imienia nawet nie potrafiła wymówić. Właściwie — chłopak miał tak wielkie problemy z mówieniem, że Cress przez większość czasu nawet go nie rozumiała. Ale był niegroźny. Zbyt słaby, żeby jej cokolwiek zrobić. Tak więc żyła z nim przez dwa lata, aż wreszcie biedak umarł we śnie, po tygodniach dziwnych, wręcz groteskowych kuracji. Wówczas dłoń wyciągnęła do niej królowa, wyraźnie zainteresowana jej pięknem. Ale Cress odmówiła i tego samego dnia zniknęła, zostawiając po sobie jedynie drogie, błękitne suknie i ogrody _fioletowych róż_ stworzone dla niej przez zmarłego męża.

Potem wędrowała aż dotarły do niej wieści o śmierci rodziców. Mówiło się, że napadły na nich demony, a ona, zainteresowana, wróciła do rodzinnego domu. Choć nie miała najprzyjemniejszych wspomnień z ostatnich lat spędzonych w ich posiadłości, nie chciała jej tracić. Poślubiła więc swojego dalekiego kuzyna, na którego jej ojciec zapisał wszystko. A on kochał ją bardziej, niż siebie; tak bardzo, że nie chciał jeść, pić, a jedynie pragnął ją podziwiać. Chudł i wręczał jej kolejne _różowe róże_ , aż pewnego dnia padł na ziemię i już więcej nie wstał. Jego matka oskarżyła ją o czary. Powiedziała to publicznie, na oczach przynajmniej dwudziestu ludzi i tego samego dnia została znaleziona z siekierą w głowie.

A Cress wcale nie była szczęśliwa.

Znowu noszoną ją na rękach, ale ilekroć zostawała sama — czuła pod stopami krew. Dlatego wreszcie odpuściła i uciekła. Nie potrafiła jednak poradzić sobie z samotnością i gdy wylądowała gdzieś na drugim końcu świata, poślubiła kolejnego mężczyznę. Związek ten był… zadziwiająco udany. Pisał dla niej pieśni, wręczał _błękitne róże_ , całował czule i rozbawiał, ale przede wszystkim — ciągle myślał też o sobie. Był… w zasadzie był pierwszym partnerem. Kimś całkowicie jej równym.

I zmarł na jej rękach, zabity przez zazdrosnego kupca. Jakby było tego mało — człowiek ten okazał się być związany paktem z demonem. A demon zapragnął jej. Konkretniej — martwej jej. W tamtych czasach bowiem demony wciąż wierzyły, że zjadając inne demony zyskają ich zdolności, moce. A moc córki królowej… cóż, z pewnością była najcenniejsza.

Tak oto Cress znowu musiała uciekać, ale tym razem — ciągle była tropiona aż wreszcie wręcz zatęskniła za brakiem innych osób i samotnymi wędrówkami.

Kochała swoje dzieci. Oczywiście, zazdrościła im. Raz wręcz pomyślała, że mogłaby je zabić i zniszczyć wszystkich Pinesów, byleby własna matka zwróciła na nią uwagę, ale… na myślach się skończyło. Zaczęła płakać, nim choćby wstała z krzesła, żeby spełnić tę wizję.

Niektóre jej dzieci umierały zaledwie po roku i nie chodziło o choroby czy beznadziejną opiekę oraz higienę w trakcie porodu. Oczywiście — jedno udusiło się, zaplątane w te wszystkie tkaniny, ale większość umierała przez moc. Ich ciała nie wytrzymywały jej nadmiaru i, cóż, dosłownie wybuchały zostawiając po sobie wnętrzności i krew.

— W zasadzie, po trzecim razie to robi się nawet śmieszne — przyznał raz chłopiec-wytwór mocy i wyobraźni, gdy ona stała nad kołyską i wpatrywała się w plamy, a włosy miała mokre, pokryte czerwienią.

Może nie śmiała się, ale po czwartym razie przestała reagować histerycznie i jedynie wywracała oczami, a potem wzywała służących.

Za to troszczyła się o te dzieci, które przeżyły. Zduszała paskudne uczucie kąsające jej ciało i stawała na głowie byleby dzieci były szczęśliwe. A one… cóż, szybko odchodziły. Nie miały jej nieśmiertelności, ale nie interesowały się światem ludzi. Wolały ten należący do demonów z jego nowoczesnymi budowlami, niesamowitymi machinami i całą tą technologią. Tam zaś wiodły beztroskie życie, ukrywając swoje królewskie pochodzenie. Były też takie dzieci, które chociaż zostały wśród ludzi, odchodziły od niej chcąc, dla odmiany, zwiedzać Ziemię. Czasami słały listy, zapraszały na swoje śluby, ale na tym wszystko się kończyło.

Początkowo pomyślała, że to wina jej matki; ze nie dość, że sama ją zostawiła, to jeszcze zmawiała dzieci. Wtedy jednak jeden z jej synów wyznał:

— Twoje piękno boli nawet mnie, mamo.

— Powinnaś wreszcie nad tym zapanować — dodała córka.

Ale im bardziej próbowała to zrobić, tym więcej osób do siebie przyciągała i niszczyła.

Tymczasem kolejne jej dzieci zaczęły rodzić się ludźmi, a te starsze — umierały w demonicznych polowaniach.

Po kolejnych ciosach, upadkach, porażkach, miała już dosyć wszystkiego. Chciała umrzeć. Ale na swoich warunkach, a nie zasztyletowana czy spalona.

Rzecz w tym, że… na to też nie była dość dobra.

Próbowała każdej samobójczej metody i za każdym razem poddawała się w połowie. Odcinała sznury, wylewała truciznę, pozwalała ranom goić się, gasiła ogień i wyjmowała głowę z lodowatej wody. I była zła na siebie.

Zła za te porażki i za to, że nie odbijały się na jej ciele. Choć psychicznie była wrakiem, fizycznie… cóż, w lustrze wciąż widziała tę samą osobę, co lata temu. Twarz miała tak nieskazitelnie piękną, że aż sama zaczęła odczuwać cierpienie patrząc w lustra. Dlatego kazała się ich wszystkich pozbyć.

Jej kolejne pomysły na śmierć były coraz bardziej absurdalne i rozciągnięte w czasie. Zamykała się na długie dnie bez jedzenia, picia i snu. Nie kąpała się. Przebywała z chorymi. I… wciąż była piękna. Może nawet lśniła jeszcze bardziej.

Cress była też bogata albo przynajmniej, niezależnie od swojego położenia — nie musiała nigdy żebrać na ulicach w obdartych łachmanach. Wszyscy mężowie zapewniali jej godne życie, a kiedy była sama — wystarczył jeden uśmiech, by ludzie oddawali jej swoje cenne naszyjniki, pierścienie czy złociste i srebrzyste monety. Czasami nawet oddawali całe domy. A jednak… czuła zazdrość. Chociaż nie chciała żyć wśród demonów, gorycz przeżerała ją ilekroć myślała o tym, że gdzieś tam jest świat stworzony przez Mabel Gleeful, a w nim stoi pałac z tronem i koroną, które powinny być jej.

Kiedy była dzieckiem, wyobrażała sobie, że jej matka powraca. Po prostu zmartwychwstaje i zabiera ją do swojego świata, gdzie nikt nie czuje do niej nienawiści. W swoich fantazjach Cress początkowo podchodziła niechętnie do całego pomysłu, ale potem zakochiwała się w krajobrazach, pałacowych ogrodach; koronie idealnie pasującej i demonach, które niegdyś były bliskie jej matce. Oczywiście jej rodzice też tam byli. Mabel Gleeful zmieniła ich w demony i kochała ich.

— Lubiłam myśleć, że byłaby do tego szczerze zdolna — wyznała teraz mężczyźnie, z którego rękawiczek spierała krew. — Lubiłam też myśleć, że wreszcie poznałabym demona, który pomógł przemycić mnie z dala od Fii Zvezdy. Rodzice nigdy nie chcieli o nim mówić, wiesz? Twierdzili, że to zbyt bolesne; nawet nie wyznali mi jego imienia. Zresztą… ogólnie mało mówili o czasach, gdy żyli wśród demonów i innych stworzeń.

On zaś wywrócił oczami.

Od pieniędzy zaczynała się ich historia.

Pewnego razu, zaledwie miesiąc temu, Cress wlokła się po targowisku. Suknie miała poplamioną błotem, a włosy nieuczesane. Myślami zaś tkwiła w zupełnie innym świecie, przez co kilka razy prawie kogoś potrąciła.

Przełknęła ślinę, gdy znalazła się na samym końcu straganów. Rozejrzała się po ludziach, a potem przecisnęła się między szczelinami budynków i z hukiem zleciała z kamiennych schodów po drugiej stronie. Potarła czoło i podniosła się, próbując ignorować ciekawskie spojrzenia kilku sprzedawców.

Czuła zapach cynamonowych bułeczek i kwiatów, gdy wędrowała po demonicznym targu. Kilka demonów tańczyło na samym jego środku, a ich płomienie co chwila wędrowały ku niebu i opadały, gdy znalazły się na linii dachów. Jedzenie rozstawiono między truciznami i syrenimi łuskami, gdzieś wył jakiś wilkołak, a wampiry sprzedawały własne kły, jako talizmany szczęścia.

Cress naciągnęła mocniej kaptur na głowę, gdy minęła ją grupka dzieci.

— Słyszałeś? — szepnęła kobieta o białych włosach do wampira, a Cress przystanęła, jednocześnie sięgając dłonią po owoc o jasnym, różowym kolorze. Nie miała pojęcia, czemu to zrobiła. Normalnie nie interesowały ją sprawy innych istot, ale w tamtej chwili… czuła, jak ogień buchał w niej, a nogi same przywierają do ziemi i nie chciały ruszyć.

— Co takiego?

— On znowu przyjmuje zlecenia od ludzi!

— Poważnie? — Wampir uniósł brew. Pachniał ziemią i lawendą.

— Ta, podobno rozwalanie naszego świata mu się znudziło. — Wywróciła oczami.

— O kim mówicie? — wtrącił mężczyzna o twarzy pokrytej rybimi łuskami.

— Czy to nieoczywiste? O _Żniwiarzu_.

Cress przystanęła z nogi na nogę. Słyszała o nim już kilka razy, ale teraz po jej kręgosłupie przebiegł dreszcz ekscytacji.

Demony go nie lubiły.

Chociaż tolerowały swoje kanibalistyczne zapędy i wojny o koronę, drażnił je fakt, że po świecie stąpa demon, który zabija dla czystej przyjemności. To znaczy — zabijał na zlecenie, dla pieniędzy, ale podobno jednocześnie pochodził z bogatej rodziny, a czasami to i swojego pracodawce zabijał, jednocześnie zostawiając przy jego pasie portfel wypełniony pieniędzmi. Mówiło się, że miał paskudny śmiech oraz szeregi rekinich zębów, którymi bez problemu mógł przegryźć nawet kość. Kąpał się we krwi, a na to wszystko — zabijał kosą, nie mocami.

— Jak go wezwać? — spytała, nim ugryzła się w język.

Tak oto zapłaciła wszystkim swoim służącym i pozbyła się ich z posiadłości, a nocą przysiadła w jednej z sal i na podłodze zaczęła rysować kredą koło. W czarnej sukni, z upiętymi włosami i wiankiem z _błękitnych_ oraz _czerwonych róż_ , otarła palce w skrawek materiału i uniosła dłonie.

Przy każdej poprzedniej metodzie wahała się i wreszcie uciekała, tu jednak… nie czuła paniki. Chociaż ogień buchał z jej dłoni i w każdej chwili mógł wydostać się spod kontroli, i spalić nawet całe miasteczko, w żyłach miała jedynie lód. Nie poznając własnego głosu, wypowiedziała formułkę, za którą musiał oddać swój naszyjnik.

Czekała.

Na początku nic się nie działo. Po dwóch minutach zaczęła wręcz wierzyć, że została oszukana, ale wtedy, niczym w strasznej opowieści, którą usłyszała będąc dzieckiem, zgasły wszystkie świece, a temperatura gwałtownie spadła.

Nie było ognia strzelającego z kredowego koła ani przerażającej muzyki rozbrzmiewającej w tle, ale cały widok na moment przysłoniła jej mgła. Zakaszlała, a kiedy uniosła dłoń, chcąc zasłonić usta — poczuła, jak ostrze kosy muska jej skórę.

— Serio? Wzywa mnie dziecko?

Mówiono, że głos Żniwiarza jest paskudny, wyprany z uczuć, ten jednak… był miły dla ucha. Oczywiście, o ile pominęło się fakt, że przesiąka go czysta irytacja.

— Nie jestem… dzieckiem — wymamrotała, ciągle kaszląc.

— Dosłownie zjebałaś najprostsze możliwe zaklęcie. Gdybym nie brał pod uwagę tego scenariusza, nie przyzwałabyś nawet krasnala ogrodowego. — Obszedł ją. Dalej go nie widziała, ale słyszała, jak jego obcasy uderzają o posadzkę. — Więc? Czego potrzebujesz? Koleżanki ukradły ci kredki? Chłopak powiedział, że wyglądasz tłusto w tej sukience, czy...

— Chcę żebyś mnie zabił.

Przystanął.

— Chcesz, żebym cię zabił? — powtórzył i zacisnął lodowate palce wokół jej podbródka. — Nawet nie potrafisz na mnie spojrzeć — stwierdził, rozbawiony, unosząc jej głowę.

— I? Wciąż jestem pewna tego, co powiedziałam. Poza tym… zapłacę ci.

— Nuuda.

— Możesz wziąć wszystko, co zechcesz.

— Nuuda — powtórzył o wiele głośniej.

— W zasadzie, przed śmiercią, możesz też mnie torturować, zgwałcić czy cokolwiek zechcesz. Bylebym skończyła martwa!

— Zgwałcić? — Przechylił głowę i roześmiał się. — Naprawdę tylko takie rzeczy przychodzą ci do głowy?

— Ja… a czego innego mógłbyś chcieć? Odpowiedz, a dam ci to.

Patrzył na nią; wręcz wypalał w niej dziury swoim wzrokiem. A do niej coś dotarło — w tym spojrzeniu nie było ani odrobiny pożądania. Patrzył, jakby faktycznie była jedynie bardzo głupiutkim dzieckiem i niczym więcej.

— Nie zabiję cię — oświadczył wreszcie.

— Ale...

— Nie zrobię tego — kontynuował — dopóki nie znajdziesz czegoś ciekawszego, czym mogłabyś mi za to zapłacić.

W ten oto sposób — zamieszkali razem. Księżniczka bez korony i demon, którego nazywano Żniwiarzem.


	8. II.Świt.

Świt, przede wszystkim, nie był wystarczająco szczęśliwy.

Chociaż leżał na złocie, z perłami wplecionymi we włosy i ciężkimi, złocistymi naszyjnikami, a tłum chłopców w togach śpiewał mu pieśni pochwalne, nie potrafił się uśmiechnąć. Umowa spisana na kremowym papierze nieprzyjemnie ciążyła w kieszeni; odrywała myśli od kolorowych światełek, słodkich dźwięków i tych wszystkich kwiatowo-owocowych zapachów.

Sytuacji nie ułatwiał fakt, że jego zleceniodawca wciąż przebywał w tym pomieszczeniu i, karmiony przez jednego chłopca, wpatrywał się w tańczącą kobietę o błękitnych włosach. Świt nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie jej imienia, ale niejasno kojarzył, że miała przydatną zdolność. A Kolekcjoner uwielbiał takie.

— Masz najwięcej z nas wszystkich czasu, a wyglądasz, jakby zaraz mieli cię zawlec na stryczek. — Hancock przysiadła obok. Monety szeleściły, kiedy przesuwała się w jego stronę i zdejmowała ze stóp czarne szpilki, pozostawiając je zakryte jedynie cienką warstwą czerwonego materiału. Uśmiechała się, chociaż podobno nienawidziła tego miejsca.

— Też byś tak wyglądała, gdybyś dostała aż tak gówniane zadanie — stwierdził, splatając dłonie i robiąc z nich poduszkę dla swojej głowy.

— Aż tak? — Uniosła brew, a tatuaże (złociste smugi na brązowej skórze) przemieściły się: od obojczyka pomknęły ku szyi i wspięły się na policzki, zataczając tam koła.

— Cóż, jakbym miał wybierać między tym zadaniem, a byciem eunuchem u Axolotla… Zdecydowanie wybrałbym to drugie. A uwierz mi, że ja naprawdę kocham swoje ciało w jego aktualnym, nienaruszonym stanie.

Roześmiała się, ale, gdy jej oczy napotkały te jego, natychmiast zamilkła. Smugi poczerwieniały, przypominając przesadnie wielkie rumieńce. Dosięgały aż czoła.

— Co kazał ci zrobić? — spytała wreszcie i pstryknęła palcami, a jeden z chłopców natychmiast przerwał swój śpiew i podbiegł do szklanego stolika, wypełnionego najróżniejszymi alkoholami. Napełnił kieliszki winem i wręczył je jej, a ona podała jeden Świtowi.

— Mam sprowadzić księżniczkę — powiedział, nim przechylił przytknięty do ust kieliszek i za jednym razem wypił całą jego zawartość. Wytwarzane przez ludzi wino było o wiele słabsze od… w zasadzie wszystkiego, co tylko mogły stworzyć demony, to też nie przejmował się upiciem czy kacem. Wysunął dłoń i z pozornym znudzeniem obserwował, jak chłopiec na nowo wypełnia jego kieliszek. Poruszał się przy tym, niczym kukiełka, a kiedy odszedł, Świt kontynuował: — Kolekcjoner uwziął się, a ja już sam nie wiem czy chce ją pożreć czy poślubić.

— Czy to bardzo źle? To znaczy: to zadanie. Czy ono jest aż tak tragiczne?

— Cóż, wedle raportów Kolekcjoner nasyłał na nią najróżniejsze sekty, pojedyncze demony i wszyscy przegrali. Do tego ostatnio idzie usłyszeć niepokojące wieści, jakoby w jej towarzystwie przebywał sam Żniwiarz.

Tu — wreszcie się wzdrygnęła, a jej palce znieruchomiały nad naszyjnikiem z czerwonym rubinem, otoczonym srebrem i o wiele mniejszymi lapisami. Nikt nie lubił Żniwiarza, chociaż ten kilka razy pracował dla Kolekcjonera i kilku innych ważniejszych demonów. Choć wszystkie te osoby przetrwały, a nawet wyszły bez najmniejszych obrażeń, mówiło się, że współpraca z nim przypominała niekończący się koszmar. Nigdy nie dało się ustalić czy patrząc na swojego pracodawce myślał o rozczłonkowaniu go czy też o jak najlepszym wykonaniu przypisanego mu zadania. Do tego ostatnio dość jasno dał do zrozumienia, że to była jego ostatnia współpraca z Kolekcjonerem. Poróżniły ich… poglądy na pewne sprawy. Świt zaśmiał się, gdy usłyszał to po raz pierwszy.

W zasadzie — Świt zgadzał się ze Żniwiarzem. Po prostu… czyż nie zabawna była myśl, że morderca prawi moralizatorskie kazania pedofilowi?

— Żniwiarz? — powtórzyła, a jej ręka wreszcie opadła. — Dlaczego miałby z nią być? Zatrudniła go jako ochronę?

— Wątpię. Mówi się, że razem spacerują po mieście, a raz obdarował ją drogim naszyjnikiem.

Na potwierdzenie swoich słów sięgnął po teczkę i wysunął z niej dwa zdjęcia. Pierwsze przedstawiało Żniwiarza i księżniczkę — stali przy straganie. Ona uprzejmie, uśmiechnięta dyskutowała ze sprzedawcą. On zaś stał obok i zajadał się jabłkami. Na drugim pomagał jej założyć naszyjnik o kształcie półksiężyca, a gdzieś na kuchennym blacie stało niewielkie, błękitne pudełeczko.

— Czyli… umawiają się?

— Ciężko stwierdzić. Jedni mówią, że tak. Inni śmieją się na samą myśl. Oni sami zaś… relacje jakąś tam mają, ale brak większych śladów na aż taką zażyłość. Jedzą razem, spacerują, rozmawiają, ale sypialnie mają osobne. Nikt też nigdy nie widział, żeby całowali się albo chociaż trzymali za ręce.

— Więc… może jednak _ochroniarz_?

— Ale wtedy powinien być przy niej cały czas, czyż nie?

— No… tak? Wypadałoby. W końcu wiecznie jest zagrożona.

— Właśnie. A tymczasem jego czasami nie ma. Imogen powiedziało, że Żniwiarz niedawno przyjmował inne zlecenie. Tymczasem Helen widziała go dwa dni temu we Francji. Doprowadził tam do istnej rzezi.

— Sam z siebie czy...

— Helen twierdzi, że działał na zlecenie Felicji Hamilton. A, patrząc na to czyją rodzinę i służbę wymordował, jak najbardziej w to wierzę.

— Więc… co zamierzasz?

— Rozważałem porwanie pod jego nieobecność, ale… sama księżniczka też jest problemem. Jeśli będzie przytomna, jej moc w najlepszym wypadku spali pół miasta. W najgorszym — rozerwie całą rzeczywistość. — Westchnął ciężko. Teraz żałował, że wśród licznych alkoholi nie było niczego naprawdę mocnego. Z chęcią doprowadziłby się do najgorszego możliwego stanu, byleby na moment zapomnieć o całej tej sprawie.

Kiedy spytał Kolekcjonera czemu ten wybrał akurat go, dowiedział się, że jest jego najużyteczniejszą, dorosłą zabawką. Dokładnie tak to powiedział, jednocześnie przerzucając diamenty z jednej kupki na drugą. Potem dodał coś o tym, że teraz to ciężko o tak cennych pracowników i generalnie Świt ma na siebie uważać. Na koniec ziewnął.

Hancock zastukała paznokciem o rubin. Smugi wreszcie opuściły jej twarz, przemieszczając się na ręce. Czasami, gdy poruszały się na nich, na skórze pojawiało się wybrzuszenie, a Świt czuł się, jakby patrzył na pełznące robaki. Wciąż nie rozumiał, jak mogła zamienić dodatkową parę rąk na coś takiego. Sam z demonicznych części miał jedynie niewielkie rogi wystające z pleców. Te zaś nie dość, że były bezużyteczne, to jeszcze nie pozwalały na wygodne pozycje w trakcie snu czy nawet zwykłego siedzenia. Kilka razy przebił nimi materac, a nawet krzesła, sofy i jeden wyjątkowo cenny obraz.

— Może poprosisz Jeanne o pomoc? — zasugerowała wreszcie.

— Jeanne?

Zmarszczył brwi. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że tak właśnie nazywała się dziewczyna o błękitnych włosach.

— Dlaczego miałbym ją o cokolwiek prosić?

— Bo jej zdolność polega na usypianiu innych.

Zdusił w sobie złośliwy śmiech i podniósł się. Niektóre z pereł wypadły spomiędzy jego włosów i potoczyły się po podłodze, między nogami innych demonów. Zignorował to jednak, narzucił na siebie płaszcz i bez pożegnania, ruszył w stronę Jeanne. Kiedy przechodził obok Kolekcjonera, usłyszał, jak ten szepcze do jednego chłopca:

— Oczywiście, będę musiał później wymordować pozostałych, ale wiesz co? Ciebie zostawię. Zasłużyłeś.

Świt wywrócił oczami na to kłamstwo.

Kolekcjoner sam niegdyś powiedział mu, że najbardziej na świecie uwielbiał dawać innym nadzieję; obiecywać najpiękniejsze scenariusze, a potem odbierać je kawałek po kawałku.

Teraz Świt pragnął podejść do niego i dziecka, i wykrzyczeć:

— Kłamstwo! Ciebie też zabije!

Ale nim zrobił choćby krok w ich stronę, pomyślał o własnej siostrze — jej smutnej twarzy i tych wszystkich maszynach, które miała przypięte do ciała. Gdyby zrobił coś głupiego, natychmiast przestałaby być podtrzymywana przy życiu.

Zresztą — już kiedyś znalazł się demon, który zapragnął ratowania tych wszystkich dzieci. I zmarł rozszarpany przez nie, i zakrzyczany, jakby to on był antagonistą.

*

Jeanne nie irytowała go.

Chociaż początkowo spodziewał się, że będzie jedną z tych osób, które dużo gadają, szybko okazała się całkowitym tego przeciwieństwem. Milczała przez całą ich drogę do świata ludzi, a kiedy byli już na miejscu — jedynie uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Niebo nad ich głowami miało ciemną, granatową barwę, a księżyc lśnił mocniej, niż zwykle. Świt westchnął. Jego siostra uwielbiała tego typu rzeczy. Godzinami mogła wpatrywać się w nocne niebo, próbować zliczyć wszystkiego widoczne gwiazdy, wymieniać ich nazwy i opowiadać o wzorach, w które układały się.

On sam noc cenił o tyle, że łatwiej się przy niej pracowało. Idealnie zasłaniała jego obecność i odcinała przypadkowych przechodniów od zbrodni.

*

— Nie chcę się mierzyć ze Żniwiarzem — powiedziała Jeanne, gdy Świt opowiedział jej o swoim problemie.

I dlatego teraz siedzieli na gałęzi jednego z drzew, i zamiast działać — obserwowali. Świt spodziewał się, że dopiero na tym etapie zaczynie panikować, a jednak na razie pozostawał spokojny. Wręcz czuł się, jakby wszystkie wątpliwości rozpłynęły się zaraz po przejściu przez portal.

Przechylił głowę.

Na jednej ze ścian budynku rozmieszczono trzy ogromne okna. W pomieszczeniu zaś paliły się świece, dzięki czemu on i Jeanne mogli podziwiać stół wyłożony drogą zastawą i jedzeniem. Mnóstwem jedzenia — od najzwyklejszych owoców, po wielopiętrowe ciasta, pieczenie, bułeczki z cynamonem i misy wypełnione gulaszem. Na samym środku, między posiłkami, stał wazon z błękitnymi czerwonymi różami. Krzeseł było mnóstwo, ale aktualnie zajęte były tylko dwa — te umieszczone przy samych krańcach.

— W życiu nie pomyślałabym, że to Żniwiarz — wyznała Jeanne, patrząc na mężczyznę napełniającego swój talerz wszystkim, czym tylko się dało. Nawet z tej odległości dało się zauważyć błotniste plamy na jego twarzy i płaszczu.

— Rozumiem cię — wymamrotał Świt.

Sam miał wrażenie, że patrzy na wyjątkowo nieokrzesanego nastolatka, którego można powalić jednym ruchem.

Z księżniczką było już łatwiej — piękniejsza, niż w opisach, w błękitnej sukni przyozdobionej czerwonymi wstążkami, w spokoju jadła swoją niewielką porcję. Jeden jej uśmiech wystarczył, żeby zrozumieć dlaczego ludzie tak szybko tracili dla niej głowy. (Czasami wręcz dosłownie) Jej śmiech przedostawał się przez otwarte okno. Był tak ujmujący, że aż nierealnym wydawał się fakt, że wydawała go żywa, demoniczna istota.

Nic dziwnego, że sam Kolekcjoner nie wiedział, co z nią zrobić.

I, że Żniwiarz tak chętnie przy niej trwał.

— Nie powinieneś tak robić — powiedziała Cress, gdy Żniwiarz skończył swoją anegdotę o tym, jak ukradł kota jednego szlachcica o głupiej fryzurze.

Świt aż musiał mocniej złapać się jednej z gałęzi.

Kiedy mówiła — jej głos był wręcz boleśnie piękny. Przez uszy przenikał do samego mózgu i zdawał się wydawać proste polecenie: _uwielbiaj mnie_. Siedziała tak daleko, a już go przytłaczała.

— Bo?

Żniwiarz wywrócił oczami, a Świt zapragnął uderzyć go za tę lekceważącą postawę. Nowe uczucia zalewały go falami, wybijały z rytmu i zmuszały do coraz mocniejszego kontrolowania się. Resztkami woli odganiał od siebie różne natrętne myśli, choćby — _jak ona pachniała_? _Czy odepchnęłaby go, gdyby ją pocałował_?

— I tak nie będziemy mogli się nim zająć — stwierdziła księżniczka i zerknęła na swój talerz.

— No to podrzucę go swoim kuzynom. Albo… może wykorzystam go przy tym zleceniu od Henryka?

— Nie! Żadnego wykorzystywania zwierząt!

Gdyby Świt kiedykolwiek znęcał się nad jakimś zwierzęciem — teraz, automatycznie przestałby to robić. Byleby tylko ta dziewczyna nie wypalała w nim dziur swoim spojrzeniem i uśmiechała się dalej, dumna z jego poczynań.

Ale Żniwiarz wyglądał na kompletnie nieprzejętego. Dalej złośliwie, na głos zastanawiał się nad tym, jak można by użyć zwierzęcia i śmiał się, gdy Cress zaczynała podnosić głos i tupać nogą. Pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i poklepał ją po głowie, jakby sama była jedynie niesfornym zwierzątkiem.

Świt zamrugał, uświadamiając sobie, że obserwując to, wysunął przed siebie rękę i pozwolił niewielkim płomyczkom przebić się przez skórę. Jego ciało było gotowe do ataku. Nie. Wróć. Ono było gotowe do obrony. _Obrony księżniczki_.

Pocieszała go jedynie myśl, że na Jeanne też działał jej urok. Dziewczyna musiała kaleczyć się w rękę, żeby nie odpłynąć.

Tymczasem Żniwiarz i księżniczka przekomarzali się w najlepsze, a mocno spóźniona kolacja odeszła w zapomnienie. Wreszcie opuścili pomieszczenie, a wszelkie uczucia buchające w Świcie zastąpiła paskudna pustka. Chociaż wcale nie musiał tego robić — nabrał powietrza do płuc. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę — w międzyczasie rozmasowując obolałe ramiona — i przeskoczył na kolejne drzewo. Jeanne udała się za nim. Razem podążali za zapalającymi się świecami.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Żniwiarz, gdy on i Cress znaleźli się w jej sypialni, a jego palce rozplątywały sznury jej sukni.

— Za co? — Przechyliła głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

— Za to, co mi dzisiaj opowiedziałaś — odpowiedział i pozwolił sobie na uśmiech. W tej chwili, w słabym oświetleniu wyglądał, jakby gwałtownie postarzył się o przynajmniej dwadzieścia lat.

— Ale to wciąż niewystarczająca zapłata, prawda? — spytała, pozwalając sukni zsunąć się z ramion. Stała przodem do okna, więc siedzący wśród liści i gałęzi Świt widział teraz zarys jej nagiego ciała.

— To nawet nie stało obok zapłaty — przyznał Żniwiarz, podchodząc do szafy i wyjmując z niej białą koszulę, wyraźnie za dużą na Cress.

Cress westchnęła ciężko.

— Jutro znajdę coś lepszego — powiedziała, rozkładając ręce i pozwalając mu ubrać na siebie koszulę. Kiedy stanął przed nią, a jego dłonie rozpoczęły zapinanie guzików, stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go w policzek. — Ale ja też dziękuję.

— Za?

— Za twoją historię.

— Powiedziałem mniej, niż ty — zauważył, odsuwając się od niej.

— Ale z pewnością było ci ciężko.

Świt zazgrzytał zębami.

Jakaś jego część chciała wiedzieć o co chodzi; pragnęła wskoczyć do pokoju Cress i wykrzyczeć im obu, że też chce usłyszeć jej opowieść. Ta sama część pragnęła wiedzieć jeszcze więcej. Czy Cress lubiła róże, czy jednak inne kwiaty zajmowały miejsce w jej sercu? Czy lubiła śpiewać? Jaki był jej ulubiony kolor? Jaka była, jako dziecko? Czy tęskniła za kimś? Co ją uszczęśliwiało?

 _Skup się na zadaniu_ — warknął w myślach, a Żniwiarz opuścił sypialnie księżniczki. Ona sama zaś przysiadła przy biurku i zaczęła coś pisać, a uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy, zastąpiony przygnębieniem.

Później jednym ruchem ręki zgasiła wszystkie świece i wreszcie położyła się na ogromnym łóżku.

A kiedy zasnęła, Świt i Jeanne wdarli się do jej sypialni przez balkon.


	9. III.Kill Cipher.

Kill Cipher przede wszystkim był znudzony.

Przeglądał albumy i nie potrafił wydusić z siebie nawet odrobiny czegoś innego. Wiedział, że powinien być smutny. Jego — teraz już była — żona była. Wciąż do niego dzwoniła i wypłakiwała się przez długie godziny, aż zasypiała z telefonem koło ucha. Kill zaś wysłuchiwał jej, kiwał głową, jakby mogła to zobaczyć i na koniec rozłączał się, wracając do swoich zajęć.

W zasadzie — nigdy nie chciał mieć dziecka. Żony też nie.

Nigdy nie ciągnęło go do romantycznych relacji. Choć, jako dziecko, bardzo się starał — nie potrafił się zakochiwać. Nie czuł tych wszystkich motylków, rumieńce nie pokrywały mu policzków, a słowa nie przypominały bełkotu, gdy rozmawiał z kimś atrakcyjnym. Bo tyle widział. Umiał rozpoznać ładnych ludzi, a nawet docenić to piękno, ale nic więcej. A jednak, dla wygody, wziął ślub. Na fotografiach z tego wydarzenia wyglądał, jak ktoś, kto znalazł się w urzędzie całkowitym przypadkiem. A przynajmniej tak twierdził Bill.

Jego żona wiedziała o tym, że jej nie kocha, sama w tamtym czasie umawiała się z innymi demonami. W zasadzie w domu widywali się jedynie w soboty. Ale nie darzyli się jakimś chłodnym szacunkiem, nie unikali — w ten jedne dzień jedli razem obiady, oglądali głupie seriale, a czasami sypiali ze sobą, i jeszcze w łóżku rozmawiali tak długo aż zasypiali w połowie wypowiadanych zdań.

A potem w ich życiu zjawiło się dziecko. _Zdecydowanie jego_ dziecko.

Przez pięć lat między zleceniami kupował pieluszki, zabawki, ubranka czy jedzenie dla swojej córki, ale na tym wszystko się kończyło. Unikał własnego domu, zaszywając się u Willa i Billa. W pewnym momencie wręcz miał u nich własną szczoteczkę i półkę w lodówce. Oni zaś reagowali… różnie. Will przeważnie wyglądał, jakby nie miał nic przeciwko, ale czasami dość jasno dawał mu do zrozumienia, że wolałby odgryźć sobie rękę, niż spędzać z nim jeszcze jedne dzień. Bill zaś albo ignorował Killa, albo wkurzał się, kiedy ten przerywał mu randki z Fią. A kiedy się wkurzał — meble latały po całym domu.

I tak to trwało aż pewnego dnia Kill — zbiegiem różnych, dziwnych okoliczności — skończył w swoim domu. Z dzieckiem. Bez żony.

I, och, jego córka była tak upierdliwa!

W jednej chwili siedziała spokojnie na kanapie, a w drugiej już wisiała na suficie, malując tam niezmazywalnymi markerami motyle oraz karykaturalne postacie z kreskówek. Cięła kwiaty, wycinała wzory w zasłonach i godzinami nuciła czołówkę jednej z kreskówek. A kiedy kichała — wszystkie meble unosiły się, by chwilę później opaść gwałtownie.

To zaś doprowadziło do tego, że w pewnym momencie uniosły się noże i zawisły nad nią.

Teoretycznie — nic by się jej nie stało. Jako demon zregenerowałaby się po ledwie kilku sekundach, ale ciało Killa zareagowało instynktownie, odrzucając zdrowy rozsądek gdzieś w daleki kąt. Rzucił się z kanapy i własnym ciałem zakrył dziewczynkę, a z jego ust wydostał się syk, gdy noże, jeden po drugim, przebijały mu plecy. Ona zaś znieruchomiała w jego ramionach, a potem — rozpłakała się.

Kill zabijał demony, zabijał ludzi. Czasami ranił własną rodzinę, a jednak w tamtej chwili pomyślał, że chciałby chronić to dziecko. Że jej bezpieczeństwo wystarczyłoby mu do bycia szczęśliwym.

A ona, wiele lat później, wiedząc o jego słabości — odebrała sobie życie. Zostawiła go z całkowitą pustką, która z czasem przeistoczyła się w wieczne znudzenie, którego nawet ekstremalne sytuacje nie potrafiły wymazać.

Czasami, gdy życie toczyło się dalej, a on wracał umazany krwią, zastanawiał się czy to się naprawdę zdarzyło; czy kiedyś w rzeczywistości miał córkę, czy może jedynie sobie to wmówił. Wtedy sięgał po album i zaczynał go przeglądać.

Tamtego dnia podziwiał zdjęcie, na którym on, jego była żona i córka stali przed budynkiem szkoły. Próbował sobie przypomnieć kto zrobił zdjęcie i o czym rozmawiali później, gdy nagle poczuł szarpnięcie, jakby ktoś wyszarpywał mu wnętrzności. Odłożył album i uniósł ręce, a czerwone płomienie uformowały kulę i pokazały mu dziewczynkę mamroczącą kolejne słowa. Jej akcent był beznadziejny, a ilość błędów wywoływała zgrzytanie zębów, ale nie mając nic lepszego — postanowił odpowiedzieć.

*

— Możesz zabrać nogi ze stołu? — spytała Cress.

Tego dnia dużo mówiła — słowa wylewały się z niej, gdy tylko otwierała usta. To zaś było czymś nowym. Na samym początku ich znajomości ledwie się odzywała. Właściwie — jedynie pytała o cenę za swoje życzenie. A on za każdym razem odpowiadał:

— Sama musisz coś wymyślić.

Z czasem zaczęła mówić trochę więcej. Odpowiadała na jego anegdotki, swoimi historiami z dzieciństwa i śmiała się, a kiedy to robiła — w jego oczach na moment przestawała wyglądać na wiecznie udręczoną i młodniała. Jeszcze trochę później zaczęła go zabierać ze sobą na stragany i przyjęcia. Przedstawiała go innym ludziom, niczym serdecznego przyjaciela.

On zaś… zaczynał przyglądać się ludziom. Do tej pory nie zaprzątał sobie głowy ich powiązaniami, imionami, nazwiskami. Ot dla jednych pracował, drugich zabijał. Dziś spokojnie mógłby wymienić połowę mieszkańców miasteczka i streścić ich historię, gdzieś tak do dziesięciu pokoleń wstecz.

— Po co? — Uniósł brew, patrząc na nią.

— Masz brudne buty, zostaną plamy.

— I?

Westchnęła, odwzajemniając jego spojrzenie.

Po raz pierwszy od ich spotkania miała na sobie coś, co nie było w czarnych, pogrzebowych barwach. I co prawda, zdaniem Killa, błękit w ogóle do niej nie pasował, ale ostatecznie był już lepszym wyborem.

— Wyglądasz beznadziejnie — stwierdził.

Zamrugała, wyraźnie zbita z tropu.

—...co?

—Powinnaś nosić czerwone suknie.

Cress przechyliła głowę i wreszcie przeniosła spojrzenie na swoją sukienkę. Przesunęła palcami po jej materiale, aż dotarła do jednej z białych wstążek.

— Czerwony do mnie nie pasuje — wymamrotała, odruchowo myśląc o matce. Podobno kochała ten kolor i wszystkie jej stroje miały choć jeden malutki element w tej barwie.

— Błękit do ciebie nie pasuje — odparł Kill i wrócił do przeglądania czasopisma, które przyniósł ze swojego świata.

Jeszcze tydzień temu Cress odpuściłaby; pozwoliłaby mu zająć się swoimi sprawami, a sama zaszyłaby się w swojej sypialni. Teraz jednak usiadła obok i z dłońmi splecionymi na kolanach, zerknęła na jedną z kolorowych stron.

— Czytasz czasopisma o modzie? — spytała, nie odrywając wzroku od zdjęcia przedstawiającego kobietę w długiej, beżowej sukni bez rękawów. Zlewała się ze skórą, przypominając jej przedłużenie.

— Uwielbiam je — powiedział z absolutną powagą. — Na przykład: spójrz tu. — Wskazał na kolejną kobietę. Ta miała najzwyklejsze, zielone ubrania. — Jest aktorką. Wyszła do restauracji i nie ubrała na siebie połowy skarbca, więc ją zjechali. A z drugiej strony… — Przerzucił kilka kartek aż natrafił na zdjęcia z wybiegu mody. — Tu obsrali się, bo strój z gumowych kaczek jest jakiś taki za żółty i niezbyt wygodny do noszenia na co dzień.

— Ale on... nie jest zbyt wygodny, prawda?

— Nie ma być wygodny. To nie jest ten rodzaj ubrań, które masz później zamówić i nosić do kina czy restauracji.

— Kina? — Zmarszczyła brwi. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy miała niejasne wrażenie, że zna to słowo, ale nie potrafiła przypisać mu żadnej konkretnej definicji.

— O bogowie. Czy ty spędziłaś całe swoje życie pod kamieniem? O istnieniu komórek też nie masz pojęcia?

— Em… to te metalowo-szklane pudełka?

Kill otworzył usta, gotów narzekać na braki w jej wiedzy o świecie, ale nim choćby jedno słowo opuściło jego gardło, poczuł ból. Westchnął, odłożył czasopismo i podniósł się, a ogień wystrzelił z jego dłoni i uformował w powietrzu zwierciadło. Kill przechylił głowę, patrząc na mężczyznę. Miał akcent jeszcze gorszy od Cress, ale jego akurat ciężko było winić — wyglądał na człowieka.  
— Musisz iść?

— Ta.

Nim jednak do tego doszło, przesunął palcami po jej naszyjniku i uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając rekinie zęby. Początkowo wahał się z tym zakupem; wręcz wyśmiewał samego siebie za tak idiotyczny pomysł. Teraz zaś nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać, widząc ją noszącą prezent od niego.

— Postaraj się nie zabić się na prostej drodze, gdy mnie nie będzie, dobrze?

— Nie jestem dzieckiem — wymamrotała w odpowiedzi z czerwonym rumieńcem na bladych policzkach.

*

Kiedy wrócił było już ciemno. Włosy miał potargane i mokre, a ubrania przesiąknięte krwią. Podrzucał wesoło kosę, nie przestając nucić zasłyszanej gdzieś w swoim świecie melodii i maszerował przez długie korytarze, oświetlone jedynie świecami. Chciał się najpierw wykąpać i przebrać w coś czystszego, ale cichy szloch zmusił go do zatrzymania się w połowie jednego z korytarzy. Z ciężkim westchnieniem obrócił się i zamiast do swojego pokoju, pomaszerował w stronę zielonych drzwi. Bez pukania wślizgnął się do środka.

Cress siedziała wśród poduszek, a kolorowe płomyki przybierały wokół niej najróżniejsze kształty. Był to poziom, którym posługiwały się głównie dzieci. Dorosłe demony potrafiły przeistoczyć ogień w o wiele dokładniejszą iluzję, przy której nie dało się stwierdzić na pierwszy rzut oka z czego powstała.

Kill nie powiedział tego na głos, a jedynie przysiadł obok.

— To niesprawiedliwe — wyznała, nawet na niego nie zerkając. Jej ogień tworzył postać kobiety o długich, brązowych włosach i błękitnych oczach.

Kill dotknął jednego z płomieni; pozwolił mu wspiąć się po jego dłoni.

— Królowa? — Spojrzał jeszcze raz na kobietę uformowaną z ognia, a potem przeniósł wzrok na skuloną Cress.

Ona zaś milczała przez kilka minut, stukając palcami o podłogę. Wreszcie, jakby dopiero co zrozumiała, że nie jest już sama w tym pomieszczeniu, starła łzy i zerknęła na niego. Z włosami ułożonymi w rogi i czerwoną szminką przypominała Killowi portret namalowany przez pewnego demonicznego artystę — Poego.

— Wiesz — zaczęła, a jej głos drżał. — Kiedyś lubiłam sobie wyobrażać, że ona powraca. Jedna z religii tego świata twierdzi, że jedna z ważniejszych dla niej osób zmartwychwstała. Kiedy to zauważyłam, pomyślałam, że ona też powinna móc tak zrobić. Potem mogłaby mnie zabrać do waszego świata. Poznałabym jej przyjaciół, pokochała ten świat. Oczywiście, rodziców zabrałabym ze sobą. Nawet nie musiałabym o to prosić — sama zasugerowałaby, żebym to zrobiła.

Później opowiadała o innych swoich wyobrażeniach; o tym, jak w dzieciństwie poznała kobietę z wyglądu podobną do swojej matki i przez pewien czas wierzyła, że to naprawdę ona. Wierzyła w jej powrót, ale kobieta umarła w trakcie porodu. Kiedy skończyła mówić — jej głowa tkwiła na jego kolanach, a ogień całkowicie wygasł, pozostawiając ich w całkowitej ciemności.

Kill przesunął dłonią po jej włosach i powiedział:

— Kiedyś miałem córkę i żonę.

Poruszyła się.

— Wydawało mi się, że jesteś… jak wy to nazywacie?

— Aromantyczny?

— Mhm.

— Jestem.

— Ale miałeś córkę i żonę, więc...

— To była kwestia kilku decyzji podjętych z myślą o własnej wygodzie. Tak czy inaczej: straciłem obie.

Jej ciało znieruchomiało.

— Czy one...

— Z żoną wziąłem rozwód, ale córka… tak. Popełniła samobójstwo.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo mnie nienawidziła.

— Przez twoją… um… pracę?

— Mhm.

Nie lubił grzebać w swojej pamięci i odkopywać tego typu wspomnień, ale teraz to on mówił. Opowiadał o przeszłości — o tym, jak rzucił się, żeby osłonić swoją córkę; o tym, jak zabrał ją raz do kina i razem śmiali się z głupoty głównego bohatera; o jej zainteresowaniach, zdolnościach malarskich. A Cress słuchała i kąciki jej ust same unosiły się przy każdej kolejnej historii. Śmiała się razem z nim, a potem milkli na moment.

Po godzinie Cress podniosła się z jego kolan. Burczało jej w brzuchu.

— Kolacja? — podsunął, uświadamiając sobie, że sam też jest zmęczony.

— Kolacja — zgodziła się i chwyciła wyciągniętą do niej dłoń.

*

Kill pożegnał się z Cress i wreszcie udał się do swojej sypialni. Tam zrzucił z siebie brudne ubrania i przeszedł do łazienki, którą — kilka dni temu — odrobinę unowocześnił swoimi mocami. Stanął pod prysznicem i dopiero, gdy krople wody uderzyły o jego ciało, uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo był zmęczony. Mięśnie krzyczały z bólu, a pod paznokciami wciąż miał krew i ziemię.

Ziewnął.

Czuł lekki ból, jakby ktoś wyjątkowo uparty dźgał go kijem w brzuch, ale starał się to ignorować. Po raz pierwszy od dawna nie miał ochoty na przyjmowanie kolejnych zleceń; wolał spędzić tę noc leniąc się w łóżku,a jutrzejszy dzień… cóż, może on i Cress wybraliby się na piknik? Albo zmusi ją do wywalenia tych irytujących, błękitnych sukni.

— Albo przywalę łbem o ścianę — mruknął, padając na łóżko.

Nie był pod jej kontrolą.

Nie widział tego całego piękna, o którym wszyscy mówili; nie czuł się boleśnie przytłoczony, a jednak im więcej spędzał z nią czasu, tym bardziej pragnął widzieć jej uśmiech. Chciał pozbyć się tego całego cierpienia wokół; zobaczyć, co mogłaby zrobić, gdyby nauczyła się kontrolować własne moce.

 _Byłaby świetnym emisariuszem, gdyby ktoś ją odpowiednio poprowadził_ — pomyślał, gdy jego powieki opadły.

I tak szybko, jak zamknął oczy, tak szybko otworzył je, wyczuwając niewielką, zagłuszaną obecność obcych demonów. Zerwał się z łóżka, a płomienie otoczyły jego dłonie, gdy wypadł ze swojego pokoju i ruszył biegiem w stronę sypialni Cress.


	10. IV.Selene Abaddonia.

Cress przede wszystkim czuła się obolała, jakby ktoś uderzył ją szklaną butelką w tył głowy.

Spróbowała się podnieść, ale jej dłonie i ręce szybko napotkały opór w postaci grubych, czarnych sznurów. Już kiedyś przeżywała coś podobnego, a jednak, zamiast spokojnie spróbować się wydostać, zaczęła miotać się po całym stole. Wówczas pętle jedynie mocniej zacisnęły się wokół skóry, pozostawiając na kilka sekund czerwone ślady. Zasyczała w taśmę i wreszcie spróbowała wezwać swój ogień. Spróbowała raz. Drugi. Trzeci. I… nic. Jej moce nie reagowały.

— Powiedzieli, że znaleźli coś po czym nawet ty nie będziesz mogła użyć mocy. — Chłopiec będący jej wytworem spojrzał znudzony na Cress. W porównaniu do niej był całkowicie wolny: maszerował po ciemnym, nieoświetlonym pomieszczeniu i sunął palcami po ścianach.

 _Ale ty dalej tu jesteś —_ zauważyła. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zamajaczyło wspomnienie, w którym Żniwiarz opowiadał jej o substancji pozbawiającej demony mocy. Tylko… on mówił, że substancja była dopiero w fazie testowej i nic nie wskazywało na to, by _już teraz natychmiast_ znalazła się w obiegu.

Z drugiej strony… Żniwiarz mógł kłamać. Mógł udawać, że spełni jej życzenie i jednocześnie szukać chętnych sekt, kanibali. Może wcale nie był tak bezinteresowny? Może pieniądze jednak odgrywały u niego dużą rolę?

Pokręciła gwałtownie głową. Nie chciała w to wierzyć.

— Cóż, w pierwszej kolejności jestem wytworem twojej wyobraźni, a dopiero w drugiej— dziełem mocy. Poza tym, nie straciłaś jej całkowicie, a jedynie zostałaś odcięta. I to kilka godzin temu. Jeszcze trochę i pewnie będziesz mogła przywołać mały płomyczek. Chociaż szczerzę wątpię, żeby pomógł ci się stąd wydostać.

 _Co się właściwie stało?_ — Zmarszczyła brwi, próbując wypatrzeć cokolwiek w ciemności. Ściany były zrobione z popękanych cegieł, podłogę wyłożono dywanem, a sufit przeciekał. Oprócz stołu, do którego ją przywiązano, nie było żadnych innych mebli. Ani okien czy krat. Nie mogła więc ustalić gdzie jest ani czy na zewnątrz panuje dzień czy noc, ale patrząc na krople skapujące z sufitu, domyślała się, że albo padał deszcz, albo tkwiła pod wodą.

— Porwano cię. Wdarli się przez balkon; idealnie, gdy akurat zasnęłaś. Było ich dwóch: dziewczyna i mężczyzna. Ona użyła swojej zdolności, a on przerzucił cię sobie przez ramię, otworzyli portal i uciekli.

 _Żniwiarz brał w tym udział?_ — Bała się odpowiedzi na to pytanie, ale musiała wiedzieć.

Chłopiec przyglądał jej się przez dłuższą chwilę. Oceniał jej stan.

— Nie. Nie wydaje mi się. Nigdzie go tu nie widziałem, ale te demony mówiły coś o jakimś Kolekcjonerze.

Gdyby mogła — przebiłaby zębami dolną wargę albo szarpnęła się za włosy. Słyszała to przezwisko. Nim poznała Żniwiarza, spacerując przez demoniczne targi usłyszała je, a w miejscu gdzie padło nastała absolutna cisza. Demony wymieniały się spanikowanymi spojrzeniami, a jeden z wampirów nagle oświadczył, że musi już iść. Później mówiono, że uwielbiał zbierać demony o niezwykłych zdolnościach; że umieszczał je w specjalnych klatkach i trzymał — głodząc, katując. Niektórzy twierdzili też, że był szefem Volermu, ale dogadał się z królem, więc zamiast gnić w więzieniu, wesoło biegał i skakał na wolności. Inne plotki były jeszcze gorsze. Na samą myśl o nich skóra jej cierpła, a oczy napełniały się łzami.

Tak.

Chciała umrzeć.

Zawzięcie powtarzała to Żniwiarzowi i samej sobie, ale… chciała to zrobić na własnych zasadach. Jeśli miałaby cierpieć; jeśli ktoś miał ją torturować, obdzierać ze skóry… chciała, żeby to był Żniwiarz, a nie przypadkowy, spragniony mocy demon.

Cienkie nitki śliny ściekały po jej skórze, gdy na nowo zaczęła się miotać i szarpać w więzach. Efekt był taki, jak poprzednio — zacisk jedynie wzmocnił się, sprawiając, że teraz już w ogóle nie czuła kończyn.

 _Jesteśmy w świecie demonów?_ — spytała, czując otępiający chłód, wkradający się do unieruchomionych kończyn. — _Czy oni chcą mnie zabić? Czy wiedzą, że..._

— Że nie umrzesz w ich świecie; będziesz się odradzać raz za razem, czerpiąc energię z samego rdzenia? — dokończył, a ona pokiwała w odpowiedzi głową. — Nie. Nie wydaje mi się. Ale i tak nie masz co liczyć na to rozwiązanie. Jesteśmy w świecie ludzi.

_Czyli umrę?_

Nie zdążył jej odpowiedzieć. Gdzieś na korytarzu rozbrzmiały kroki, a ona, nie chcąc konfrontacji, zacisnęła oczy i spróbowała się uspokoić na tyle, by móc udawać, że wciąż śpi. Drzwi zaskrzypiały i do środka wdarł się paskudny zapach przesadnej ilości perfum oraz cynamonu.

— Miała się już obudzić. — Głos z pewnością należał do mężczyzny. Cress wyobrażała go sobie, jako kogoś potężnego, barczystego i paskudnego na twarzy.

— C-czasami zdolność działa dłużej… — Ten był kobiecy, niepewny. Musiała się poruszyć, bo do uszu Cress dotarł cichy szelest.

— A ja myślę, że jest w porządku. — Kolejny kobiecy głos. Kroki.

Zimna dłoń opadła na jej kolano i tylko cudem Cress zdusiła w sobie chęć wzdrygnięcia się.

Poczuła coś dziwnego; coś, jakby robak właśnie wpęłznął pod jej skórę. Potem, w tym samym miejscu, pojawił się ból tak mocny, że aż nie wytrzymała i otworzyła oczy, a jej ciało uniosło się odrobinę.

— Widzicie? Już nie śpi.

Mężczyzna pochwalił ją. Cress przeniosła na nią zamglony wzrok, ale w ciemności dostrzegła jedynie złociste smugi wędrujące po jej ciele. Kobieta posłała jej przepraszający uśmiech, skłoniła się mężczyźnie i wyszła. Drzwi zwów zatrzasnęły się, a on stanął przed kres i klasnął w dłonie. Niewielkie świeczki pojawiły się wokół nich, rozświetlając pomieszczenie.

Był gruby, ale szyje miał wręcz karykaturalnie długą. Odziany jedynie w szlafrok, przyglądał się jej z mieszanką rozbawienia i podniecenia.

— Nazywają mnie Kolekcjonerem — wyjawił, jakby właśnie dzielił się z przyjaciółką głupiutkim sekretem. — Wiem, że to nie najlepszy początek, ale zapewniam, że nie zamierzam zrobić ci krzywdy, wasza wysokość — mówiąc to dotknął jej policzka. Dłoń miał nieprzyjemnie mokrą, śmierdzącą. W następnej chwili odkleił taśmę zasłaniającą jej usta. Zakaszlała.

— Czego więc chcesz? — spytała, choć wcale mu nie wierzyła. Oni wszyscy tak właśnie zaczynali rozmowy, a potem stawiali przed nią coraz to bardziej przerażające warunki.

— Spotkaliśmy się już — wyjawił, niezrażony jej zlęknionym spojrzeniem. — Być może nie pamiętasz, ale dokładnie pięć lat temu, gdy rozpaczałem w parku, oferowałaś mi swoją chusteczkę.

Rzeczywiście. Nie pamiętała.

— Rozpaczałem przez głupiego króla i jego rozkazy, a ty wówczas uśmiechnęłaś się i zapewniłaś, że wszystko jeszcze się ułoży. Potem rozdzielił nas tłum śpiewaków, a ja nawet nie zdążyłem się przedstawić!

Kiedy tak zwodził żałośnie nad ich spotkaniem, przypominał jej postać z książki przyniesionej przez Żniwiarza. Cress na moment wręcz widziała przed sobą błękitną okładkę pozbawioną wzorów i złocisty napis: ❝ _Pola makowe_ ❞. Główny bohater, zauroczony Lalelką — najzwyklejszą, ludzką dziewczyną — porwał ją i przetrzymywał w swoim domu, na polach makowych. Całość miała _dwa tysiące stron_ i drobny druczek, od którego Cress bolały oczy. Ledwie też trzymała tę książkę na swoich kolanach, ale jak przebrnęła przez pierwszych pięćdziesiąt stron — świat dokoła zniknął dla niej; liczyli się tylko główni bohaterowie i ich dramat. Bo w tej książce wszyscy cierpieli — cierpiała porwana Lalelka, cierpiał jej porywacz, bity w dzieciństwie i poważnie chory, cierpiała jego matka równie chora i cierpiała też siostra — śpiewaczka, pozbawiona głosu przez jednego fana.

Teraz Cress myślała o zakończeniu. Myślała o tym, jak główna bohaterka wynurzała się ze zgliszczy domu, wierząc, że to już koniec; i o dłoni, co chwyciła za jej nogę i na nowo wciągnęła ją do ciemnej piwnicy.

Potem, odruchowo, pomyślała o tym, jak dotarła do tysięcznej strony i spojrzała na Żniwiarza.

— Więc to jest ta słynna scena — wymamrotała, patrząc z niesmakiem na strony, gdzie tkwił szczegółowy opis tego, jak główna bohaterka (która też wcale tak zdrowa nie była) nakłaniał swojego porywacza do picia własnych sików i odcinania palców oraz karmienia nimi siostry.

Żniwiarz oderwał wzrok od swojej gazetki, zerknął na ❝ _Pola makowe_ ❞ i roześmiał się.

— Och, nie. To jeszcze nie to. Będzie gorzej.

Przez następne dni obserwował jej twarz, gdy pochłaniała kolejne strony, a sceny faktycznie robiły się jeszcze obrzydliwsze.

Chociaż sama książka wzbudzała w niej wiele negatywnych odczuć, pragnęła przeżyć to wszystko jeszcze raz — zobaczyć jego uśmiech, usłyszeć złośliwy śmiech i poczuć dłoń czochrającą jej włosy. Czy Żniwiarz w ogóle zauważył jej zniknięcie? A jeśli tak — co z nim zrobił? Zignorował? Uznał, że go zostawiła i po prostu poszedł przyjmować kolejne zlecenia?

Kolekcjoner dalej paplał; w kółko opowiadał o wydarzeniach sprzed pięciu lat i uparcie dotykał jej twarz, jakby wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że ona jest tu — prawdziwa.

— Chcę twojego szczęścia — powtórzył po raz setny.

— Porwałeś mnie — przypomniała, gdy myśli o Żniwiarzu stały się jeszcze boleśniejsze od rzeczywistości.

— Musisz mi to wybaczyć! Nie mogłem się oprzeć! Ty… jesteś tak piękna. Niesamowita. Ja… ja… nie mogłem patrzeć na to, jak włóczysz się z tym potworem albo żałosnymi ludźmi. Oni nie doceniali twego piękna w odpowiedni sposób! Nie potrafili! Więc musiałem interweniować! Rozumiesz, prawda?

Przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę, przypominając karykaturalne dziecko. I znowu odpłynął — wrócił się do samego początku, dodając mu jeszcze większej ilości szczegółów. Rozpływał się nad jej brązowymi włosami; nad tym, jak pięknie wyglądały uformowane w rogi i przyozdobione perłami oraz złocistą spinką w kształcie motyla.

Kiedy skończył, spojrzał z zachwytem w jej oczy, znów przesunął palcami po policzku i powiedział:

— Wyjdź za mnie.

— Co? — Wiedziała do czego to wszystko zmierza, a jednak słowo to samo opuściło jej usta, nim zdołała ugryźć się w język.

— Uczynię cie najszczęśliwszą! — zapewniał. — Razem pozbędziemy się króla i zasiądziemy na tronie! Dam ci miłość poddanych, całe złoto, diamenty, cokolwiek zechcesz! Nawet porzucę swoje upodobania!

Drgnęła, czując, jak ciepło powoli wraca do jej ciała. Ogień budził się ze swojego snu i na nowo rozpoczynał krążenie. Ale z taką ilością wciąż nie dałaby rady walczyć z kimś, dlatego przechyliła głowę i spytała:

— A jeśli odmówię?

Natychmiast spoważniał.

— Nie chcę tego robić — wyznał — ale wówczas… zamknę cię w swojej klatce i będę tam trzymał aż wreszcie zmienisz swe zdanie! Będę przy tobie mordował, torturował, gwałcił! Aż zrozpaczona rzucisz się na mnie i sama poprosisz o ten ślub! — mówił, jak ktoś, kto jest całkowicie pewien swoich wizji. Ignorował nawet huk rozbrzmiewający gdzieś na wyższym piętrze.

— Więc… jednak mnie nie kochasz?

— Kocham! Oczywiście, że kocham! I będę walczyć o tę miłość, nawet jeśli to oznacza zranienie też ciebie!

Wzdrygnęła się. Najróżniejsze wspomnienia odżywały w niej i złośliwie kąsały jej ciało, przypominając o wszelakich upadkach i tragediach z przeszłości. Ogień krążył coraz szybciej, ale to też oznaczało, że i jej piękno stawało się jeszcze boleśniejsze. Tak więc mężczyzna bełkotał coraz bardziej, a kiedy Cress myślała, że przekroczył już wszelkie możliwe granice i trafił na samo dno — zaskakiwał ją, kopiąc głębiej.

— Kupiłem ci już nawet suknię — mówił.

A ona wreszcie nie wytrzymała.

Błękitny ogień buchnął z jej rąk i nóg, spalając trzymające ją w miejscu więzy. Mężczyzna zaś zamarł. Stał w miejscu, a jego usta otwierały się i zamykały. Zeskakiwała już ze stołu, gdy wreszcie do niego dotarło, co się dzieje.

— Nie! Nie! Nie! — krzyczał, rzucając się na Cress. Razem padli na ziemię.

Był ciężki. Miała wręcz wrażenie, że gdyby była człowiekiem — tym upadkiem połamałby jej wszystkie kości.

Szarpała się w jego objęciach, gryzła ręce próbujące zatkać jej usta i uparcie próbowała jeszcze raz wezwać swoje moce. Te zaś — choć były w pełni przebudzone — nie chciały odpowiedzieć, jakby doszły do wniosku, że ten jeden raz wystarczył; że już wyczerpała swój dzienny limit ich posłuszeństwa.

Wreszcie musiała znieruchomieć — ostrze przycisnęło się do jej szyi, a rybny oddech mężczyzny uderzał w szyję, wręcz paląc skórę.

— Proszę — jęknął, ściskając ja mocniej. — Proszę, proszę, proszę. Zostań ze mną.

Naciskał coraz mocniej, a tak długo, jak ostrze tkwiło w jej ranie, tak długo nie mogła się zregenerować. Do tego… jeśli naprawdę była w świecie ludzi… jeden mocniejszy nacisk mógł ją zabić.

Wspomnienia kolejny raz zalały jej umysł, na moment przysłaniając wszystko inne. Złośliwy głosik w głowie sugerował, że może to i lepiej; że powinna go bardziej sprowokować. Szeptał jej, że być może to jedyny sposób na śmierć dla niej; że Żniwiarz nigdy nie spełni jej prośby. Ale… no właśnie. Żniwiarz.

Jej ciało napięło się na samą myśl o demonie, który spędzał z nią ostatnie tygodnie. Demonie, dla którego była zwykłą, głupią dziewczynką. Czując nóż przy gardle, widziała jedynie ich czytających razem w salonie, jedzących posiłki i wreszcie — jego, pomagającego jej zapiąć naszyjnik.

Coś w niej eksplodowało. Ogień uderzył mężczyznę w brzuch, a noga kopnęła w jego twarz, gdy osuwał się z ciała Cress. Dziewczyna zerwała się na równe nogi, a gdy tylko jej dłonie dotknęły klamki — drzwi wyskoczyły z zawiasów i uderzyły w przeciwległą ścianę.

Czuła, jak czarna breja wypływa z pęknięć na jej nogach, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Przebiegła przez korytarz, podpalając wszystko, co tylko stanęło na jej drodze. Wdrapała się po drabinie i skrzywiła czując odór bijących od ścieków. Na drżących rękach wygrzebała się na betonową podłogę i bez chwili odpoczynku, zmusiła się do wstania.

Demony szły w jej stronę, ale wszystkie zatrzymywały się w połowie i padły na ziemię. Ruszyła więc dalej, a łzy ściekały po jej polikach, gdy musiała przedostawać się przez skupisko dziecięcych zwłok w najróżniejszym stanie rozkładu. Robaki kąsały jej ciało, w głowie dudniło, ale to nic. Uparcie powtarzała sobie, że to zaraz minie.

A potem wpadła na kogoś i gdyby nie jego silne ręce — znowu wylądowałaby na zwłokach.

Przez chwilę miotała się w panice, a potem… poczuła znajomy zapach i wreszcie spojrzała na twarz mężczyzny, w którego ramionach tkwiła.

— Przyszedłeś… — wymamrotała.

Żniwiarz spojrzał na nią, jakby właśnie powiedziała coś niesamowicie głupiego i uniósł dłoń.

— Zatkaj uszy — powiedział.

Spełniła jego polecenie, a potem zobaczyła barierę formującą się wokół ich ciał. W następnej chwili wszystko inne eksplodowało. Woda trysnęła w górę, cegły wystrzeliły, uderzając w nadbiegające demony, podłoga pękła, a pył odciął im całe pole widzenia.

Cress zadrżała mimowolnie, gdy o barierę uderzyła kończyna. Nie miała pojęcia, ile to trwało, ale gdy wreszcie Żniwiarz ją puścił — miała całe odrętwiałe nogi, a dokoła panował istny chaos. Z pomieszczeń zostały jedynie cegły i fragmenty. Sufit całkowicie zniknął, odsłaniając nocne niebo pokryte licznymi, świecącymi kropkami i jednym, wielkim, srebrzystym księżycem.

Chociaż cały ten czas miała zatkane uszy, i tak piszczało jej w nich, gdy stawiała pierwsze, chwiejne kroki. Otwierała i zamykała usta, patrząc na Żniwiarza.

— Przyszedłeś po mnie — powiedziała wreszcie, a on wywrócił oczami.

Miał ochotę powiedzieć coś złośliwego, ale wówczas Cress opadła na kolana i rozpłakała się na nowo.

— Litości — jęknął, przyklękując obok. — Sądziłaś, że cię zostawię?

— Ni… nie o to chodzi — wybełkotała, grzebiąc palcami w ziemi.

— Więc?

— Ja nie chcę umierać! — wykrzyczała na jednym wdechu, gdy na moment znów poczuła się, jakby ktoś przykładał jej nóż do gardła.

Kolejny raz wywrócił oczami.

— Oczywiście, że nie chcesz — przyznał, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły.

— Ale nie chcę też, żebyś odchodził! Ja… ledwie cię znam, ale ostatnie tygodnie były takie… inne. Miłe. Nie musiałam się niczym przejmować, śmiałam się, żartowałam i… ja… uwielbiam czytać książki z twojego świata. Uwielbiam, jak o nim opowiadasz.

— A więc chodź ze mną do niego — powiedział, a ona natychmiast zamilkła.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślała, że się przesłyszała. W drugiej — że to żart. Wręcz napięła się cała, czekając aż Żniwiarz wybuchnie głośnym śmiechem i zadrwi z jej naiwności. Ale… to się nie stało. On naprawdę _to_ powiedział. _Chciał_ tego.

— Nie mogę. Nigdy nie zdołam ukryć się w świecie demonów. Poza tym… przysporzę ci mnóstwa problemów.

Żniwiarz roześmiał się i odgarnął włosy z jej twarzy.

— Wiesz na czym polega moja zdolność?

— Nie mam pojęcia.

— Cóż… — Zdjął pokryte czerwienią rękawiczki. — Najprościej można ją podsumować w dwóch słowach: _zbrodnia doskonała_. Mogę wcisnąć innym najgłupszą bajeczkę, a oni w nią uwierzą, nawet jeśli wszystkie wskazówki będą pokazywać na coś zupełnie innego.

— Ale… ja nie panuję nad swoją mocą. Zepsuję coś!

— Więc najpierw nauczymy cię panować nad nią. — Podniósł się z ziemi i podał jej rękę.

— Co powiesz swojej rodzinie?

— Że podczas wykonywania swojego zlecenia, zostałem napadnięty przez demony Kolekcjonera. Ci idioci zaatakowali mnie przewożąc ofiary do Volermów. Większość z nich uciekła, gdy zaczęła się walka, ale… — Spojrzał w jej oczy. — Jeden strasznie głupi demon został. A ja przedstawiłem się jej, jako Kill Cipher.

— A wtedy ja… powiedziałam, że nazywam się…

— Selene Abaddonia.

  
  



	11. ☽ i tylko kotów nam brak

𝓦𝓮'𝓵𝓵 𝓪𝓵𝔀𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓵𝓮𝓪𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓲𝓷𝓽𝓸 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓻𝓮𝓰𝓻𝓮𝓽


	12. I.Statek.

— Jedź na wakacje — powiedział Will.

— One naprawdę ci się przydadzą — dodała Selene.

— Mam w dupie ciebie i twoje wakacje — dorzucił Kill, nie unosząc wzroku znad kolorowego magazynu.

A Bill westchnął ciężko i wreszcie się poddał. Chociaż walczył dzielnie przez długie dwa tygodnie — poszedł do swojego pokoju i machnięciem ręki przywołał do siebie walizki. Niewielka jego cząstka wciąż protestowała, gdy przegrzebywał szafę w poszukiwaniu najlepszych, letnich ubrań. Ona najchętniej tkwiłaby w domu, zakopana wśród pościeli i oglądała durne seriale, ale… Może Will i Selene mieli rację?

W końcu — ostatnio nie czuł się najlepiej.

No dobrze. _Ostatnio_ to spore niedopowiedzenie. Był nerwowy i jednocześnie jakby przyćmiony od rozstania z Fią. Choć zrobił to dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, a cały przebieg ich rozstania był burzliwy i po prostu nieprzyjemny, teraz cierpiał. Po tylu latach wciąż potrafił się obudzić i szukać jej dłonią, a gdy natrafiał jedynie na chłodną pościel — wzdrygał się i zduszał płomienie pragnące wydobyć się z ciała i spalić wszystko dokoła.

Zdaniem jego ciotki — zachowywał się, jak osoba uzależniona, którą odcięto i zostawiono na wiecznym głodzie. Will twierdził, że to normalna reakcja. Mówił, że Bill tkwił pod kontrolą Fii tak długo, że zwyczajnie zapomniał, jak to jest być wolnym i podejmować własne decyzje.

A Bill mógł się zgodzić, co do uzależnienia, ale nie potrafił przyznać racji Willowi. Bo tu nie chodziło o bycie kontrolowanym. Chodziło o samą Fię. O to, że po tym wszystkim _wciąż_ ją kochał. O to, że gdyby zjawiła się w progu ich domu — nie potrafiłby jej wybaczyć. Najpewniej przytuliłby ją mocno, napawał jej zapachem i ciepłem skóry, i może nawet znów nazwałby ją _gwiazdeczką_. A potem nienawidziłby samego siebie za nie nienawidzenie jej.

Bo przecież to chore.

Z pewnością musiał mieć coś z głową skoro nie potrafił wywołać u siebie choć odrobiny negatywnych emocji. Może, zgodnie z sugestią ciotki, powinien wybrać się do lekarza? Może dostałby leki, po których w ogóle by nie myślał i wszystko byłoby odrobinę znośniejsze?

Pokręcił gwałtownie głową.

Selene miała rację. Nie potrzebował kolejnych otumaniaczy. Potrzebował _żyć_. Potrzebował nowego środowiska, wyjścia z tych cholernych czterech ścian. A tu wakacyjny rejs, na który został zaproszony, mógł sprawdzić się idealnie. A jeśli nie, to… cóż, przynajmniej Kill nie będzie mógł go wyśmiać za to, że nawet nie próbował polepszać swojego stanu.

I pewnie będzie zadowolony z samego faktu, że Bill opuścił jego mieszkanie. (Życie bywało jednak zabawne — kiedyś Kill pasożytował u Billa i Willa, a teraz oni pomieszkiwali u niego, uparcie unikając własnego domu i wspomnień tkwiących w ścianach.)

Bill wrzucił do walizki ostatnią bluzkę na krótki rękaw i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na to, co zostało w szafie. Nie miał tu zbyt wielu ubrań — większość pozostała w starym domu — a jednak w tej chwili czuł się, jakby pozostałości miały zaraz wystrzelić w jego stronę i przygnieść go lawiną kolorowego materiału. Wszystkie wręcz krzyczały, żeby i je zabrał w tę podróż.

Ale miał tylko dwie walizki.

I co prawda mógłby stworzyć ich więcej albo zwyczajnie pójść do sklepu i zakupić kolejne, tylko… Miał wrażenie, że jeśli to zrobi, skończy wpychając do nich nawet meble i tak oto wyruszy w podróż z całym swoim dobytkiem. Odtworzy na statku swój pokój i w gruncie rzeczy _nigdzie nie wyjedzie_. Nawet nie wyjdzie ze swojej kajuty.

Oczywiście — pod warunkiem, że Will nie zauważyłby nadmiaru walizek i ich ciężaru. Bo istniała też opcja, że brat Billa zwyczajnie wywróciłby jego bagaże do góry nogami; grzebałby w nich tak długo aż uznałby, że wszystko jest idealne. Na końcu, bez słowa, wróciłby do swojej papierkowej roboty.

— Oczywiście, że tak by zrobił — mruknął Bill, czując w tym pewną niesprawiedliwość.

Kiedy Will cierpiał w ciszy, nie podając żadnych tego powodów i zalewając się kolejnymi obowiązkami — inni po prostu akceptowali ten stan rzeczy. Ale kiedy Bill chciał cierpieć w ciszy i całymi dniami oglądać głupie seriale, jedząc przy tym lody oraz tkwiąc w ciemnościach — nagle każdy się krzywił i kręcił głową.

Jinx stwierdziła kiedyś, że to kwestia nazwiska — starzy Cipherowie tak bardzo przyzwyczaili świat do swoich poczynań, że aż nowi wzbudzali podejrzenia i niechęć, gdy nic nie robili. Lepszy był Cipher przepracowany, niż rozleniwiony, i tak dalej.

Z drugiej strony — Jinx twierdziła też, że lody miętowe są lepsze od truskawkowych, więc Bill nie ufał jej aż tak. W zasadzie: nie ufał nikomu, kto podważał pozycję truskawek, jak nadowoców.

Pstryknął palcami i walizki zatrzasnęły się. Przełknął ślinę, zerkając na kalendarz i stojący obok zegarek. Jeśli nie chciał się spóźnić, powinien wyjść dokładnie w tej chwili, ale… Jego nogi były tak cholernie ciężkie.

I — co jeśli ktoś go wypchnie za burtę? I zrobi to akurat w trakcie sztormu i gdy Bill będzie zbyt zmęczony, żeby używać mocy? Teoretycznie potrafił pływać, ale jednak zazwyczaj robił to w basenie, w ogrodzie Killa, a nie na pełnym, rozwścieczonym morzu i z błyskawicami w tle. I jasne, w pobliżu będą kręcić się inne demony, ale… co jeśli akurat żaden nie zauważy jego upadku? I tak po prostu zostawią go w tej zimnej wodzie? A on, o ile przeżyje, zostanie wyrzucony na brzeg jakiejś niezamieszkałej przez demony wysepki i zostanie zmuszony do życia w towarzystwie małp? Zawsze mógłby się też poślizgnąć na desce i rozbić o coś głowę… Wiele, _wieele_ rzeczy mogło pójść nie tak.

— Musisz przestać szukać wymówek. — Will stanął w progu z dłońmi skrzyżowanymi na piersi. W słabym oświetleniu wyglądał jeszcze gorzej, niż w trakcie śniadania: był przeraźliwie blady, a podkrążone oczy miał zmrużone, jakby powieki miały zaraz opaść i już nigdy się nie otworzyć. Chociaż inne demony mogły tego nie zauważać, Bill wyczuwał, że ruchy Willa są o wiele wolniejsze, niż kiedyś. Nawet odstępy między słowami miał dłuższe.

I, och, Bill miał już dość.

Kiedy byli dziećmi — mówili sobie o wszystkim. Nawet najgłupsze czy najbardziej żenujące słowa bez problemu przechodziły im przez usta. Teraz zaś Will milczał. Był głęboko zraniony, cierpiący i… wolał to znosić w samotności, zostawiając tym samym Billa ze szczątkową wiedzą. Ta zaś ograniczała się do: Will zrobił coś wbrew zadaniu, które dostał od rady emisariuszy. Ktoś umarł. Fia była w to zamieszana. Will cudem uniknął kary poważniejszej od tymczasowego zawieszenia. I tyle.

Początkowo Bill zakładał, że właśnie o samą w sobie Fię chodziło. W końcu — ona i jego kiedyś kochała, a on najpewniej też coś do niej czuł. Ale nie. Will nie mówił o niej z tęsknotą w głowie, nie zachowywał się, jakby ciągle myślał o ich wspólnych chwilach. W zasadzie — bez problemu wrzucił ją w swojej głowie do folderu podpisanego: _wróg_.

A Bill patrzył na te wszystkie zmiany i czuł, że coś mu umyka; że jakieś ważne elementy są na wyciągnięcie ręki dla innych demonów, a jednocześnie — kompletnie poza j e g o zasięgiem.

Czasami miał ochotę go uderzyć.

Właściwie — pragnął robić to tak długo aż Will pokaże mu jakąś znajomą reakcję; aż zbudzi się w nim coś, co porzucił w ostatnich latach. A potem Bill uświadamiał sobie o czym myśli i natychmiast wycofywał się ze swoich niewypowiedzianych na głos słów. Ale każdego dnia i tak był w tym coraz głębiej — czuł, że jeszcze trochę i do reszty pozwoli, by te paskudne myśli pochłonęły go i wypaczyły.

Teraz posłał Willowi uśmiech i powiódł wzrokiem do śladów atramentu na jego palcach.

— Nie szukam wymówek — powiedział. — Po prostu… No dobrze. Może jednak szukam. Ale to trudne, okej? Dawno stąd nie wychodziłem i… tam będzie tyle demonów… i sam król…

... _który zresztą mnie zaprosił_ — dodał w myślach i odgarnął włosy za ucho.

Nie to, żeby go nie lubił. Po prostu… król był specyficzną osobą. Czasami dało się z nim normalnie porozmawiać, a czasami tkwił w formie ogromnego aksolotla i wypluwał z siebie jedynie same zagadki. Zdarzały się też momenty, że ot tak rzucał informacjami, które… no nie były zbyt przyjemne. Na przykład: raz pochylił się nad Billem i po prostu oświadczył:

— Umrę po tobie.

I jakby nic wrócił do picia wina.

Poza tym, zdaniem Jinx, był beznadziejnym królem. Will nigdy nie powiedział tego wprost, ale patrząc na to ile narzekał na aktualne prawo — chyba się z nią zgadzam.

— Dosłownie skazujemy demony za głupie, drobne przewinienia, ale odpuszczamy tym najgorszym — powiedział kiedyś, wertując ogromną, błękitną księgę, w której spisano wszystkie prawa. — Spójrz choćby na to: prowadzisz Volerm? Zabiłeś w nim z tysiąc demonów? Dwa razy tyle demonów to dzięki tobie sieroty lub osoby, które straciły dzieci? W porządku! Spisz tylko imiona wszystkich pracowników i twoja kara praktycznie nie będzie istnieć! — Wywrócił oczami,a siedząca obok Selene westchnęła ciężko.

— Nie zapominaj o tym, że prawie pozwalającym pracownikom… po prostu nie zgodzić się na karę — mruknęła, przesuwając palcami po swoich rogach. Z ich trójki najlepiej znała całe to prawo związane z Volermami, choć to oni wychowali się patrząc na to, jak one powstają jeden po drugim i gromadzą w sobie niewinne, dziecięce demony. Usprawiedliwiać się mogli jedynie tym, że wówczas sami byli dziećmi, ponad wszystko wierzyli swoim opiekunom i nie patrzyli na stronę prawną. Ona za to po długim szkoleniu (w większości: pod czujnym okiem Willa) wybrała zajmowanie się zamykaniem Volermów.

Teraz Will otworzył usta, chcąc jakoś skomentować jego słowa i natychmiast je zamknął, słysząc hałasy dobiegające z dołu.

— Po prostu tam idź — powiedział, zamiast dłuższych wywodów i ruszył po schodach.

Chwilę później do uszu Billa dotarł krzyk Jinx:

— Kill, nie rzucaj tym!

I trzask.

Kąciki ust Billa drgnęły. Ostatni raz zerknął na zegarek i wreszcie wyszedł z pokoju, a walizki poleciały za nim. Zamknął drzwi na klucz, a będąc w połowie schodów — wytworzył dodatkową barierę wokół własnej sypialni. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Kill i Jinx postanowili wykorzystać jego nieobecność.

Będąc już na dole, spojrzał na salon, gdzie na dywanie walały się kawałki szkła, a Kill w najlepsze śmiał się z Jinx płaczącej nad swoim alkoholem i jednocześnie ściskał Selene, która wierciła się w jego ramionach i mamrotała coś o konieczności posprzątania. Will wynurzył się z kuchni z odkurzaczem. Bill odchrząknął tym samym zwracając na siebie uwagę.

— Widzimy się za trzy tygodnie — powiedział, mimo wszystko nie mając ochoty na wylewne pożegnania.

Jinx przestała płakać i przechyliła głowę. Selene zaś jakimś cudem uwolniła się z uścisku Killa i ostrożnie przedostała się na drugą stronę salonu.

— Mam cię tam podrzucić? — spytał Kill, bacznie obserwując to, jak Selene przytula Billa.

— Byłoby miło — przyznał Bill — ale chyba nie jesteś dość trzeźwy, prawda?

Kill wywrócił oczami.

— Z pewnością jestem bardziej trzeźwy, niż ona — rzucił, wskazując na Jinx.

Ale ostatecznie Bill wyszedł z domu sam.

Trochę się ociągał, gdy jego złośliwa cząstka przejmowała nad nim kontrolę i próbowała go przekonać do zrezygnowania z planu; do spóźnienia się. Niestety dla niej — i tak zdążył. Przez dwa kłócące się demony, ogromny statek przypominający bardziej pływający pałac, nie zdążył jeszcze wyruszyć, to też Bill bez problemu dostał się na pokład.

Wedle mapki, którą dostał kajuta króla została umieszczona na samej górze, ale Bill domyślał się, że może tkwić w tym jakiś podstęp. Prawdopodobnie na drzwi rzucono zaklęcie, dzięki któremu potencjalni zabójcy przechodzili do zupełnie innego pomieszczenia. Tak czy inaczej — jego ulokowano ledwie pokój obok. Miało to swoje plusy — fale nie będą ciągle uderzać o jego okno, a dzięki zwiększonej na tym piętrze ochronie uniknie potencjalnych kradzieży czy innych problemów.

Samo pomieszczenie tonęło w złocie, błękicie i czerni. Miało niewielki tarasik, na którym ktoś umieścił krzesło bujane. W środku, obok niewielkiego, szklanego stolika, stało jeszcze jedno, ale dodatkowo nakryte kocem.

— Czy to na wypadek, gdybym miał ochotę na jeszcze więcej huśtania? — mruknął do siebie Bill, gdy statek wypłynął, nieznacznie kołysząc wszystkim.

Łóżko pokryte satynową pościelą i przyozdobione mnóstwem poduszek (w zasadzie: w pierwszej chwili wyglądało, jak wielka półka na nie, a nie jak coś na czym dałoby się spać) przytwierdzono do drewnianej podłogi, a po bokach rozmieszczono stoliki nocne z dwiema lampkami i szufladami. Naprzeciwko stała pusta komoda z wiszącym nad nią lustrem w kształcie płatka śniegu. Bill dostał również własną, niewielką łazienkę. Z tego, co zdążył wyczytać z mapy — na tym piętrze oraz dwóch niższych każdy miał własną. Później już trzeba było się dzielić tymi rozmieszczonymi na końcach korytarzy.

Rozpakował się, ignorując głośną muzykę i śmiechy.

Wedle planu mieli w tydzień dotrzeć na wyspę Uyns, która o tej porze roku wyglądała, jakby zrobiono ją z klejnotów błękitnych, białych i zielonych. Wszystko mieniło się w słońcu, a potrawy przyrządzane latem smakowały lepiej, niż cokolwiek, co jadało się wcześniej lub później. Król chciał spędzić tam tydzień. Podobno, oprócz zwiedzenia muzeów i imprez na plaży, planował rozmowę z Edwardem z rodziny _Murphy_. Zarządzał on całą wyspą i, wedle plotek, wszedł w posiadanie czegoś niezwykle cennego dla króla. Tak czy inaczej po tygodniu na wyspie, miał ich czekać siedmiodniowy powrót do domu. I to wszystko — z dobrą muzyką w tle i mnóstwem rozrywek zapewnianych przez pracowników króla.

Bill westchnął, przeglądając ulotki starannie ułożone na jednym ze stolików nocnych. Niektóre wychwalały ich bar, inne zachwycały się konkursami zaplanowanymi na środę, czwartek, piątek i sobotę. Jeszcze inne — polecały jakieś kursy. Bill zatrzymał się na ulotce informującej o nauce gotowania i szybko odszukał na mapce sali numer piętnaście. Wedle opisu była zaopatrzona w kilkanaście kuchenek, a pracujący tam demon miał rozległą sieć pięciogwiazdkowych restauracji. Tak, pomijając wszystkie słowa pokroju ❝jest świetnie!❞, to były jedyne informacje, jakie dało się znaleźć. Kuchenki i szef kuchni.

Bill westchnął kolejny raz i przerzucił otrzymany na dzień dobry katalog, na stronę numer dwadzieścia. Tam znalazł pełne zdjęcia sali, w której miały odbywać się kursy gotowania i… cóż, była zachwycająca. Ogromna. Na każdego przypadało pięć blatów, jedna kuchenka i jedna lodówka zaopatrzona w najlepszej jakości produkty (a przynajmniej tak napisano w kółeczko, z którego szła strzałka wskazująca na, właśnie, lodówkę). Każdy też miał zestaw garnków, talerzy, patelni i cztery fartuchy oraz, zdaniem Billa, te śmieszne białe, sterczące czapki.

Postanowił się zapisać.

Nie dlatego, że lubił gotować. Chodziło jedynie o to, że chciał się czymś zając, a kurs gotowania jako jedyny nie wymagał od niego znajomości jogi na poziomie mistrzów czy siedzenia w miejscu. Poza tym — zawsze było warto podszkolić się w gotowaniu. W końcu nie był królem, żeby mieć od tego wyszkolone demony i nie mógł też całe życie liczyć tylko na umiejętności Willa, Selene i Killa.

Siecią korytarzy oraz schodów dostał się na główny pokład, gdzie demony w najlepsze tańczyły i wygłupiały się. Król zasiadał na specjalnym, przenośnym tronie i popijał coś z różowego kieliszka. Chociaż miał okulary przeciwsłoneczne, szorty i koszulkę w różowe pandy, na jego głowie wciąż lśniła korona przypominająca o statusie.

Uśmiechnął się do Billa i pomachał mu, gdy tylko go dostrzegł.

Bill uniósł rękę chcąc odwzajemnić gest, ale wówczas jego oczy zatrzymały się na dziewczynie wlepiającej w niego spojrzenie, a kolory odpłynęły z jego twarzy.

Znowu zmieniła swój wygląd.

Jej rude włosy splatały się w warkocze, tworząc wokół głowy coś na kształt korony, a piegi zdobiły jasne policzki. Była jakby niższa i drobniejsza; bardziej przypominała w tej chwili nastolatkę, niż dorosłego. Może nawet by jej nie rozpoznał, gdyby nie uniosła dłoni. Tej samej, na której jeden z palców przyozdabiał pierścień w kształcie gwiazdy, wysadzany złocistymi klejnotami. _Pierścionek zaręczynowy_.

Kiedy demony przeszły między nimi, zasłaniając ją, Bill wyobrażał sobie, że ujrzy scenę wyrwaną z jakiegoś filmu… że ona zniknie, pozostawiając go z milionem pytań w stylu: _czy mi się tylko zdawało_? Ale nie. Ona była wręcz bliżej — szła w jego stronę, nie przejmując się tymi wszystkimi emisariuszami i samym królem. Zresztą… oni pewnie nawet nie zdawali sobie sprawy z tego, kogo mają na pokładzie.

 _Ukradła komuś ten wygląd_ _—_ pomyślał i otworzył usta, ale… nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

Ona za to uśmiechnęła się. Jej baletki zetknęły się z jego trampkami. Pachniała wanilią, gdy unosiła rękę i dotykała jego ucha.

 _—_ Powinieneś zacząć nosić kolczyki _—_ powiedziała, jakby nigdy nic. Jego była narzeczona. _Jego Fia._


	13. II.Kocham.

— Czasami je noszę.

Jako demon Bill nie musiał oddychać, a jednak teraz rozchylał usta i pomimo niewidzialnego węzła wokół szyi, zmuszał się do nabierania powietrza. Znów czuł się, jak tamto dziecko, które złamało rozkaz swoich opiekunów i odnalazło wkurzoną na świat dziewczynkę o zdeformowanym ciele. Zapach alkoholu i słodkich ciast przeistoczył się w odór krwi oraz zgnilizny. Śmiechy zastąpiły przeraźliwe wrzaski.

Przesunął palcami po szklanej kulce doczepionej do bransoletki. Gdyby ją roztrzaskał albo choć odrobinę uszkodził — rozbrzmiałby alarm. A przynajmniej tak powiedział Will, kiedy wręczał mu ją razem z segregatorem wypełnionym nowymi zakazami i nakazami, dzięki którym Bill miał pozostać bezpieczny. Tak więc wystarczył jeden ruch i wszyscy zerwaliby się ze swoich miejsc. Była silna, ale oni mieliby przewagę liczebną; mogliby ją powalić i zamknąć gdzieś lub od razu odesłać do celi, a on wróciłby do domu. Will nie miałby mu tego za złe. Pewnie wręcz ucieszyłby się, że Billowi nic nie jest. Tylko…

Gdyby to zrobił nigdy więcej by jej nie zobaczył.

Nikt nigdy więcej nie pozwoliłby jej zbliżyć się do niego. Do tego — Bill wciąż nie wiedział, co między nimi zaszło, ale Will z pewnością pragnął jej egzekucji. I doprowadziłby do niej, uprzednio niszcząc wszystkich, którzy stanęliby na jego drodze.

Ale przecież Will nie musiał wiedzieć, że Bill spotkał Fię.

A jemu wcale nie musiała stać się krzywda. W końcu — teraz znał jej sztuczki. Poza tym dokoła było zbyt wiele innych demonów, by tak swobodnie mogła używać mocy do kontrolowania innych.

— Powinieneś to robić zawsze — oświadczyła, nawijając na palce jego przydługie włosy. — I co z włosami? Chciałeś je przefarbować, prawda?

Kiedy stała tak blisko mógł zobaczyć szare ślady, jakby odcisk po sznurze, w miejscach, które udoskonaliła.

— Zmieniłem zdanie. Czerń chyba jednak nie jest dla mnie...

Tak właściwie — nie potrafił się przełamać i użyć na sobie mocy. Ogień znikał, gdy tylko przybliżał go do swojej twarzy. Farby zaś nie mógł zdobyć, bo to oznaczałoby wyjście z domu, a tego starał się unikać. A Kill i Will wiecznie o niej zapominali, chociaż Bill wpisywał ją jako podpunkt pierwszy, piąty, ósmy, dziesiąty i dwunasty na liście zakupów. Will robił to raczej przypadkiem, Kill zaś olewał jego pragnienia całkowicie świadomie.

— Aha.

Mężczyzna z tacą wypełnioną kieliszkami z alkoholem przepchnął się między nimi; niesione przez niego szklane przedmioty mieniły się w blasku słońca, a umieszczony w nich napój pachniał wyjątkowo przyjemnie i sprawiał, że Bill miał ochotę wyciągnąć po niego rękę. Może nawet by to zrobił, gdyby kobieta we fraku nie zatrzymała się na gest Fii i nie wysunęła do nich tacy z krewetkami oraz owocami posiekanymi, nadzianymi na wykałaczki i umieszczonymi białych kubeczkach, obok sosów do krewetek na talerzykach. Bill nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewał — apokalipsy czy jednego jedynego strzału — ale jego ciało napięło się instynktownie, gdy Fia wyciągnęła rękę w stronę kobiety. Zgarnęła kubeczek z owocami. Po prostu.

— Nigdy nie zrozumiem po co to robią — wyjawiła, gdy znów zostali sami, a jej palce zacisnęły się na drobnej kostce lodu, umieszczone na dnie kubeczka. Pomimo pogody nie roztapiała się. — Czy dzięki temu owoce dłużej pozostają świeże? A jeśli tak to… czy tego samego efektu nie dałoby się osiągnąć przy użyciu odrobiny mocy?

Bill wzruszył ramionami, nie znając się kompletnie na tego typu sprawach.

Zastanawiało go, jak on i Fia wyglądali dla innych demonów. Czy widziano w nich zwykłych przyjaciół, czy też zakochaną parę? A może — dwójkę nieznajomych, ucinających sobie pogawędkę przy dobrej muzyce i przymrożonych owocach? Czy ktokolwiek chociaż wyczuwał, że coś może być nie tak?

Fia przechyliła głowę, a jej włosy opadły w tył, odsłaniając nieco szpiczaste uszy.

— Co u Willa? — spytała z ustami pokrytymi sokiem z truskawki. Kiedyś pocałowałby ją, zlizując go. Teraz… skłamałby mówiąc, że tego nie pragnął.

Najchętniej powaliłby ją prosto na deski pokładu i pocałował, jakby byli zwykłymi kochankami rozdzielonymi na długie miesiące i złączonymi ponownie. A potem, otrząsając się — ze łzami w oczach — dusiłby ją aż uszłoby z niej całe życie.

Odchrząknął.

— Czy wy nie jesteście teraz czymś w rodzaju wrogów? — zapytał, naprawdę żałując swojej ograniczonej wiedzy na temat wydarzeń, które rozegrały się między tą dwójką.

— Czy to sprawia, że nie mogę spytać?

Kolejne demony z tacami minęły ich, tym razem przechodzącą ostrożnie obok. Jakieś dwie kobiety ciągle śmiały się i całowały przy barze — jedna miała cudowne, różowe włosy, a druga czarną skórę pokrytą czerwonymi, przemieszczającymi się tatuażami o kształcie oczu. Bill kojarzył pierwszą z jakiejś wystawy zorganizowanej przez króla wieki temu. Sam król zaś zdążył zapomnieć o jego obecności i w najlepsze tańczył rozlewając alkohol i wykrzykując coś po, najpewniej, łacinie. Gdzieś po swojej lewej Bill wyczuwał słabą obecność ludzi, a kobieta o ogromnych, sięgających do łokci kolczykach wiła się na deskach i podrzucała kolorowe pochodnie. Za to ponad ramieniem Fii mógł ujrzeć rudego chłopca rzucającego lodami w mężczyznę o twarzy pokrytej łuskami.

— Z Willem… wszystko w porządku. Chyba. W sumie nie. Tak. Nie wiem. Nieważne — bełkotał, nagle odczuwając wszystko dużo intensywniej, niż kiedykolwiek. Z całkowitego zapomnienia o otaczającym świecie przeszedł do nadmiaru bodźców.

Fia roześmiała się i pokręciła głową. Chwilę później kąciki jej ust opadły, a w oczach pojawiło się coś, co Bill bez problemu mógł nazwać tęsknotą.

— A z Killem?

— On… — Chwycił za kieliszek z tacy niesionej przez ludzką kobietę i za jednym razem wypił całą jego zawartość. Dopiero po tym kontynuował: — On żyje swoim najlepszym życiem — wyznał, odgarniając włosy. Czuł w ustach coś jednocześnie piekącego i niesamowicie słodkiego. — Chyba wreszcie wyszedł z żałoby.

— To… dobrze.

— Mhm. On i Selene teraz dużo podróżują, pomaga jej przy pracy.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

— Selene?

— To… jego nowa… Koleżanka? Przyjaciółka? Córka? Nie wiem, jak to nazwać. Tak czy inaczej: przygarnął ją. Albo ona jego. To skomplikowane.

— Jest ładna?

— Chyba? Wygląda w sumie, jak dziecko, jakby przestała się starzeć już po trzynastce. Jest niska, ma brązowe włosy i duże, niebieskie oczy, i dołeczki w policzkach — zaczął wymieniać, odtwarzając w głowie obraz Selene. — Och, i uwielbia długie suknie, i fantastycznie śpiewa.

— A co z charakterem?

— Cóż, jest niesamowicie miła.

— Bardziej, niż Jinx?

— Ja… nie porównywałbym ich do siebie. Jinx jest miła, ale ma niewyczerpane pokłady energii i nie potrafi się przymknąć czasami, a Selene… Ona jest raczej spokojna i mało mówi, a jak już to robi to raczej nie bełkocze i nie ślini się, jak Jinx. Swoją drogą — Jinx właśnie skończyła swoje szkolenie.

— Tak, o tym akurat słyszałam.

— Tak?

— Ciężko nie słyszeć. Jej były rozpowiada o tym na każdym kroku. Właściwie — po prostu podkreśla, że jemu udało się to o rok szybciej.

— Charles naprawdę to robi?

— Czy to naprawdę tak cię dziwi? Przecież mówimy o kimś, kto kiedyś ukradł nauczycielowi prezentację i przerobił ją, byleby wygrać kłótnie z Jinx.

— Co?

— Nie pamiętasz? Jinx śmiała się z niego przez tydzień. I to chyba po tym był ich pierwszy pocałunek.

— Wydawało mi się, że zrobiła to po wylaniu na niego zielonej galaretki.

— Nie, to zdecydowanie był ich drugi pocałunek, a ty masz okropną pamięć.

Bill ugryzł się w język, nim na głos stwierdził, że przynajmniej doskonale pamięta ich pierwszy pocałunek i tyle mu wystarczy.

— Wracając jednak do tej całej Selene — jak ona i Kill się poznali?

— Dlaczego aż tak cię to interesuje?

— A nie może?

Bill zamrugał, powolnie analizując wszystkie wypowiedziane przez nich słowa i momenty, w których brwi Fii marszczyły się, a grymas chwilowo odpędzał radosny uśmiech.

— Jesteś zazdrosna — stwierdził tym razem nie zdążywszy ugryźć się w język.

Fia prychnęła.

— Och, litości. Tylko dlatego, że jestem twoją byłą, a ona jest idealnie w twoim typie, nie oznacza, że…

— Fia: t r z y n a ś c i e l a t . Wyglądam, jakbym mógł być jej ojcem!

Roześmiał się, widząc jej twarz pokrywającą się coraz intensywniejszym odcieniem czerwieni.

— Poza tym — Kill by mnie chyba wykastrował, a z moich kości zrobił sobie nową kosę — stwierdził, zgięty w pół i wciąż roześmiany. Ta wizja była zbyt absurdalna, żeby po niej uspokoił się w minutę.

Fia znów prychnęła i dźgnęła go wykałaczką w bok. Bill syknął, cofając się. Uderzył plecami o stolik, na którym ustawiono wieżę z kieliszków wypełnionych złocistym napojem. Nawet jeden z nich nie drgnął przy zderzeniu.

— Przestań — mamrotał, gdy Fia dalej go dźgała. Śmieli się razem, a całe napięcie uleciało, jakby tak niewiele wystarczyło, by zetrzeć z pamięci wszystkie ich złe decyzje i późniejsze konsekwencje. _Ciekawe, co Will by o tym powiedział?_

Z morza wystrzeliła zielonkawa macka. Powędrowała aż na drugi kraniec statku, tworząc wokół coś na kształt krzywego, nieco śmierdzącego łuku. Dzieciak, który wcześniej rzucał lodami teraz wybuchł głośnym śmiechem i skacząc w jednym miejscu, zaczął klaskać we wszystkie cztery dłonie. Jego opiekun jedynie westchnął z ulgą i starł lody cytrynowe z policzka. Ktoś inny wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i zaczął robić zdjęcia.

Fia oderwała wzrok od Billa i uniosła go, obserwując, jak macka faluje, a jej kolor powoli przechodzi w delikatny błękit. Statek poruszał się niespokojnie, woda dostawała się na pokład, a jednak przedmioty — stoliki, szklanki, kieliszki, misy z jedzeniem, drewniane rzędy wypełnione alkoholem i wiele innych — uparcie tkwiły na swoich miejscach, nieprzejęte zakłóceniami.

— Piękne — wymamrotała, wyciągając rękę ku górze. Nie mogła dosięgnąć macki, ale kilka kropel spadło na jej palce i spłynęło aż do łokcia.

— To strażnicy wyspy — wymamrotał ktoś z tłumu.

Ale tak szybko? Nawet nie jesteśmy w połowie drogi — pisnął ktoś inny.

— Podobno rodzina Murphy naprawdę mocno ceni sobie bezpieczeństwo — stwierdził ktoś jeszcze inny i zaraz dodał do swojej żony: — Alice, zrób temu zdjęcie.

Macka może i była zarazem piękna i niepokojąca, ale w porównaniu do tłumu Bill nie potrafił się na na niej skupić. Kolory i dźwięki zdążyły przygasnąć w trakcie drobnej przepychanki, a on bez cienia bólu wpatrywał się w Fię.

Kiedyś, jako dzieci, wspięli się po ogrodzeniu, ignorując ostrzegawcze tabliczki i razem popędzili w stronę bagna. Błoto chlupotało pod ich stopami, wdzierało się w buty i niszczyło skrawki spodni. Mgła była tak gęsta, że ledwie cokolwiek widzieli, ale i tak uparcie brnęli przed siebie z dłońmi splecionymi w mocnym uścisku. Bill nie miał pojęcia, ile godzin tak szli i czy to co słyszeli oraz widzieli było prawdą czy też halucynacją dwójki przerażonych dzieci, ale wreszcie dotarli do fosy.

Woda miała paskudną, zieloną barwę, a unoszące się na niej przedmioty wyglądały jednocześnie, jak najcenniejsze skarby i najohydniejsze śmieci. Bill pamiętał, że Fia pisnęła w pewnym momencie, wskazując na coś, co w mroku i mgle przypominało obgryzione zwłoki bezwładnie dryfujące po tafli lodowatej wody. Kiedy kijami wyciągali to na brzeg, okazało się zwykłą wyszczerbioną kłodą, w którą zaplątały się ubrania i sieć, ale i tak trzęśli się przez jeszcze kilka minut.

Potem usiedli na gałęzi najwyższego drzewa, a kora wbijała się w ich zaczerwienioną skórę. Z nogami zwisającymi w dół i wciąż splecionymi palcami, czekali. Burczało im w brzuchach, praktycznie przysypiali, gdy wreszcie — zgodnie z plotkami — z fosy wyłoniła się istota o gładkim, białym ciele i trzech głowach przypominających kocie, gołe łby. Stwór ziewnął, a tęczowe obłąki wydostały się z jego ust i pomknęły ku górze. Bill szturchnął wówczas Fię, wyrywając ją z półsnu.

A Fia go pocałowała, by zdusić pełen ekscytacji pisk.

Nie był to ich pierwszy pocałunek, ale Bill był oszołomiony, jakby właśnie tak było. Aż zachwiał się na swoim miejscu, a stworzenie w dole nagle przestało być tak magiczne i interesujące, jak początkowo.

 _Kocham ją —_ pomyślał.

Później zirytował się, bo w jego głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie Fii jedzącej z Willem wiśnie i całującej go w brudny policzek, ale to już nie miało znaczenia dla teraźniejszego Billa. Bo teraźniejszy Bill chwycił Fię za nadgarstek i przyciągnął do siebie. Teraźniejszy Bill całował teraźniejszą Fię, jakby byli ciągle tymi samymi dziećmi, a wszystko było o wiele prostsze i zabawniejsze.

— _Bill_ — szepnęła, nie odsuwając się. Resztki jej szminki tkwiły teraz na jego wargach, a tłum dalej zachwycał się potworem. Gdzieś w oddali mignęła im sylwetka króla.

_I co z tego?_

_—_ Kocham cię — oświadczył. — Nie mogę dać ci tego, czego najbardziej pragniesz, ale _dalej_ cię kocham i możesz uznać to za głupie, ale nigdy nikogo nie pokocham równie mocno.

Otworzyła usta, ale nawet jeśli chciała mu odpowiedzieć tym samym — donośny ryk wyrwał się z dna morza i zagłuszył wszystko inne.

*

Granie w karty z demonami o siwych włosach okazało się o wiele zabawniejsze, niż Bill początkowo zakładał. On i Fia wymieniali się kartami pod stołem, a sterta żetonów na ich stronie niebezpiecznie rosła i chwiała się, zachwycając przechodniów i rozwścieczając pozostałych graczy. Na swój sposób przypominało to ich wyprawę do jednego z miliona wymiarów. Jego król wściekł się na nich i chciał ich uwięzić, i tak oto jakimś cudem skończyli grając o swoją wolność w pokera. Co prawda wtedy musieli być o wiele bardziej ostrożni, bo obserwowały ich niezliczone pary oczu, a miecze lśniły w blasku dnia, ale rosnąca złość na twarzy przeciwników była równie zabawna.

Wreszcie jeden z demonów, zirytowany, cisnął kartami w stół i bełkocząc kolejne przekleństwa, wymaszerował z sali. Godzinę później w jego ślady poszedł kolejny demon. Po trzech kolejnych — Bill i Fia stali przy ladzie i wymieniali żetony na nagrody.

— Szkoda, że to nie pieniądze — mruknęła Fia, obracając w dłoniach czarno-czerwony krążek z wypisaną na biało jedynką.

Jej niezadowolenie minęło, gdy ujrzała nagrody — srebrzysty naszyjnik o kształcie słońca, różane kolczyki i wijącą się niczym najprawdziwszy wąż bransoletę z dwoma rubinami robiącymi za oczy.

Kobieta, która podawała jej nagrody, otworzyła usta, jakby dopiero co zauważyła obecność Billa, połączyła go z połową żetonów i zerknęła na przyniesione przedmioty.

— Ja… — zaczęła, rumieniąc się i krzywiąc.

Ale Bill machnął ręką, a do drugiej wziął kolczyki.

— Wezmę je — oświadczył, gdy Fia zakładała bransoletkę.

— Och, będą ci pasować do tej czarnej koszuli w róże — mruknęła, patrząc z zadowoleniem na swój nadgarstek.

*

— Fuj, jego usta wyglądają, jak u ryby.

Fia sięgnęła po swój napój — różowy sok z kostkami lodu i malutką parasolką. Niebo nad nimi było niemal czarne, pokryte jedynie kilkoma białymi punkcikami. O tej godzinie było praktycznie pusto — na pokładzie został jedynie demon sprzedający te wszystkie napoje, dwie kobiety rozłożone na kocu i mężczyzna z ponurą miną.

Fia i Bill siedzieli przy jednym ze stolików i przerzucali magazyn niejako kultywując ich tradycję. Teraz wlepiali spojrzenia w Percy’ego Murphy’ego stojącego na plaży w szortach, błękitnej koszuli we flamingi i ze słomianym kapeluszem na głowie. Miał krótkie, rude włosy, siedem palców u obu rąk i, jak to stwierdziła Fia — rybie usta.

— A on? — Bill przewrócił kilka stron aż natrafił na zdjęcie mężczyzny o czarnych włosach, czerwonych oczach i mnóstwie pierścionków.

— Wygląda, jakby zaraz miał kogoś uprowadzić, kazać mu podpisać dziwny kontrakt i zamknąć w swojej piwnicy sado-maso — stwierdziła, sięgając po jedną ze swoich gazet. Otworzyła ją na stronie, gdzie mężczyzna o brązowych włosach i piegach zdobiących twarz opowiadał o swoim sukcesie. — On?

— Ładny.

— I tyle? — Uniosła brew.

— Och, no dobrze. Gdyby właśnie się tu zjawił i powiedział ❝Ty, ja, najbliższa łazienka, teraz❞ musiałbym cię na moment przeprosić, bo, cholera, po prostu spójrz na to ciało.

Fia wywróciła oczami.

— Moglibyście mnie po prostu zaprosić.

— Do kabiny? Przykro mi są za małe, a ja mam priorytety, kochanie.

— Ale na mnie to fuczałeś, gdy mówiłam to samo godzinę temu.

— Bo mówiłaś to o jakimś podrzędnym malarzu z równie podrzędną brodą.

— Co masz do jego brody? Przecież była ładna.

— I niemodna. Nikt już ich nie powinien mieć. Poza tym jestem prawie pewien, że te jego wystające z szyi rogi nie są najwygodniejszą rzeczą. Wyobrażasz to sobie? Uprawiacie seks, chcesz go przytulić, a one po prostu wbijając ci się w ciało i nagle b u m — wykrwawiasz się.

— No to… leżysz na brzuchu?

— I próbując się lekko podnieść wbijasz sobie rogi w plecy, genialne.

— No to odcinasz mu je przed, bandażujesz, żeby się nie wykrwawił i do dzieła?

— A one odrastają w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, wbijają ci się w ciało i umierasz. A na chwilę przed śmiercią widzisz tę paskudną brodę. Mhm.

Fia zmarszczyła brwi.

— Bill, czy ty masz jakąś traumę, o której nigdy mi nie mówiłeś?

Nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego sięgnął po kolejną gazetę i wskazał na mężczyznę o długich, blond włosach.

— A ten? — spytał, ignorując spojrzenia posyłane mu przez Fię.

— Jeszcze wrócimy do tej rozmowy — oświadczyła i podniosła się. — Wziąć ci coś do picia? — Sięgnęła po swoją pustą szklankę, a uzyskując odpowiedź, ruszyła w stronę przysypiającego za ladą demona.

*

Bill nie miał pojęcia, która była godzina, gdy wreszcie padli na łóżko i przy użyciu mocy nakryli się kołdra, ale jednocześnie czuł się martwy i zadziwiająco żywy. Zmęczony i rozbudzony. Poduszki wbijały mu się w plecy, w pokoju unosił się zapach bananowego szamponu oraz przyniesionych napojów i kurczaka z owocami. Statek przyjemnie kołysał się raz w lewo, raz w prawo, a Fia… po prostu była obok. I obejmowała go w pasie, jak kiedyś.

—Wiesz…— zaczął między jednym ziewnięciem, a drugim — myślałem, że te wakacje będą chujowe, że spędzę je przemieszczając się między swoim pokojem, a kursami gotowania, ale dzisiaj… — Ziewnięcie. — W sumie nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz bawiłem się tak dobrze. Do pełni szczęścia brakuje mi już tylko kotów.

— Kotów? — Fia uniosła brew. Wciąż miała mokre włosy, a źle zmyty makijaż tworzył czarne i niebieskie plamy pod jej oczami.

— Mhm. Takich białych, puchatych albo czarnych o takiej super krótkiej sierści. O, albo tych, co w ogóle jej nie mają. Powinniśmy mieć ich z dziesięć — mówił na granicy snu.

— Ale… po co ci tyle kotów?

— Lubię koty. Są śmieszne.

Fia roześmiała się z głową przytkniętą do pleców Billa.

— Ostatni jakiego miałeś ciągle cie drapał i sikał na twoje notatki — przypomniała, a przed jej oczami stanął biały, wiecznie wkurzony kot.

— To wina Willa. Ten dupek specjalnie go tego nauczył. Bo miałem lepsze oceeeeeny. — Kolejne ziewnięcie.

Fia znowu się zaśmiała i kopnięciem pozbyła się jednej z miliona zbędnych poduszek. Bill za to westchnął ciężko i ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń.

— Fia?

— Hm?

— Dalej podtrzymuję to, co powiedziałem: kocham cię.

Spodziewał się, że zamilknie; że będzie musiał czekać na odpowiedź tak długo aż powieki opadną mu ze zmęczenia i już nie da rady ich otworzyć. Tymczasem Fia pocałowała go w kark i od razu mruknęła:

— Wiem. Ja ciebie też.

A jednak, gdy budził się następnego dnia, a wesoła muzyka wdzierała się do sypialni — jej już nie było. Ani obok niego, ani w łazience, ani na całym statku.

  
  



	14. ☽ zapamięta

𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓰𝓮𝓭 𝓶𝔂 𝓱𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓸𝓻𝔂


	15. I.Edwin Southeast potrzebuje pieniędzy.

Zawsze wyobrażał sobie, że pewnego dnia przyprowadzi Luizę Pines do rodzinnego domu. W swoich marzeniach przedstawiał ją rodzinie — ojcu, najwspanialszej babci i całemu rodzeństwu. A oni cieszyli się ich miłością i od razu pragnęli przyjąć dziewczynę do rodziny. Edwin uśmiechał się do nich tajemniczo, mrugał porozumiewawczo i po wspaniałej kolacji zabierał swoją ukochaną na spacer po rezydencji. Z pasją opowiadał jej o obrazach wymalowanych przez Edwarda II i o rzeźbach stworzonych przez Cecylię Pines, najdroższą przyjaciółkę nieżyjącej już Evelyn Southeast. Luiza zachwycałaby się tym wszystkim, zadawałaby kolejne pytania i śmiała się z jego żartów. Czasami milkłaby nie potrafiąc w słowach wyrazić swojego podziwu. Potem zabrałby ją do ogrodu i pod najwyższym drzewem oświadczyłby się jej tym samym kontynuując rodzinną tragedię. Oczywiście powiedziałaby: _tak_. Nawet nie brał pod uwagę innych opcji.

Razem wiedliby szczęśliwe życie, a po roku mieliby już wspaniałego, zdrowego syna. Po dziesięciu latach — gromadkę urodziwych, utalentowanych dzieci. Pewnego dnia, gdy ich ciała pokryłyby się zmarszczkami, a włosy posiwiały, umarliby w swoich ramionach. Odchodziliby wiedząc, że wiedli wspaniałe życie, a ich bliscy będą odnosić sukcesy i opowiadać o tym, jak cudownych rodziców i dziadków niegdyś mieli.

Niestety rzeczywistość pewnego dnia zakradła się do domu, wspięła po schodach i uderzyła go z całych sił, gdy najmniej się tego spodziewał. Choć od tego momentu minęły dwa tygodnie wciąż pamiętał dotyk listu na swojej twarzy i wrzask siostry, gdy ojciec odczytał go i nie mając siły ustać — padł na fotel.

Zawsze wiedział, że Pinesowie są odrobinę… inni. Zdawali się wyprzedzać swoje czasy i wedle plotek organizowali przyjęcia, na które zapraszali ludzi, których nikt nigdy wcześniej ani później nie widział w mieście ani jego okolicach. Rodzina Edwina za to miała kilka swoich tajemnic. A jednak roześmiał się histerycznie, gdy odkrył, że jego ukochana jest demonem.

Trząsł się, gdy ojciec oświadczał, że w zasadzie wszyscy Pinesowie nimi są. Co prawda zaraz potem dodał, że są nimi zaledwie w połowie; że to już któreś pokolenie i cała moc powoli w nich wygasa, ale kolejne słowa sprawiły, że Edwin nawet nie pomyślał o przejmowaniu się tymi kwestiami.

 _Byli zadłużeni_.

Nikt nigdy nie brał pożyczek, nikt nawet nie prosił znajomych o kilka drobniaków. A jednak Pinesowie tak po prostu przysłali im kopie dokumentów z podpisami, datami. Po dłuższych ich analizach wyszło na to, że choćby stanęli na głowie — zwyczajnie fizycznie nie daliby rady zebrać takiej sumy. Nikt nie dałby rady.

Kiedy ten fakt dotarł do niego — nie wytrzymał. Narzucił na siebie płaszcz i w deszczu wybiegł na ulicę. Ignorując ciekawskie spojrzenia i zaniepokojoną służbę, wpadł do posiadłości Pinesów. No dobrze. Wpadł do ich ogród i wydzierał się tak długo aż wreszcie otworzono mu drzwi. Tylko, że… to i tak nic nie dało. Luiza, która ledwie tydzień temu śmiała się i siedziała z nim w parku, nawet nie próbowała mu pomóc. Jedynie wywróciła oczami i powiedziała do ojca:

— Jeśli dalej będzie się tak wydzierał, obudzi mamę. Wyproś go.

Następnego dnia rodzina Southeast dostała jeszcze więcej listów. Wszystkie były równie bolesne i niepokojące, co ten pierwszy. Wynikało z nich, że wraz z piętnastym grudnia mieli stracić wszystkie swoje domy, pieniądze, służących i skarby ukryte gdzieś na drugim końcu kraju. Edwin do tej pory nawet nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu tych ostatnich.

— Nie da się tego jakoś, nie wiem, odwołać? — spytał ojca, gdy ten nalewał sobie wina i przeklinał.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

— Moglibyśmy próbować, ale… Och, Edwin, bądźmy szczerzy, powiedzmy to na głos — oni używają tych swoich piekielnych mocy. Upokorzą nas jeszcze bardziej, jeśli spróbujemy walczyć.

Ale Edwin i tak nie potrafił usiedzieć w miejscu.

Skoro ich przeciwnicy byli demonami — postanowił sprowadzić sobie sojusznika-demona. W tym celu zakradł się do sypialni babci i ukradł jedną z jej książek. Jako dziecko uznawał zawarte w niej zaklęcia za bełkot; stek prześmiesznych bzdur, ale teraz był gotów uwierzyć w istnienie najbardziej absurdalnych istot i tajemnych mocy.

Poczekał do północy i upewniwszy się, że wszyscy już śpią, wymalował na podłodze okrąg. Zmarszczył brwi czytając dalsze instrukcje. Niestety księga nie zwierała wskazówek do przyzwania konkretnego demona. Miała jedynie szereg spisanych symboli, wyjaśnienie ich znaczenia i niewielkie wskazówki jak je ze sobą łączyć, żeby osiągnąć zadowalający efekt. To też nim cokolwiek się zdarzyło musiał dziesięć razy ścierać nabazgrane symbole i rysować na ich miejscu kolejne, równie niezgrabne co poprzednie.

W końcu jednak świece w jego pokoju zgasły, wiatr przestał poruszać dzwonkiem zawieszonym na jednym z drzew, a okrąg zapłonął błękitem. Edwin przygryzł dolną wargę, zduszając tym samym krzyk.

W powietrzu najpierw pojawił się żółty trójkąt o czarnych, patykowatych dłoniach i nogach. Z jednym okiem i cylindrem wyglądał, jak postać wyjęta z bajki dla dzieci. Mrugnął. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i… Jego ciało zamigotało. W jednej chwili wciąż był ledwie trójkątem, a w drugiej — o wiele wyższym od Edwina mężczyzną o obu oczach i potarganych blond włosach. Przeciągnął się leniwie.

Edwin nie czekał na to aż przybysz mu się przedstawi albo chociaż zrozumie gdzie właściwie się znalazł. Po prostu otworzył usta, a słowa same zaczęły z nich wychodzić, odtwarzając całą tę historię.

Demon zmarszczył brwi, ale w milczeniu wysłuchał historii. Potem usiadł w fotelu z nogą zarzuconą na nogę i odezwał się:

— Tak, to naprawdę smutne, ale czy musiałeś mnie wzywać o takiej godzinie? Właśnie miałem zjeść homara. H o m a r a, rozumiesz? — Nadął poliki.

— Eee…

— Tak poza tym, to jestem Bill. — Sięgnął po rzuconą na ziemię książkę i przerzucił kilka stron, podziwiając staranne, odręczne pismo i równie piękne ilustracje przedstawiające demony. Zatrzymał się na tej prezentującej szkielet demona i ogień krążący wokół kości.

Edwin przełknął ślinę, nie mając pojęcia, jak zachowywać się w towarzystwie demona. Oczywiście, wcześniej spędzał mnóstwo czasu z Luizą i czasami nawet tolerował jej adoptowanego brata oraz resztę rodziny, ale… myślał, że ona jest człowiekiem! Że rozmawia z równie ludzkim i zwyczajnym!

Bill westchnął. Przesunął palcami po jednym z kolczyków.

Co prawda dalej miał ochotę na tamtego homara, ale jakaś jego część cieszyła się z wizyty w świecie ludzi. Tu przynajmniej mógł odpocząć od zapracowanego Willa i Killa, który właśnie zaczął się interesować grą na perkusji.

— No dobrze. Czego ode mnie potrzebujesz? Od razu mówię, że nie, nie wyczaruję ci tej kasy ani nie sprawię, że magicznie zaczniesz wygrywać w… o cokolwiek wy tam się zakładacie. Nie zamierzam też omamiać ludzi, żeby oddawali ci własne pieniądze.

To nie tak, że nie miał takiej mocy — wystarczyło jedno pstryknięcie palcem. Problem polegał na tym, że… aktualnie nie mógł robić takich rzeczy. Konkretniej: miał absolutny zakaz. A to wszystko przez to, że powiedział Willowi o obecności Fii, ten zaś poszedł z tym do rady i króla, i Bill nie miał pojęcia, co jeszcze im nagadał, ale gdy wezwano go do pałacu… Cóż, Bill nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, by król krzyczał aż tak głośno. Tak czy inaczej — gdyby zrobił coś z wymienionych przez siebie rzeczy, rada dowiedziałaby się o tym i przynajmniej na tysiąc lat nie mógłby wędrować między wymiarami bez obecności emisariuszy. Właściwie: musiałby siedzieć w domu i udawać, że nie istnieje.

A Bill nie miał już dłużej na to ochoty.

Od kilku miesięcy pragnął wyjść, zabawić się, zniszczyć coś… Rozpętać armagedon pełen dziwactw.

Na szczęście Edwin machnął ręką na jego słowa.

— Chcę, żebyś zabrał mnie do _Luxurii_.

Ręce mu się trzęsły, kiedy to mówił, a Bill, gdyby coś pił, z pewnością wyplułby to albo upuściłby szklankę.

— Jesteś aż tak zdesperowany?

— A co innego mi zostało?

— Hm… malowanie?

— Przykro mi, talentu nie wykryto.

— Muzyka?

— Niszczę każdy instrument, który dadzą mi do ręki.

— Hm… nie wiem, jakie wy tu zawody macie… lekarz? Prawnik? Ogrodnik? Lokaj?

— Nie, nie, nie i nie. Po pierwsze: nie mam żadnego doświadczenia. Po drugie: to zbyt czasochłonne, a ja nie mam czasu! A nawet gdybym miał go odrobinę więcej… taka suma jest po prostu niemożliwa do zdobycia w ludzkich warunkach.

Bill uniósł bezradnie ręce.

*

Początkowo pomyślał, że Bill go oszukał; że dał się nabrać na jego niegroźny, całkiem ludzki wygląd. Już wyobrażał sobie, jak po kolejnym kroku zza rogu wyłoni się banda wygłodniałych demonów i tak oto zostanie zabity — poza domem, samotny, na zimnej i obłożonej śniegiem posadzce. Ale nie. Śmierć tamtej nocy nie była nim zainteresowana.

Zasłonił sobie oczy, gdy nagle w ciemności rozbłysły neony różowe, niebieskie i żółte. Właściwie — w pierwszej chwili nie potrafił nazwać tego, co widział. Uznał, że to jakieś czary. Nawet podzielił się tym spostrzeżeniem na głos, ale wówczas Bill roześmiał się, pokręcił głową i oznajmił:

— To nic do czego potrzebowałbyś mocy.

Kiedy stanęli przy oszklonych drzwiach, Edwin uświadomił sobie, że jest cały spocony. Ubranie nieprzyjemnie lepiło się do jego skóry, a dłonie i nogi drżały całe wilgotne.

Kobieta o niebieskiej skórze uśmiechnęła się do nich i jednym ruchem ręki przyzwała misę wypełnioną zielonkawą wodę.

— Proszę tu włożyć rękę — powiedziała, kierując te słowa do Edwina.

Z trudem przełknął ślinę. Woda cuchnęła. Z pewnością nie zmyje tego zapachu przez najbliższy rok.

— Czy to konieczne?

— Tak.

Westchnął ciężko i wykonał polecenie. Jakby sam zapach nie był dostatecznie obrzydliwy — miał wrażenie, że wokół skóry owijają mu się wodorosty albo obleśne macki. To był dopiero początek, a on już miał ochotę wyszarpać dłoń i uciec jak najdalej. To nawet nie musiał być rodzinny dom. Równie dobrze mógł zamieszkać na ulicy albo zatrudnić u jakiejś bogatej rodziny i żyć jako ich służący. Co prawda z pewnością wyrzuciliby go po godzinie, ale...

 _Uspokój się_ — warknął do siebie i policzył do dziesięciu.

Wreszcie wyjął dłoń i ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że ani nie jest brudna, ani nie cuchnie, niczym po kąpieli w śmietniku. Nawet nie była mokra.

— Możemy już wejść? — spytał, przystępując z nogi na nogę.

— Jeszcze jedna kwestia — odparła kobieta i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, kładąc mu dłoń na głowie. — Muszę zadać ci jedno pytanie.

— Em… w porządku?

— Czy jesteś tu dobrowolnie?

Zamrugał.

Zerknął na Billa, a ten jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Bardziej interesowała go ściana pokryta kolorowymi malowidłami, niż aktualna sytuacja.

— Tak?

Kobieta milczała przez chwilę, a jej oczy mieniły się czerwienią i zielenią. Wreszcie uśmiechnęła się — tym razem szczerze i wesoło — i odsunęła, a drzwi rozsunęły się. Edwin drgnął, czując na twarzy ciepło i milion różnych zapachów: od potu po najróżniejsze perfumy.

Wchodząc do środka, zastanawiał się, co powiedziałby jego ojciec. Czy byłby zły? Czy natychmiast wykreśliłby go z testamentu i wyrzucił na ulicę, czy może wcześniej jeszcze kazałby go wychłostać?

 _Zabiłby mnie —_ pomyślał, wlepiając wzrok w czerwony dywan rozciągnięty po całej podłodze. Mężczyzna o trzech oczach odebrał od niego płaszcz, a kobieta za ladą wręczyła mu czerwoną teczkę, długopis i wskazała na kanapę przylegającą do ściany. Kiedy on i Bill siadali na niej, Edwin spytał: — Czy to zawsze tyle trwa?

Bill wzruszył ramionami.

— Po prostu chcą mieć pewność, że nie stanie ci się krzywda.

Edwin prychnął.

Miał ochotę stwierdzić, że samo istnienie tego miejsca to już jedna wielka krzywda, ale jego wzrok zatrzymał się na jednej z kartek z teczki, a poliki pokryły się czerwienią. Nie rozumiał połowy wytłuszczonych słów, ale podane obok definicje natychmiast wszystko mu wyjaśniały i… _O bogowie, czy ktoś naprawdę chciał robić te wszystkie rzeczy_?

— Zawsze jeszcze możesz się wycofać — rzucił Bill, widząc jego minę.

— Jasne, a Pinesowie zabiorą mojej rodzinie wszystko, co mamy.

Edwin wywrócił oczami tak mocno, że aż go zabolały.

Jedne z licznych drzwi otworzyły się, a świat jeszcze raz z niego zadrwił.

— Kryj mnie — pisnął, unosząc żółty płaszcz Billa i nie odrywając wzroku od mężczyzny o brązowych włosach oraz ciemnych, niemal czarnych oczach. Chociaż nie był Pinesem, idealnie do nich pasował.

— Co-

— To Arthur Pines — mamrotał najciszej, jak tylko się dało. — Jest takim dupkiem. Boże, jak ja go nienawidzę. Wiesz, że kiedyś, przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu, po prostu kazał służącym wyrzucić mnie z domu jego rodziców?

Bill zakrył usta dłonią. Wyobrażał sobie młodszego Edwina w eleganckim garniturze i ze zmarszczonymi gniewnie brwiami.

— I… dlatego go nienawidzisz?

— Pomijając to, że należy do rodziny, która chce mi wszystko odebrać? Tak. Ale… nawet gdyby było inaczej… wolałbym, żeby mnie tu nie zobaczył.

— Bo?

— Naprawdę o to pytasz?

— Naprawdę.

Edwin westchnął.

— Po prostu… jeśli mnie tu zobaczy, to pewnie wszystkim o tym powie. Oczywiście pominie fakt, że budynek należy do demonów, ale i tak ludzie będą wiedzieć, i… jak myślisz? Jako kogo mnie zapamiętają? Jako tego, co chciał uratować rodzinę i dom, czy jako dewianta, zboczeńca?


	16. II.Bill Cipher ma plan.

Bill Cipher miał wrażenie, że z wiekiem tracił zainteresowanie ludźmi. A na pewno — całą sympatię do nich.

Kiedyś godzinami potrafił im się przyglądać, podziwiać jak pracują: budują kolejne coraz to wytrzymalsze domy, tworzą ulice, wymyślają ich nazwy, pichcą kolejne potrawy i rozwijają swój język. Lubił nawet te momenty, w których docierało do niego, jak wielka jest różnica między ich kulturami. Teraz zaś — ledwie zduszał chęć wzdrygnięcia się, gdy szedł ulicami i mijał kolejnych mężczyzn ubranych niby dostojnie, ale śmierdzących, jak po kąpieli w śmietniku. W pewnym momencie musiał utworzyć wokół siebie specjalną bańkę, byleby nie czuć odoru wymieszanego ze mdliście-słodkimi perfumami. Oczywiście, jemu samemu, po rozstaniu z Fią, zdarzyło się nie wychodzić z pokoju i tym samym unikać kąpieli przez jakiś czas, ale to… To była przesada. Przesada bezwstydnie błądząca po ulicach pełnych innych przesad.

— Czy wy nie bierzecie pryszniców?

Edwin zmarszczył brwi i w pamięci odszukał wypowiedzianego przez Billa słowa. Kiedy go nie znalazł, a czas nie zechciał się zatrzymać; dalej w najlepsze upływał, westchnął ciężko.

— Czego? — spytał.

Ale Bill nie udzielił mu wyjaśnień, jedynie mruknął:

— To wiele tłumaczy.

I z dłońmi upchniętymi do kieszeni powędrował dalej. Nucił cicho piosenkę, której słowa były mieszaniną angielskiego i francuskiego. Edwin swego czasu uczył się drugiego języka, toteż w miarę orientował się, o co chodzi. Problem zaczął się, gdy pierwsza piosenka dobiegła końca, a w jej miejsce Bill upchnął następną, wypełnioną przedziwnymi słowami. Brzmiały, jak angielski; nawet akcentował je w odpowiedni sposób i niesamowicie wyraźnie, ale dla Edwina stanowiły zagadkę równie dużą, co prysznic.

— Co to jest ten tele…fon? — spytał wreszcie. Nowe słowo dziwnie układało się na języku, wywoływało dyskomfort. Na swój sposób przypominało mu to pierwsze lekcje francuskiego, gdy obawiał się wypowiedzieć nawet najprostsze słowo. Cała różnica polegała jedynie na tym, że wtedy miał prawo odczuwać strach i niepewność. Jego nauczyciel był ostrą, nieprzyjemną osobą, która raniła mu dłonie ilekroć się pomylił. Tymczasem Bill… raczej nie wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wyjąć linijkę z kieszeni i zdzielić go nią za źle wypowiedziane słowo.

Bill zwolnił i zamrugał, jakby zdążył zapomnieć o istnieniu chłopaka, a jego nagła aktywność wybudziła go z rozmyślań.

— Nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć — stwierdził, rozglądając się po nieprzyjemnej, brudnej uliczce. — Jeszcze spróbujesz to opatentować, a wtedy mój znajomy się wkurzy. W końcu Bell zaplanował wprowadzenie go dopiero w tysiąc osiemset siedemdziesiąty szósty. Co prawda powiedziałem mu, że jak będzie zwlekał to w końcu ktoś go uprzedzi, ale no, nawet jeśli… To niech to będzie przypadek, a nie zdrada ze strony starego znajomego. Czy coś. — Wzruszył ramionami.

Tak więc Edwin nie drążył, choć wypowiedź Billa jedynie podsyciła w nim ciekawość. Zastanawiał się czy wśród licznych książek babci znalazłby jakąś wzmiankę o telefonie. Może nawet zobaczyłby jego ilustrację? Zagryzł dolną wargę, rozważając tę opcję. Bill nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć, ale przecież — świat by się nie zawalił, gdyby Edwin jedynie rzucił okiem na stary rysunek w jeszcze starszej książce, prawda? Jedynie dowiedziałby się czy jego obawy względem tajemniczego słowa są słuszne, tak? I Bill nawet nie musiałby wiedzieć???

Jęknął, a rodzinna dom wreszcie zamajaczył mu przed oczami. Na tle porannego nieba i wśród tych wszystkich drzew nie wyglądała zbyt zachwycająco. Raczej przypominała wielki beżowy blok z czerwonym trójkątem na górze, otoczony niepasującą do niczego zielenią, niżeli przepiękną posiadłość, o którą miałaby walczyć demoniczna rodzina. Oczywiście, z bliska prezentowała się lepiej — kiedy podchodzili, coraz wyraźniejsze stawały się niesamowite detale rozmieszczone na ścianach i pod dachem — ale Edwin wciąż nie rozumiał o co tyle szumu. Czy… demony nie potrafiłby odtworzyć takiego budynku jedynym pstryknięciem palca? Przecież sam widział, jak Bill kopiował jabłko w sposób absolutnie idealny — nawet momenty, w których kolory ciemniały zgadzały się ze sobą.

Bill też o tym myślał. Właściwie — myślał o tym od kiedy opuścili _Luxurię_. Wypełnianie kolejnych papierów zajęło Edwinowi trzy godziny. Mnożyły się przed nim i troiły, a po trzydziestu minutach słowa zmieniły się w czarne plamki nie mające żadnego konkretnego kształtu. Do tego — problem znów stanowiły różnice językowe, więc Bill musiał robić mu za tłumacza, a to… Było ciekawym przeżyciem, ale i ciężkim. Bo żeby wytłumaczyć jedno słowo, Bill musiał najpierw wyjaśnić definicję pięciu innych. A kiedy to nic nie dawało — poprosił o kartki i zaczął rysować. Czasami zaś przerywali, bo kolejne słowa wywoływały u Edwina rumieńce i kryzysy egzystencjonalne. Najgorszym był jednak koniec — okazało się, że po tych męczarniach, na zatwierdzenie i tak musieli poczekać do południa. Bill zasugerował, żeby przenocowali w pobliskim hotelu, ale Edwin odmówił.

— Moja rodzina będzie mnie szukać — stwierdził, a na jego twarzy malował się grymas niezadowolenia. Liczył, że do południa będzie miał już wszystko za sobą. W najlepszym marzeniu widział, jak upokorzenia znikają, a kieszenie wypełniają się potrzebnymi pieniędzmi. Nawet podzielił się tą myślą z Billem.

Cipher, w odpowiedzi, popatrzył na niego smutnym wzrokiem i pokręcił głową.

— Jesteś dziwny — mruknął, nim z jego ust wyszedł zupełnie inny, ściśle powiązany ze wspomnianym upokorzeniem, komentarz. Dalej nie podobał mu się cały ten plan.

Oczywiście, wiedział, że Jinx zaprowadzała ludzi do _Luxurii_ (niespecjalnie się z tym kryła), ale wybrane przez nią osoby chciały tego. Chciały się zabawić, zrobić coś przekraczającego granice; coś, czego inni ludzie by nie wybaczyli, a przy tym — zarobić olbrzymie kwoty. Tymczasem prowadzenie tam Edwina przypominało ciągnięcie kogoś na rzeź.

Teraz jednak odrzucił go na bok, lustrując wzrokiem posiadłość. Ze ścian przy drzwiach wychodziły spore posągi przedstawiające dwie kobiety o długich włosach i wyciągniętych do przodu rękach. Jedna z nich trzymała gruszkę, druga — sztylet. Bill natychmiast zrozumiał nawiązanie do Veri i Irev, demonicznych sióstr. Jedna z nich swego czasu podpalała małe, nic nieznaczące wioski, druga — oferowała pozbawionym domów mieszkańcom jedzenie i ukojenie. A oni, nie wiedząc, że siostry działają razem, chętnie podawali jej ręce i tym samym pieczętowali kolejne pakty. Siostry zabierały ich na Latające Wyspy — jedno z miejsc, gdzie badało się demoniczne moce — i czyniły tanią siłą roboczą. W pewnym momencie o całych badaniach zapomniano, wpuszczono inne demony, ludzi zebrano tam tak wielu, że w późniejszych książkach historycznych Latające Wyspy nazywano po prostu ludzkim zoo. Aktualnie demony miały wobec tego zgodną narrację — to było złe, nie powinno się tak robić. A jednak w świecie ludzi znajdowali się tacy, co czcili obie siostry.

Bill przesunął rękami po idealnie wyrzeźbionym owocu i wtedy poczuł to po raz pierwszy. Skrzywił się, uznając w pierwszym momencie nowe uczucie za coś bolesnego. Niejako przypominało liczne uszczypnięcia pozostawione na dłoni. Potem, gdy wciąż jej nie zabierał, przeistoczyło się w coś dużo przyjemniejszego — w cichutkie nawoływanie mocy.

Ignorując Edwina wygładzającego ubrania, przeszedł w swoją trójkątną formę. Wówczas kolory wyparowały z otoczenia, ale otworzyły się przed nim rzeczy, których nigdy nie ujrzałby w poprzednim ciele. Czerwony płomień otaczał szary płomień, a idąca od niego ognista linia ześlizgiwała się po sukni Irev i znikała w drzwiach domu.

— Bill?

Zdusił w sobie chęć warknięcia. Zmniejszył się na tyle, by móc wejść Edwinowi do kieszeni na piersi i gdy już się tam znalazł, powiedział:

— Przecież nie chcesz, żeby ktoś mnie zobaczył i zaczął zadawać niewygodne pytania, prawda?

Edwin przytaknął i wyraźnie rozluźnił, od razu wierząc, że chodzi jedynie o to.

Wszedł do posiadłości, a Bill od razu zauważył kontynuację czerwonej linii — szła przy dywanie, wspinała się po wysokiej kolumnie i tworzyła sieć na suficie. Z niego zaś spełzała już po ścianie, a stamtąd — prowadziła do piwnicy. Gdyby mógł, uśmiechnąłby się.

Do normalnej formy powrócił dopiero w pokoju Edwina. Oczywiście, uprzednio rozejrzał się po całym pomieszczeniu, a gdy nie znalazł w nim nawet kawałka czerwieni — pstryknął palcami. Pomimo tego, że dosłownie urodził się z dwiema formami — dalej nie potrafił przyzwyczaić się do poruszania się między nimi. Jego ciało nieprzyjemnie rozciągała się w trakcie zmian, a kości trzeszczały i wydłużały. W drugą stronę — pękały, a niepotrzebne odłamy trawił ogień. Czasami, po wszystkim, łapały go zawroty głowy. Innym razem miał ochotę zwymiotować.

Poza tym… ta druga forma była niebezpieczna. Czuł się w niej o wiele pewniej, a to sprawiało, że całkowicie wyzbywał się zahamowań; robił rzeczy, na które w życiu by sobie nie pozwolił w pierwszej. Jego opiekun stwierdził kiedyś, że ona go zgubi. Król za to twierdził jedynie, że trójkątna forma doprowadzi go do paskudnej sytuacji. Wybrnie z niej, ale konsekwencje będą ogromne — tak mówił, zaglądając w szklaną kulę. Bill niezbyt wierzył w te przewidywania, ale dla własnego zdrowia trzymał się z dala od niej.

Edwin zniknął gdzieś, a Bill przysiadł na jego łóżku i przez chwilę przyglądał się swoim bosym stopom zetkniętymi z dywanem. Kolejna irytująca rzecz w przejściach między formami — ubrania. Jeśli nie chciał paradować nago musiał je ciągle odtwarzać. Czasami zapominał o jakimś elemencie.

Westchnął ciężko, przesuwając lewą stopę na ciemne deski. Przez chwilę sunął po nich palcem, tworząc bliżej nieokreślone wzory, a potem — przymknął powieki i spróbował uchwycić linie mocy rozprowadzone po domu. Patrząc na ich stan — musiały być stare, ale wciąż wystarczająco silne, by nie poblednąć całkowicie.

I faktycznie — pozostały na tyle silne, że wreszcie je wykrył. Z zadowoleniem sięgnął po moc, próbując odkryć jej źródło. Niestety linie okazały się zbyt rozległe, a drzwi do pokoju znowu się otworzyły.

Uchylił jedno oko, zerkając na Edwina niosącego w dłoniach tackę z ciastkami i parującymi filiżankami herbaty. Chociaż miał już wszystko uszykowane i tak zmarszczył brwi, i spytał:

— Czy demony w ogóle coś jedzą?

— Ludzi? — podsunął Bill, pozwalając na to, by nuta rozbawienia wkradła się do jego tonu. Zgarnął kilka ciastek i nie przejmując niczym, opadł na łóżko.

Nie były zbyt dobre — suche, pozbawione dodatków w postaci kawałków czekolady czy orzechów, kojarzyły mu się z ciastkami robionymi przez matkę Killa. Ilekroć ktoś pytał o jej zdolności kulinarne, Bill przytaczał mu anegdotę o tym, jak próbując pokroić marchew wybiła okno, a potem garnek z wodą zaczął płonąć.

Edwin skulił się w fotelu. Ubrany jedynie w białą koszulę i luźne spodnie (musiał się przebrać gdzieś po drodze) wyglądał na zadziwiająco drobne, wręcz dziewczęcego, a coś w jego rysach twarzy przypominało Billowi o Selene. Nie było to możliwe (w końcu pochodziła z zupełnie innej części kraju, a jej cała rodzina była martwa), ale zdaniem Billa Edwin miał jej usta i nos.

 _Pomalowany wyglądałby całkiem dziewczęco_ — pomyślał, przeżuwając niedobre ciastko. Na głos, widząc jego napięte mięśni, powiedział: — Nie zabiję cię przez sen, idź spać.

Edwin mruczał coś pod nosem, próbował znaleźć złośliwą odpowiedź, ale ostatecznie zamilkł, przyciągnął do siebie koc i faktycznie usnął. Nawet nie spróbował przemieścić się do łóżka albo zasugerować Billowi, by to on spał w tak niewygodnym miejscu. Demon westchnął.

— Głupi dzieciak — mruknął i zerknął na ciastka. Miał ochotę przemienić je w coś smaczniejszego, ale to oznaczałoby użycie mocy, a on… — Moment. — Podniósł się i zgarnął talerzyk z ciastkami.

Ostrożnie wyślizgnął się z pokoju i stanął pod oknem. Idąc do pokoju widział biegnącą pod nim linię, szła dokładnie przy plamie, a potem po uszkodzonej desce.

 _Emisariusze zabiliby mnie śmiechem_ — pomyślał, kładąc na niej talerz z ciastkami. Przymknął powieki, skupiając się na przyciąganiu częściowo uśpionej mocy. Z dłoni posyłał ją na talerz, uprzednio tworząc w głowie wizję, smak i zapach idealnych ciastek.

 _Sam zaraz zabiję się śmiechem_ — pomyślał mimowolnie, a moc zadrżała, wycofując się. Na szczęście i tak już jej nie potrzebował: ciastka pociemniały, a wystające z nich fragmenty czekolady aż prosiły by ktoś je zjadł.

Zadowolony z siebie wrócił do pokoju.

Po zjedzeniu o wiele lepszych ciastek, zaczął zwiedzać. Krążył po pokoju i nie przejmując się niczym, otwierał każdą możliwą szafkę, szufladę. Przerzucał ubrania, zaglądał do książek, czytał listy.

Ledwie zdusił śmiech, gdy w liście do dalekiej kuzynki, Edwin nazwał Arthura Pinesa tym ❝irytującym kobieciarzem o jeszcze bardziej irytujących, idealnie ułożonych włosach i delikatnych dłoniach❞. Wszystkie późniejsze wzmianki były w podobnym stylu.

❝Ma głos, jak anioł zesłany z niebios, ale cóż z tego, jeśli zachowaniem dorównałby jedynie najgorszemu demonowi?❞ — czytał i kręcił głową.

Nawet nie chodziło o treść samą w sobie, ale o kontrast jaki tworzyła z opisami Luizy, ukochanej Edwina. O niej wypowiadał się tak: ❝Jest ładna.❞. Tyle.

Bill odruchowo pomyślał o Fii. Gdyby miał opisywać jej piękno z pewnością nie ograniczyłby się do dwóch słów. Rozpisywałby się tak długo aż zabrakłoby mu kartek, a cały list musiałby włożyć w ogromną paczkę, zamiast do małej koperty.

Edwin obudził się po trzech godzinach snu, gdy Bill przerzucał strony jednej z książek. Ręczne ilustracje nie zachwycały go jakoś szczególnie, ale szybko odkrył, że kiedy przesuwa po nich palcami wyczuwa lekkie pulsowanie mocy.

Edwin otworzył usta, ale nim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć — ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

— Edwin! Masz gościa!

Bill zamrugał. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że słyszy głos Selene, ale nie. To była siostra Edwina.

— Kogo? — spytał, zrywając się na równe nogi.

— Ten, ugh… Pines. Młody.

Faktycznie, gdy to powiedziała — Bill wyczuł delikatną obecność drugiego demona, zagłuszaną przez ludzi.

— Ja… e… powiedz, że zaraz przyjdę — wybełkotał. Spanikowany spojrzał na Billa.

Demon odczekał aż kroki oddalą się od nich i odłożył książkę na bok. Nie chciał opuszczać Edwina, gdy ten spał, ale teraz…

— Idź.

— A co jeśli… co jeśli to on? I on wie o… no-wiesz-czym? Jeśli jednak nas widział?

Bill uśmiechnął się łagodnie i skrótowo opowiedział Edwinowi kilka przygotowanych na szybko scenariuszy. Co prawda żaden z nich nie gwarantował stuprocentowego bezpieczeństwa, ale po trzecim chłopak przestał wyglądać, jakby postanowił stopić się z kartką papieru.

— W porządku, tak zrobię — mamrotał jeszcze, wychodząc.

Kiedy Bill upewnił się, że został sam — znowu zmienił formę i zmniejszył swoje ciało tak, by móc wędrować między szczelinami w drzwiach. Tak oto, po zaledwie dziesięciu minutach, minął salon. Jakaś jego cząstka chciała przystanąć i podsłuchać o czym Edwin rozmawia z Pinesem, ale ciekawość związana z tajemnicą i niebezpieczeństwo w postaci drugiego demona, nie pozwoliły mu na chwilę przerwy. Leciał więc dalej aż do stęchłej piwnicy i wyniszczonych drzwi. W tym miejscu czerwone linie zalewały całe ściany, a drzwi ledwie utrzymywały ich ciężar. One wpełzały nawet przez drobne szpary, pęknięcia. Tym samym sprawiały, że nikt i nic więcej nie mogło się przez nie przecisnąć.

Bill skrzywił się, gdy przyszło mu pośpieszenie latać przy ścianie i szukać dziur. Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, kiedy wreszcie znalazł dziurę przy podłodze ani ile wędrował na drugą stronę, ale z ulgą postawił po niej stopy. A potem wzdrygnął się.

Ogień buzował w nim, domagał się wydostania, linie iskrzyły. Wszystkie prowadziły do czegoś, co… cóż, żaden człowiek nie mógł tego stworzyć.

Dwie złociste obręcze, oderwane od ziemi, nachodziły na siebie po skosie, a umieszczona nad nimi podstawka o tym samym kolorze była miejscem, w którym gromadziły się linie. Bill powiększył się i przybrał poprzednią formę. Wówczas pomieszczenie zamigotało, a drzwi zniknęły. Linie pozostały. Tu były na tyle silne, że forma Billa nie miała znaczenia.

Bill obszedł obręcze, przejechał kciukiem po zakurzonej dźwigni. Wszystkie puzzle wreszcie znalazły się na swoim miejscu.

I tamtego dnia, gdy stał przed portalem i barierą stworzonymi przez ludzi, z jego zmęczenia i frustracji, zrodził się plan. Był ryzykowny, szaleńczy, oznaczał gniew króla oraz emisariuszy oraz przekroczenie wszelakich granic; lepiej pasował do trójkątnej formy, ale Billa to nie obchodziło.

Podszedł do urządzenia przypominającego z kształtu dwa złączone ze sobą automaty do gier i z uśmiechem na ustach przejechał palcami po klawiaturze. Nie czekając na chwilę zwątpienia, niepewności wpisał pierwsze komendy.


	17. III.Arthur Pines jest bogaty.

Arthur Pines miał siedem lat, gdy dotarło do niego, że świat ludzi jest zwyczajnie irytujący.

Dalej interesowali go ludzie — głównie: ich pozbawione mocy ciała — ale tradycje i atmosfera jakie wokół siebie wytworzyli, przyprawiały go o mdłości. Czasami wręcz żałował, że nie może na stałe zamieszkać w świecie wypełnionym demonami; że nie może się udać na jedną z tych wysp, gdzie żyli ludzie badający demoniczne moce. Do późna siedział przed kominkiem i czytał o nich książki, a te wprost stwierdzały, że tylko ci ludzie są godni jakiegokolwiek zainteresowania ze strony demonów.

Z czasem jego poglądy odrobinę przygasły, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie irytacje skierowaną w niektórych ludzi; uspokoiły się na tyle, by widelec wyleciał z jego dłoni. Dokładnie miesiąc temu siedział w jadalni — ogromnej sali, gdzie ze ścian wysuwały się rzeźby wypełnione demoniczną mocą. Ich ruchy były ograniczone, raczej służyły do zabawiania gości śpiewem, ale tamtego dnia wyginały się w czymś, co miało być tańcem. Arthur grzebał w swoim jedzeniu. Był głodny, ale zmęczenie wygrywało — zwyczajnie nie miał siły unieść ręki, a potem jeszcze przeżuwać te wszystkie kawałki homara. Siedział więc z przymkniętymi powiekami, zawartością talerza zmieniającą się w bezkształtną paćkę (ich kurzach zdecydowanie nie będzie zadowolony, gdy się dowie) i wpatrywał się w swoje ciotki.

Obie kobiety wyglądały, jakby miały dopiero dziewiętnaście lat (choć miały ich ponad sto) i tak naprawdę nie były spokrewnione ani z nim, ani pozostałymi członkami rodziny. Po prostu pewnego razu, jako dziecko, jego siostra nazwała je w ten sposób i tak już zostało.

Chociaż były małżeństwem, Arthur nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakim cudem się dogadywały. Ciocia Bonnie miała mnóstwo kolczyków, fioletowego irokeza i mogła roztrzaskać komuś czaszkę samą ręką. Nie dbała o zasady, spóźniała się i pozostawiała za sobą bałagan. A ciocia Lucy stanowiła jej przeciwieństwo — z blond włosami uplecionymi w warkocz, w pięknych pastelowych sukniach, nigdy się nie spóźniała, nigdy nie podniosła na nikogo ani ręki, ani głosu. Jedynie jej brew drgała czasami, gdy wsłuchiwała się w kolejne pomysły Bonnie.

— Jesteście pewne? — Jego ojciec oderwał wzrok od papierów, które kobiety przyniosły ze sobą w ogromnej teczce.

— Tak, _to_ zdecydowanie jest u nich — odparła Bonnie, zakładając ręce za głową i odchylając się. Jej talerz był już pusty, a biały obrus w pobliżu zabrudzony winem.

Lucy nie wyglądała na zadowoloną — zaciskała usta, nie tknęła nawet przygotowanego posiłku, a sposób w jaki się prostowała i poruszała był przesadzony nawet jak na nią.

— To… trochę komplikuje — mamrotał jego ojciec.

— Niekoniecznie. — Bonnie uśmiechnęła się, odsłaniając o wiele za długie zęby. Język miała zielony, też o wiele za długi. — Nie są z tej gałęzi od Pacyfiki Southeast, co za tym idzie: nie mają żadnej mocy, wiedzy, doświadczenia. Nic. Zabranie im _tego_ zajmie maksymalnie kilka tygodni.

— No dobrze, nie są z nią blisko spokrewnieni — zgodził się ojciec, a Arthur wreszcie zaczął słuchać z prawdziwą ciekawością. — Ale wciąż ich dom jest chroniony, prawda? Nikt, kogo nie zaproszą nie będzie tak po prostu mógł tam wchodzić i wychodzić, a co dopiero grzebać przy… _tym_. Czy _to_ w ogóle wciąż działa?

— Brakuje paliwa. — Lucy odezwała się po raz pierwszy tego dnia. Nie mówiła głośno, ale jej głos i tak zdawał się nieść echem po całej jadalni i jeszcze dalej. Poprawiła pastelowo zieloną suknie i przyjrzała się wszystkim zebranym. — Przynajmniej, po tylu latach i przeprowadzkach: powinno go brakować, ale tak. Po napełnieniu wszystko będzie działać idealnie, jakby maszynę dopiero co zbudowano. Jeśli zaś chodzi o drogę do naszego celu… To nie będzie aż tak trudne, mój drogi. To tylko ludzie, wystarczy, że stworzysz im odpowiednie dokumenty, a oni natychmiast oddadzą ci wszystko, co mają.

Nikt nigdy nie widział, by ciotka Lucy uśmiechała się w tak okrutny sposób.

— Zróbmy to — powiedziała Luiza, wyrzucając ze swojej sałatki fragmenty marchewki. — Oni nie zasługują na taki dar, serio. Chodzę z tym ich szczeniakiem i… och, na poprzednią królową! On jest beznadziejny! Kiedy staram się do niego mówić, jak do równego sobie — nagle okazuje się, że nie rozumie połowy słów i muszę mu wymazywać wspomnienia! I jeszcze te ubrania, które nosi...

— Co z nimi nie tak? — Niechętnie oderwał wzrok od swojego talerza i zerknął na siostrę.

— Serio pytasz? — Uniosła brew. — Są tak ohydnie proste…

— To człowiek — przypomniał, wywracając oczami. — Czego się spodziewałaś? Że będzie biegał w drogich, świecących w ciemności materiałach i z rubinami wplecionymi we włosy?

— Nie narzekałabym, gdyby tak zrobił. Tak czy inaczej: zróbmy tak, jak mówi ciotka Lucy. Sama nawet mogę przygotować odpowiednie dokumenty. Potrzebuje tylko kilku dni, by przyjrzeć się, jak to wszystko powinno wyglądać i ustalić ile mają posiadłości oraz gdzie.

Arthur czuł, jak kolory odpływają z jego twarzy. Stukał palcami o blat stołu, upuszczony widelec tkwił na ziemi od kilku minut, a jedzenie faktycznie zmieniło się w bezkształtną breję.

— Co jeśli emisariusze się dowiedzą? — spytał czując się, jakby tylko on w całym tym domu wciąż miał choć odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku.

Luiza machnęła ręką.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że będą przejmować się jedną ludzką rodziną? Że zwrócą uwagę na kilka oszustw skierowanych w ich stronę? I to jeszcze w momencie, gdy demony z Francji dopuściły się tylu jawnych ataków? — Roześmiała się kręcąc głową. Gdy później wychodzili z jadalni, złapała go za rękach koszuli i powiedziała: — Ale wiesz, jeśli tak ci zależy… Mogę ci oddać Edwina. W sumie: możesz sobie zabrać ich wszystkich i trzymać w tym nieużywanym pokoju obok swojego. Pomyśl tylko. — Uśmiechnięta obróciła się wokół własnej osi. — Miałbyś ludzi na wyciągnięcie ręki! Nie musiałbyś za to płacić ani robić tych wszystkich upierdliwych testów wymaganych do wejścia do _Luxurii_. No, ograniczać też byś się nie musiał. Mógłbyś po prostu używać na nich swoich mocy i...

Nie słuchał dalej.

*

— Poszedłem z tym do matki — wyjawił miesiąc później, siadając na sofie nakrytej czarnym, śliskim w dotyku materiałem. Przesuwał palcami po nadgarstkach Emmy, gdzie wciąż widniały czerwone otarcia po linie. — Nie sądziłem, by przemówiła im do rozsądku, ale nie myślałem też, że tak po prostu ich poprze. Oczywiście, wiele razy powtarzała, że nudzi ją aktualna sytuacja w świecie ludzie, ale żeby zaraz chcieć go rozwalić? — Wywrócił oczami. — Jestem wściekły.

— Wyobraź sobie, że poczułam — mruknęła dziewczyna i zerknęła na lustro za nimi. Czerwone, długie ślady naznaczały dolną część jej pleców, na szyi miała przynajmniej z dziesięć ugryzień tak głębokich, że z niektórych dalej ciekła krew. Podłożyła sobie dłonie pod głowę i opadła na sofę z nogami na jego kolanach. Czując, jak ciało Arthura napina się, westchnęła i powiedziała: — Było w porządku. Gdyby nie było natychmiast powiedziałabym ❝ostrokrzew❞ albo przywaliła ci w twarz.

— Związanymi rękami? — Uniósł brew.

— Hm, a pamiętasz nasz pierwszy raz? Jednym pociągnięciem rozwaliłam cały twój węzeł.

—...i poleciałaś na podłogę — przypomniał, ale kąciki jego ust i tak powędrowały ku górze, wyginając się w delikatny uśmiech. — Poza tym, to było dwa lata temu. Teraz by ci się to nie udało.

— Kłóciłabym się! — Sięgnęła po wino leżące na stoliku. Zamiast swój kieliszek chwyciła całą butelkę. — Ale myślę, że teraz przynajmniej byś mnie złapał — dodała po chwili i przechyliła szklaną butelkę, wlewając jej zawartość do swoich ust.

— Wtedy też cię złapałem.

— I puściłeś chwilę później.

— No dobrze, to było żałosne. Nie mówmy o tym więcej.

— Zabawne. Było zabawne, gdy już przestałam się czuć, jakby ktoś mu zrzucił na głowę drewnianą belkę. — Uniosła jedną rękę, przypominając sobie siniaki, jakie powstały po tamtym upadku na całym jej ciele. Godzinami musiała tłumaczyć się rodzicom, jakim cudem spotkanie przy herbacie i ciastkach zakończyło się dla niej opuchlizną i fioletowo-niebieskimi plamami. Pamiętała, że jej matka tamtego dnia dużo krzyczała, a od tamtego czasu do teraz zachowywała się, jakby wyhodowała sobie kryminalistę. Co najzabawniejsze: o nic nie podejrzewała Arthura, więc gdy ten zjawiał się w ich domu, przynosiła mu najlepszy kawałek ciasta i zachowywała się, jakby miał być ratunkiem dla jej _beznadziejnej_ córki. — Wracając jednak do pierwszego tematu: co zamierzasz zrobić?

Westchnął ciężko, sięgając po swój połowicznie pełny kieliszek.

— Jeszcze tego nie wymyśliłem — odparł, wpatrując się w czarny sufit i koliste lampy zawieszone zaraz pod nim. Czasami irytowało go to, jak słabo oświetlały pomieszczenie, ale dzisiaj cieszył go brak przesadnie jasnego oświetlenia. Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i podawszy rękę Emmie, wyszedł z nią na balkon.

Na zewnątrz było ciemno — granatowe, niemal czarne niebo przyozdobione drobnymi, białymi punkcikami rozciągało się nad ich głowami. W powietrzu unosił się delikatny, cynamonowych zapach. Demony, korzystając z nieobecności ludzi, kręciły się po placu, rozstawiały stragany i popisywały się swoją mocą. Na ścianie, obok drzwi balkonowych, umieszczono przełącznik. Po jego naciśnięciu, świat wokół zamigotał tworząc idealną iluzję plaży w świecie demonów. Nawet zapachy uległy zmianie, a Emma prawie czułą morską bryzę na swojej skórze.

— Przyjemnie — mruknęła, przysiadając na bujanym fotelu. Jak zwykle w takich chwilach zaczęła robić się senna.

Arthur przysiadł na podłodze, podkręcił klimatyzację i dopiero wówczas uświadomił sobie, że po jego ciele cieknie pot. Westchnął ponownie, kładąc głowę na jej kolanach.

— Lepisz się — jęknęła, chociaż sama też wciąż była pokryta potem i zaschniętym woskiem ze specjalnych świec.

— Nie marudź — mruknął, myślami wciąż tkwić przy jej pytaniu.

_Co zamierzał zrobić?_

Powinien wezwać emisariuszy? Nie. Jego siostra miała tu rację — oni nie przejmą się problemami jednej, małej, ludzkiej rodziny. I mógłby co prawda spróbować im wyjawić całą prawdę o maszynie ukrytej gdzieś pod posiadłością, ale… Czy oni by mu uwierzyli? Czy tak po prostu zaakceptowaliby fakt, że ludzie zbudowali coś takiego? Szczerze wątpił. Poza tym — jak Pines nie powinien zbliżać się do rządzących światem demonów. Jego rodzina bowiem miała zbyt wiele małych i dużych grzechów na sumieniu. A oni mogliby zacząć w tym kopać. Wówczas zaś nie pomógłby już nikomu.

Mógłby też wyjawić prawdę rodzinie Southeast, ale… co by to dało? Wciąż byliby niesprawiedliwie zadłużeni. Jedyny dodatek do sytuacji stanowiłoby nowe obciążenie psychiczne spowodowane niepokojącą prawdą.

Albo… mógłby zniszczyć maszynę. Ale tego się bał. W końcu — ona mogłaby źle zareagować na jego moc. Mogłaby wybuchnąć i pociągnąć za sobą cały ten świat, a w najlepszym wypadku — połowę. A Arthur wolałby jednak nie odpowiadać za koniec świata.

Odpowiedź nadeszła, gdy opuszczał _Luxurię._

Najpierw go wyczuł — słodką, kwiatową woń tłumiącą wszystkie inne zapachy. Potem ujrzał Edwina siedzącego na jednej z kanap w towarzystwie innego demona. Ledwie, bo ledwie, ale pamiętał, że już kiedyś widział tę twarz. Tylko — wtedy była otoczona błękitnymi włosami, a oczy, zamiast złotego koloru, miały jasną, niebieską barwę. Patrzyły niechętnie na wszystko, co je otaczało, podczas gdy te — wyglądały, jak oczy należące do kogoś, kto jest o krok od szaleństwa.

Arthur przyglądał się Edwinowi, a w jego głowie pojawiały się kolejne fakty i elementy planu. Może jednak nie było tak źle. Może to wszystko wciąż dało się ocalić.

*

Siedząc w salonie Southeastów czuł przede wszystkim milion różnych rzeczy — od ostrego zapachu alkoholu, po tę dziwną, charakterystyczną woń wydzielaną przez starych ludzi. Musiała minąć chwila, nim nazwał tą drugą. Jako że w jego rodzinie wszyscy starzeli się wolno, zapach kojarzył jedynie z przyjęć. A na te nie uczęszczał zbyt często — wolał zostawiać to swojej siostrze, a samemu zaszywać się w _Luxurii._

Przesunął wzrokiem po ścianach. Na jednej z nich widniał obraz będący idealną kopią tego znajdującego się w jego domu. Pacyfika Southeast stała tam, wśród przedziwnych drzew tworzących łuki. Obok był jej mąż — Gideon Pines. Poważny, nieco gruby, obejmował ją jedną ręką. Między nimi tkwiło dziecko — dziewczynka o brązowych włosach, odziana w błękitną suknię z wplecionymi w nią różami. Jej twarz była jedynie czarną plamą, jakby sam malarz doszedł do wniosku, że tej jednej rzeczy lepiej nie malować. Arthur słyszał kiedyś, że mężczyzna odpowiedzialny za obraz w rzeczywistości oszalał, gdy przyszło mu tworzyć twarz dziecka. Podobno była zbyt piękna, niemożliwa do uchwycenia. Nieludzka.

Inne obrazy ledwie kojarzył. Nie miał pojęcia kto je namalował ani jakie konkretne miejsca czy osoby przedstawiały. Mimo to — podobały mu się bardziej, niż te wiszące na ścianach jego domu. Tamte były ciemne, wiecznie zachowane w brązowo-zielonych barwach. Te zaś jaśniały, całe niebiesko-różowe. Wręcz zdawały się żyć; Arthur czuł się, jakby postacie z nich miały zaraz wyskoczyć z ram i stanąć przed nim.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, a dzięki swojemu nieludzkiemu słuchowi wreszcie usłyszał powolne, ciche kroki na schodach. W następnej chwili do salonu wszedł Edwin. Rozczochrany i z podkrążonymi oczami wyglądał, jakby dopiero co wstał.

— Przyszedłeś się pośmiać? — spytał. Salon nie miał drzwi, a jedynie kawałek czarnej płachty, którą teraz chłopak przysłonił łukowate przejście na korytarz. — Jeśli tak, to wiedz, że nie mam czasu ani na ciebie, ani na nikogo z twojej rodziny. Dlatego… możesz odejść. Wróć do siebie albo tej twojej narzeczonej, Emmy, czy jak jej tam. No chyba, że twoja rodzina i ją już uczyniła bezdomną.

Arthur zmarszczył brwi.

— Emma nie jest moją narzeczoną — powiedział.

Domyślał się, dlaczego ludzie mogli tak to widzieć (w końcu: przebywali razem przez prawie cały czas; zabierał ją na każde ludzkie przyjęcie), a jednak usłyszenie tego na głos było takie… absurdalne.

Edwin zamrugał, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. Otwierał i zamykał usta, gdy jego mózg nie potrafił przetworzyć usłyszanego faktu.

— Nie jest? — spytał wreszcie, myśląc o tych wszystkich kobietach plotkujących na najróżniejszych przyjęciach. Wszystkie zgodnie stwierdzały, że ta dwójka niedługo się pobierze i zamieszka w jednej z posiadłości Pinesów. Nawet Luiza zachowywała się, jakby Emma była już częścią ich rodziny.

— Nie jest — potwierdził i sięgnął po swoją filiżankę z herbatą. Smakowała, jak sama woda, ale nie narzekał.

— Więc… — Edwin poruszył się niespokojnie w fotelu. Wyglądał, jakby miał do zadania milion pytań i wszystkie z nich należały do kategorii ❝rzeczy, o które pytać nie wypada❞. — Po co tu jesteś?

— Jestem tu, bo myślę, że mamy wspólnego wroga.

— Wspólnego wroga?

— Moją rodzinę — doprecyzował i zamilkł, czekając na reakcję Edwina.

Najpierw zamrugał — mocno i gwałtownie, trochę, jakby robił to pierwszy raz w życiu. Potem przechylił głowę aż ta niemal opadła na jego lewe ramię. I znów otwierał i zamykał usta, nie rozumiejąc, co właśnie usłyszał.

— Dlaczego niby twoja rodzina jest twoim wrogiem? — spytał nieufnie po kilku długich minutach ciszy.

Arthur westchnął.

— Bo to, co chcą zrobić wykracza poza zwykłe wywalenie jednej rodziny z domu.

Edwin przełknął ślinę. Przez jego ton bał się zadawać pytania; musiał się do tego zmuszać.

— Co chcą zrobić?

— Wiedziałeś, że twoja rodzina przechowuje gdzieś na terenie swoich posiadłości, ogromną, demoniczną maszynę? — Uniósł dłonie. Wciąż czuł się dziwnie, robiąc takie rzeczy przy ludziach, ale pozwolił, by ogień wydostał się spod skóry i uformował coś, co Edwinowi przypominało dwa złączone ze sobą prostokąty, na których krawędziach ktoś postawił kwadraty. Zaraz obok nich Arthur utworzył coś łudząco podobnego do wywróconej podstawki na herbatę. Nad tym unosiły się dwa nachodzące na siebie pierścienie.

— Ja...

— Po twojej minie, domyślam się, że albo nie wiedziałeś, albo nie byłeś świadom, że to coś pochodzi ze świata ludzi.

Edwin pokiwał szybko głową i zacisnął dłonie na swoich spodniach. Zazwyczaj jego ubrania wiecznie zdawały się być za luźne, dzisiaj — miał wrażenie, że tworzą drugą, irytująca skórę. Przyciskały się mocno i sprawiały, że pocił się bardziej, niż powinien.

Arthur zaczął wyjaśnianie:

— My, demony, skrótowo nazywamy to portalem, czyli przejściem między światami. — Tyle Edwin jeszcze rozumiał. Tyle pamiętał z ręcznie zapisywanych książek. — W praktyce… to urządzenie potrafi o wiele więcej, niż tylko przenosić od świata do świata. Dobrze zbudowane, odpowiednio zaopatrzone może sprawić, że wokół całego świata utworzy się ogromna bariera, coś jak bańka. Wówczas żaden demon nie będzie mógł stąd wyjść ani wejść. Te, które były w świecie ludzi — utkną w nim. Dla innych Ziemia stanie się praktycznie niewidzialna. Ale… jest jeszcze trzecia, najgorsza opcja.

Tego już Edwin nie pamiętał, więc, dla odmiany, zaciskał wygięte palce na oparciu fotela i starał się opanować drżenie.

— Trzecia opcja — kontynuował Arthur — mogłaby rozerwać ten świat.

Jego płomienie utworzyły idealną półkulę, by chwilę później rozszarpać ją od środka i pozostawić jedynie zwisające w przestrzeni kawałki.

— To… nie wygląda dobrze — wybełkotał Edwin. Czuł się, jakby ktoś właśnie nadepnął mu na żołądek. Z dzbanka nalał sobie wody do ozdobionej kwiatami szklanki i wypił całą zawartość. Powtórzył te czynności kilka razy. Najchętniej wylałby sobie wodę na twarz. Nie mogąc jednak tego zrobić, wziął głęboki oddech i w myślach policzył do pięciu. — Tylko… dlaczego miałbym ci w to wierzyć?

— A dlaczego miałbym cię okłamywać?

— Bo jesteś demonem? Bo twoja rodzina właśnie próbuje zniszczyć moją?

_Bo mnie nie lubisz?_

Arthur westchnął.

— Jeśli mi nie wierzysz… możesz spytać o to demona, którego przyzwałeś.

Kolory odpłynęły z twarzy Edwina. Nawet jego oczy zdawały się być białe, niczym śnieg, a usta jakby posiniały.

— Skąd ty…

— Widziałem was w _Luxurii._

Arthur chciałby przeprowadzić tę rozmowę delikatnie; chciałby nie musieć tak bardzo stresować swojego rozmówcy, ale… Nie mieli aż tyle czasu i swobody. W każdej chwili mogli zjawić się służący, a jego ojciec — mógł wpaść na kolejny denerwujący pomysł.

— To… nie tak, jak...

— Och, nie tłumacz mi się. Chciałeś ratować rodzinę, to oczywiste. Zresztą… dobrze, że tam byłeś. Gdyby nie to — nigdy nie znalazłbym rozwiązania tak łatwego i wygodnego. Spłacicie wszystkie długi. Nie będzie żadnego końca świata, żadnych wojen, kłótni. Ale żeby to zrobić: wciąż będziemy potrzebować _Luxurii._

— Czekaj, czekaj. — Edwin uniósł ręce. — Co ty właściwie wymyśliłeś?

Arthur podniósł się ze swojego siedzenia. Nie potrafił zrozumieć skąd to się brało (nie bez zakładania najgorszych scenariuszy), ale nagle wyczuwał nowe skupisko mocy. Jakby linie płynące po całym tym domu zebrały się w jednym miejscu i aktywowały.

— Widzisz, chociaż są… problematyczni, nie chcę tracić swojej rodziny. Nie chcę robić z nich swoich wrogów. Co za tym idzie — nie mogę tak po prostu oddać ci moich pieniędzy. I tu właśnie z pomocą przychodzi _Luxuri_ _a_ i jej anonimowości. Moja rodzina wie, że często tam chodzę i dużo wydaję, toteż nie zdziwią ich ubytki na moim koncie. Niestety i to ma swoje granice, więc zamiast za jednym razem — będziemy musieli podzielić dług na trzy-cztery części tyle też razy się spotkać. Bo i tu pojawia się kolejny problem — w _Luxuri_ _i_ nie pozwolą mi tak po prostu przelewać na ciebie pieniędzy. Że niby to narusza ich zasady i całe istnienie, więc musimy wykazywać chociaż minimum zainteresowania sobą, czy coś takiego.

Mózg Edwina właśnie zaczął się przegrzewać. Niemal widział parę wylatującą z uszu i czuł czerwień wkradającą się na poliki.

— Czyli… ty… chcesz… i...

— Przyjęcia.

— Co?

— Chcę żebyś poszedł ze mną, jako osoba towarzysząca, na trzy-cztery przyjęcia. W ten sposób nikt się nie przyczepi.

— Ale… czy ona nie była po to, by...

— Tak, zazwyczaj chodzi tam tylko o seks. Ale wiesz, spora część demonów zjawia się też dlatego, że chcą porozmawiać z ludźmi, jak równy z równym. Chcą, żeby ci okazywali nimi zainteresowanie, żeby bez strachu mogli się porozumiewać i podróżować z nimi. Oczywiście, jeśli wolałbyś seks, zamiast przyjęć, to...

— Uwielbiam przyjęcia.

— Świetnie. — Arthur klasnął w dłonie. — Jutro przyślę do ciebie Emmę z sukienką.

— Sukienką?

— Och, no tak. Zapomniałem. Będziesz mi towarzyszył, ale jako kobieta.


	18. IV.Emma Hearthstone uwielbia przyjęcia.

Edwin krzywił się.

Ostatecznie, zamiast w domu, wylądował w jednej z licznych sypialni _Luxurii_. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że zdołał przekonać do tego Arthura — przynajmniej miał pewność, że nikt z rodziny nie wejdzie mu do pokoju w trakcie przebierania się. Z drugiej zaś strony — czuł się obco. Źle. Pomieszczenie było ogromne, zalane czernią i fioletem, a wszystko w dotyku — nieprzyjemnie śliskie. Nawet poszewka pod i kołdra nakrywająca łóżko w dotyku przypominała zwierze pozbawione futra, ale za to oblane czymś lepkim. Kiedy siedział materiał nieprzyjemnie przylegał do jego odsłoniętego ciała, ale ilekroć próbował wziąć kołdrę w palce — materiał nagle wydawał się niemożliwy do uchwycenia.

Emma przyniosła ze sobą (właściwie: jej służący to zrobili) całe cztery kufry wypełnione najróżniejszymi sukniami, a teraz grzebała w nich i wzdychała. Nie powiedziała nawet słowa, gdy zobaczyła Billa, a Edwin nie był pewien czy w ogóle zdawała sobie sprawę z jego demonicznej natury.

Była trochę inna, niż ją zapamiętał — tamta Emma, z którą jeden jedyny raz rozmawiał dwa lata temu, była cicha, małomówna. Ta tryska energią i paplała tak długo, aż człowiek miał dość. Do tego, gdy tylko zostali sami zsunęła z siebie długą suknie, odsłaniając tę drugą, ukrytą pod pierwszą i o wiele krótszą, w ciemnych barwach. Edwin czuł się nieswojo. W całym życiu tylko raz widział tyle odsłoniętego, kobiecego ciała, ale… w tamtym razie to była jego siostra odziana w piżamę. Oboje skradali się wówczas w środku nocy do kuchni po ciastka zrobione przez ich babcie.

Mimowolnie zastanawiał się, co dokładnie łączyło ją z Arthurem.

Poruszył się. Ręcznik, który dostał po kąpieli był ogromny, ale i strasznie bezużyteczny — tak puchaty, że aż nie dało się nim porządnie wytrzeć. Emma rzuciła jedną suknie obok nóg Edwina i zniknęła w garderobie przylegającej do pokoju. Wówczas Bill oderwał wzrok od książki w czerwonej okładce i spytał:

— Ufasz im?

Wcześniej nie mieli czasu o tym porozmawiać — gdy tylko Arthur wyszedł, zjawił się ojciec Edwina, a ich rozmowa zajęła kilka godzin. Niestety, kochana siostra doniosła mu o ich gościu, a ojciec doszukał się w tym kolejnego spisku wycelowanego w ich rodzinę. Edwin do wieczora tłumaczył mu, że wcale nie jest jakimś szpiegiem i nie zamierza wynieść ich obrazów ani biżuterii w środku nocy. Potem zaś był zbyt zmęczony, by zająć się Billem — ledwie padł na łóżko, a już zasnął. Następny dzień zaczął się od niespodziewanych wizyt. Tajemniczy ludzie wchodzili do gabinetu ojca, błąkali po domu i wychodzili kilka godzin później. Czasami zagadywali Edwina, ale zawsze, niezależnie od ilości ich interakcji, stresowali go na tyle, że nie mógł spokojnie myśleć. Dopiero widok Emmy (choć początkowo jej nie rozpoznał) odrobinę go uspokoił, a wspólny spacer pozwolił oczyścić myśli.

— Nieszczególnie — przyznał zerkając na jedną ze swoich dłoni. Pod czarnym trójkątem miał na niej tymczasowo symbol przypominający rozerwane motyle skrzydła. Potarł je, wciąż czując delikatne szczypanie.

— Więc, rozumiem, że jeszcze trochę tu posiedzę? — Bill uniósł brew. Na swoje nieszczęście Edwin nie wiedział o żadnej z rzeczy, które Bill planował, a minę demona i jego drgające kąciki ust przyjął za oznaki irytacji.

— Myślisz, że dałbyś radę dostać się do ich domu i, hm… trochę go pozwiedzać? — Edwin odchylił głowę, częściowo ignorując zadane przez demona pytanie.

Demon odetchnął w myślach i zdusił w sobie chęć roześmiania się. Odłożył książkę na półkę. W tej chwili cieszył się, że zaraz po wejściu nałożył na cały pokój barierę, dzięki której nikt z zewnątrz nie mógł usłyszeć ich rozmowy. Dotyczyło to również Emmy, która dalej grzebała w garderobie.

— Cóż, to nie powinien być problem — stwierdził. I tak potrzebował pretekstu, by odejść na trochę od Edwina i zebrać ostatnie, potrzebne do wykończenia planu składniki. Mógł przy okazji zwiedzić dom wrogów chłopaka. Może nawet znalazłby tam potrzebne przedmioty? — Gdybyś mnie potrzebował, po prostu wypowiedz moje imię — powiedział po chwili i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Swoją trójkątną formę przybrał dopiero, gdy znalazł się poza budynkiem.

Tymczasem Emma wyszła wreszcie z garderoby, wlokąc za sobą kufer wypełniony najróżniejszymi ozdobami. Edwin nie potrafił nawet nazwać połowy z nich, ale i tak zachwycał się biorąc je do rąk i przeglądając. Większość mieniła się w blasku lamp; składała z kamieni czerwonych, błękitnych i zielonych.

— Tylko ich nie zniszcz. Są dość… drogie — zaznaczyła Emma i ze swojego kufra, tego przywleczonego z domu, wyjęła perukę w kolorze włosów Edwina.

Edwin westchnął ciężko, odłożył szpilkę zakończoną maleńkim motylem o mieniących się skrzydłach i wreszcie zerknął na przyszykowaną sukienkę. Jej górę pokrywały otwarte pąki białych róż (pachniały, jak prawdziwe, a i w dotyku tak wyglądały, ale nie dało się ich oderwać). Niektóre z nich odrobinę schodziły na fioletowy materiał tworzący dół. Nie posiadała długich rękawów (kończyły się od razu na przedramionach), a u samego dołu fiolet został rozerwany, tworząc przyozdobione bielą przy brzegach, półprzeźroczyste wzory. Edwin nigdy nie widział ani dokładnie takiej sukni, ani żadnej podobnej.

— Arthur kazał ją uszyć w swoim świecie — wyznała dziewczyna, widząc jego ciekawskie spojrzenie.

Przełknął ślinę.

Zanim przyszło mu zakładać suknię, Emma podała mu białą, delikatną bieliznę. Miał wrażenie, że rozerwie ją przy pierwszym ruchu. Nawet podzielił się tą myślą na głos.

— Uwierz mi, to niestety nie aż tak proste.

— Niestety?

Uśmiechnęła się, a on, zaledwie pięć minut później, zrozumiał dlaczego. Dolna część zdecydowanie nie była dostosowana do mężczyzn i nieważne, jak bardzo ją przekręcał ostatecznie i tak czuł dyskomfort. Sprawy nie ułatwiały koronki wbijające się w uda i brzuch.

— Po co mi jeszcze spodnie? — mruknął patrząc na kolejny element stroju: wyjątkowo luźne, półprzeźroczyste przy nogawkach spodnie do kolan.

— Cóż, tak naprawdę nie musisz ich ubierać, ale przyjęcie jest dość długie, operowanie suknią niewygodne, a goście różni.

— I… co z tego?

— Jest szansa, że się wywalisz, a tłum wówczas będzie miał okazje podziwiać twoje majtki.

—...zdarzyło ci się to kiedyś? — spytał ubierając spodnie.

— Nie, ale widziałam, jak Celina Schuyler zlatuje ze schodów, rozrywa sobie suknie, a jej tyłek staje się największą atrakcją przyjęcia.

Wzdrygnął się.

— A to? — spytał, wskazując na górną część: półprzeźroczystą bluzkę na ramiączka. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się równie luźna, co spodnie, a jednak do skóry przylegała równie mocno, co najlepszy gorset.

— Tego też nie musisz ubierać.

— Ale?

— Suknia, którą będziesz nosił jest całkiem ładna, tylko… po maksymalnie trzydziestu minutach góra część zacznie cię drapać do tego stopnia, że całe przyjęcie spędzisz zdychając. Do domu za to wrócisz podrapany do krwi.

— I… to coś chroni przed takim końcem?

— Dokładnie.

Ubrał więc wszystko, co przygotowano mu pod suknię, a potem pozwolił zrobić sobie delikatny makijaż. To zaś okazało się kolejnym problemem — ciągle wzdrygał się i wybuchał śmiechem, gdy dziewczyna przykładała mu do twarzy któryś z pędzelków. Za to szminkę niechcący starł z siebie przynajmniej dziesięć razy, nim wreszcie Emma zirytowała się i pokryła mu usta czymś przeźroczystym i gorzkim w smaku.

— Ohyda — jęknął, pragnąc by ktoś zlitował się nad nim i odebrał mu kubki smakowe.

Potem, wreszcie, dostał sukienkę i kolejny raz przeżył szok. Zawsze wydawało mu się, że ubranie czegoś takiego nie może zajmować więcej, niż dwie minuty. Tymczasem on i Emma spędzili dwadzieścia minut ma idealnym ułożeniu jej. Nie była tak ciasna, jak wszystko, co miał pod nią, ale poruszanie się faktycznie sprawiało mu problem. Góra odrobinę drażniła odsłoniętą szyję i obojczyk, a dół okazał się nieprzyjemnie ciężki.

— I… wy naprawdę nosicie coś takiego na co dzień? — mruknął, próbując wykonać obrót.

— Czasami jest gorzej — odparła Emma i posadziła go na krześle. Ubrała mu perukę i w kilku ruchach zrobiła z włosów warkocz. W niego zaś wplotła perły wyjęte z kufra oraz złocistą spinkę w kształcie feniksa.

Po wszystkim rzuciła mu buty — długie (sięgały aż do kolan!), sznurowane, białe i na lekkim obcasie. Jęknął.

— Czy on chce mnie zabić? — spytał, zakładając na początku białe podkolanówki (już nawet nie kwestionował po co mu one).

Emma roześmiała się jedynie i przysiadła na łóżku. W porównaniu do niego, jej nie przeszkadzała śliskość każdego obiektu w pobliżu. Przy ostatnich poprawkach nawet nie wstawała — jedynie kazała mu kilka razy obrócić się, wyjąć coś z kufra, coś innego podpiąć do włosów, coś jeszcze innego zdjąć. W pewnym momencie fuknął zirytowany i prawie potknął się, ale nawet to nie zmusiło jej do wstania.

Westchnął ciężko. W pokoju było zbyt zimno i zwiewnie, żeby mógł się spocić, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak niby przetrwa przyjęcie. W wielkich salach zazwyczaj robiło się duszno już po pięciu minutach, a tłum wyperfumowanych gości niewiele pomagał. Podzielił się tą uwagą z Emmą.

— Taak, na ludzkich przyjęciach tak jest — przyznała, ziewając. — Ale ty idziesz do demonów, a one… och, raczej nie przesadzają z perfumami. Ich suknie pachną i to im zazwyczaj wystarczy. Poza tym wszystkie balkony pewnie będą otwarte, a i klimatyzacja się znajdzie.

— Klimatyzacja?

Machnęła ręką.

— Zobaczysz.

Potem, przez ostatnią wolną godzinę, Emma opowiadała mu o tym, czego powinien się spodziewać. Wyjawiła, kto może się tam pojawić i jaką ma osobowość, przed niektórymi ostrzegała, innych za to wychwalała i sugerowała, że gdyby coś się stało — powinien poprosić ich o pomoc. Im więcej mówiła, tym bardziej jej oczy błyszczały z zachwytu. W pewnym momencie wręcz wyglądała, jakby najchętniej zamieniła się z nim rolami.

— Ale przede wszystkim nie powinieneś oddalać się od Arthura — powiedziała przy ostatnich pięciu minutach. Zjadała kolejne czekoladki ułożone na stoliku nocnym wpatrywała się w czarny sufit pokryty delikatnie świecącymi, złocistymi punktami. — Serio, nawet jeśli wyda ci się to nudne — siedź przy nim, a jeśli potrzebowałbyś wyjść i przewietrzyć się… po prostu mu to powiedz. O, i pytaj go czy możesz wypić lub zjeść daną rzecz, bo i z tym bywa różnie. W najlepszym wypadku będziesz się zachowywał, jak pijany. W najgorszym… Nie mówmy o tym. Po prostu bądź przy nim.

Pukanie do drzwi przerwało dalszą ich rozmowę. Emma niechętnie zwlokła się z łóżka i otworzyła Arthurowi. Edwinowi zaschło w ustach, gdy ujrzał swojego wroga-sojusznika w prostym, ale przy tym ładnym stroju złożonym z białej koszuli, czarnej kamizelki oraz spodni i marynarki w tym samym kolorze.

Bez słowa podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i zerknął na ścianę pokrytą lustrem. To, co poczuł na swój własny widok, sprawiło, że natychmiast odwrócił głowę i już więcej nawet nie próbował patrzeć na odbicie.

Arthur rozmawiał przez chwilę z Emmą, by potem, w końcu, spojrzeć na niego. Dokładnie zlustrował go wzrokiem, obszedł i wreszcie pozwolił sobie na łagodny, ledwie widoczny uśmiech.

Edwin zacisnął usta, czekając na zgryźliwy komentarz. W głowie przerabiał kilka możliwych scenariuszy; był nimi tak pochłonięty, że nawet nie usłyszał kilku pierwszych, skierowanych do niego słów.

—…ładnie.

— Co?

Arthur westchnął.

— Powiedziałem, że sukienka ci pasuje i wyglądasz bardzo ładnie.

Nie wyglądał, jakby z niego drwił, ale Edwin i tak prychnął, skrzyżował ręce i wymaszerował z pomieszczenia. Być może przesadzał; być może zaczynał zachowywać się, niczym kobiety w historiach, w których zaczytywała się jego siostra (i, które być może od niej podkradał), ale nie przejmował się tym.

Nie czekał aż demon do niego dołączy — szedł przed siebie, kierując swoje kroki w stronę wyjścia. Przystanął dopiero, gdy usłyszał oklaski, a jedna z sal okazała się otwarta. Niepewnie podszedł do drzwi i przechylił głowę, patrząc na tłum zasiadający w ułożonych w rzędach fotelach. Nikt nie pilnował drzwi ani nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Toteż bez problemu mógł zerknąć do środka — na ogromną, odsłoniętą scenę. Kolejny raz tego dnia zaschło mu w gardle. Oparł się o framugę, by się nie przewrócić i wychylił jeszcze mocniej, nie odrywając wzroku od wiszącego do góry nogami mężczyzny. Wydawał się wysoki, a jego mięśnie były widoczne nawet ze sporej odległości. Zielone liny oplatały jego nogi w kostkach i pod kolanami, i pięły się ku samemu sufitowi. Tam zaś rozgałęziały się — jedne sięgały lewej ściany, drugie prawej i opadały z powrotem na ziemię, przypominając bluszcze. Ręce zaś miał związane linami brązowymi. Od nadgarstków po ziemię szły one całkiem prosto, dopiero przy niej rozgałęziały się aż do dziwnych, metalowych kółek wbitych w scenę.

Edwin wiercił się niespokojnie, patrząc, jak kobieta w przedziwnym, skórzanym stroju okrąża go i… czy ona trzymała sztylet? I tak zwyczajnie przykładała mu ją do skóry? W pierwszej chwili to wydawało się tak absurdalne, że aż prychnął. W drugiej — zobaczył krew. Wypływała z rozcięcia, a kiedy któraś z jej kropel opadła na brązowe liny — te rozrastały się jeszcze bardziej. W pewnym momencie dosięgały krawędzi sceny.

Pomyślał, że to musi boleć; że to tak, jakby pomnożyć skaleczenie papierem razy miliard i jeszcze więcej, ale… mężczyzna nie krzyczał. Właściwie, gdy tak mu się przyglądał, to wydawał się nawet zadowolony i… Edwin poczerwieniał, wędrując wzrokiem ku górze.

— Wiesz, że nie mamy na to czasu?

Prawie podskoczył, słysząc przy swoim uchu głos Arthura.

— To… nie… to… ja… — bełkotał, wymachując przy tym rękami.

Arthur przysunął się i zerknął na scenę. Po rozcięciu nie było już śladu, a krew… parowała, tworząc przy scenie czerwone obłoki.

— To demon — oświadczył z dłońmi wciśniętymi w kieszenie, patrząc na podnieconego, dalej wiszącego mężczyznę.

— Zauważyłem — wymamrotał Edwin, nie mając pojęcia, gdzie podziać wzrok. Nagle nawet widok ubranych osób wydawał się niewłaściwy, a samo ramię Arthura ocierającego się o jego odsłoniętą skórę podsyłało mu do głowy dziwne myśli. — Chodźmy już. — Cofnął się w stronę korytarza i chociaż jeszcze nie tak dawno temu pamiętał drogę do wyjścia, teraz czuł się, jakby utknął w labiryncie. Patrzył na drzwi, na rozgałęziające się korytarze i nie wiedział, co robić.

Arthur kiwnął głową, zamknął drzwi tym samym odcinając ich od wszelakich hałasów i podsunął mu swoje ramię. Edwin, niechętnie, złapał je i w ten sposób, po dwóch minutach, opuścili budynek. Na zewnątrz już czekało na nich… coś. Edwin nie miał pojęcia, jak to nazwać, ale tkwiło nad ziemią i mieniło się na fioletowo. Obok stała kobieta o trzech oczach. Podała Arthurowi kartkę, długopis i podkładkę, a on podpisał to.

— Podróż portalem może być trochę nieprzyjemna dla ciebie — oświadczył, wskazując na portal.

— Trochę?

— W najgorszym wypadku zemdli cię na dwie-trzy minuty.

Najgorszego wypadku nie było. Zamiast mdłości Edwin jedynie stracił równowagę i musiał podeprzeć się o Arthura. Przez kilka sekund świat wywracał mu się przed oczami, a wszelakie światła świeciły mocniej, niż w rzeczywistości. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy efekt minął.

Ale jego spokój minął, gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku kolejnego budynku — małego pałacyku o korytarzach, w których mogłoby się zmieścić nawet stado olbrzymów. Mijające ich demony nie przejmowały się nim, a jedynie witały się z Arthurem, ale i tak miał wrażenie, że jakimś cudem spotka kogoś zaprzyjaźnionego ze swoją rodziną i zostanie wyśmiany. Kiedy znaleźli się w odpowiedniej sali, ścisnął mocniej rękę Arthura i wlepił wzrok w szklaną podłogę, pod którą widniała woda i ryby. Mnóstwo kolorowych ryb, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Niektóre wydawały się wyższe od niego, inne za to miały pięć macek wystających z buzi, a jeszcze inne obrastały roślinami. Gdzieś mignęła mu ośmiornica, a obok niej stado meduz. Widząc sporego rekina aż pisnął, a kolejne absurdalne myśli napłynęły do jego głowy. No bo… miał na sobie buty na obcasie i… co jeśli niechcący uszkodzi nimi podłogę? Albo co jeśli zrobi to ktoś inny? I wszystko tak po prostu zawali się, wciągając ich pod wodę? Przecież on nie umiał pływać! A nawet gdyby potrafił — obawiał się, że rekiny i tak były szybsze.

— Tej podłogi nie da się zniszczyć — powiedział Arthur, wyczuwając jego niepokój.

— A jeśli jednak? — drążył Edwin, chodząc teraz niemal na palcach.

— Myślę, że jako demon zdołam cię ocalić — odpowiedział i wolną dłonią sięgnął do palców zaciśniętych na jego przedramieniu. Poluzował uścisk, który zdążył stać się nieprzyjemnie bolesny. — Naprawdę, powinnaś się rozluźnić.

Edwin rozchylił wymalowane usta, a coś nowego i przyjemnego rozlało się po całym ciele, ale nie zdołał nic powiedzieć. Podeszła do nich kolejna osoba — mężczyzna o jelenich rogach i ciemnej skórze. On i Arthur rozmawiali przez chwilę, a kiedy skończyli i rozeszli się, Edwin spytał:

— To jakiś, em… znajomy?

— Tak jakby. To Lucjusz Murphy. Właściciel tego domu. — Arthur wzruszył ramionami. — Bywałem już u niego kilka razy.

— Czekaj. To on nie jest, no wiesz, służącym?

Arthur zamrugał, w pierwszej chwili nie rozumiejąc. W drugiej — westchnął ciężko, bo wszystkie elementy znalazły się we właściwym miejscu.

— Będziemy musieli później odbyć poważną rozmowę — oświadczył jedynie i pociągnął Edwina w stronę ogromnego stołu nakrytego białym obrusem i pokrytego najróżniejszymi daniami.

Ten moment Edwin spokojnie mógł nazwać najlepszą częścią przyjęcia. Jedzenie przyrządzane przed demony było inne, o wiele smaczniejsze, niż to ludzkie. Właściwie — przy nim to ludzkie zdawało się kompletnie pozbawione smaku. Dlatego, ignorując jakiekolwiek maniery, jadł ile mógł. Arthur tego nie komentował, odzywał się jedynie, gdy Edwin pytał czy dana rzecz jest odpowiednia dla ludzi.

Kiedy zjadał dziesiątą kremówkę i popijał ją winem o wiele słodszym od ludzkiego, podeszła do nich kobieta o zielonej skórze i różach wyrastających z szyi.

— Dziś bez Emmy? — spytała, uprzednio rozglądając się za poprzednią towarzyszką Arthura.

— Jak widać. — Demon uśmiechnął się, a Edwin z ustami pokrytymi śmietaną i do połowy zjedzoną kremówką, wlepił ciekawskie spojrzenie w kobietę. Jego usta otworzyły się odrobinę, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jej suknia jest w rzeczywistości częścią ciała; po prostu wyrasta z niego, opatulając je aż po ziemię.

Zastanawiał się czy to boli.

A ona, jakby słysząc jego myśli uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i powiedziała:

— Nie czuję tego.

Niepewnie pokiwał głową.

Potem uświadomił sobie, że kobieta ani razu nie spytała go o imię, a sam Arthur też nie przedstawił go. Jedząc więc kolejną kremówkę irytował się i obrzucał ich nienawistnymi spojrzeniami, ale tym razem nikt się nim nie interesował.

— Czy ona jeszcze wróci? — spytała w pewnym momencie, mając na myśli Emmę.

— Kto wie? — Chociaż Arthur wciąż się uśmiechał i wyglądał zadziwiająco łagodnie, Edwin bez problemu zauważył, jak jego brew drga.

— Pokłóciliście się? — drążyła.

— Och, oczywiście, że nie! Po prostu dziś i w najbliższym czasie nie będzie mogła mi towarzyszyć. W końcu: Emma ma też własne, ludzkie życie, a ja… Cóż, chciałbym wreszcie spędzić trochę czasu ze swoją ukochaną.

Edwin cieszył się, że zdążył zjeść całą kremówkę i przełknąć wino, bo teraz z pewnością by to wszystko wypluł. Chociaż nieznajome, miłe uczucie na nowo wdarło się do jego ciała, słowa Arthura były zbyt niespodziewane; przypominały kubeł zimnej wody.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy uświadomił sobie, że kobieta nawet na niego nie zerknęła, więc i nie zauważyła, jak wyraz jego twarzy przechodzi od głębokiego szoku po nieprzyjemny grymas. Ugryzł się w język i sięgnął po kolejne ciastko.

Rozmowa dłużyła się i dłużyła, co pięć sekund schodząc z powrotem na temat Emmy. Jej imię padało tak często, że Edwin zaczynał mieć wrażenie, że ono będzie go prześladować nawet w snach. Na szczęście, wreszcie, ktoś inny zawołał kobietę, a ta pożegnała się i pomaszerowała dręczyć nowego towarzysza. Edwin nie musiał nawet dotykać Arthura, by zauważyć jak jego ciało się rozluźnia.

— A to? Kto to był?

— Clarissa Nevernight, znajoma Emmy. Albo raczej — osoba uznająca się za jej znajomą. — Wzruszył ramionami.

Kilka minut później spokojna, delikatna muzyka ucichła, a na podwyższeniu zjawił się mężczyzna, z którym Arthur wcześniej rozmawiał. Obok niego stanęła jego córka — demon o fioletowej skórze, dwóch parach dłoni i pięciu oczach. W ten sposób Edwin odkrył, że to całe przyjęcie odbywa się ze względu na jej urodziny.

— Dasz radę zatańczyć? — spytał Arthur, gdy mężczyzna przestał mówić, a muzyka na nowo ruszyła, a większość par skierowała się w stronę parkietu.

— Nie wiem — przyznał Edwin i nie chodziło tylko o porcie zjedzonych słodkości. — Nigdy nie uczono mnie tych wszystkich, em, kobiecych kroków.

— Wiesz, myślę, że nie musimy podchodzić do tego aż tak profesjonalnie — powiedział, wskazując na pary, które mylił wszystkie kroki, ale i tak śmiały się i tańczyły dalej.

Edwin wziął głęboki oddech. Rzeczy, które miał pod suknią wpijały się nieprzyjemnie w skórę, a ona sama wciąż wydawała się ważyć kilka ton; żołądek protestował, od wina trochę kręciło mu się w głowie; wciąż dręczyło go uczucie, że w każdej chwili może zostać rozpoznany, a jednak…

— W porządku. Możemy zatańczyć. Tylko...

— Bez szaleństw?

— Mhm. Mam wrażenie, że zaraz umrę — mruknął i skrzywił się, gdy Arthur sięgnął po chustkę i wytarł mu twarz. Razem z jedzeniem starł odrobinę szminki, ale to i ewentualna irytacja Emmy, przestało mieć znaczenie, gdy znaleźli się na parkiecie.

Luiza albo nie miewała ochoty na taniec, albo tańczyła wyjątkowo źle — ciągle nadeptywała mu stopy, choć przecież od małego miała przynajmniej dziesięciu nauczycieli tańca. Arthur za to nawet w tym powolnym tańcu z pominięciem wielu kroków, zachowywał się, jakby nigdy z parkietu nie schodził.

Edwin jęknął trochę boleśnie i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, gdy z jednej strony cały świat mu wirował, a z drugiej — nie chciał już tego przerywać.

 _To przez alkohol_ _—_ usprawiedliwiał się i próbował myślami znaleźć się przy Billu. Starał się we własnej głowie chociaż udawać, że w tej chwili obchodzą go poczynania demona i jego ewentualne odkrycia.

— Na pewno nie wolałbyś usiąść? — spytał Arthur.

— Mhm — mruknął Edwin i niechętnie uniósł ociężałe powieki.

Było mu na tyle przyjemnie, że gdyby nie słowa demona już dawno by zasnął. Teraz jednak rozglądał się po sali, próbując na nowo, chociaż minimalnie, ożyć. Czasami zatrzymywał się wzrokiem na jakimś wyjątkowo dziwnym demonie. W ten sposób dotarł do dwóch mężczyzn tańczących gdzieś po drugiej stronie. Zamrugał.

Gdy kilka godzin później niebo zrobiło się jasne, a on i Arthur wychodzili, znowu ich zobaczył. Szli obok siebie ze splecionymi dłońmi i w najlepsze o czymś dyskutowali. Edwin przechylił głowę. Czuł się, jakby ktoś uparcie dźgał go widelcem w mózg, próbując zmusić do myślenia, ale ostatecznie był na to zbyt zmęczony.

Ziewnął, pozwalając poprowadzić się przez portal.

W świecie ludzi również było już jasno, ale zamiast do domu — Edwin na początku znalazł się w _Luxurii._ Ciesząc się, że jego rodziców miało tego dnia nie być od rana do wieczora, poszedł do łazienki. Z drobną pomocą Emmy (był tak zmęczony i pijany, że nawet nie potrafił się zaczerwienić) zdjął z siebie wszystkie ubrania i… zwymiotował do podstawionego przez dziewczynę wiaderka. Potem wszedł do wanny (wciąż dziwił się w jaki sposób to wszystko działa) i obmył się, prawie przy tym zasypiając.

Tym razem zignorował śliski materiał łóżka — po prostu padł na niego, jego oczy zamknęły się i już spał.

Po południu obudził go delikatny zapach jedzenia i Emma szturchająca go w ramię.

Kiedy skończył jeść, został zalany falą pytań. Dziewczynę interesowały nawet drobiazgi, na które Edwin w życiu nie zwróciłby uwagi. I chociaż opowiedział jej wszystko raz, najlepiej, jak potrafił, ona dalej drążyła, a czasami prosiła, by coś powtórzył. Na szczęście — po jakimś czasie wreszcie wyszła.

— Gdzie Arthur? — spytał, wypiwszy szklankę wody. Gdy tylko wspomniał jego imię, poczuł się, jakby znowu dźgnięto go w mózg. Nie pamiętał dlaczego, ale miał wrażenie, że coś powinno mu się nie zgadzać.

— Wyszedł godzinę po tym, jak wróciliście — odparł Bill, powracając do tej ludzkiej formy. Zeskoczył z parapetu. — Ale zostawił ci coś — dodał, wskazując na czarną kopertę położoną na srebrzystej tacy.

W środku tkwił list informujący o terminie kolejnego ich spotkania oraz świstek papieru, który w recepcji został wymieniony na pieniądze. Bardzo, bardzo dużo pieniędzy.

Edwin przełknął ślinę, patrząc na dziesięć ogromnych worków wypełnionych pieniędzmi. Z jednej strony — miał przed sobą jedną czwartą długu; z drugiej — poczuł się, jakby ktoś zacisnął mu dłoń na gardle. Mimo to zmusił się do niepewnego uśmiechu i zerknął na Billa.

— Możesz poprosić, żeby zamknęli to w twoim sejfie albo dostarczyli do domu — poinformował demon, upychając ręce do kieszeni. Jak się okazało: nie znalazł niczego szczególnie ciekawego u rodziny Arthura.

 _—_ Myślę, że sejf na razie wystarczy — wymamrotał, woląc na razie nie musieć nikomu tłumaczyć skąd wziął tyle pieniędzy. Wiedział też, że w swoim domu w życiu nie ukryłby tych worków.

  
  



	19. V.Świat zapamięta.

Drugie przyjęcie było nudne.

Chociaż organizowała je inna rodzina (Edwin nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie ich nazwiska, ale pamiętał, że zaczynało się na N) i w innym miejscu chłopak czuł się, jakby widział idealną kopię tamtego pałacyku. Aż przystanął na progu i rozejrzał się niepewny tego, co widzi. Perfekcyjna iluzja zaczęła się walić dopiero, gdy nadszedł czas na jedzenie i zabawę. Muzyka… była nijaka. Nie wpadała w ucho. Po jakimś czasie kompletnie zapomniał o jej istnieniu, a kiedy zerknął na muzyków — jeden z nich przysypiał, grając na skrzypcach. Jedzenie smakowało, jak zapleśniały pergamin, picie zaś przypominało najzwyklejszą wodę. Za to inni zaproszeni… oni byli najgorsi. Co pięć sekund podchodzili do Arthura, przerywali jego i Edwina rozmowę, i zaczynali z nim rozmowę o rzeczach, których Edwin nie rozumiał. Przestawali mówić dopiero, gdy na ich miejscu zjawiali się kolejni. Wyglądać też słabo wyglądali. Jak zwykli ludzie. Największym osiągnięciem dla Edwina było zobaczenie kobiety o złocistych oczach.

Suknie dostał prostą i zieloną. Prawie jej nie czuł przy chodzeniu i, ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, uświadomił sobie, że wkurza go ten fakt. Poprzednia, chociaż wkurzała i ograniczała go przy każdym ruchu, miała swój urok. I pachniała bardzo ładnie, różanie.

Myśląc o tym i obserwując dwie kobiety tańczące razem do nijakiej muzyki, wreszcie uświadomił sobie pewną rzecz, a jego twarz oblały rumieńce. Zirytowany spojrzał na Arthura, ale ten dalej rozmawiał z jakimś demonem. Miał wrażenie, że minęły wieki od momentu, w którym Arthur ostatni raz poświęcił mu chociaż minutę uwagi.

Na szczęście przyjęcie skończyło się zaledwie godzinę później, gdy ogromny zegar zastygły w powietrzu, w samym centrum pomieszczenia, obwieścił, że oto wybiła północ. Nudny mężczyzna-demona skłonił się i odszedł, szukając swojej równie nudnej towarzyszki. Edwin odetchnął z ulgą, łapiąc Arthura za rękaw.

— Coś się stało? — Podczas gdy inne demony kierowały się do wyjścia, jego demon stał w miejscu z uniesioną brwią i pozwalał Edwinowi piorunować do spojrzeniem.

— Sukienka — wybełkotał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Jeśli uszkodziłeś ją, w którymś miejscu, to nie przejmuj s-

— Nie o to chodzi! — Machał rękami. Być może robił to trochę za mocno. Być może prawie kogoś uderzył łokciem. Być może też krzyczał, zwracając na siebie uwagę. — Po co mi ona? — spytał, gdy już nabrał powietrza, a jego chęć zamordowania Arthura spadła ze stu procent do dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu. — Przecież wy, demony, tolerujecie to całe… jak to się nazywa?

— LGBT+? — podsunął Arthur.

Edwin zmarszczył brwi, mamrocząc:

— Brzmi, jak choroba.

Więc Arthur próbował dalej.

— Gejów? Homoseksualistów? Biseksualistów? Panseksualistów? Ludzi niehetero?

Słowa kompletnie nic nie mówiły Edwinowi, więc zaczął się wiercić w miejscu. Arthur westchnął ciężko.

— Dewiantów? — rzucił i chociaż kąciki ust wciąż miał uniesione, jego głos był o wiele chłodniejszy.

— Tak. O nich mi chodziło. Czy to, co wymieniałeś, to jakieś synonimy?

— To po prostu właściwe określenia.

— Tamto LGcoś tam też?

— To akurat skrótowiec zawierający je wszystkie.

Edwin połączył wątki i spytał:

— Więc L jest dla, e, lesbijek, G dla tych, no, gejów i tak dalej?

— Dokładnie.

— Więc dla kogo jest T? No bo wnioskuje, że B to dla tych bicośtam, a nigdzie też nie ma P...

— P jest po plusie. T jest dla transpłciowych kobiet i mężczyzn. I też trochę dla osób niebinarnych, ale one mogą być też po plusie.

Chyba zaczynało mu się kręcić w głowie.

— Zaczekaj. Powoli. Kim są te, no, transpłciowe kobiety?

— Kobietami.

— No to po co im litera? Co w nich tak innego?

— To, że ktoś się kiedyś pomylił i uznał je za mężczyzn.

— Ale… jak ktoś mógł kobietę uznać za mężczyznę?

— Bo tak wyszło, że oboje mieli penisa. U was ludzi to spory problem, będziecie mieli na to kilka zabiegów w przyszłości, ale dla nas demonów to zaledwie jedno pstryknięcie palcem. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— A tych, no, transpłciowych mężczyzn kiedyś gdzieś tam uznano za kobiety?

— Dokładnie.

— A to coś na N?

— Osoby niebinarne?

— Tak. One.

— To… Wyobraź sobie linie. Po jednej jej stronie masz zapisane słowo „kobieta”, po drugiej— „mężczyzna”. Osoby niebinarne są punktem, który czasami tkwi idealnie pomiędzy, czasami zbliża się do jednej skrajności, a czasami wędruje od nich.

Edwin wyglądał, jakby jego mózg miał zaraz porzucić swoją pracę i opuścić czaszkę. Mrużył oczy, a Arthur prawie widział te wszystkie skomplikowane obliczenia i analizy, które chłopak wykonywał w swojej głowie.

Demon zaśmiał się, gdy Edwin chwycił za krzesło i po prostu usiadł.

— Ja… czuję się głupi — wyznał chłopak, wpatrując się w swoje ręce, jakby na nich kryła się odpowiedź na wszystkie pozostałe nurtujące go pytania.

Arthur pogłaskał go po głowie.

— Może wrócimy więc do początku? — Ukrył dłonie w kieszeniach i przysiadł obok. Kompletnie nie przejmował się tym, że już dawno zgaszono większość lamp, a do sali weszła ekipa sprzątająca. — Zastanawia cię, dlaczego nosisz sukienkę, prawda?

— Tak. — Pokiwał głową, przypominając sobie od czego zaczęła się ta rozmowa. Z jednej strony, teraz, w obliczu nowych wiadomości, nie był pewien czy odpowiedź na to pytanie jest mu potrzebna już teraz. Z drugiej… nie był też pewien czy jego mózg wytrzyma kolejną lawinę informacji. — Bawi cię to?

— Ubieranie cię w ten sposób?

— Mhm.

— Trochę tak. Zawsze byłeś tak drobny i uroczy, że aż chciało się sprawdzić, jak będziesz wyglądał w czymś takim.

— Wiedziałem!

— Ale to nie jest ostateczny powód. — Arthur westchnął i rozejrzał się. Dokładnie przyjrzał się twarzy każdego demona sprzątającego po przyjęciu. — Wiele osób z naszego otoczenia, to tak naprawdę demony. Co prawda oni raczej unikają używania portali, wolą nie pokazywać się na oczy demonom z tego świata, ale… cóż, istniała szansa na spotkanie sąsiadów. To zaś mogło pokrzyżować nasze plany i przy okazji zrujnować ci życie.

— Czyli… to też kwestia bezpieczeństwa?

Po wszystkim, co przeszedł — nawet nie zdziwił się słysząc, że jego sąsiedzi są demonami. Właściwie, jedną sąsiadkę to już od dawna podejrzewał o nie bycie człowiekiem. W końcu: od kilkunastu lat ani trochę się nie postarzała, a jej rzekome przodkinie wyglądały kropka w kropkę, jak ona.

Arthur podniósł się ze swojego krzesła i przeciągnął leniwie, nim podał drugiemu chłopakowi dłoń.

— Wracamy? — spytał, czując, że choć teraz są ignorowani, niedługo ktoś i tak poprosi ich o opuszczenie domu.

— Tak, chodźmy. Muszę wreszcie coś zjeść.

— Miałeś cały bufet do wyboru — zauważył Arthur, gdy wychodzili.

— Żartujesz? To wszystko było okropne — szepnął Edwin, kiedy szli po kamiennej ścieżce. Było na tyle zimno, że owinął się szczelniej płaszczem i przysunął do demona.

— Więc… może przed powrotem odwiedzimy pobliską restaurację?

Edwin uniósł brew.

— Przecież jest już późno.

— Ta będzie otwarta do rana.

Edwin zamyślił się. Do domu wróci dopiero nad ranem, a jedzenie w Luxurii było raczej skromne. On zaś potrzebował prawdziwej kolacji i czegoś słodkiego. No dobrze, potrzebował dużo słodyczy. Z drugiej strony…

— Nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy.

— Zapłacę.

— Obawiam się, że mam już i tak zbyt duży dług u twojej rodziny.

Arthur wywrócił oczami.

— Tego nie będziesz musiał oddawać — zapewnił.

Przeszli przez bramę, a światła oświetlające dom zgasły. Pozostały jedynie latarnie rozstawione po ulicy — migoczące i rzucające żółtawą poświatę na pobliskie domy ułożone jeden obok drugiego. W powietrzu unosił się zapach mokrego drewna i cynamonu. Edwin westchnął ciężko, gdy jego żołądek odezwał się, reagując na cynamon.

— Niech będzie. Prowadź.

Kiedy siedzieli w restauracji, podstawiano im kolejne posiłki, kelnerki uparcie nazywały Edwina _panią_ , a Arthur okazał się całkiem zabawny, jego mózg na nowo się przegrzał.

*

Trzecie przyjęcie Arthur nazwał _irytującym_.

To znaczy — stwierdził, że właśnie takie może być dla Edwina. Zapytany o to wyjaśnił, że odbędzie się ono w samej _Luxurii,_ na jej najwyższym piętrze. Emma pisnęła zachwycona i klasnęła dłońmi słysząc to, Edwin potrzebował chwili, by zrozumieć, co oznaczało przyjęcie w takim miejscu. Jego mózg znalazł wspomnienie nagiego mężczyzny, wiszącego do góry nogami, a obawy natychmiast zajęły wszystkie jego myśli i dręczyły przez dwa dni. Nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym. Chociaż jego siostra próbowała zainteresować go swoimi obrazami, a ojciec wciągnąć w rozmowy dotyczące polowań — Edwin ledwie ich słuchał. W pewnym momencie uświadomił sobie, że ignoruje nawet Billa, choć ten miał dla niego informacje dotyczące samych Pinesów.

— Mógłbyś powtórzyć? — spytał na kilka godzin przed przyjęciem, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że demon znów coś mówił, a on nie słuchał.

Bill westchnął, zacisnął jedną rękę na swoim kolczyku i pociągnął za niego. Edwin zamrugał. Nie wiedział, kiedy dokładnie to się wydarzyło, ale gdzieś po pierwszym przyjęciu odkrył, że fascynuje go ubiór Billa: od butów po te niesamowicie długie, złociste kolczyki. Czasami łapał się na tym, że dotykał własnych uszu i zastanawiał się, jakby to było mieć takie same albo może odrobinę krótsze, koliste. Czy to by bolało? Czy, ze swoim szczęściem, szybko by je stracił? A gdyby miał długie włosy to czy plątałyby się w nie i jedynie przeszkadzały?

— Ojciec Arthura ostatnio pisał list do jakiejś kobiety — wyjawił demon, rozkładając się na sofie. — Nie mogłem rozszyfrować jej imienia, ale patrząc na treść, obstawiam, że to ona mogła wymyślić to wszystko.

— Potrafiłbyś ją namierzyć? — To było absurdalne, ale miał wrażenie, że jego mózg musiał wejść na najwyższe obrotu, żeby usta mogły wypowiedzieć chociaż te trzy słowa i nie wtrącić niczego o przyjęciu.

— Mógłbym nawet ją odwiedzić — przyznał Bill, chociaż tak naprawdę nie planował tego zrobić. Między trzecim, a czwartym przyjęciem był zaledwie dzień przerwy, a on miał jeszcze trzy rzeczy do znalezienie i przynajmniej kilka godzin pracy w piwnicy. Do tego: wciąż jeszcze nie rozumiał niektórych komunikatów wyświetlających się na ekranie urządzenia, a ciężko było pozyskać tę wiedzę od Willa i jednocześnie nie zostać przyłapanym na spiskowaniu. Gdzieś w tle, jako kolejny problem, majaczył również ojciec Edwina i jego goście błąkający się po całej posiadłości. W niektórych z nich wyczuwał demony, a to nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego dla niego.

— Więc zrób to — wymamrotał, a gdy kilka minut później usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, cały aż podskoczył.

Tym razem do _Luxurii_ poszedł tylko z Emmą. Dodatkowo — po raz pierwszy mógł zobaczyć budynek w świetle porannego słońca. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że neony nad wejściem zniknęły, a same drzwi wyglądały na przestarzałe. Nawet kobieta stojąca przy drzwiach miała na sobie suknię z jego czasów, a nie coś krótszego i bardziej szalonego. Stała spokojnie przy zszarzałej ścianie i wlepiała wzrok w podłogę. Zamiast całej miski, w dłoniach trzymała zaledwie drobny kieliszek, który dało się ukryć w rękawie. Nawet na nich nie zerknęła, gdy wchodzili.

Wnętrze nie zmieniło się w ogóle, ale tym akurat Edwin nie był w ogóle zaskoczony. Zewnętrze było tak nudne i ludzkie, że żaden człowiek nie miałby ochoty na przechodzenie przez drzwi. Na recepcji przywitała ich ta sama kobieta, co zwykle. Kolejny raz wręczyła im klucz prowadzący pod dziesiątkę i życzyła miłej zabawy.

Normalnie, po przejściu przez szklane drzwi, dało się co jakiś czas wpaść na demona wychodzącego z pokoju albo człowieka idącego do restauracji ukrytej na piętrze niżej. Chociaż pokoje były odpowiednio wyciszane, czasami i tak dało się usłyszeć dochodzącą z nich muzykę. Dziś panowała całkowita cisza. Wędrowały jedynie demony w białych uniformach i z wiadrami z wodą oraz mopami.

— Dzisiaj nie przyjmują gości o ile ci nie idą nie przyjęcie — wyjaśniła Emma i ziewnęła. Miała zieloną farbę rozlaną na policzku i sukienkę rozciętą przy ziemi. Kiedy Edwin spytał o to, uśmiechnęła się i powiedziała: — Malują mi portret. Malarz jest przystojny i zainteresowany moją osobą. Resztę dopisz sobie sam. — Dźgnęła go w bok i otworzyła drzwi.

Edwin miał wrażenie, że z każdą jego wizytą kufrów jedynie przybywa. Początkowo były tylko trzy, na drugim przyjęciu pięć, a dzisiaj przywitała ich dodatkowa szóstka. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy dziewczyna to tu sprowadziła, ale z fascynacją otworzył jeden z nich. Przywitały go rzeczy służące do makijażu. Wciąż nie potrafił nazwać większości z nich, ale zauważył, że umie już określić do czego konkretnie będą potrzebne.

— Czy one w ogóle są ze świata ludzi? — spytał, wyjmując czarną szminkę.

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Emma wywróciła oczami. — Gdybyśmy mieli polegać na rzeczach ze świata ludzi, nie mogłabym cię tak pięknie stroić. Arthur to wszystko kupił i dostarczył. Oczywiście, ja zrobiłam listę, ale no reszta należała do niego. — Przysiadła na łóżku i patrzyła, jak Edwin otwiera kolejne kufry i co jakiś czas wyjmuje z nich najróżniejsze przedmioty: kolorowe spinki, wysadzane klejnotami naszyjniki, poplątane peruki i części do sukien. — Swoją drogą: masz ochotę na coś specjalnego? Co prawda mam już pomysł na twój dzisiejszy strój, ale jeśli coś wpadło ci do głowy to mów.

Edwin przygryzł dolną wargę, patrząc teraz na dwie sukienki. Jedna była fioletowa, a jej rękawy dziwne — odsłaniały ramiona i przedramiona, ale potem sięgały już ponad nadgarstki. Druga zaś miała czarny kolor i z przodu zakrywałaby mu jedynie wszystko od szyi po kolana, z tyłu zaś dłużyła się aż do ziemi.

Słysząc pytanie Emmy mimowolnie dotknął swoich uszu. Pierwszego dnia nigdy by tego nie zrobił, ale dzisiaj jego ciało zbuntowało się i nim w pełni zrozumiał, co robi, usłyszał własny głos mówiący:

— Chciałbym mieć kolczyki.

Emma zamrugała. Chociaż przebywała z demonami i pozwalała sobie na rzeczy, które zwyczajnie nie wypadały kobietom, Edwin bał się, że zostanie wyśmiany. Że Emma uzna go za jedno z tych… dziwadeł.

— Hm. Obawiam się, że kolczyki-kolczyki są teraz niemożliwe — powiedziała po chwili namysłu i niechętnie podniosła się z łóżka. Z różowego kufra wyjęła szkatułkę. Z niej zaś: najróżniejsze pary klipsów. Od najprostszych, srebrnych obręczy po te kolorowe, tworzące przedziwne kształty. Edwin brał je wszystkie do rąk i z fascynacją przesuwał palcami po nich. Były przyjemnie zimne, trochę śliskie. — Które ci się podobają? — spytała, wyjmując jeszcze dwie szkatułki.

— Te są całkiem ładne — stwierdził unosząc jedną parę. Była biała, o kształcie piórka. Potem jednak zauważył czarne klipsy tworzące krzyż. W sam jego środek wetknięto mieniący się, niewielki, złoty klejnot.

— Mam jeszcze takie z czerwonym, niebieskim i fioletowym — powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się, patrząc, jak jego oczy jaśnieją z radości.

— Um, czerwone chyba będą lepsze — wymamrotał, sięgając po dzbanek napełniony wodą. Nalał jej sobie do szklanki i od razu wypił całą zawartość. Miał wrażenie, że cały stres przepadł, pozostawiając po sobie coś na kształt ekscytacji, a to… nie było dobre. Nie powinien się ekscytować. Przecież, nawet nie był tu dla zabawy! Był przez cholerny, fałszywy dług!

— Tak! — pisnęła Emma i podbiegła do kufra, w którym trzymała suknie. — Nawet wiem już do czego je założysz! O bogowie, a ja chciałam cię wcisnąć w nudną zieleń. — Kręciła głową, nie wierząc we własną głupotę.

Wreszcie wyjęła czarną sukienkę pozbawioną rękawów, ale za to oplatająca się czarną wstęgą wokół szyi. Od bioder po kolana ciasno przylegała do skóry, by potem rozejść się na bok. Na swój sposób, przypominała Edwinowi tulipan odwrócony do góry nogami.

— To… nie wygląda, jak coś w czym się dobrze tańczy — zauważył na co dziewczyna machnęła ręką.

— Na tego typu przyjęciach się nie tańczy — powiedziała po chwili. Z kolejnego kufra wyjęła czystą, czarną bieliznę i zakolanówki. — No dobrze. — Klasnęła w dłonie. — Rozbieraj się i idź do kąpieli!

Nie kwestionował jej poleceń. Za trzecim razem już mechanicznie udał się do łazienki i odkręcił ciepłą wodę (po wielu problemach wreszcie opanował tę trudną sztukę). Potem wrócił do pokoju owinięty przesadnie puszystym ręcznikiem i przysiadł na śliskim łóżku. Kołdra wciąż lepiła mu się do skóry, ale teraz miało to jakiś swój przedziwny urok. Być może po prostu zdążył oszaleć od pierwszej wizyty w tym pokoju.

Ubierając się zauważył jedną rzecz, która do tej pory umykała mu. Choć bielizna bywała czasami niewygodna, wyglądała na nową, uszytą ledwie dzień temu. Spytał o to Emmę. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i przechyliła głowę.

— Chyba nie chciałbyś nosić czegoś po mnie, prawda? — spytała, nawijając na palec swoje włosy.

— Czy to oznacza, że naprawdę jest nowa?

— Jak większość rzeczy tu. — Wzruszyła jednym ramieniem. — Początkowo sugerowałam, żeby Arthur wziął kilka sukien, których nigdy nie nosiłam, ale on upierała się, że on może i weźmie kilka, ale tak poza tym to nie. Dla ciebie to potrzeba nowości — to już powiedziała ciszej, szepcząc, jakby wokół nich był tłum ludzi lub demonów.

Chyba się czerwienił. Chyba jego mózg znowu miał dość nowin.

Nim przeszli do walki z sukienką, Emma podała mu kieliszek wina. I kiedy on pił, ona malowała mu paznokcie czarnym lakierem. Edwin myślał, że będą musieli czekać przynajmniej kilka godzin aż ten wyschnie, ale w rzeczywistości potrzebowali jedynie kilku sekund.

— Masz bardzo ładne dłonie — stwierdziła w pewnym momencie, przesuwając swoimi palcami po jego kostkach.

— E, dziękuję?

Jego ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że akurat dłonie Edwin ma beznadziejne — zbyt drobne, delikatne. Sam też uważał to raczej za wadę; wkurzał się, gdy nie mógł nawet poprawnie objąć nimi miecza. Toteż nigdy nie spodziewał się, że ktoś go skomplementuje w ten sposób.

Godzinę później miał już na sobie sukienkę i czuł się, jak dziecko, które nie potrafi nawet usiąść. Próbował to robić przynajmniej dziesięć razy i za każdym wyglądał, niczym ryba, którą fale wyrzuciły na brzeg plaży. Emma śmiała się wywczas i rzucała niezbyt pomocne komendy pokroju:

— Przesuń się bardziej w lewo! Nie, nie. Nie to. Jednak przesuń się w prawo! Nie, nie wychylaj się tak, bo zaraz spad- Ałć. Nic ci nie jest?

— Nie jestem pewien — wymamrotał, próbując się podnieść. To cud, że suknia wciąż pozostawała w jednym kawałku.

Myślał, że nigdy nie nauczy się w niej poruszać, ale metodą prób i błędów, po kolejnych dwóch godzinach, wreszcie opanował siadanie i szybsze chodzenie. Przestał więc wyglądać, jak drepczący pingwin czy miotająca się w piasku ryba, i z dumą mógł podziwiać własne, eleganckie kroki. No dobrze, może eleganckie to jeszcze nie były, ale przynajmniej już nie krzywił się przy nich.

— Jestem głodny — oświadczył w okolicach dwunastej. Do przyjęcia pozostały ledwie dwie godziny, ale Edwin nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto tyle wytrzyma.

Emma westchnęła.

— Przyniosę ciastka — powiedziała i wyszła.

Edwin odczekał chwilę i obrócił się w stronę lustra. Tak naprawdę głód był ostatnią rzeczą, o której myślał. Po prostu… potrzebował chwili dla siebie.

Niechętnie podszedł do ogromnego lustra i przejechał palcami po jego powierzchni. Jego odbicie wpatrywało się w niego — trochę zaciekawione, trochę przerażone. Suknia, choć w dotyku była całkiem miła, wyglądała z tej perspektywy na śliską; trochę, jakby zrobiono ją z łusek. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Emma to zrobiła, ale peruka na jego głowie tworzyła dwa podwinięte rogi po bokach głowy, złączone warkoczem, a i tak jeszcze sporo włosów opadało mu na odsłonięte plecy. Kolczyki były długie, prawie dosięgały szyi. Tego akurat nie mógł zauważyć w lustrze, ale wciąż czuł swój zapach: słodkie perfumy.

Bał się tego, ale jednocześnie zastanawiał, jakby to było odrzucić wartości wpajane przez rodzinę i po prostu pozostać w takim stanie na zawsze. Ile jeszcze mógłby szminek wypróbować? Czy w tej fioletowej jego usta też wyglądałyby tak ładnie? Czy po którymś razie wreszcie przywykłby do kolejnych dziwacznych sukni? Czy żyjąc wyglądając w ten sposób i mówiąc o sobie, jak o kobiecie, wiódłby życie bardziej satysfakcjonujące od obecnego?

Pokręcił gwałtownie głową, jakby ktoś wylał na niego kubeł wody.

— Oszalałem — wymamrotał, gdy mózg podsyłał mu najróżniejsze wspomnienia. — Nieważne, jak ładnie to nazwiesz, to po prostu szaleństwo — powtarzał sobie do momentu, gdy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły, a Emma weszła do środka z tacką z ciastkami.

Potem, gdy jadł i ubierał buty (najzwyklejsze czarne szpilki), trzęsły mu się ręce, ale zapytano o to zrzucił winę na zimno panujące w pokoju. Arthur zjawił się półgodziny przed czasem. Uśmiechnął się do Edwina.

— W tym też ci ładnie — powiedział, przyglądając się mu.

A Edwin w takich chwilach łapał się na tym, że od pewnego czasu; od momentu, gdy absolutną rozpacz i wściekłość zastąpiła nadzieja, w ogóle nie myślał o Luzie. I znowu miał ochotę wyrywać sobie włosy z głowy.

Nie podziękował. Machnął jedynie ręką i napił się jeszcze wina. Wątpił, by to miało mu w czymkolwiek pomóc, ale ono było zbyt dobre, by tak po prostu zostawiać napełniony kieliszek. Poza tym musiał zająć czymś dłonie i usta, by nie zrobić i nie powiedzieć niczego głupiego.

*

Chyba zaschło mu w ustach.

Chyba był cały czerwony.

Chyba dalej nie wierzył w to, co widział.

Otwierał i zamykał oczy, ale osoba przed nim nie znikała. Kobieta w samym gorsecie dalej wisiała nad ziemią z wyciągniętymi po bokach rękami i przedziwnie wygiętymi nogami. Liny dalej owijały się wokół jej ciała, niczym węże i szły aż po sam sufit. Nie wyglądała, jakby cierpiała, ale Edwin miał wrażenie, że minęły już wieki od momentu, w którym ją zauważył. Musiało być jej niewygodnie. _Musiało boleć_ , myślał, wiercąc się.

— Podobno mieliśmy chodzić na przyjęcia, a nie… jakkolwiek to nazywacie — mruknął, chociaż jakaś jego część wcale nie chciała opuszczać tego budynku. Gdzieś w powracającym strachu odnajdywał kolejne pokłady ciekawości.

Arthur, zajęty rozmawianiem z Emmą, nie usłyszał go. Westchnął ciężko.

— Czy to boli? — spytał trochę głośniej, dźgnął go w ramię i wskazał na mężczyznę zawieszonego pod samym sufitem. Osobiście bałby się upadku (nigdzie w pobliżu nie było miękkich materacy, a jedynie twarda, drewniana podłoga), ale wiszący człowiek miał całkiem odprężone spojrzenie.

— Zależy — stwierdziła Emma, opierając się o Arthura. — Na pewno może być trochę niewygodne. Może jest w tym dyskomfort. Ale ból-ból…

— Jeśli wszystko jest dobrze wyważone, to raczej nie — wtrącił Arthur.

Edwin miał jeszcze milion pytań, ale wówczas zobaczył kolejną rzecz — demona przyczepionego do ogromnej, srebrzystej obręczy — i znowu nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Z brzucha i ust istoty wyrastały kwiaty: tulipany i lilie, a zielone pnącza owijały się wokół nóg. Było w tym coś niepokojącego, a zarazem pięknego.

Kiedy przechodził obok nich mężczyzna z tacką wypełnioną kieliszkami z alkoholem, Edwin wziął od razu cztery. Trzy wypił, zawartość czwartego wypluł, gdy przypadkiem usłyszał rozmowę dwóch kobiet o praktyce, którą obie nazywały pissingiem. Ale i tak nie oddalił się ani nie spróbował rozpocząć rozmowy z Emmą czy Arthurem. Po prostu stał tam i słuchał o kolejnych rzeczach, na które sam w życiu by nie wpadł.

Po jakimś czasie zaczął mieć wrażenie, że gdyby to był konkurs na to, kto najwięcej wypije, zajęłoby pierwsze miejsce. Właściwie — zajęłoby je również w konkursie na całkowity brak samokontroli.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy do tego doszło, ale Emma i Arthur zniknęli mu z oczu (może to on ich opuścił? Nie pamiętał), a jakiś równie pijany demon… wyzwał go na taneczny pojedynek. Tak po prostu. Nawet nie czekał na odpowiedź ze strony Edwina — nim chłopak w ogóle otworzył usta, demon wszedł na stół i rozpoczął serie przedziwnych wygibasów. A pijany Edwin doszedł do wniosku, że on takiego traktowania nie zniesie i również wspiął się na stół przy okazji gubiąc buty.

Ta część działa się w innej z sal — tej, do której demony zaglądały, gdy chciały coś zjeść lub przez którą przechodziły, gdy kierowały się na balkon. Toteż teraz, w momencie gdy w głównej sali odbywał się jakiś pokaz (Edwin nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale słyszał z niej krzyki, jęki i oklaski), nie było ich tu zbyt wiele.

Plusami tego stanu rzeczy było to, że nikt nie próbował ich powstrzymać, minusami — to, że nikt nie próbował ich powstrzymać.

Wypijał piwo, szampana, wino i wszystko, co tylko znalazł na stole, i w najlepsze wirował po nim dalej w rytm muzyki, której nigdy do tej pory nie słyszał (wątpił, by w ogóle pochodziła z jego świata). Uśmiechał się, kiedy nieznajomemu demonowi plątały się nogi.

W tej chwili nie potrafił nawet przejąć się myślą, że cała jego suknia lepi się od alkoholu, a na nogach ma śmietanę oraz sos do mięsnych potraw.

— Jak ty masz właściwie na imię? — wykrzyczał demon z drugiego końca stołu.

— Alicja! — odkrzyknął, bo w sumie zawsze lubił to imię.

— Fajnie! Jestem Edgar!

— Też fajnie!

Być może nigdy się tak dobrze nie bawił.

Być może podobało mu się to, że nawet tak pijany i ubrudzony dalej jest uważany za po prostu kobietę.

Wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, gdy Edgar wpadł na wieżę z kieliszków, a ta runęła razem z nim na podłogę. Szkło przez chwilę latało po całym pomieszczeniu, a jego odłamki nieprzyjemnie brzęczały w zderzeniu z drewnem. Edwin skaleczył się zeskakując ze stołu, ale nawet to go bawiło.

A potem Arthur złapał go za nadgarstek.

Właściwie — Edwin nie miał pojęcia, jak z jednej sali znalazł się w drugiej; nie wiedział, kiedy porzucił swojego tanecznego kompana, ale dotknięty przez Arthura uświadomił sobie, że od jakiegoś czasu płakał i śmiał się naprzemiennie. Idealny makijaż rozmazywał się, tworzył czarno-czerwone szlaki na jego policzkach. I wciąż miał sos na nogach.

— Dlaczego tu jesteś? — spytał, próbując się skoncentrować i patrzeć na Arthura, a nie wszędzie pomiędzy.

— Wyobraź sobie, że ktoś zniszczył jeden ze stołów — odparł demon i usiadł obok. Wzrok miał skierowany na suknię Edwina: poplamioną, a w jednym miejscu lekko pękniętą.

— Och, to straszne. — Edwin wywrócił oczami. Zabolało. Świat wirował.

— Mhm, ale co z tobą? Ja i Emma szukaliśmy cię od dwóch godzin.

— Ja… nie wiem? — Edwin przechylił głowę. Jak przez mgłę widział, że nim znalazł się skulony przy ogromnej doniczce, zajrzał na wciąż trwający pokaz. Kojarzył tłum ludzi, demonów i scenę. Kojarzył też flirt z jakimś demonem… _Moment. Stop_. Edwin zmarszczył brwi. _Czy on naprawdę flirtował? A może to było jedynie jego urojeniem? Może_ … Ugryzł się w dolną wargę i złapał za głowę.

Chyba zaczynał się stresować.

Chyba na dobre przestał się dobrze bawić.

Chyba znowu chciało mu się płakać. Albo histerycznie śmiać.

Arthur widząc to westchnął ciężko i podniósł się, otrzepał, a potem — podał mu rękę.

— Chodź — powiedział. — Zbierzemy cię do pokoju.

Edwin, z pomocą Arthura, podniósł się, ale nie pozwolił na ruszenie go z miejsca.

Świat znowu wirował, a jednak Arthur tkwił przed nim kompletnie niewzruszony, w jednym miejscu, w jednym kawałku. Pachniał trochę perfumami Emmy, trochę własnymi, a ten fakt zirytował Edwina.

— Wiesz, że cię nienawidzę? — powiedział zdecydowanie zbyt głośno (kilka osób odwróciło się w ich stronę).

— Powiedziałeś mi to chwilę temu.

— Powiedziałem?

— Dosłownie wołałem cię, ale zamiast mi odpowiedzieć mamrotałeś: _nienawidzę cię_. Dopiero, jak cię dotknąłem, faktycznie zwróciłeś na mnie uwagę.

Edwin odchrząknął.

— Nienawidzę cię — powtórzył, machając rękami. Przy okazji pochwycił kieliszek leżący na parapecie i nieprzejęty tym do kogo mógł należeć, wypił jego zawartość. — Serio, wkurwiasz mnie od dnia, w którym się poznaliśmy i kazałeś mnie wywalić! Myślałem, że cię wtedy uduszę na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi. W sumie teraz też mam ochotę to zrobić, ale w sumie nie wiem czy nie spodobałoby ci się to. No i w sumie, jak cię uduszę to nie będę mógł nosić tych sukienek. I to nie tak, że mi się podobają, ale myślę, że mi się podobają. Ale wracając to wkurzasz mnie. Tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo. No bo: dlaczego musisz być idealny? Przy naszym drugim spotkaniu wylałem na ciebie zupę, a ty nawet tego nie skomentowałeś, a teraz po prostu mi pomagasz? I tak, zrobiłem tamto celowo! Wszyscy to wiedzieli! I w sumie to myślę, że serio mi pomagasz, a nie bawisz się moim kosztem, no i właśnie przez to wkurza mnie twoja dobroć, no i to że chcę cię pocałować i rozpisuje się w listach do kuzynki o twoich włosach i dłoniach nie zmienia tego, że o, tamten demon wygląda, jak rosiczka. W sumie, co to jest rosiczka? To jakiś owoc? Słyszałem to słowo, ale nie pamiętam no i dalej chciałbym cię pocałować, ale czy krewetki w ogóle mają nogi? Bo to w sumie przykre jeśli ich nie mają, podczas gdy ty masz włosy.

Arthur mrugał, powoli przyswajając wszystkie słowa Edwina.

Może nawet uznałby to za coś uroczego; może już w tamtej chwili wyznałby mu prawdę o ich pierwszym spotkaniu.

Może ta chwila miałaby w sobie coś romantycznego.

Gdyby tylko Edwin, chwilę później, nie zwymiotował mu na buty.

*

Edwin umierał.

Niestety — niedosłownie. Leżał w łóżku, w _Luxurii_ i najbardziej na świecie pragnął odejść z tego świata. Spłonąć. Zakopać pod ziemią. Cokolwiek byleby nie musieć konfrontować się z Arthurem i wszystkimi szkodami, jakie wyrządził na przyjęcie. One… okazały się większe, niż zapamiętał.

Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, gdy Emma czytała dalej:

—...zniszczenie tysiąca kieliszków, podpalenie firany, zepsucie stołu… — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Zepsułeś śrubę?! — Uderzyła dłonią w bardzo długą kartkę papieru. Edwin jęknął i przyłożył dłonie do uszu.

Chociaż pokój został wywietrzony, chłopak wciąż miał wrażenie, że czuje w nim odór własnych wymiocin. Niejasno pamiętał, że pokrył nimi dywan i sporą część ścieżki do łazienki. Oraz wannę. I Arthura. Tego ostatniego — przynajmniej trzy razy.

Na samą myśl o tym uderzył głową w poduszki i zaraz jęknął z bólu, bo cały pokój niebezpiecznie zakołysał się.

— Daj mi spokój — jęknął do dziewczyny.

A ona, niestety, nie była jego siostrą ani żadną inną kobietą, którą znał. Co za tym szło — nie posłuchała go. Dalej gadała. Paplała tak długo aż drzwi otworzyły się, a do środka wszedł Arthur. Był już czysty, przebrany w błękitny szlafrok. Edwin nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło od ich ostatniego spotkania, ale niezręczność ani trochę nie minęła.

— Zostawisz nas samych? — poprosił demon.

Emma wywróciła oczami i odłożyła listę na stół.

— Tylko go nie zabij — powiedziała, nim wyszła.

Demon odczekał jeszcze chwilę i usiadł na łóżku.

— Żyjesz?

— Nie, zostaw kwiaty na stole, pomódl się za mnie i odejdź — wymamrotał Edwin.

Arthur wywrócił oczami.

— Zapłaciłem za szkody — oświadczył.

— Super, jak już zostanę miliarderem, to ci oddam.

— Nie musisz.

Bolał go żołądek, ale i tak zmusił się do wstania i spiorunowania Arthura wzrokiem.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — spytał i chwycił za szklankę z zimną wodą. Wypił trochę, a potem przystawił ją sobie do czoła.

— Bo wszystko jest trochę inne, niż myślisz — oświadczył i sam nie wierzył w to, że naprawdę zamierzał powiedzieć Edwinowi prawdę. — Pamiętasz nasze pierwsze spotkanie?

— Kazałeś mnie wyrzucić.

Pamiętał tez, że sam wspominał o nim ledwie kilka godzin temu. Albo dni? Ile on właściwie spał?

Artur westchnął ciężko i opadł na poduszki.

— Bo byłem zły.

— Na co?

— Na ciebie.

— Chyba nie rozumiem.

— Byłem zły, bo postanowiłeś zainteresować się moją siostrą, a nie mną.

Edwin mrugał. Powoli, ociężale.

Miał wrażenie, że albo śni albo dalej jest pijany. Wszyscy są pijani. I dlatego cała sytuacja nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

— Podobałem ci się? — spytał wreszcie, czując, jak schnie mu w gardle. Właściwie: miał wrażenie, że na na nowo ma w nim piasek.

— Bardzo. Uważałem, że to niesprawiedliwe, że Luiza mogła cię mieć, choć wcale nie chciała, a ja nie mogłem, chociaż tak bardzo tego pragnąłem.

— Ona… nie chciała…?

Chyba powinien być smutny.

— Ona nie lubi ludzi.

Nie pytał dlaczego.

Odstawił szklankę i opadł na poduszki, obok Arthura.

— Więc… — zaczął Edwin, nie mając pojęcia, co dalej.

Co się robiło, gdy chłopak okazywał zainteresowanie innym chłopakiem? Jak miał się w tym odnaleźć skoro tego nikt go nie nauczył?

— Wiem, że może cię to brzydzić — zaczął Arthur, ale Edwin przerwał mu machnięciem dłonią.

— Nie wiem czy mnie to brzydzi — wyznał. — Wszystko podpowiada mi, że powinno, ale… Naprawdę muszę to mówić? Przecież słyszałeś mój pijacki bełkot, prawda?

Arthur roześmiał się na samo wspomnienie. Potem jednak spoważniał, pytając:

— Dalej tego chcesz?

— W sensie… dowiedzieć się czy krewetki mają nogi? Tak, byłoby miło.

— Edwin.

Chłopak roześmiał się, nim objął Arthura za szyję jedną ręką i przyciągnął bliżej siebie.

— Ja… Nie wiem, jak to jest być z chłopakiem. Właściwie, nie wiem nawet, jak to jest żyć bez tych wszystkich poplątanych reguł, zakazów i nakazów, ale myślę, że tak. Myślę, że chcę cię pocałować. Myślę, że zawsze tego chciałem.

*

Bill Cipher odstawił ostatnią beczkę obok dziesięciu poprzednich. Obręcze poruszały się coraz szybciej, w powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny odór wymieszany z czymś mdliście-słodkim. Chusteczką wytarł czarne smary osadzone na jego twarzy i spojrzał na linie, widoczne w każdej postaci i lśniące w półmroku.

Wziął głęboki oddech. Zdjął kolczyki, pozbył się wszelkich błyszczących dodatków, pozostając jedynie w czarnych spodniach i białej koszuli.

Gdzieś na zewnątrz zaczynał się nowy dzień. W jego wymiarze Will, Kill, Jinx, Selne i król wypełniali swoje obowiązki, może próbowali się z nim skontaktować. W innym miejscu, takim, którego Bill nie znał, była Fia. Nie miał pojęcia, co robiła, ale chciał wierzyć, że nie bawiła się w nim nawet odrobinę tak dobrze, jak kiedyś z Billem.

Jego nadgarstek naznaczony trójkątnym tatuażem odrobinę piekł, informując o beznadziejnym stanie Edwina, ale Bill ignorował to wystukując na klawiaturze kolejne polecenia.

Linie mocy powoli przechodziły od głębokiej czerwieni do spokojnego błękitu, a wreszcie — do wściekłej bieli. Ziemia trzęsła się, ściany pękały.

Bill uśmiechnął się.

Być może zawiedzie, a przyszłe pokolenia zapomną o tym dniu. Być może się nawet o nim nie dowiedzą, ale ten obecny świat zapamięta. Zapamiętają żyjący na nim ludzie, zapamiętają demony pozbawione możliwości teleportacji, zapamiętają emisariusze.

I Bill też będzie pamiętać o tym dniu, w którym wreszcie poczuł chociaż namiastkę spokoju.


	20. ☽ szaleństwo

𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓶𝓮 𝓲𝓷 𝓪 𝓹𝓵𝓪𝔂𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓼𝓮


	21. I.Dzień pierwszy.

— To nie ma sensu, Ludwiku.

Jego umysł składał się z wielu barwnych miejsc; przejść do wspomnień pięknych i czystych, ale teraz ściany, sufit i podłoga zlewały się w jedną, czarną breję. Ledwie mógł poruszać w niej ciałem, a wypowiadanie słów przychodziło mu z równie dużym trudem. Poruszał wargami, a i tak nie słyszał własnego głosu. Ona zaś nie miała żadnego problemu: swobodnie stawiała kolejne kroki na brei, a jej nogi wciąż pozostawały nietknięte. Głos niósł się echem.

— Powinieneś się poddać — powiedziała, kucając przy nim. Jej błękitna suknia opadała na podłogę, ale i tak pozostawała równie czysta, co ukryte pod nią nogi. — Zaśnij. Za kilka lat nikt nie będzie cię za to winił. Nikt nawet nie będzie pamiętał, Ludwiku.

— Nie dam ci tej satysfakcji — oświadczył, ale tak długo, jak nie zobaczył grymasu na jej twarzy, tak długo nie był pewien czy słowa faktycznie padły z jego ust.

— Wow, nie dość, że jesteś pedofilem, to jeszcze jesteś uparty. — Roześmiała się, gdy tylko fala złości minęła. Głowa opadła na lewe ramie.

Patrząc na jej szyje naznaczoną gwiazdozbiorami i półksiężyc lśniący na czole, potrafił myśleć tylko o tym, że chciałby ją udusić. Zniszczyć. Pokonać. Chciałby móc stanąć nad nią i roześmiać się jej w twarz, odpłacić za te wszystkie krzywdy.

— Och, Ludwiku, sam sobie to zrobiłeś — powiedziała znając jego pragnienia. W następnej chwili podniosła się i obróciła. Nosiła na sobie suknię z odsłoniętymi plecami, więc bez problemu mógł zobaczyć wyryte na nich dwa słońca i szesnaście planet krążących wokół. Wszystkie symbole świeciły delikatnie, a skóra wokół wiecznie była zaczerwieniona.

— Okłamałaś mnie!

— Nie, Ludwiku. Ja powiedziałam ci prawdę, ty — zinterpretowałeś ją w ten dziwny, chory, absurdalny sposób i zniszczyłeś swoje idealne życie. Teraz zaś ponosisz za to odpowiedzialność, Ludwiku.

— Powiedziałaś, że jesteś Gleefulem i moim przodkiem!

— Powiedziałam, że wzięłam ich nazwisko podczas pobytu w waszym świecie. Tyle i aż tyle, Ludwiku. — Westchnęła ciężko i przejechała palcami po ścianie. Na krótki moment jego oczom ukazał się fragment zielonkawych drzwi.

— Kazałaś mi ją zabić.

— Powiedziałam, że trzydziestolatek uganiający się za, _ledwie,_ osiemnastolatką jest obrzydliwy. Ani razu nie wspomniałam o nożach, siekierach czy płomieniach, Ludwiku. Ale ty chyba już tak masz, prawda? Najpierw obwiniałeś swojego ojca, bo nie radziłeś sobie tak dobrze, jak twój brat. Potem narzekałeś na ciotkę, bo adoptowała… jak mu było na imię? Adam? Aureliusz?

— Arthur.

— Och, właśnie. Przeklinałeś biedną ciotkę, bo wolała adoptować Arthura i jemu oraz Luizie; swoim najbliższym dzieciom przekazać cały swój majątek, a nie tobie… dzieciakowi, którego ledwie widziała na oczy. Wolałeś przeinaczać ich słowa na swoją korzyść, robić wszystko, by wyjść przed przyjaciółmi na tego biednego. A teraz próbujesz robić to ze mną, Ludwiku. Problem polega na tym, że ja nie jestem, jak osoby, które poznałeś w przeszłości; nie jestem siłą, którą mógłbyś pojąć. Poza tym — oni byli daleko, nie mogli skonfrontować się z twoimi twierdzeniami. A ja jestem tu, w twoim umyśle i słyszę je doskonale. Jesteś strasznym, zakłamanym tchórzem, Ludwiku.

— Jeśli ja jestem tchórzem… — Nabrał powietrza, walcząc z narastającą sennością. —… to czym ty jesteś? Potrafisz tylko kryć się wewnątrz mojej głowy i narzekać na moje decyzje!

Patrzyła na niego, jak na wyjątkowo mało rozumne dziecko.

— Wydawało mi się, że czytałeś wiadomość od mojego męża i mojej żony — powiedziała wreszcie, krzyżując dłonie na piersi.

— Czytałem — przyznał. — Ale skoro jesteś tak potężna, tak niesamowita… dlaczego nie stworzysz sobie ciała? Dlaczego nie wyjdziesz z ukrycia? I co z tym, co było wiele lat temu? Uciekałaś ze swojego świata! Zostawiłaś wszystkich, którzy cię kochali.

— Uratowałam ich, Ludwiku.

— I siebie też byś mogła, ale ty wolisz czaić się w ciemnościach.

Sunęła wzrokiem po jego twarzy — po krzywym nosie, podbitym oku i rozciętym poliku. Usiadła naprzeciwko i znów się roześmiała.

— Uwierz mi, Ludwiku, że bardzo chętnie zobaczyłabym słońce, dotknęła trawy i posłuchała śpiewu ptaków — oznajmiła wreszcie, a ogień buchnął z jej dłoni, przybierając kształt skowronków. Ptaki wzbiły się w powietrze i poleciały we wszystkie strony, rozświetlając pomieszczenie. — Problem polega na tym, że żadne ciało, które stworze nie będzie idealne. Rozpadną się po pierwszym noszeniu.

Jeden z ptaków przysiadł na jego głowie i rozpadł się na małe iskierki.

— Właściwie… istnieją tylko trzy ciała, które mogłyby pomieścić całą moją moc.

— Więc? Czemu ich nie użyjesz? Ze strachu?

— Bo ciało przeszłe zostało zniszczone w walce z Zvezdą. Ciało teraźniejsze zaś jest dla mnie zbyt cenne, zbyt kochane, bym w ogóle ośmieliła się je tknąć. Ciało przyszłe zaś… ono jeszcze nawet się nie narodziło. Jego czas nie nadszedł i nie nadejdzie przez jeszcze wiele pokoleń.

*

Ludwik Pines nienawidził przyjęć urodzinowych.

Kiedy był dzieckiem potrafił się na nich bawić, docenić prezenty i zainteresowanie, ale teraz? Teraz nie rozumiał po co mu to wszystko; dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby przypominać mu o nadchodzącej starości. Prezenty od dorosłych i dla dorosłego były nudne, szare. Oczywiście, uśmiechał się i dziękował za nie, ale w myślach już upychał je w najciemniejszym kącie pokoju lub, po prostu — spalał w kominku. Pięć lat temu pozbywając się ich miał jeszcze wyrzuty sumienia, obawiał się reakcji i swoich własnych tłumaczeń, ale później odkrył, że tak naprawdę nikogo to nie obchodzi. Ludzie po ledwie dwóch dniach nie pamiętali już co właściwie mu dali.

— Dziękuję — mówił po raz setny, odbierając czerwono-szary pakunek. Po jego kształcie domyślał się, że to kolejny przycisk do papieru. Gdyby nie wyrzucił poprzednich miałby ich już ponad sto i mógł spokojnie zacząć je sprzedawać. W sumie: trochę żałował, że tego nie zrobił; że wolał je wrzucać do kosza.

— Ludwiku! Ludwiku! — Jego matka pomachała do niego, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że ma do niej podejść. Westchnął więc ciężko i zrobił to.

— O co chodzi? — spytał, zerkając na ludzi stojących przy matce. Swojego młodszego kuzyna, Arthura, rozpoznał bez problemu. Choć widzieli się aż cztery lata temu, mężczyzna w ogóle się nie postarzał: wciąż miał to idealne ciało, perfekcyjnie ułożone włosy i uśmiech, którym mógłby oczarować każdą kobietę w tej sali.

Za to nie rozpoznawał stojącej obok Arthura dziewczyny. Była niska, ledwie sięgała swojemu partnerowi do ramion. Jej blond włosy upięto w warkocz, który tworzył wokół głowy coś na kształt diademu, a wplecione w nie klejnoty lśniły w blasku świec. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w Ludwika.

Może nie była idealnie w jego typie, ale natychmiast pomyślał, że jest śliczna; że trochę przypomina jedną z tych lalek, które jego siostra kiedyś tak uwielbiała.

— Och, nic takiego. — Matka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. — Po prostu zastanawiałam się — czy pamiętasz swojego kuzyna?

— Oczywiście. — Zmusił się do szerokiego uśmiechu i wyciągnął dłoń do Arthura. — Ciężko zapomnieć. Nigdy nie miałem z nim szans w szermierce i szachach — powiedział to żartobliwym tonem, ale w rzeczywistości sama myśl o przegranej wywoływała gniew. Czasami dalej odtwarzał tamte pojedynki i zastanawiał, jak mógł wygrać. Pamiętał też, że gdy był młodszy fantazjował o przypadkowym podcięciu szablą gardła młodszego kuzyna.

— Byłeś blisko — zapewnił Arthur, ściskając jego dłoń.

Matka Ludwika odchrząknęła i po przydługim wstępie, rozwodzeniu się o żyjącej po drugiej stronie kraju rodzinie, wskazała dłonią na blondynkę.

— To Alicja Southeast.

— Moja narzeczona — doprecyzował Arthur.

Kojarzył to nazwisko. Choć rzecz zdarzyła się już z sześć lat temu, pamiętał, że Pinesowie z innej gałęzi; ci, którzy adoptowali Arthura, niegdyś zażądali od Southeastów spłaty jakiegoś przedziwnego długu. Potem zaś sprawa jakoś tak ucichła, ale tamci Pinesowie wyraźnie byli urażeni. Toteż Ludwik zdziwił się słysząc to nazwisko i jeszcze w zestawieniu ze słowem narzeczona.

— Cóż, miło mi poznać — wymamrotał wyciągając rękę w stronę dziewczyny. Chciał ująć jej dłoń i złożyć na niej pocałunek, ale Alicja… przyjrzała mu się i prychnęła, odwracając głowę.

Nikt nawet nie spróbował tego skomentować, nie zechciał jej skarcić. Zamiast tego matka Ludwika, jakby nigdy nic, zaczęła mu opowiadać o nadchodzącym weselu. Cała uradowana powtarzała to, co już usłyszała od Alicji i Arthura, a ci (a właściwie: głównie on) od czasu do czasu wtrącali kilka słów, poprawiali przeinaczone fakty i śmiali się z żartów wplecionych w monolog starszej kobiety.

Ludwik grzecznie przy nich stał i kiwał głową, choć całym sobą pragnął znaleźć się gdzieś indziej. Mijały długie minuty, godziny, a on wciąż nie potrafił pogodzić się z faktem, że tak po prostu ktoś na niego prychnął. Że _kobieta_ na niego prychnęła. Jakby nic nie znaczył, był pierwszym lepszym przypadkowym facetem, a nie solenizantem!

Z ulgą więc przyjął pojawienie się swojego ojca. Wykorzystał jego obecność i odszedł, udając się w stronę bufetu. Później już tylko raz natknął się na swojego kuzyna i jego narzeczoną. Wracając z łazienki zobaczył ich rozłożonych na jednej z kanap — roześmianych i popijających wino.

— To takie głupie — powiedziała Alicja, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. — Wcześniej wydawało mi się urocze, ale jak teraz o tym myślę, to jednak głupie i nieco obrzydliwe, i… czy oni muszą się tak gapić? Ja nawet nie jestem kobietą — paplała.

Miała całkiem przyjemny dla ucha głos, ale Ludwik wciąż nie mógł zaakceptować tego, jak został potraktowany. Miał ochotę podejść do niej i siłą zawlec ją do drzwi. Gdyby nie matka — z najprawdziwszą przyjemnością wykopałby ją prosto na deszcz.

Myślał o tym tak intensywnie, że aż nie zauważył idącej dziewczyny z dwoma kieliszkami wina.

Wpadli na siebie.

On i Pandora Gleeful.

*

— Ach, jakież to romantyczne. Wpadłeś na dziecko, nawrzeszczałeś na nią, kazałeś ścierać z siebie wino, a potem jeszcze doszedłeś do wniosku, że zmusisz ją do ślubu. W-o-w. — Zaklaskała.

— Do niczego jej nie zmuszałem!

— Dosłownie powiedziałeś, że albo weźmiecie ten ślub, albo zrujnujesz jej ojca, Ludwiku. — Wywróciła oczami, wciąż wpatrując się w to jedno wspomnienie.

— No właśnie. Dałem jej wybór.

Popatrzyła na niego, jakby właśnie oznajmił, że niebo jest zielone.

— Doprawdy, to niesamowite, że przy takich genach moi potomkowie wciąż nie grzeszą inteligencją — powiedziała, stukając palcami o skrawek podłogi, na którym wciąż wyświetlało się wspomnienie z tamtego przyjęcia. — Swoją drogą: dla matki i dalszej rodziny też byłeś okropny.

— To wina tamtej dziewczyny. Gdyby łaskawie dała mi tę rękę, zamiast się obrażać Bóg jeden wie na co, to byłbym miły.

— Naprawdę? Kiedy współpracownik twojego ojca przywitał się z tobą równie ozięble, przymilałeś się do niego przez dwie godziny byleby cię zaakceptował. Gdybym nie miała wglądu do twoich wspomnień, pomyślałabym, że w dzieciństwie jakaś kobieta cię skrzywdziła.

*

Ślub wzięli przed Arthurem, na wiosnę. Już Ludwik się o to postarał — chociaż samo planowanie dłużyło się w nieskończoność, mężczyzna był gotów nie spać po nocach byleby tylko wszystko wyszło idealnie.

Jego narzeczona uparcie powtarzała, że powinni postawić na minimalizm, a on równie uparcie odrzucał każdy jej pomysł i wpakowywał w to coraz więcej pieniędzy. Wiedział, że sami rodzice zaczynali kręcić głowami, ale prawdę powiedziawszy — nieszczególnie go obchodziły ich pragnienia i ewentualne zażalenia. Chciał jedynie, by ta cała Alicja przybyła na jego ślub i zrozumiała, że wybrała złego Pinesa; że mężczyzna, na którego prychnęła w rzeczywistości jest o wiele przystojniejszy, bogatszy i ciekawszy, niż jakiś tam Arthur.

Przez wiele miesięcy wyobrażał sobie ten moment — siebie i Pandorą stojących w bieli przed księdzem, i jego wzrok trafiający na Alicję. Uśmiechał się zadowolony, dostrzegając w nim mieszaninę rozdrażnienia, szacunku i złości na samą siebie. Może nawet, gdyby go przeprosiła za durne zachowanie, łaskawie wybaczyłby jej i w tajemnicy przed innymi zabrał do swojej sypialni?

Oczywiście — jego narzeczona była śliczna (przecież nie wybrałby innej), ale Alicja… Och, jak ta dziewczyna go wkurzała. Chociaż miał z nią ledwie jedno dłuższe wspomnienie, czuł się, jakby co najmniej wymordowała mu całą rodzinę, a później roześmiała się prosto w twarz. Uczucie to narastało każdego dnia, podsycane listami przysyłanymi od dalszej rodziny i wiecznymi zachwytami matki.

_Och, Alicja i Arthur udali się na wakacje._

_Och, Alicja i Arthur właśnie dostali pierwsze szkice sukni ślubnej._

_Och, Alicja i Arthur wyprowadzą się po ślubie gdzieś daleko, a ich nowy dom jest ogromny i niesamowicie nowoczesny._

_Och, Alicja i Arthur to. Alicja i Arthur tamto._

— Ludwiku, odpływasz — oświadczył ojciec, gdy pozostało już tylko dziesięć do ślubu.

Odchrząknął więc, wyrywając się z licznych rozmyślań i spojrzał znów na swoje odbicie. Zgodnie ze swoimi oczekiwaniami — prezentował się wspaniale; wyglądał, niczym książę wyrwany z jednej z tych dziewczyńskich opowieści.

*

— Wyglądałeś idiotycznie, Ludwiku — poprawiła go. — Jak choinka, na którą ktoś zawiesił zbyt wiele ozdób.

— Choinka?

— Nieważne. — Machnęła ręką i rozsiadła się wygodniej. Symbole na jej ciele wciąż lśniły, ale ich blask wydawał się jeszcze słabszy, niż na początku. — Lepiej opowiedz mi o tym, jak to zostałeś po raz kolejny zignorowany przez dziewczynę, której tak bardzo nienawidziłeś.

  
  


  
  



	22. II.Dzień szósty.

Ludwik wcale nie zamierzał opowiedzieć o swoim kolejnym upokorzeniu. Przyzwyczajony już do ciemności i nie słyszenia własnego głosu, rozsiadł się wygodniej obok kobiety i, kilkanaście dni później, westchnął ciężko. Niezaprzeczalnie był zmęczony. Chociaż jego ciało — to prawdziwe, fizyczne — leżało zwinięte na niewygodnym łóżku i było pogrążone w głębokim śnie, on sam miał wrażenie, że ostatni raz śnił wieki temu.

Kobieta, znając jego myśli i pragnienia, uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, mówiąc:

— Jeśli jesteś naprawdę zmęczony, Ludwiku, możesz się już poddać. I tu, i tam czeka na ciebie jedynie śmierć albo wieczne męczarnie.

Czarna breja przelewała się przez jej palce, a symbole na ciele migotały niespokojnie. Czasami miał wrażenie, że się przemieszczają; że gdy nie patrzy wędrują w inne miejsca, zostają tam na chwilę i ruszają dalej. Trochę żałował, że nie ma przy sobie notesu oraz ołówka, by móc to udokumentować.

— Nie zamierzam się poddawać — oświadczył, chociaż oczy same mu się zamykały. — Choćbym miał tu spędzić wieki, nie pójdę ci na rękę.

Roześmiała się.

— Wiesz, Ludwiku, trochę ci współczuję — wyjawiła, podnosząc się z ziemi. Jakimś sposobem wciąż pozostawała czysta, chociaż on był już cały pokryty otaczającą ich breją.

Prychnął.

— Nie potrzebuję współczucia kobiety.

Choć miała ochotę to zrobić, nie wywróciła oczami. Zamiast tego podeszła do jednej ze ścian i przesunęła po niej palcami, odsłaniając fragment brązowej ramy. Wśród jej kwiecistych ornamentów ujrzała niewielki napis: _dla ukochanej żony_. Tym razem wywróciła oczami.

— Porozmawiajmy o waszym ślubie — nie prosiła, to był najprawdziwszy rozkaz. Wydając go nie przejmowała się ani grymasem Ludwika, ani faktem, że ostatnim razem temat ten skończył się kilkudniową ciszą, którą dopiero dziś udało się zakończyć.

— Po co?

— Bo to zabawne — odpowiedziała, odsłaniając kolejne fragmenty ramy i obrazu. Jej płomienie zgrabnie czyściły portret, ukazując im obu dziewczynę z dłońmi złożonymi, jak do modlitwy i smutnymi oczami. — Nigdy nie potrafiłam zrozumieć, dlaczego dałeś jej jej własny portret. I to jeszcze jeden z tych, na których wygląda, jak przerażona ofiara modląca się o wolność. Ale nie o tym chciałabym powspominać.

—Nie zamierzam znowu opowiadać ci o Alicji.

— Wiem, dlatego sama ci opowiem tę historię.

*

— Zignorowałeś wszystkich, Ludwiku.

Oczywiście, ojciec _twojej_ (wywróciła oczami) Pandory był zadowolony; cieszył się, że jego córka bierze w końcu ślub, to twoi rodzice wcale się nie cieszyli. Nie dlatego, że byłeś nieidealny czy przez twojego wspaniałego kuzyna. Nawet nie dlatego, że przerażała ich młodość twojej narzeczonej, choć w przypadku matki i to stanowiło problem i temat wielu nocnych dyskusji.

Oni się martwili, Ludwiku, bowiem wiedzieli, że w tym ślubie więcej jest zarozumiałości i nienawiści do niemal obcej ci osoby, niż jakiegoś szczerego, pozytywnego uczucia. Z perspektywy osób, które cię kochały (tak, oni cię kochali, niezależnie od tego, co sam masz na ten temat do powiedzenia) taki obrót spraw był zwyczajnie… przykry. Koszmarny. Wiesz, że w swoich modlitwach porzucali nawet komfort tej dziewczyny; ignorowali jej łzy, byleby mistyczną mocą wywalczyć tobie trochę szczęścia?

Przed samym ślubem; na dosłownie minut przed twoja matka wręcz desperacko powtarzała:

— Jeśli nie może się wycofać, niech i ją skrzywdzi byleby to dało mu odrobinę ukojenia.

Słyszałeś to, prawda?

Odpowiem za ciebie: oczywiście, że słyszałeś. Ale twój umysł zaprzątała Alicja Southeast. Tego dnia jeszcze jej nie widziałeś, ale już wyobrażałeś sobie, jak może wyglądać. Wyobrażałeś sobie jej długie włosy elegancko upięte, odsłaniające kark i ramiona; grzywkę odrobinę opadającą na oczy i przydługie, wypadające kosmyki, które można by odgarnąć za ucho. Wyobrażałeś sobie ją w pięknych sukniach — różowych, niebieskich, zielonych i złocistych z mnóstwem falbanek i perłowych dodatków. W pewnym momencie widziałeś ją nawet w sukni białej i skromnej, z welonem na spuszczonej głowie. Swoją drogą: wiesz, że te suknie wcale nie są tak wygodne i proste w obsłudze? W rzeczywistości nie da się w nich chodzić z taką gracją i lekkością.

Wyobrażałeś sobie, że jest nieszczęśliwa, choć sama wizja obcej kobiety, rozpaczającej za kimś, kogo na własne oczy, na dłużej, niż pięć sekund widziała ledwie raz, powinna być absurdalna i śmieszna. Byłeś tak pogrążony w swojej małej, obrzydliwej obsesji, że przemierzając długie korytarze potrąciłeś jakiegoś chłopaka.

Był do niej podobny — miał długie włosy, luźno upięte błękitną wstążką i niemal te same rysy twarzy, ale niepodkreślone wielowarstwowym makijażem. Spojrzał na ciebie, chciał przeprosić, choć to nie była jego wina, ale ciebie widok kogoś tak podobne rozwścieczył tak bardzo, że wydarłeś się na cała posiadłość. Zwyzywałeś go. Zamiast więc przepraszać, nazwał cię dupkiem i wyminął. Później już go nie widziałeś, ale i nie próbowałeś znaleźć. Znów miałeś w głowie jedynie Alicję.

Twoja przyszła żona rozpaczała, bo welon rozdarł się w jednym miejscu, matka wciąż uparcie się modliła, a ojciec próbował odciągnąć cię na bok i porozmawiać, ale ty tylko, w kółko i w kółko myślałeś: _Alicja Alicja Alicja Alicja_ i _Alicja_.

Prawie nazwałeś jej imieniem własną żonę. Żonę stojącą przed ołtarzem, dodajmy. I to tylko dlatego, że wreszcie tą swoją Alicję zobaczyłeś. A nie, przepraszam. _Nie twoją_ Alicję.

Była śliczniejsza, niż zapamiętałeś — warkocz z jej włosów tworzył koronę wokół głowy, a biało-złota suknia z długimi i szerokimi rękawami sprawiała, że nie mogłeś oderwać od niej wzoru. Patrząc na Alicję, przysięgałeś przed waszym bogiem wierność Pandorze.

Biednej, biednej Pandorze.

Później wznosiłeś toast za wasz związek i znów niemal przejęzyczałeś się, szukając wzrokiem Alicji. Po godzinie wreszcie ją znalazłeś — właśnie kończyła taniec ze swoim narzeczonym i kierowała się z nim w stronę stołu z jedzeniem. Śmieli się i żartowali z czegoś (myślałeś, że z ciebie?), a ty podążałeś za nimi, niczym jakiś prześladowca. Właściwie, na swój sposób — byłeś nim.

(Gdyby wasze czasy oferowały wam technologię, zwłaszcza internet, z pewnością śledziłbyś ją każdego dnia, każdego tygodnia, każdego miesiąca.)

Czekałeś aż się rozdzielą.

(Pandora musiała każdej napotkanej osobie wyjaśniać, czemu siedzi sama.)

I wreszcie podszedłeś. Nie zraziło cię jej chłodne spojrzenie ani widelec zawieszony w połowie drogi między ustami, a talerzem; wystawiony w twoją stronę, jakby chciała cię nim dźgnąć. Z jakiegoś powodu wciąż wyobrażałeś sobie, że zaraz rzuci ci się do stóp i zacznie przepraszać za samo swoje niegodziwe istnienie. Zirytowałeś się, gdy tego nie zrobiła. Ale nie mogłeś tego okazać na własnym ślubie, więc uśmiechnąłeś się i sięgnąłeś po kieliszek. Skomplementowałeś jej wygląd. Spytałeś o to, jak długo ona i Arthur zamierzają zostać.

— Aż dwa dni — wyjawiła chłodno, z dystansem. Jakbyś co najmniej wcześniej zwyzywał ją i obraził jej przodków, tak gdzieś do sześciu pokoleń wstecz.

Ale ty się nie zarażałeś, Ludwiku. Ująłeś jej dłoń, rozgrywając w głowie scenę z taniego romansidła, znalezionego kiedyś w sypialni rodziców, po stronie należącej do matki. Byłeś gotów na szaleńczą ucieczkę i złamanie wszystkich możliwych zasad, ale ona wyrwała swoją dłoń i odszukała wzrokiem Arthura.

On natychmiast do niej podszedł. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Więcej tamtego dnia jej nie widziałeś; zostałeś sam przy stole, z wciąż uniesioną ręką i wściekłością.

A jako że byłeś sobą i w sobie samym nie widziałeś problemów, Ludwiku, wyżyłeś się na swojej żonie.

*

— Co ci to daje? — spytał, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Zamierzasz mnie teraz rozliczać z każdego najdrobniejszego błędu?

— Jeśli tak chcesz nazwać gwałt.

— Gwałt? Litości, byliśmy małżeństwem! Przed chwilą braliśmy ślub! Jedynie spełniłem nasz obowiązek.

— Uderzyłeś ją.

— Naprawdę? Jakoś nie pamiętam, by to się wydarzyło.

Westchnęła, pozwalając, by breja na nowo zalała obraz.

— Porozmawiajmy o twojej śmierci, Ludwiku.

*

Ludwik mógł nie pamiętać; mógł wykręcać się i udawać, że nie widzi problemu, ale twarz Pandory pamiętała — czerwień, fiolet i błękit szpeciły jej twarz i nie dawały się zakryć, choć bardzo się starała ich tymczasowo pozbyć. Nie mogąc więc liczyć na sztuczki z użyciem makijażu — ukrywała się w ciemnych pomieszczeniach posiadłości, z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń innych kobiet i mężczyzn.

Całymi dniami czytała książki i szydełkowała, aż pewnego razu jej rutynę zakłócił gość. Jej brat zjawił się nagle, niezapowiedziany, a swoim wyglądem przeraził całą służbę. Był bowiem cały mokry od deszczu, włosy miał posklejane, a błoto pokrywało jego buty i koszulę. Miał też na twarzy niewielkie, krwiste rysy.

Powiadomiona przez służkę, zignorowała własny stan i wybiegła do niego.

— Co się stało? — spytała, zapominając o wszelakich powitaniach czy grzecznościowych tonach. Zresztą: przy nim nigdy nie wysilała się z tego typu rzeczami. Raczej stawiała na całkowitą swobodę, wiedząc, że on to odwzajemni i nie zacznie jej prawić kazań, niczym ich ojciec czy surowa, wiecznie niezadowolona babcia.

— Och, wyobraź sobie, że Alexander wrócił, a ja na niego wpadłem — warknął jeszcze jej nie widząc; z lodem przytkniętym do napuchniętego oka.

Alexander Northwest był jej przyjacielem z dzieciństwa i, niestety, wrogiem jej brata.

— Albercie — syknęła, wiedząc już do czego to zmierza.

— To on zaczął! — bronił się chłopak i machał rękami.

W pewnym momencie obrócił się w jej stronę i wreszcie zamarł, widząc fioletowe i niebieskie ślady odciśnięte na bladej twarzy. Tamtego dnia jego obojętność wobec Ludwika przeistoczyła się w rosnącą złość.

A gdy sytuacja się powtórzyła i znów ujrzał na jej twarzy coś, czego tam być nie powinno — przestudiował rutynę Ludwika, chwycił za nóż i nocą wyszedł z domu.

*

— To było tchórzliwe z jego strony — stwierdził Ludwik.

— Tak? Tak myślisz?

— A nie? Zakradł się do mnie od tyłu i dźgnął w plecy! Kto, jak nie tchórz, tak robi?

— Myślę, że znalazłabym kilka przykładów, ale myślę też, że za bardzo lubię dalszą część historii, by teraz się tym zajmować.

*

Leżąc na ziemi i wykrwawiając się Ludwik miał ochotę zacząć wrzeszczeć i wyzywać Alberta (chociaż: jeszcze wtedy nie wiedział, że to on; myślał, że to jeden z tych pragnących sławy zbrodniarzy). Kilka razy nawet otwierał usta, ale nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Nie mógł też więc wezwać pomocy, był całkowicie zdany na siebie.

A przynajmniej tak początkowo zakładał.

Kiedy krwi było już tak wiele, że na upartego można by nią pomalować cały pokój, Ludwik zdał sobie sprawę, że… nie umiera. Jest osłabiony, trzęsie się z zimna, ale wciąż żyje i wcale nie traci świadomości.

Zmarszczył więc brwi i uniósł głowę. Była trochę ociężała, ale determinacja wygrała z tym faktem i pozwoliła mu rozejrzeć się po ciemnej uliczce, którą zawsze wracał do domu. Jego niedoszły morderca zdążył zniknąć, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie błotniste ślady. Jakiś kot chodził po pobliskim parapecie i zrzucał z niego pozostawione tam książki, a z któregoś z domów, przez otwarte okno na ulicę dostawały się śmiechy domowników.

— Niesamowite — wymamrotał, dotykając palcami dziury po nożu. Po chwili wymacał kolejną. Do tej pory nawet nie wiedział, że został dźgnięty więcej niż raz. — To cud! Ja żyję!

— Obawiam się, że jednak jesteś przeciwieństwem żywej osoby.

Spokojny, niewzruszony głos sprawił, że Ludwik się wzdrygnął. Po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po uliczce i tym razem ją zobaczył — siedziała na jednym z niskich parapetów. Jej bose nogi unosiły się nad ziemią i uderzały o ścianę budynku, gdy machała nimi beztrosko. Miała prostą białą suknię, niesamowicie długie włosy i wytatuowane na ciele, błyszczące słońce, księżyc oraz gwiazdy.

— Kim jesteś? — spytał podejrzliwie, patrząc, jak kobieta zeskakuje z gracją, bez problemu na kamienny chodnik i podchodzi do niego.

— Kimś, kto może ci pomóc.

— Pomóc? Niby w czym?

— Choćby i w przeżyciu, Ludwiku.

Wzdrygnął się, bowiem nie spodziewał się, że obca mu osoba wypowie jego imię. Tym bardziej nie spodziewał się, że chwilę później wokół nich rozbłysnął błękitne płomyki, a czas stanie w miejscu — kot zatrzyma się w połowie skoku, książki zawisną w powietrzu, a śmiechy ucichną nagle.

— Straciłeś tak wiele krwi, że gdybyś był zwykłym człowiekiem, umarłbyś półgodziny temu. I co prawda tę barierę pokonałeś, ale nie zmienia to tego, że niezależnie od swojego pochodzenia, zginiesz jeśli dalej będziesz tu tak leżał i jeśli nikt nie udzieli ci pomocy. Oczywiście, inni ludzie i ich poziom wiedzy medycznej zabiją cię nawet szybciej, niż te ciosy. Na to zaś nie mogę pozwolić; nie teraz, gdy brak wam jakiegokolwiek nadchodzącego dziecka.

— O czym ty-

— Toteż w swojej wspaniałomyślności podzielę się z tobą odrobiną swojej mocy i zapewnię trochę wsparcia.

Nie czekając na jego reakcje i ignorując otwarte usta oraz oczy, dotknęła jego czoła. Wzdrygnął się, czując ciepło wydobywające się spod jej skóry i wdzierającego do jego własnego ciała. Nie widział tego, ale czuł, jak skóra z sykiem zaczyna zasklepiać przerwane nożem miejsca; czuł, jak wszystko odbudowuje się. Krew pokrywająca chodnik znikała, wracając do swojego właściciela.

Nie miał pojęcia, ile to trwało, ale gdy proces dobiegł końca, spytał znów:

— Kim jesteś?

A ona uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i powiedziała:

— Twoim przodkiem, Ludwiku. — Poprawiając sukienkę, dodała; — Kiedyś mówili na mnie Mabel Gleeful.


	23. III.Dzień siódmy.

— Widzisz? Wszystko zaczęło się od ciebie.

Mabel uniosła brew. Po tylu dniach spędzonych z tym mężczyzną, zaczynała mieć szczere wątpliwości co do istnienia jego mózgu. Żałowała, że musiała trafić akurat na niego; już wiele lat temu, gdy był dzieckiem, wiedziała, że jego istnienie przyniesie jej jedynie mnóstwo problemów. Jedynie nie spodziewała się, że utkną w jego umyśle, w impasie.

Na szczęście — Ludwik mógł się jej wygrażać, mógł wiele opowiadać, ale jego umysł już się załamywał; breja wypływała ze ścian i sufitu w coraz większych ilościach, a pozostawione samo sobie ciało zaczynało przypominać zasuszone zwłoki.

— Uratowałam ci życie — zauważyła.

— Tak, tak. — Machnął ręką. — Zrobiłaś te swoje czary-mary i już wielce mnie ocaliłaś. Swoją drogą: dlaczego teraz tego nie zrobisz, hm?

 _Bo wtedy nie miałam żadnego innego ciała, do którego mogłabym się dostać, a tobie nigdy nie powierzyłabym mojej prawdziwej mocy ani nawet jej połowy; jesteś na to zbyt szalony i impulsywny —_ pomyślała, podczas gdy na głos powiedziała: — Porozmawiajmy o tym, co było później.

Wzdrygnął się, ale tym razem nie protestował, nie komentował. Pozwolił, by kolejne wspomnienia pojawiły się między nimi i ukazały kolejne paskudne wydarzenia.

*

Wracając do domu był otępiały; jego nogi poruszały się same, automatycznie, bazując jedynie na pamięci mięśniowej. Wciąż czuł ciepło bijącego od dłoni kobiety, a ubranie na plecach miał obszarpane od noża. Jakaś niewielka jego cząsteczka wierzyła, że wszystko to było snem, z którego wybudzi się, gdy tylko dotrze do domu.

Niestety — po dotarciu, zamiast przyjemnej rzeczywistości, przywitał go pełen przerażenia okrzyk jednej ze służących. W następnej chwili, nie bacząc na jego preteksty, przeniesiono go do salonu i zdjęto z niego zniszczone ubrania. Chociaż krew w większości wróciła na swoje miejsce, niewielka jej część pozostała na marynarce i koszuli.

— Dziwne — wymamrotał jego ojciec, który tej nocy postanowił zatrzymać się w jego posiadłości. — Nic nie ma.

Wszyscy dotykali jego skóry, studiowali każdy jej fragment. W ten sposób wreszcie wyrwał się z otępienia i pozwolił, by narastająca irytacja przejęła nad nim kontrolę.

— Co się stało? — dopytywał ojciec.

— Nic — odpowiadał Ludwik.

Kiedy zorientował się, że w progu stoi jego żona i wpatruje się w niego ze współczuciem, jakby co najmniej był małą, bezbronną ofiarą, a nie dorosłym mężczyzną — podniósł się gwałtownie i oświadczył:

— Wszyscy jesteście zbyt przewrażliwieni.

Wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

Tamtego dnia zasnął w swoim gabinecie, na niewygodnej sofie, otoczony dziennikami wyniesionymi ze swojego rodzinnego domu. Pogrążając się we śnie wciąż miał nadzieję, że obudzi się w świecie, w którym wcale nie spotkał Mabel Gleeful, ani nie został zaatakowany.

Obudziła go służąca, kładąca tackę na szklanym stoliku. Posłał jej zdenerwowane spojrzenie i podniósł się. Bolał go każdy możliwy mięsień, a przez to, że poprzedniego dnia nawet nie udał się do sypialni po piżamę, tym samym pozostał półnagi — było mu zimno. Potarł więc dłonie i sięgnął po ciepłą filiżankę z herbatą i miodem. Jako dziecko kochał ten napój, a i później mógł go pić codziennie. Dzisiaj zaś herbata smakowała, jak pomyje.

Skrzywił się. Miał ochotę cisnąć filiżanką w dywan, ale powstrzymał się i sięgnął po jedną ze starannie ułożonych kanapek. Ona też smakowała ohydnie, jakby ktoś dodał do niej szczyptę ziemi z ogrodu i mnóstwo piachu. Zacisnął usta. Zastanawiał się, kto ośmielił się przyrządzić mu coś tak paskudnego.

— Och, problem nie leży w tych ludziach, tylko w tobie, Ludwiku.

Obrócił głowę w stronę Mabel Gleeful. Tego dnia siedziała na jego biurku, a w promieniach porannego słońca wydawała się jeszcze bledsza i mniej realna. Uśmiechała się rozbawiona, jakby cieszyły ją jego nieszczęścia.

— Co masz na myśli? — spytał, przełykając zalegającą w ustach ślinę.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Sprowadzenie kogoś znad krawędzi czasami… resetuje jego zmysły — oświadczyła, kierowana swoimi doświadczeniami. — Niektórzy fani serników nagle zaczynają ich nienawidzić, inni zaczynają kochać rzeczy, które wcześniej wydawały im się ohydne. Są też tacy, co dalej lubią smak danych potraw, ale nie potrafią już zaakceptować ulubionego zapachu czy dźwięku.

Później opowiadała mu o jego przodkach i o ich przemianach, a Ludwik garbił się coraz bardziej i zaciskał usta coraz mniej. Co jakiś czas zaglądali do nich służący —wchodzili po cichu, na paluszkach do pomieszczenia i odbierali jedne talerze, a na ich miejsce kładli nowe ze świeżym jedzeniem i ciepłymi napojami. Nie komentowali obecności Mabel, a przy trzeciej wizycie Ludwik odkrył, że wręcz nie potrafili jej zobaczyć — jedna służąca położyła stertę listów na ręce tej przedziwnej istoty.

— I mówisz mi, że jesteś demonem? — spytał wieczorem. Pomijając szybkie wizyty w łazience, ani razu nie wyszedł ze swojego gabinetu, toteż dalej był brudny i zapocony.

— W wielkim uproszczeniu, owszem.

— A ja?

— Masz w sobie cząstkę mojej mocy, ale w osiemdziesięciu procentach jesteś człowiekiem. Będziesz się starzał, a i nie wyrosną ci nagle rogi ani inne tego typu rzeczy.

— I powiedziałaś, że jesteś moim przodkiem — wymamrotał, gdy umysł wreszcie zaczął z nim współpracować i łączyć, do tej pory ignorowane, fakty.

— Tak, Ludwiku.

— Ale nazywali cię Mabel Gleeful — warknął o wiele ostrzej, niż zamierzał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że do tej pory tak po prostu to przegapiał; że ten jeden element wymykał mu się i pozwalał, by inne rzeczy przejmowały jego uwagę.

— Tak, to imię, które zagarnęłam dla siebie, gdy zeszłam na ziem-

— To samo nazwisko miała moja żona — paplał Ludwik, ignorując jej spokojne tłumaczenia. — Czy to oznacza, że poślubiłem kogoś z rodziny? Własną kuzynkę?A może jest jeszcze gorzej? Ona jest do ciebie tak podobna, a i ja widzę elementy wspólne.

*

— Widzisz, Ludwiku? Nigdy mnie nie słuchałeś.

Ludwik przewrócił oczami i z dłońmi skrzyżowanymi na piersi wymamrotał jedynie kilka przekleństw.

— Swoją drogą, jak twoja późniejsza reakcja ma się do obsesji na punkcie Alicji? Oczywiście, Southeastowie są od was, Pinesów, równie mocno oddaleni; jedynie niektóre nasze gałęzie stykają się ze sobą, ale jakby prześledzić całe drzewo genealogiczne i mocno się uprzeć-

— Och, zamknij się! Zamknij się wreszcie!

Ludwik nabrał w dłonie czarnej brei i cisnął nią w Mabel.

— Bardzo dojrzale, Ludwiku — powiedziała, patrząc, jak breja spływa po jej ciele, nie pozostawiając po sobie nawet najmniejszego śladu.

*

— Możesz mnie nienawidzić — powiedział jakiś czas później, gdy znudziło mu się tkwienie w ciszy oraz zirytował fakt, że Mabel w żaden sposób nie próbuje jej zakończyć i ponownie zwrócić jego uwagi

— Ale? — Uniosła brew, odrywając wzrok od zalanej ściany.

— Też jest zła.

— Och, zaczynamy od początku? Mam teraz przypomnieć ci o powodach, które kierowały moimi czynami, a tymi, które sterowały tobą?

— Nie. Bo nie chodzi o twoją śmierć, o zostawienie bliskich osób ani rzeczy, które robiłaś wcześniej. Chodzi o moment, w którym mnie uratowałaś.

— Czyli jednak wracamy do korzeni.

— Nie — powtórzył z naciskiem. — Teraz dążę do tego, że narzekasz na mnie; narzekasz, że robiłem rzeczy, które uznawałem za wygodne, ale… sama zrobiłaś to samo! Oszukałaś mnie, udawałaś miłą i ocaliłaś mi życie, bo było to dla ciebie wygodne. A teraz, gdy ma się urodzić kolejny, młodszy Pines, a ja tkwię tutaj… jestem dla ciebie niepotrzebny, więc próbujesz mnie sprowokować. Robisz wszystko, żebym już umarł.

Mabel przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę — jego pozornie spokojnemu spojrzeniu, zaciśniętym ustom i trzęsącym się ze złości rękom. Potem zaczęła się śmiać. Niecicho, nieuroczo. To był okrutny, drwiący z niego rechot.

A gdy zamilkła, kolejne wspomnienia zalały pomieszczenie.

*

Tamtejsi ludzie nie potrafili przeprowadzić śledztwa. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie naciski ze strony Gleefulów, nawet nie pojmaliby Ludwika; pozwoliliby mu przebywać na wolności i mordować kolejne osoby.

Mabel była na swój sposób zafascynowana ich brakiem kompetencji.

Zwłoki odkryli dopiero po dwóch tygodniach, gdy smród zaczął wydostawać się przez otwarte okna i niepokoić sąsiadów. Chociaż Ludwik nie zjawiał się w swojej nędznej pracy ani nie kontaktował ze wspólnikami czy rodzicami — te osoby zatrzymywały się przy drzwiach. Przez okno patrzyła na to, jak szepczą do drewnianych drzwi, jakby te co najmniej posiadły własną świadomość i potrafiły przekazać dalej ich komunikaty. Czasami podnosili głos. Ale wszyscy poddawali się po kilku minutach.

Gdyby nie zapach — pewnie dalej by to wszystko ignorowali. Nawet rodzice żony Ludwika nie zjawiali się zbyt często, choć wiedzieli już od jej brata o beznadziejnej sytuacji z nowym rodziny.

Drzwi otworzyli wściekli sąsiedzi. Siłą. Wyważyli je, a Mabel wzdrygnęła się słysząc hałas i oderwała wzrok od obrazów wiszących na ścianach. Podniosła się z ziemi. W pierwszej chwili nie rozumiała, co się dzieje. Kroki nadchodziły z każdej możliwej strony, wdzierały się do domu, tłukły napotkane rzeczy, ktoś wrzeszczał. Potem dotarło do niej, że znaleziono pierwsze ciało. I, że znalazła się w jednej z tych historii z wściekłym tłumem. Tylko tu złość szybko przeistoczyła się w przerażenie.

Zaciekawiona podążała za kilkoma osobami.

Znała już na pamięć plan domu i wszystkie trupy, potrafiła poruszać się po nim z zamkniętymi oczami i w ten sam sposób opowiadać o obrażeniach zadanych przez Ludwika. Ale nikt jej nie widział, toteż nie mogła wcielić się w upiornego prowadzącego. Sytuacja zmusiła ją do bycia jedynie kolejnym zwiedzającym. I do obserwowania reakcji pozostałych.

Niektórzy jedynie odwracali wzrok, inni musieli odejść. Jakiś mężczyzna zwymiotował, gdy w kuchni znaleźli służącą z powykręcanymi rękoma oraz wystającym, przebijającym skórę kręgosłupem. Mabel mgliście pamiętała, że Ludwik użył na niej mocy.

Inna kobieta zemdlała, gdy na korytarzu natrafiła na sługę wbitego w ścianę. Miał roztrzaskaną głowę, a jego mozg wisiał na otwarciu, gotów w każdej chwili upaść z plaskiem na zakrwawioną podłogę.

Byli też tacy, co mieli odwagę podejść do ciał i zamknąć mętne oczy oraz nakryć całość znalezionymi materiałami.

Właściwie — po godzinie lud dwóch wszyscy już ją mieli. Chodzili i macali każde napotkane ciało, z fascynacją patrzyli, jak wnętrzności przelewają się przez ich dłonie.

Ci, którzy zjawili się później i którzy mieli być lepsi od poprzedniej; mieli profesjonalnie zająć się miejscem zbrodni — wcale nie okazali się lepsi. Najważniejszy z nich (Mabel nie potrafiła zapamiętać ani jego imienia, ani stopnia) deptał po trupach i powarkiwał coś o przerwanej partyjce.

Nikt nie nosił rękawiczek; stroje mieli, jakby zgarnięto ich ze środka ulicy. Nikt też nie pomyślał o tym, by zabezpieczyć całą posiadłość. W pewnym momencie nawet przestano odganiać ciekawskich, dalszych sąsiadów i im także pozwolono pokręcić się po korytarzach.

W okolicach siedemnastej wreszcie weszli do głównej sypialni i odnaleźli tam Pandorę. Ze wszystkich ciał, jej wyglądało najlepiej. Nakryte białym prześcieradłem miało ledwie trzy dziury w brzuchu.

Mabel westchnęła, nachylając się na dziewczyną, która _ani trochę_ jej nie przypominała. Dotknęła bladych, zimnych policzków i zerknęła na krwiste plamy.

Nie czuła się winna, ale nie mogła też powiedzieć, że w ogóle nie ma w niej współczucia dla tej dziewczyny.

W końcu — sama doskonale wiedziała, jak to jest umrzeć. Pamiętała swój ból i upokorzenie. Pamiętała też, jak to jest być w ciąży i marzyć o dniu, w którym zobaczy się własne dziecko, a potem, w jednej chwili — stracić wszystkie szanse na wychowanie go.

*

— A może ty się mścisz, bo zabrałem ci szansę na zmianę ciała? Bo zabiłem też coś, co mogło być w przyszłości moim dzieckiem, a twoim nowym naczyniem? — podsunął Ludwik, którego twarz miała lekko zielonkawy kolor. Starał się udawać, że oglądanie własnego szaleństwa i tych wszystkich mordów nie robi na nim wrażenia, ale ciało nie chciało z nim współpracować.

Mabel mu nie odpowiedziała.

*

Ludwika znaleźli dopiero w nocy, gdy ktoś wreszcie postanowił wyważyć drzwi do piwnicy i zejść głębiej. Siedział skulony przy starym regale, a w dłoni trzymał księgę o skórzanej oprawie. Wyglądał, jak wrak samego siebie. Chudy, blady i pokryty nieswoją krwią.

Oderwawszy wzrok od starannego pisma, uśmiechnął się szaleńczo do tłumu.

— Ludwiku… — Jego matka, która dopiero co przybyła, miała łzy w oczach i skórę równie bladą, co syn. — Dlaczego? — spytała, wciąż nie pojmując wszystkiego, co przyszło jej oglądać w drodze do piwnicy.

— Och, matko, nie złość się — powiedział, podnosząc się i strzepując kurz z ubrań. — Musiałem to zrobić. Ta kobieta nie mogła być moją żoną, a dziecko nasze byłoby obrzydlistwem; hańbą dla tego świata.

Kręcił się wokół własnej osi, niezarażony wycelowaną w niego bronią.

A śmiać przestał się dopiero po wielu godzinach, gdy wreszcie wepchnięto go do celi.

*

— Chciałeś ich zabić — zauważyła, a Ludwik wzdrygnął się. Nie spodziewał się bowiem, że jeszcze dzisiaj usłyszy jej głos. — Swoją rodzinę, jej rodzinę i wszystkich sąsiadów.

— Nie zaprzeczę — wymamrotał, obserwując, jak jedno wspomnienie przechodzi w drugie, ukazując im cały ponury i nudny proces. — Oni… nie potrafili mnie zrozumieć.

— Był moment, w którym chcieli cię wypuścić; twierdzili, że jesteś czyjąś ofiarą, a prawdziwy morderca uciekł, Ludwiku.

— Nie chcę być ofiarą, jak jakaś baba! — warknął, uderzając pięścią w breję. — Powinni byli uznać mnie za niewinnego; powiedzieć, że owszem zabiłem, ale mój powód był dobry!

— Ale nie był, Ludwiku. Zabiłeś niewinną kobietę i równie niewinną służbę.

Otwierał i zamykał usta, wyglądając, jakby zawiesił się nie potrafiąc przyswoić tego faktu. Kręcił się. Po jeszcze kilku scenach wspomnienia zniknęły, zostawiając go i Mabel w kompletnej ciszy. Brei przybywało; teraz sięgała mu ponad pas. Nie potrafił też w niej ustać — ślizgał się i ostatecznie znów lądował na ziemi.

— Co dalej? — spytał wreszcie, patrząc na posiniaczone łokcie.

— Dalej?

— Wiesz, to koniec. Widzieliśmy ostatnie wspomnienie.

— Ach, to. — Mabel westchnęła, patrząc na sufit, z którego tryskały kolejne brejowate porcie. — Myślę, że będziesz się dalej obrażał; że wytkniesz mi jeszcze kilka razy hipokryzję czy cokolwiek tam na mnie znajdziesz. Ale myślę też, że walka ta nie będzie trwać zbyt długo i, gdy skończy się ten dzień — po prostu się poddasz. Obudzisz się. A oni cię zabiją.

Przesunęła palcami po swoim gardle. Zastanawiała się czy metoda tych ludzi była mniej bolesna od rozrywania, które sama czuła wiele lat temu.

Ludwik zaś skulił się, jakby nagle opuściły go siły. Owinął dłonie wokół kolan i patrząc w ciemność, oświadczył:

— Nie chcę zniknąć.

A ona zaśmiała się i powiedziała:

— To tak, jak ja, Ludwiku.


	24. ☽ rozarium

𝓸𝓯 𝓵𝓲𝓯𝓮 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓭𝓮𝓪𝓽𝓱


	25. I.Nieznajoma.

Wbrew swojej nazwie Rozarium było wyspą umieszczoną gdzieś w świecie demonów. I co prawda posiadało liczne ogrody, a i w nich znalazłyby się róże, ale wyspa słynęła przede wszystkim ze sporych, idealnie białych budowli o mnóstwie krętych schodów i pomieszczeń wypełnionych książkami oraz starymi dokumentami. Najmniej istotne z nich umieszczono na górze. Miał do nich dostęp każdy odwiedzający, każdy demoniczny turysta. Za to najważniejsze dokumenty i księgi ukrywano w podziemiach, w miejscu strzeżonym przez płomienie szare i niszczycielskie. Tam wstęp mieli jedynie najwybitniejsi uczeni, niektórzy emisariusze, członkowie rady i, oczywiście, aktualny król. Inni mogli jedynie marzyć o zajrzeniu do tamtejszych zapisków.

Ale Rozarium słynęło z jeszcze jednej rzeczy — z ludzi. Chociaż tamtejszym światem rządziły demony, osiemdziesiąt procent mieszkańców pochodziło z ludzkiego świata. Przybywali dobrowolnie, zainteresowani obcą kulturą i zwyczajami. Najczęściej, za życia na Ziemi, przywoływali demony i zawierali z nimi pakty, a potem trafiali do ich świata. Byli też tacy, których znaleźli specjalni emisariusze i, którym złożono oferty pracy w tak obcym, specyficznym miejscu.

Do tej drugiej grupy należała matka Carmen.

Dwadzieścia lat temu była królową — jedną z tych niecieszących się dobrą sławą. Ludzie nienawidzili jej, bo była zbyt ciekawska i tam, gdzie inni widzieli proste rozwiązania, ona pragnęła dostrzec coś więcej. To zaś i kilka plotek o romansie zaprowadziło ją na szafot. Na szczęście — w ciemnych lochach poznała emisariusza zainteresowanego jej osiągnięciami. Z jego pomocą wydostała się ze świata ludzi i trafiła na Rozarium. Kilka lat później wzięła ślub z jednym ze swoich przyjaciół z wyspy, a po kolejnym roku urodziła jej się Carmen.

_I to nie tak, że Carmen narzekała na współistnienie z demonami._

Cieszyło ją, że może żyć wśród demonów, gdzie istnieje technologia, a drobne skaleczenie nie kończy się śmiercią. Lubiła też wyspę, zwłaszcza ogromne drzewo pomarańczy umieszczone między pawilonami, a szpiczastym budynkiem złożonym z kilkunastu mieszkań. Po prostu… Carmen była znudzona.

Miała ledwie jedenaście lat, ale już znała na pamięć każdy zakamarek wyspy i każdego jej mieszkańca. Mogła się tu poruszać nawet w absolutnej ciemności, a rok temu (z pomocą kilku innych dzieci) przebadała budynki pod kątem tajnych przejść. Wywrócili wszystko do góry nogami, ale efekt (przynajmniej początkowo, dopóki się nie znudzili) był zadowalający — kilka dodatkowych korytarzy, jeden zakurzony salon, sala stworzona z samych luster i przejście prowadzące do kolejnego salonu (ale tym razem umieszczonego pod wodą).

Czasami marzyła o tym, by wsiąść w pierwszy lepszy statek i iść zwiedzać resztę świata, ale jej matka upierała się, by pozostała na wyspie. Ignorowała wszelkie jej błagania. Kiedy zaś Carmen zakradła się do portu — jej matka postawiła na nogi całą wyspę, a później, w ramach kary, kazała dziewczynce przepisywać tysiąc stronicowy kodeks.

Marzyła też o innych, kolorowych ubraniach.

Teoretycznie na Rozarium nie obowiązywały żadne zasady dotyczące stroju; teoretycznie każdy mógł nosić, co tylko pragnął, a jednak tamtejsi ludzie i pół ludzie uparcie przywdziewali białe i szare stroje. Właściwie, jeden konkretny strój — szare spodnie do kostek, szarą bluzkę na długi rękaw, białe buciki i równie białą pelerynę z kapturem. Wyglądali w tym, jak duchy. Bardzo, bardzo nudne duchy.

Poza tym, na swój sposób, czuła się oszukana — bo jak właściwie miała studiować kulturę demonów, skoro samych demonów było tu tak mało? A gdy już się pojawiali to zazwyczaj nie chcieli rozmawiać, zbyt zajęci przeglądaniem ksiąg lub robieniem wszystkiemu zdjęć?

Czasami, gdy o tym myślała, czuła się, jakby w rzeczywistości była zwierzątkiem, które ktoś umieścił w zoo. Jakby to wszystko było jedynie iluzją wolności. Irytującą złotą klatką. A kiedy patrzyła na wyspę w ten sposób, od razu myślała też o bohaterce książki, którą niegdyś przeczytała, o swojej imienniczce. Tamta Carmen utknęła w ogrodzie złego demona, ale w porównaniu do dziewczynki — wydostała się bardzo szybko, a towarzyszyła temu aprobata innych więźniów.

Prawdziwa Carmen nie mogła liczyć ani na wsparcie dorosłych, ani innych dzieci. Tych pierwszych za bardzo zachwycały czytane po raz setny księgi i dokumenty, tych drugich — wizja, że będą mogli to wszystko przeczytać i przeanalizować w przyszłości. Szczytem ich ambicji było to, by pewnego dnia ktoś uznał ich interpretacje za najlepszą i umieścił w kolejnej książce.

Carmen chciała czegoś więcej.

Oczywiście — miło byłoby gdyby ktoś jej myśli uznał za istotne, idealnie trafiające w punkt, ale jeszcze milej byłoby odkryć coś samodzielnie, być tą osobą, o której wyczynach pisze się książki. Tą, do której poczynań dodaje się głębszą filozofię. Lepiej byłoby być bohaterem. Protagonistą wspaniałej historii.

Miesiąc temu pomyślała, że najlepiej byłoby być królową. Ludzką królową, która dzięki swojej mądrości i swojemu sprytowi rządziła demonami.

Potem dodała, że gdyby nią była natychmiast zarządziłaby, że wszyscy mieszkańcy Rozarium muszą chociaż raz w życiu wyruszyć w podróż po świecie demonów.

W myślach wymieniła kolejne prawa, które weszłyby w życie wraz z jej koronacją, ale ostatecznie i tak skończyła fantazjując o tych wszystkich drogich sukniach, i o niesamowicie ciężkiej koronie. W pewnym momencie nawet zaczęła szkicować jedną z nich: długą, błękitną i z wielkimi kokardami umieszczonymi po bokach.

— Potykałabyś się w niej — stwierdziła jej matka, rozbawiona marzeniami córki.

— Byłabym już duża — oświadczyła Carmen, bo sama zdawała sobie sprawę, że sadzanie dziecka na tronie nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Gdyby naprawdę miała zostać królową, musiałaby mieć o wiele więcej wiedzy, umiejętności i doświadczenia.

Z drugiej strony… Carmen w opowieści miała trzynaście lat, gdy w trzecim tomie zasiadła na tronie w mistycznej krainie, a jej panowanie i tak nie ciągnęło za sobą żadnych negatywnych konsekwencji.

— Uwierz mi, że i tak byś się w niej potykała.

Matka pogłaskała Carmen po głowie i wyszła z ich mieszkania. Według Carmen kobieta w niczym nie przypominała królowej — ze swoją sztuczną opalenizną, jednym brakującym zębem i pofarbowanymi na rudo włosami nie miała w sobie nic dostojnego. Nic w czym byłaby podobna do księżniczki Carmen.

— Kiedyś wyglądałam inaczej — oświadczyła matka, gdy Carmen wyjawiła jej swoje myśli.— Miałam bardzo długie, blond włosy i jasną cerę. Nosiłam tez suknie zielone oraz brązowe i różne nakrycia na głowę. Ale to było strasznie irytujące, wiesz? W takim stroju ciężko było się skupić na pracy i kolejnych odkryciach. Dlatego tak lubię nasze obecne stroje, one wiele ułatwiają.

Tego, że od kilku lat nie odkryła nic nowego, a książki dało się czytać w czymś kolorowym, a nie tylko w biało-szarych szatach już nie dodała.

Tak więc w Carmen przez ostatni rok narosła frustracja.

Kolejny dzień z rzędu włóczyła się po tych samych korytarzach, zwiedzała te same ogrody i pragnęła jedynie znaleźć się jak najdalej. Wreszcie wędrowała do jeden z miliona bibliotek. Przeglądając tam kolorowe mapy, zdjęcia i obrazy, wyobrażała sobie znowu, że jest w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Najbardziej ciekawiła ją wyspa należąca do rodziny Murphy. Podobno latem mieniła się, jakby zrobiono ją tylko i wyłącznie z klejnotów błękitnych, białych i zielonych. Carmen kiedyś jadła potrawę przywiezioną z Uyns i pamiętała, że była w smaku niesamowicie pyszna, a podobno latem, przyrządzona na miejscu i tam też zjedzona była jeszcze lepsza. Wyspa miała też niesamowitą plażę o niemal białym pasku i morze tak czyste, że dało się dostrzec kolorowe dno. A gdzieś w oddali, jako strażnik, pływał ogromny potwór o kilkunastu wielkich mackach. Mówiono, że dla zwykłych turystów był łagodny; że uwielbiał ukazywać się im, gdy byli na statku. Carmen chciała go zobaczyć na żywo i sprawdzić jaki byłby w dotyku. Zrobiłaby mu przynajmniej ze sto zdjęć.

Później marzyła o odwiedzeniu Dolin Czasu. Wedle wszelakich opisów i podań płynęło tam źródło, w którym można było zobaczyć kogoś z przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Co prawa nie dało się porozmawiać z tą osobą, ale już samo zobaczenie jej musiało być czymś niesamowicie ekscytującym.

Na trzecim miejscu rzeczy, które koniecznie musiała zobaczyć, znajdowała się stolica, w której postawiono pałac, potocznie nazywana matką wszystkich stolic. Mówiono, że pomimo upływu lat tam wciąż można było wyczuć obecność królowej; że w niektórych jej miejscach wręcz dalej płynęła królewska moc i wzmacniała odwiedzających. No i stał tam przepiękny pałac, a po jednym przyjęciu nadchodziło kolejne. Od nadmiaru kolorów wręcz bolały oczy, a wino lało się ulicami.

Czwarte miejscu było dla Podniebnego Ogrodu. Umieszczony wysoko, wśród chmur miał niebieską ziemię i fioletową wodę. Rosły tam kwiaty, których nie dał się znaleźć nigdzie indziej. Mówiło się też, że gdzieś w nim (był ogromny!) rosło drzewo o różowych owocach, które kształtem przypominały serca. Gdyby człowiek zjadł taki owoc mógłby stać się równy demonowi.

Ale oczywiście nikt jeszcze drzewa nie znalazł; ta część była najpewniej bajką wymyśloną na potrzebę jednej z książek Ceversa.

Carmen westchnęła, kartkując książkę.

Ogromne okna zajmowały większość zachodniej ściany, a za nimi rozciągał się widok na kolejne białe budowle (jeden szpital i białą piramidę będącą kolejnym archiwum) i bezkresne morze. Tego dnia, po tygodniu ulew i burz, świeciło słońce, a ludzie wędrowali po ulicach w tylko sobie znanych kierunkach. Po kilku minutach obserwacji, Carmen zauważyła, że niektórzy kręcą się; mijają te same miejsca wiele razy, niosąc różnej wielkości kolorowe pakunki. Zaciekawiona tym zjawiskiem podeszła do okna i odruchowo stanęła na palcach (nawyk po czasach, gdy była jeszcze niższa; większość okien na wyspie nie zaczynało się od samej ziemi).

Z takiej odległości dostrzegła dwa demony. Chodziły po ulicy i używając swoich mocy czyściły ją (Carmen zazdrościła im tego, sama chętnie sprzątałaby tak pokój). Skupione na swoim zadaniu, pozbywały się nawet najmniejszych papierków czy liści, które spadły z idealnie wystrzyżonych drzewek oraz krzewów. Ludzie dalej biegali z pakunkami, dźwigali wielkie skrzynie oraz prowadzili specjalne wózki wypełnione kolejnymi tajemniczymi przedmiotami.

Dwie nastolatki, bliźniaczki, poszły w ślady Carmen i stanęły przy innym oknie.

— Ale to upierdliwe — powiedziała Madison, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Ciekawe czy znowu będziemy musiały ją oprowadzać po szkole. — Patison westchnęła. W lewej dłoni trzymała dwie książki o anatomii oraz notatnik z dołączanym do niego niebieskim długopisem.

Carmen zmarszczyła brwi.

— Kogo? — spytała, odwracając głowę w ich stronę.

— Nie wiesz? — Patison spojrzała na nią rozbawiona.

— Chodzi o wizytorkę — oświadczyła Madison i tym razem to ona westchnęła ciężko.

— Wizytorkę? — Carmen zmarszczyła brwi. Mgliści kojarzyła, że pięć albo sześć lat temu usłyszała podobne słowo, a i na ulicach sporo się działo.

— No wiesz, emisariuszkę, którą tu wyślą. — Madison skrzyżowała ręce za połowicznie ogolą głową. — Że niby będzie sprawdzać, jak się tu mamy, czy wszyscy wciąż żyją, wyspa nie planuje krwawej rewolucji i takie tam.

— Och, i będzie sprawdzać stan ksiąg, dokumentów i nawet specjalnie dla niej otworzą podziemia — dodała Patison.

— I wszyscy będą się jej podlizywać, żeby wspomniała o nich przy królu.

— Strasznie to kłopotliwe.

— Bardzo kłopotliwe.

— Strasznie bardzo kłopotliwe.

— Bardzo strasznie kłopotliwe.

— Strasz-

— Okej, zrozumiałam! — pisnęła Carmen, czując, że bez jej interwencji ta wymiana zdań nigdy się nie skończy. Straciła zainteresowanie tematem, gdy tylko ten został jej wyjaśniony. W końcu… co może być ciekawego w kolejnym demonie, z którym nigdy nie porozmawia i który zjawi się tu tylko na chwilę?

Godzinę później opuściła bibliotekę i znudzona udała się do domu. Tak zaś okazało się, że jej rodzice są zajęci — ojciec uparcie coś budował w ogrodzie, a matka w tym czasie marszczyła brwi, pochylając się nad ogromną książką w czarnej okładce.

— To rejestr? — spytała po chwili Carmen, zauważając w rogach kartek, charakterystyczne dla rejestru różane symbole.

— Tak, próbuję naprawić błąd, który powstał po narodzinach Yuki — oświadczyła kobieta.

— Błąd?

— Z jakiegoś powodu wpisano zamiast niej Aldonę, a sama Yuki wedle rejestru urodziła się dopiero rok później, na miejscu Nico, co zaś doprowadziło do tego, że Nico przypisano datę uro- Nudzi cię to czy zgubiłaś się?

— Nudzi.

— Cóż… może pójdziesz pomóc tacie?

— Myślałam o czymś innym.

Kobieta machnęła ręką.

— Cokolwiek, bylebyś teraz nie hałasowała za bardzo.

— Myślę, że nie będzie mnie w domu.

— I tak wolałabym, żebyś dzisiaj nie robiła niczego hałaśliwego.

— Będę u cioci, Yan Li.

— Ach, to dobrze. W porządku. Tylko uważaj na siebie.

— Tak, tak. Wiem.

Carmen wywróciła oczami, napiła się soku winogronowego i wyszła z mieszkania. Przeciągnęła się leniwie, wędrując korytarzem, który tak doskonale znała. Wsiadła do windy. W ogrodzie pożegnała się jeszcze z ojcem i ruszyła do ciastkarni prowadzonej przez Yan Li.

Budynek był upchnięty we wschodniej części wyspy, zaraz obok kina, kawiarni, sklepu i kręgielni. W porównaniu do bibliotek, każdego archiwum i bloków, wszystko inne wydawało się małe, nieznaczące. O ile wszystko co mieściło w sobie ludzi i papiery zrobiono z najlepszych materiałów i przyozdobiono licznymi ozdobami, o tyle inne budynki były po prostu białymi, nudnymi kwadratami. Tylko otaczające je ogrody ratowały jakoś sytuację.

(Carmen czasem podejrzewała, że gdyby nie turyści już dawno zburzono by szpetne budowle i na ich miejsce postawiono kolejne archiwa, biblioteki i mieszkania.)

Weszła do ciastkarni i uśmiechnęła się czując zapach świeżych słodyczy.

Planowała zostać u Yan Li przez dwie godziny i pomóc starszej kobiecie w każdy możliwy sposób, ale ostatecznie siedziała tam aż do nocy. A i wtedy, zamiast wrócić do domu, zasnęła na stołku, z głową na ladzie i karmelowymi ciastkami obok.

Nie miała pojęcia czy jej rodzice zostali wezwani, czy też ktoś inny zlitował się, ale następnego dnia obudziła się w mieszkaniu, w swoim łóżku. Jej rodziców nie było. Wyszli pozostawiając po sobie jedynie kolorowe karteczki z instrukcjami oraz śniadanie do odgrzania. Carmen westchnęła, wkładając naleśniki do mikrofali.

W takich chwilach myślała o ludziach i czasach, które znała z opowieści matki. Podobno oni nie potrafili ot tak podgrzać swoich potraw, a i przyprawy, mięso oraz inne składniki zdobywali w o wiele trudniejszy sposób. Współczuła im, chociaż matka wiele razy powtarzała, że ich stan kiedyś się poprawi.

Przeżuwając naleśniki zastanawiała się czy sama mogłaby przeżyć w takim świecie bez udogodnień. Oczywiście, marzyła o wielkiej przygodzie, ale… co innego przygoda, a co innego ciągłe życie w takim trudnym świecie, prawda? Poza tym — bohaterowie jej książek zawsze mieli przy sobie chociaż jedno skomplikowane, ale pomocne urządzenie i mnóstwo demonicznych mocy.

Odłożyła talerz do zlewu. Potem poszła do łazienki i po odpowiednim przyszykowaniu się, wyszła pachnąca, w świeżych ubraniach i z włosami spiętymi w warkocz.

Tego dnia nie było tak ciepło, jak poprzedniego. Ulice też wydawały się o wiele mniej zatłoczone, niż zwykle. Carmen zmarszczyła brwi, ale nim zdążyła stworzyć chociaż jedną teorię na temat braku ludzi i demonów, zobaczyła dwie kobiety i usłyszała, jak jedna z nich mówi:

— Mam nadzieję, że wizytorka będzie ostatecznie nie sprawi nam kłopotów.

— Cóż, wygląda na miłą.

— Tak, ale wiesz, jak to jest. Ta poprzednia też była miła, a i tak nasz budżet ucierpiał.

Carmen zdziwiła się. Nie spodziewała się, że wizyta nadejdzie tak szybko, ale gdy teraz o tym myślała przypominała sobie, że już wcześniej widziała, jak inni pracują nad czymś i robią porządki. W zeszłym tygodniu nawet wszyscy zostali wyproszeni z biblioteki, bo przeszkadzali w przeliczaniu i przeglądaniu książek, ale tamtego dnia Carmen uznała to za kaprys bibliotekarki. Nikt też nawet nie wpadł na to, by wyjaśnić jej sytuację. (Chociaż tu nie potrafiła ich winić, zakładała, że rodzice mogli myśleć, że pamięta poprzednią wizytę.)

Nie wiedząc co może robić, udała się w swoje ulubione miejsce.

Chociaż mijały lata i wszystko inne ją nudziło, nie potrafiła przestać się dziwić temu, jak wielkie było drzewo pomarańczy rosnące na wyspie Rozarium. Wszystkie inne kontrolowano, przycinano przynajmniej raz w roku, ale to… ono przewyższało już nawet najwyższy budynek na wyspie, a niektóre gałęzie znikały za chmurami.

Carmen pamiętała, że jej imienniczka, bohaterka książki, wspinała się kiedyś po podobnym drzewie. To właśnie dzięki niemu trafiła do mistycznej krainy, gdzie odnalazła rodziców i została koronowana na królową.

— Takie życie byłoby ciekawsze — powiedziała prawdziwa Carmen, sięgając dłońmi do niższych gałęzi.

Początkowo chciała tylko odegrać scenę z książki, ale gdy po pięciu minutach skończyła cytować cały monolog księżniczki Carmen… faktycznie zaczęła się wspinać po drzewie, niczym jej ulubiona bohaterka. Zatrzymała się dopiero w połowie, gdy wreszcie dotarło do niej, co robi, a przyjemne otępienie zostało zastąpione strachem. Chwyciła się mocniej pnia drzewa i otworzyła usta, chcąc wrzasnąć. Ale z jej gardła wydostał się jedynie ledwie słyszalny pisk. Ciekawskie, siedzące na wyższych gałęziach, ptaki wlepiały w nią swoje spojrzenia. A wszyscy dorośli byli gdzieś daleko.

Carmen wzdrygnęła się na tę ostatnią myśl i zaczęła płakać. Starała się nie wiercić, ale jednocześnie nagle miała wrażenie, że swędzi ją całe ciało. Tak więc wierciła się, chwiała i na nowo zastygała w miejscu. Jej serce biło o wiele za szybko, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej, a dłonie pociły się coraz bardziej od wysiłku.

Oczami wyobraźni już widziała swoją śmierć i zastanawiała się czy bardzo to wpłynie na ocenę wizytorki. W końcu… to raczej nie było normalne, by dzieci tak po prostu spadały sobie z nieba i łamały kręgosłupy.

I co powiedzą jej rodzice? Będą bardziej smutni czy wściekli, jeśli zniszczy szansę na idealną ocenę?

 _Przestań się nad sobą użalać i po prostu zejdź_ _—_ pomyślała, próbując odzyskać panowanie nad ciałem i chociaż częściowo odgonić strach. — _Skoro dałaś radę tu wejść to i dasz radę zejść._

Przełknęła zalegająca w ustach ślinę i… wzdrygnęła się czując coś słodkiego, różanego. Jej głowa odruchowo przechyliła się, a wzrok zsunął na sam dół. O dziwo jednak nie poczuła jeszcze większego strachu. Cała jej uwaga skupiła się na obcej osobie, stojącej przy samym drzewie. Miała kaptur naciągnięty na głowę, a dzieląca je odległość nie pozwalała Carmen usłyszeć dobrze, bez zakłóceń jej słów. Ale wciąż, jako tako, widziała jak usta postaci poruszają się formując jedno słowo. _Skocz_.

Nie miała pojęcia skąd u niej nagle tyle odwagi, ale faktycznie po chwili puściła się i pozwoliła, by jej ciało runęło w dół.

Wrzasnęła, ale jej ciało stanęło w połowie drogi, oświetlone błękitną poświatą. Potem znów ruszyło w stronę ziemi, ale spadało o wiele wolniej, a i upadek bardziej przypominał spadnięcie z łóżka, niż z ogromnego drzewa.

Postać zdjęła z głowy kaptur i uklęknęła przy niej.

— W porządku? — spytała.

— Ja… e… y… j…. — mamrotała Carmen, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od tej twarzy: idealnie błękitnych oczu, ładnie czerwonych ust, małego nosa i od długich brązowych włosów, które opadały na policzki. Chciała ich dotknąć. Ich i niewielkich rogów rozmieszczonych po bokach głowy.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, jakby widziała tę reakcję już tysiąc razy. Dotknęła kolana Carmen, a ogień wydostał się z jej skóry i objął zadrapanie powstałe przy wspinaczce po drzewie. Carmen przechyliła głowę, patrząc, jak ślad znika.

— Dlaczego się tam wspięłaś? — spytała nieznajoma, ale w jej głosie nie było nawet śladu gniewu.

— Ja… nie wiem — wymamrotała Carmen, bo i faktycznie teraz nie była tego pewna. Z pomocą kobiety podniosła się z ziemi i podeszła do białej ławeczki. Tam zaś usiadły obie, a Carmen uświadomiła sobie, że dalej płacze. I że chyba wie, kim jest nieznajoma. Na wszelki wypadek zapytała: — Jesteś… znaczy… pani jest… wizytorką, tak?

— Tak, ale proszę odpuśćmy sobie tą panią.

— Mama mówi, że tak powinnam się zwracać do ważnych osób.

— Och, ale ja teraz nie jestem ważna. Jestem tylko przypadkowym demonem, który zostawił swoją iluzję i uciekł nudnego przedstawienia.

— Uciekłaś?! — krzyknęła Carmen, jeszcze bardziej zafascynowana kobietą.

— Cóż, jak już mówiłam… Było nudno. I zbędnie. W końcu przyszłam tu oceniać stan wyspy, a nie po to, by zostać główną atrakcją i powodem, dla którego wszyscy rzucili swoje obowiązki.

— Więc… nie lubisz, gdy inni robią coś dla ciebie?

— Och, lubię to. Ale już nie lubię, gdy robią to na siłę i przeszkadzają mi tym w mojej pracy. A tym właśnie są te przedstawienia, atrakcje. Mają mnie zachwycić, ale jednocześnie uniemożliwiają wystawienie poprawnej oceny. — Westchnęła ciężko. — I dają dużo dodatkowych pytań.

— Na przykład?

— Czy robią to, bo chcą przy okazji ukryć poważne problemy? Czy może wszystko jest dobrze, a jedynie chcą zyskać dodatkowe względy? A moż-

— Jest dobrze! — oświadczyła nagle Carmen, czując potrzebę wstawienia się za innymi mieszkańcami. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że przerwała kobiecie. — Przepraszam — wymamrotała, ale po raz kolejny jej zachowanie nie spotkało się z żadną negatywną reakcją.

Kobieta zaśmiała się (miała naprawdę piękny śmiech) i pokręciła głowa. Potem wyciągnęła do Carmen rękę i oznajmiła:

— Jestem Selene Abaddonia.

Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się i ściskając jej dłoń powiedziała:

— Carmen.

  
  



	26. II.Znajoma.

Kill oderwał wzrok od swoich paznokci, które do tej pory pokrywał czerwonym lakierem i zerknął na Selene. Odwieszała akurat przemoczony płaszcz, gdy postanowił się do niej odezwać.

— Nie to, żeby mnie to obchodziło, _ale_ — zaczął, przystawiając dłonie do wiatraka — co u Billa?

Selene zdjęła zabłocone buty. Chociaż był środek lata, tego dnia padał deszcz, a ulice stolicy były pokryte błotem i kałużami. Nie dało się więc przedostać z jednego końca na drugi w suchych ubraniach i czystych butach.

— Dalej nie chce z nikim rozmawiać — oświadczyła wchodząc wreszcie w głąb salonu. Skrzywiła się, widząc pomarańczową plamę na białym dywanie, panelach i papierki po batonach porozrzucane wokół szklanego stolika.

Jednym pstryknięciem palcami zamieniła swoją długą, czerwoną w suknię na czarną sukienkę do kolan. Zrobiwszy to, zniknęła na moment w części kuchennej, by powrócić z mokrą gąbką oraz koszem.

— Nie dziwię mu się. Też bym nie chciał gadać, gdyby zamknęli mnie w wariatkowie — stwierdził Kill, nim sięgnął po szklankę z czarnym, gazowanym napojem i wypił całą jej zawartość.

— To nie… — zaczęła i natychmiast urwała, wiedząc, że ta dyskusja i tak nie nie pójdzie w żadnym ani ciekawym, ani pożytecznym kierunku. Zamiast więc próbować mu wytłumaczyć pewne różnice, skupiła się na sprzątaniu. Dopiero znajdując skarpetkę pokrytą fioletową galaretką westchnęła ciężko i spytała: — Właściwie, co robiłeś, gdy mnie nie było?

— Czy to nie jest oczywiste? Pracowałem — odpowiedział, wskazując łokciem na stertę papierów zalegających w kącie.

— Mogłabym przysiąc, że one były tam przed moją podróżą na wyspę.

— To były inne papiery — oświadczył z absolutną powagą i ponownie sięgnął po lakier do paznokci.

— No dobrze. Uznajmy, że w to wierzę, ale… jaka praca wymagała od ciebie użycia skarpety, galaretki, mnóstwa batonów i książki kucharskiej?

— Teoretycznie żadna. W praktyce, gdy wypełniałem papiery zgłodniałem, zmarzły mi stopy i zadzwonił Will.

— A on co ma do tego wszystkiego?

— Robił ciasto, ale nie był pewny, co do jednego składniku, więc kazał mi wygrzebać książkę kucharską. Ale ja mu wtedy powiedziałem, że doskonale pamiętam przepis i mogę mu go z pamięci podyktować, ale on później powiedział, że na pewno ja się mylę i ten jeden składnik jest inny, niż podaję, więc w końcu wkurzyłem się i znalazłem tę głupią książkę. — Wzruszył ramionami.

—...miałeś chociaż racje?

Mordercze spojrzenie Killa powiedziało jej wystarczająco dużo. Zmieniła więc temat.

— Jutro znowu jadę na Rozarium.

Kill zmarszczył brwi, a przez dekoncentracje czarny lakier, zamiast paznokcia, pokrył jego skórę.

— To już drugi raz w tym miesiącu — zauważył, odrywając wzrok od swoich stóp i przenosząc go na Selene. Do tej pory nie rozdzielali się tak często i na tak długo. — Coś się stało?

— Nic złego — stwierdziła, wrzucając ostatni papierek do kosza. — Po prostu obiecałam komuś, że się z nim spotkam.

— Czy to randka?

— Kill, to dziecko.

— Cóż, nie oceniam. — Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się wrednie, widząc jej spojrzenie. Lubił jej uśmiech i spokój, ale wkurzona lub podirytowana Selene bawiła go bardziej. Oczywiście, tylko wtedy, gdy to on był powodem jej złości. — Więc? Co to za dzieciak? I o co z nim chodzi? Bo jeśli to twój, to-

— Ma na imię Carmen — przerwała mu. — Po prostu… coś jej obiecałam. I trochę mi jej żal, wiesz? Z tego, co opowiadała wynika, że życie na wyspie strasznie ją nudzi, ale rodzice nie pozwalają jej na podróże. Do tego okazała się całkiem przydatna przy mojej pracy; oprowadziła mnie lepiej, niż ci wszyscy dorośli, którzy przy okazji próbowali wypaść, jak najlepiej. — Wywróciła oczami. Przy innych demonach i ludziach starała się być opanowana, nie okazywać zbyt wiele emocji, ale przy Killu tak nie potrafiła.

— Więc teraz będziesz spełniać obietnice złożone jakiemuś bachorowi, bo zrobiło ci się go żal?

— Wiesz, myślę, że akurat ty nie powinieneś na to narzekać.

— Przynajmniej sam mentalnie nie byłem dzieckiem, gdy się poznaliśmy.

— Oglądałeś bajki.

— Bajki. Nie. Mają. Limitu. Wiekowego.

— Bawiłeś się samolocikami.

— To były poważne samoloty dla poważnych i dorosłych demonów.

— Tydzień temu rzuciłeś w Willa owsianką.

— Po pierwsza zasłużył za to swoje ciągłe smęcenie i użalanie się nad Billem. Po drugie — przypominam, że mi oddał.

Selene roześmiała się.

Czasami sama już nie wiedziała kto jest kim w ich relacji, ale niezaprzeczalnie ją uwielbiała.

Tak samo zresztą uwielbiała całe swoje aktualne życie, choć początkowo przerażała ją wizja porzucenia ludzkiego świata. Bała się, że nigdy nie zdoła się w pełni odnaleźć w tej całej technologii i że nie opanuje w pełni swojej mocy.

Pamiętała swój ból brzucha i nieśmiałość, gdy pierwszy raz przeszła przez portal prowadzący do innego, obcego świata. Pamiętała mocny uścisk Killa i ciekawskiego spojrzenia jego kuzynów. Myślała, że nigdy jej nie polubią, ale już po tygodniu traktowali ją niemal jak młodszą siostrę. Albo dziecko Killa.

Po miesiącu miała już pełno planów na swoje dalsze życie, choć jeszcze nie tak dawno temu chciała je najzwyczajniej w świecie zakończyć. Jej nowa rodzina była wspaniała, praca ciekawa, a tutejsze demony o wiele mniej straszne, niż się spodziewała. Mogła narzekać na stolice, ale chodząc jej ulicami przynajmniej nie musiała obawiać się reakcji innych osób; tego, że ktoś ją zaczepi i zaatakuje przez wygląd. Była bezpieczna, jak jeszcze nigdy i zrobiłaby wszystko, by zachować ten stan.

*

Carmen wierciła się, nie potrafiąc ustać w miejscu.

Na wyspie mieszkało kilka demonów, a i ciągle odwiedzali ją turyści, ale… Ci pierwsi byli nudni, zbyt zbliżeni do ludzi. Za to ci drudzy rzadko kiedy chcieli rozmawiać z kimś, a już na pewno nie mieli ochoty na darmowe pokazy mocy. Toteż Carmen zawsze musiała się ograniczać do demonów z książek i, ewentualnie, filmów. A teraz nagle jeden demon okazywał jej zadziwiająco dużo życzliwości. Tak po prostu. Nie chcąc niczego w zamian.

Skłamałaby mówiąc, że jest tylko trochę szczęśliwa.

Całą drogę do portu podśpiewywała i kręciła się wokół własnej osi, próbując odtworzyć układ taneczny zobaczony gdzieś w internecie. Potem, czekając na Selene, układała sobie listę pytań do zadania. Musiała wiedzieć wszystko o jej pracy, mocy, obowiązkach, pochodzeniu. W s z y s t k o .

A potem zobaczyła Selene i zapomniała o swojej liście.

Chociaż ostatnim razem spędziły ze sobą kilka godzin, Carmen wciąż nie potrafiła przywyknąć do wyglądu Selene. Nie była pewna czy w jej zachowaniu więcej jest najzwyklejszej fascynacji, czy jednak zazdrości, ale patrząc na nią zastanawiała się czy sama też mogłaby być tak piękna. Czy gdy już dorośnie też znikną jej te wszystkie fałdki i stanie się niesamowicie chuda, a pryszcze wreszcie przepadną, czyniąc jej cerę gładką? O idealnie, niezaprzeczalnie niebieskich oczach, jasnej skórze i rogach wyrastających z głowy mogła zapomnieć (tego drugiego nawet nie chciała), ale co z włosami, nosem i ustami? Co z tymi drobnymi, delikatnymi dłońmi? Czy na to mogła liczyć? Czy to wszystko u niej jeszcze się zmieni, czyniąc ją równie piękną?

Spytała o to, gdy już odzyskała mowę, a Selene roześmiała się.

— Ale ty już jesteś ładna — stwierdziła, poprawiając swoją krótką, białą sukienkę w słoneczniki.

— Ale nie w ten sam sposób, co ty — fuknęła Carmen, tupiąc nogą.

Selen ukucnęła wówczas przy niej i z dłonią na jej ramieniu, powiedziała:

— Ale to właśnie dobrze. Świat byłby bardzo nudny, przykrym i bezbarwnym miejscem gdybyśmy wszyscy wyglądali tak samo, wiesz?

Selene zastanawiała się w takich chwilach czy w innym miejscu, innym świcie, innej rzeczywistości usłyszałaby takie słowa od własnej matki. Wiedziała, że jako dziecko chciałaby je usłyszeć; że chciałaby, żeby ktoś ściągnął z niej wówczas cały ten ciężar związany z wyglądem, ale czy Mabel Gleeful byłaby w stanie powiedzieć coś miłego?

Podniosła się, odrzucając te myśli i podała Carmen rękę.

— Idziemy? — spytała, a dziewczynka, już w lepszym nastroju, pokiwała głową i złapała jej dłoń.

*

Selene musiała przyznać, że nie przepadała za strażnikami czuwającymi przy wszystkich przejściach oraz windach. Wiedziała, że muszą tam być; że absurdem byłby ich brak, ale przy nich miała wrażenie, że znowu jest gdzieś w dalekiej przeszłości i wszystko jest nie tak. Mimo to uśmiechała się i szła dalej. Zjechała windą na najniższe piętro, a tam przywitał ją znajomy zapach chemikaliów oraz rozkładu. Skrzywiła się i zerknęła na Willa. Jego twarz nic nie wyrażała.

Nie potrafiła wyjaśnić skąd brały się jej odczucia, ale przy nim czuła się niemal równie bezpiecznie, co przy Killu. Gdzieś z tyłu jej głowy tliła się myśl, że znała go na długo przed Killem, ale nie potrafiła dopasować jego twarzy i zachowań do żadnej, poznanej w świecie ludzi, osoby. Nie mogła też zapytać o to — istniało zbyt wielkie ryzyko, że zdradziłaby zbyt wiele szczegółów ze swojej przeszłości.

Teraz szli razem korytarzem. Wszystkiego jego ściany były szare, podczas gdy przechodzące przez niego rury połyskiwały na zielono. Podłoga była biała i śliska. Selen żałowała, że zamiast wygodnych butów znowu wybrała obcasy.

— Przepraszam, że oderwałem cię od pracy — powiedział, gdy byli w połowie drogi, a korytarz zaczął się rozgałęziać. Coraz częściej mijali metalowe, ciężkie drzwi o mnóstwie przeróżnych zamków.

— Nic się nie stało. I tak planowałam go odwiedzić — stwierdziła, rozglądając się. Przy kolejnym rozwidleniu, gdy skręcili w lewo, ściany stały się przeźroczyste odsłaniając zielonkawą wodę i pływające w niej ogromne ryby. Z podręczników pamiętała, że z niektórych z tych gatunków robi się specjalne lekarstwa, a inne, mniejsze, wrzuca się do wanien w ramach przedziwnej terapii.

— Co u Killa? — spytał, również zerkając na ryby. Bywał tu tak często, że potrafił już rozpoznać każdą z nich i przypasować do niej jedno z imion wyrytych na metalowych blaszkach umieszczonych na końcu korytarza.

— Trochę narzeka, ale chyba przyzwyczaił się już do siedzenia w domu i całej swojej obecnej sytuacji.

Podczas jednego ze swoich zadań Kill został zaatakowany przez rozwścieczonego demona. Kontuzja okazała się na tyle mocna i specyficzna, że jego ciało nie potrafiło jej po prostu zregenerować. Tymczasowo więc musiał przebywać w domu, odpoczywać i całkowicie zdać się na medycynę.

Chciała jeszcze dodać, że z nudów nawet zaczął uczyć się grać na skrzypcach, ale nim otworzyła usta — znaleźli się pod odpowiednimi drzwiami. Te miały jeszcze więcej zabezpieczeń, niż wszystkie inne. Strażnicy też wyglądali na groźniejszych.

Will uniósł swój identyfikator, a kobieta w białej todze wystukała coś na panelu. Trzy zamki puściły z hukiem, a mężczyzna w, dla odmiany, czarnej todze przystąpił do otwierania kolejnych.

— Zamkniemy je z powrotem, gdy tylko wejdziecie — instruował ich. — Naciśnijcie zielony przycisk, gdy będziecie chcieli wyjść.

Mówił jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy, ale Will ignorował go, a Selene znała już procedury na pamięć. Nabrała więc powietrza do płuc i przygotowała się na to, co miał nadejść.

Pomieszczenie będące celem ich podróży praktycznie nie miało podłogi. Składało się z grubych, odpornych na demoniczne moce ścian, platformy umieszczonej na samym środku i czterech prowadzących do niej metalowych, oszklonych po bokach, mostów. Z sufitu zwisały rurki i grube rury, przez które przepływały najróżniejsze płyny dostarczane do przeszklonej, pionowej komory umieszczonej na platformie.

Jak zwykle, Selene spojrzała najpierw na dół, w przepaść. Kojarzyła, że gdzieś tam była woda z dodatkowymi, trującymi substancjami. Wiedziała też, że na suficie umieszczono kilkanaście kamer i maszyny, które w razie czego miały rozpuścić specjalny środek usypiający. Przez rurki, oprócz substancji potrzebnych do przeżycia, przepływały również środki osłabiające. Pomieszczenie było tak antydemoniczne, że nawet przebywanie w nim jako gość wywoływało ciarki.

Will usiadł na ławce postawionej na platformie, a Selene przystanęła obok. Woda miała tak mętny, zielony kolor, że ledwie dało się dostrzec w niej zarysy skutego ciała.

— Cześć, Bill — powiedział Will, chociaż wiedział, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi. Wbijał paznokcie w uda, opowiadając o swoim ostatnim tygodniu.

Selene w tym czasie stała w milczeniu obok i po raz kolejny przypominała sobie _tamtą_ noc. Spała, zmęczona po kilkunastu godzinach papierkowej roboty i znoszenia towarzystwa króla, gdy nagle usłyszała trzask. Podniosła się gwałtownie i rozejrzała się po swoim pokoju, a jej wzrok natychmiast odnalazł w ciemności Killa. Po samej jego minie wiedziała, że coś się stało.

— Bill… zabrali go emisariusze — wyjawił po chwili. W dłoni wciąż trzymał telefon, a na sobie miał jedynie bokserki i różową koszulę w kotki.

Potem czas jakby przyśpieszył — w jednej chwili Selene naciągała na piżamę płaszcz, a w drugiej była już w pałacu, przy Willu i wysłuchiwała jego kłótni z radą emisariuszy. Tamtej nocy po raz pierwszy poczuła, że na jej idealnym świecie pojawiło się pęknięcie.

— Tęsknimy — oświadczyła teraz, gdy Will na moment zamilkł.

Czuła, że skoro Kill nie chce się tu pokazywać, to chociaż ona musi, ale patrzenie na Billa w tym stanie, bolało. Nie miała z nim takiej więzi, jak z Killem ani nie czuła wokół niego takiego spokoju, jak przy Willu, ale i tak postrzegała go jako starszego brata. I to jego najmniej spodziewała się zobaczyć w takim stanie; do tej pory wyobrażała sobie, że Will i Kill znajdują się po dwóch przeciwnych stronach skrajności, a Bill jest idealnie pośrodku. A skoro jest pośrodku — nic nie może mu się stać. Jest nietykalny. Niezniszczalny. Odporny na jakiekolwiek szaleństwo.

*

Właśnie o Billu myślała, gdy znów odwiedzała Carmen i razem siedziały na najwyższej gałęzi drzewa pomarańczy. Od samego rana temat demona nie dawał jej spokoju — po przebudzeniu popełniła błąd i sięgnęła po telefon, a w internecie szybko znalazła mnóstwo artykułów dotyczących Billa. Nie, wróć — to one znalazły ją. Uporczywe reklamy, linki atakowały ją od każdej strony, aż wreszcie zaczęła je przeglądać.

Było w tym coś zabawnego — oni, rodzina Billa, nie mieli dostępu do wielu informacji; do dziś nie wiedzieli, co konkretnie wydarzyło się w świecie ludzi, ale dziennikarze co pięć sekund ❝odnajdywali❞ nowe, nieznane do tej pory fakty.

O dziwo mniejszość krytykowała działania Billa, wylewała na niego pomyje i narzekała na to, że król ma przy sobie tak niestabilnych ludzi. Większość za to… cóż, uwielbiała go. Selene powiedziała o tym Killowi, a ten wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził:

— Demony są wkurwione i znudzone swoim nijakim bytem, więc tak. To było do przewidzenia, że gdy ktoś coś wreszcie odjebie — zrobią z niego symbol i wyniosą na piedestał.

— Nie powiedzą tego na głos, ale nienawidzą ludzi — dodała Jinx, która tamtego dnia ich odwiedzała — bo nienawidzą tego, że ci dopiero zaczynają, uczą się na swoich błędach i poznają świat, podczas gdy dla nas, demonów, wszystko jest już znajome. Oni mają przed sobą nowe doświadczenia, większość z nas — nie ma już nic.

Teraźniejsza Selene westchnęła ciężko, a po chwili zamarła, uświadamiając sobie, że Carmen się na nią patrzy.

— Coś się stało? — spytała, gdy dziewczynka przechyliła głowę i uśmiechnęła się.

— Nie. To nic takiego. Po prostu… przez chwilę, gdy się poznałyśmy i oprowadzałam cię po wyspie, miałam wrażenie, że kojarzysz mi się z kimś, ale nie mogłam przypomnieć sobie z kim. I dzisiaj sobie przypomniałam.

— Więc? Mogę wiedzieć z kim ci się kojarzę?

— Wyśmiejesz mnie, gdy ci powiem.

— Nigdy cię nie wyśmiałam — zauważyła, krzyżując dłonie na piersi. W takich chwilach cieszyła się, że do jej życia wkroczyła Carmen. Przynajmniej dziewczynka potrafiła oderwać ją od wszystkich problemów.

— Ale to jest naprawdę głupie!

— Oj, no, nie przesadzaj! Teraz to muszę wiedzieć!

Carmen zamyśliła się, a potem wreszcie wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała:

— Przypominasz mi córkę pierwszej królowej.

W pierwszej chwili Selene myślała, że się przesłyszała. W drugiej… cóż, gdyby coś piła — właśnie by to wypluwała. Albo, gdyby sytuacja miała miejsce kilka lat temu, zleciałaby z drzewa, tracąc kontrolę nad mocą.

Zamrugała powoli.

— Pierwsza królowa nie miała dziecka — oświadczyła Selene. Niektóre demony spekulowały nad tym, ale przez brak dowodów oficjalna wersja mówiła właśnie to.

Ci, którzy mogliby coś wiedzieć; mogliby mieć dowody — albo już nie żyli, albo, dosłownie, nie mogli mówić o takich tematach przy obcych demonach i ludziach.

Carmen rozejrzała się wokół i konspiracyjnym szeptem powiedziała:

— Teoretycznie nie wolno mi o tym mówić, te sprawy są jeszcze badane i w ogóle, ale kilka lat temu przybyła tu pewna dziewczyna. Nie pamiętam, jak miała na imię, ale bardzo interesowała się historią królowej. Twierdziła, że jest potomkinią królowej, że to wszystko było inaczej, niż nam się zdaje. Nawet miała ze sobą portret tej córki. Naprawdę była bardzo podobna, wiesz? Tylko ubierała się na niebiesko, no i nie miała rogów. I w sumie była trochę brzydsza, ale to chyba przez to, że to tylko obraz. O, nawet już pamiętam imię tej córki! Według tej dziewczyny córka królowej miała na imię Crescent.

— To… absurdalne! Po co tak potężnej, mistycznej istocie dziecko?

Carmen wzruszyła ramionami.

— Może chciała wiedzieć, jak to jest być matką?

Selene miała ochotę się roześmiać, ale zamiast tego spytała:

— I… wszyscy na wyspie o tym wiedzą?

— W sumie to tak. Nie wolno nam mówić o tym turystom, a i poproszono żebyśmy wśród emisariuszy unikali tego tematu, ale między sobą już dość często o tym rozmawiamy.

— A oprócz was...

— Och, tylko kilku zaufanych członków rady emisariuszy. No i teraz też ty! — Uśmiechnęła się i klasnęła w dłonie.

— A… a ta dziewczyna?

— Zniknęła jakiś rok temu. Powiedziała, że wróci, jak już zdobędzie dla nas więcej dowodów. O, już sobie przypomniałam! Miała na imię Eleonora Pines.

Selen nie kojarzyła nikogo takiego.

— Tylko, um… Selene?

— T-tak?

— Jak już mówiłam, nie powinnam o tym nikomu mówić, ale no… ufam ci, więc… proszę? Zachowaj to w tajemnicy, dobrze?

— O… oczywiście.


	27. III.Przyjaciółka.

Carmen marszczyła brwi i szarpała za kolorowe sznurki, próbując pozbyć się supła. W takich chwilach żałowała, że nigdy nie przykładała się do nauki na lekcjach techniki ani plastyki, a i w domu nie starała się rozwijać potrzebnych teraz umiejętności.

Na filmiku instruktażowym wszystko wyglądało niesamowicie prosto. Ot, weź dwa sznurki, przełóż jeden tak, wyłóż drugi tak, zrób pętle, przeplataj je niczym warkocz i masz już połowę za sobą! Dwie minuty i pięćdziesiąt procent ukończone! Tymczasem w rzeczywistości Carmen szarpała się z tym już drugą godzinę, a bransoletka dalej nie chciała wyglądać dobrze. Właściwie — sznurki jedynie zdążyły się poniszczyć.

Westchnęła ciężko, włączając filmik od początku. Wzięła też nowe sznurki — czerwone i zielone — a poprzednie wyrzuciła do kosza. Starała się nawet nie mrugać, iść ramię w ramię z prowadzącą, ale po raz kolejny, po minucie, jej wiązania zaczęły się rozpadać.

Zirytowana uderzyła pięścią w stół.

— Może ci pomóc? — spytała jej matka, odrywając wzrok od książki i zerkając na zagracony stół.

— Nie! Chcę to zrobić sama!

— Właściwie, co robisz? — zapytał ojciec, który dopiero, co wrócił do domu, ale już zdążył zauważyć bałagan wokół Carmen.

— Nasza córka próbuje stworzyć bransoletkę — odpowiedziała za nią matka.

— To dla przyjaciółki — dodała Carmen, a złość na moment zniknęła z jej twarzy, zastąpiona delikatnym uśmiechem. — Chcę się jej odwdzięczyć za to, jak miła i wyrozumiała była dla mnie. I to już miesiąc znajomości, a każdy po miesiącu znajomości powinien mieć bransoletki przyjaźni!

 _Oby tylko się udało_ — pomyślała, znów patrząc na stół i leżące na nim przedmioty. Podwinęła rękawy swojej białej koszuli i po raz dziesiąty tego dnia odpaliła ten sam filmik.

*

Selene nie przepadała za _verte diter_.

Głównie dlatego, że niczym w jednym z ogrodów, w tym pokoju najmocniej dało się wyczuć obecność poprzedniej królowej. Aktualny król niewiele tu zmienił. Choć przemeblował cały pałac po swojej koronacji, w _verte diter_ dodał jedynie wazon z kwiatami i dwa udogodnienia. W ten sposób jeden z parapetów zajmował brzydki, za duży wazon, światła zapalały się same, gdy tylko ktoś wchodził do pomieszczenia, a stół potrafił pobrać wspomnienia danego demona i wyświetlić je w postaci mapy terenu. Krzesła wciąż były stare, przesadnie ciężkie, komody i regały zakurzone, a na jednej ze ścian wisiał ogromny portret przedstawiający Mabel Gleeful. Jeden z tych, które zdają się podążać za tobą wzrokiem.

Selene zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego.

Poprzednia królowa nie uśmiechała się. Z grymasem na twarzy, niebieskimi, delikatnie świecącymi oczami i z koroną na głowie w ogóle nie przypominała kobiety z tych nielicznych historii, które Selene zdołała usłyszeć od rodziców. Nie wyglądała też, jak ktoś, kto zdołałby tak po prostu złamać wymyślone przez siebie prawa i w jeden dzień zniszczyć własne osiągnięcia. Jej portret był, jak surowy sędzia gotowy skazywać wszystkich na najgorsze tortury. Jednocześnie — Selene musiała przyznać, że ten, kto go namalował miał talent. Zwłaszcza do tworzenia sukni. Błękitna, z licznymi ozdobami, wyglądała, jakby ktoś położył na płótnie prawdziwy, miły w dotyku materiał.

Równie niesamowity był waż z ogromną głową na ramieniu królowej i resztą ciała zgrabnie ułożoną wokół lewej dłoni i dolnej części sukni. Swoim spojrzeniem zdawał się drwić z każdego, kto tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia.

 _Pośpiesz się_ — pomyślała, wiercąc się na swoim krześle.

Jak na zawołanie drzwi otworzyły się, a Kill wszedł do środka. Bez słowa zatrzasnął je za sobą, zdjął przemoknięty płaszcz i podszedł do stołu. Gdy tylko umieścił na nim dłonie — blat rozbłysł, ukazując nad sobą mnóstwo imion, których Selene nie kojarzyła.

Przygryzła dolną wargę. Król miał przybyć dopiero za półgodziny, a znając jego tendencje — mógł się spóźnić nawet o dwie. Mimo to Selene denerwowała się i odruchowo zerkała na drzwi. Potrzebowała chwili, by opanować emocje i przyciszonym głosem spytać:

— Czego konkretnie się dowiedziałeś?

Kill uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając swoje rekinie zęby i uniósł dłonie. Po kilku ruchach imiona przestały tworzyć nieskładny chaos; przeistoczyły się w kilka równych, pionowych rzędów.

— Tu są Pinesowie, którzy nie mają żadnej mocy i tak na dziewięćdziesiąt procent nie wiedzą o ich istnieniu. — Gdy tylko nacisnął na pierwsze imię ono i wszystkie pozostałe w tym rzędzie stało się zielone. — Tu są Pinesowie, którzy mają moce od królowej. — Ich imiona miały błękitną barwę. — Tu zaś mamy Pinesów, którzy posiedli moce w inny sposób. — Ci byli fioletowi.

— A co z rodziną Southeast?

— Cóż, to oni. — Wskazał na kilka podświetlonych na biało imion i dwa czarne. — Nikt z nich nie ma mocy, a o demonach wiedziały maksymalnie dwie osoby: twoja matka i brat. Obie nie żyją, brat nie zostawił po sobie żadnych dzieci. Ci zaś, którzy nie wiedzą… cóż, tu się robi trochę ciekawie.

— To znaczy?

— Pomimo swojej niewiedzy byli w posiadaniu ksiąg i urządzeń, które należały do demonów. Powiem więcej: jedna z ich najdalszych gałęzi była zamieszana w aferę z Pinesami od mocy niepochodzących od królowej i Billem.

— Skąd oni…

— Tego nie udało mi się ustalić, ale zgaduję, że ktoś z Pinesów mógł wykorzystać ich niewiedzę, żeby ukryć swoje własne wynalazki.

Selene pokiwała ostrożnie głową.

— Co dalej? — spytała.

— Cóż… — Kill machnął ręką, a ponad połowa imion rozbłysnęła na czerwono. — Ich mamy z głowy. Większość umarła przy ostatniej zarazie, inni za to nie żyli już ze sto lat, a jeszcze inni… cóż, wybierali sobie bardzo ciekawe sposoby na samobójstwa. Właściwie, najlepiej zachowała się tylko linia królowej, ale ze sporą dziurą między twoim pokoleniem, a szóstym.

— A ta cała Eleonora?

— Jedyne, co udało mi się ustalić to to, że była dzieckiem z linii królowej i, że przez jakiś czas nazywano ją wiedźmą, a i próbowano wmówić, że wrobiła Ludwika Pinesa w morderstwa.

— Ach, kojarzę go. — Selene skrzywiła się, przypominając sobie swoją ostatnią wizytę w świecie ludzi. W mieście, które sobie niefortunnie wybrała, wszyscy o nim rozmawiali. Teorie spiskowe wykwitały jedna po drugiej, aż ciężko było ustalić od czego to się właściwie zaczęło i jak naprawdę wyglądało miejsce zbrodni. — Eleonora była jego siostrą?

— Ciotką. Najpewniej. — Kill wzruszył ramionami.

— I… co się z nią stało?

— Ciężko powiedzieć. Skoro udało jej się przybyć do naszego świata, to musiała mieć chociaż trochę demonicznej mocy. Skoro zaś ją miała… — Znowu wzruszył ramionami.

— Jest szansa, że dalej żyje — dokończyła Selene.

— Ale minimalna. Nawet jeśli nie umarła ze starości, to patrząc na temat, który sobie wybrała jest szansa, że została zamordowana przez jakąś demoniczną sektę albo inny gang. Może nawet nasi kanibale się nią zainteresowali.

Selene zacisnęła palce na swoich włosach i ponownie spojrzała na wszystkie imiona. Dopiero teraz, gdy były tak dobrze posegregowane, potrafiła wyłapać kilka znanych jej osób. Podziwiła to, jak szybko Killowi udało się zdobyć te informacje, ale jednocześnie martwił ją ten fakt. Bo — skoro jemu się udało, to czy inni też daliby radę? Jeśli Eleonora żyła, jak blisko prawdy już była?

Selene zastukała palcami wolnej rękę o blat i westchnęła ciężko. Jej idealny świat miał na sobie kolejne rysy. A to wszystko przez rodzinę, za która tak nie przepadała.

Spojrzała na Killa, a on, wyczuwając to, oderwał wzrok od blatu i uniósł brew.

— Potrzebujesz czegoś? — spytał, siadając wygodniej. Teraz nogi z zabłoconymi butami miał na stole, a ręce pod głową. Normalnie by go za to skarciła, ale dzisiaj jedynie uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

— Właściwie to tak — przyznała, dotykając imion. Te, które wybrała rozbłysły na pomarańczowo. — Dotykanie linii królowej, zwłaszcza tych najmłodszych z niej, byłoby ryzykowane, ale… te osoby mogą zniknąć.

Kill poruszył się niespokojnie, bez problemu rozumiejąc jej polecenie. Jego pewność siebie przygasła, gdy pytał:

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego o co mnie prosisz?

— Tak. I musisz uwierzyć, że to najlżejsza rzecz jaką dzisiaj zamierzam zrobić — oświadczyła, mając już w głowie gotowy plan. Właściwie, następną jego część miała stworzoną zanim jeszcze Kill się zjawił; miała ją niemal od momentu, w którym dowiedziała się, że cała wyspa wie o istnieniu Crescent. Po prostu wtedy jeszcze jej plan był nieśmiałym marzeniem, ponurą myślą zalegającą gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Czymś nienamacalnym. Dziś miał stać się prawdą, okrutną rzeczywistością, która już do reszty splami jej dłonie.

Kilka lat temu Kill spytałby, co będzie z tego miał. Drążyłby i naśmiewał się z Selene, ale tego dnia, widząc jej spojrzenie, nie potrafił się odezwać. Wpatrywał się więc w imiona swoich przyszłych ofiar i czuł, że w tej ich idealnej więzi; perfekcyjnej relacji pojawiają się zakłócenia.

Król zjawił się spóźniony o godzinę. Wmaszerował do sali w samych bokserkach i z koroną z balonów na głowie. Zataczając się i śmiejąc usiadł na jednym z krzeseł. Napił się przyszykowanej dla niego wody. Odchrząknął.

— Nie pytaj — powiedział, czując na sobie spojrzenie Killa. — Czy to konieczne, by tu był?— spytał Selene.

— Cóż, i tak zawsze się o wszystkim dowiaduje — stwierdziła, zerkając na Ciphera krążącego po pomieszczeniu. Ze stołu, na długo przed przyjściem króla, zniknęły wszystkie dowodu, a służąca w zielonej sukience i fartuchu otworzyła jedno z okien. W pokoju było więc zimno i nawet ogień krążący w jej ciele nie sprawiał, że dłonie Selene trzęsły się mniej.

— Więc? — spytał król, zdejmując kolorową koronę i poważniejąc. — Jak mają się sprawy z wyspą?

— Źle — oświadczyła od razu.

— To znaczy?

— Cóż, tamtejsi ludzie niezaprzeczalnie wyglądają na miłych.

— Ale?

Selene ułożyła dłonie na blacie, a chwilę później przed ich oczami ukazały się idealnie sfałszowane dokumenty. Król sięgnął po jeden z nich, przeczytał fragment i zmarszczył gniewnie brwi. Uderzył pięścią w stół.

— Raczysz żartować — warknął.

— Niestety nie, mój królu.

— Po tym wszystkim, co dla nich zrobiłem?! — krzyczał.

Selene zacisnęła obie dłonie na sukni i odczekała chwilę, by król mógł się chociaż minimalnie uspokoić.

— Wychodzi na to, że mają lojalność wobec ciebie w dupie — rzucił bezbarwnym tonem Kill i oparł się o krzesło Selene.

— Te cholerne robaki… — wymamrotał król, by chwile później ponownie uderzyć pięścią w stół. Tym razem na szklanym blacie pojawiło się pęknięcie idące aż do połowy. Dokumenty zamigotały. — Wszyscy? — dopytał po chwili.

— Tak. Myślę, że już poprzednie ich pokolenia zaczęły w nich zaszczepiać chęć zbuntowania się — stwierdziła. Kłamanie w tak wielkim natężeniu i przy tak ważnej osobie przychodziło jej zadziwiająco łatwo.

— A ja im dałem tyle możliwości… — Pokręcił głową. Złość przeistoczyła się w głęboki żal, a iskry radości pozostawione po przyjęciu zniknęły już całkowicie. — Myślisz, że można ich jeszcze odratować?

— Chciałabym, mój królu, ale… oni są całkowicie zepsuci. Knują przeciwko tobie, niszczą najważniejsze dokumenty, księgi, fałszują badania, przepisują historię na swoją korzyść. Chyba tylko zresetowanie wspomnień mogłoby ich ocalić, ale… wszyscy wiemy, jak to się może skończyć u zwykłych ludzi.

Król westchnął. W zaledwie kilka minut z radosnego chłopca przeistoczył się w kogoś niesamowicie starego i ponurego. Jego uprzednio gładką twarz zdobiły teraz liczne zmarszczki, a dłonie wciąż się trzęsły, gdy zaciskał je w pięści. Wyglądał, jakby w każdej chwili znów mógł w coś uderzyć.

— Nie mogę ich tak po prostu zabić — oświadczył wreszcie. — Demony i ludzie spoza wyspy zaczną węszyć. Oczywiście, większość z naszych i tak nie przepada za ludźmi, ale… taki śmiały ruch i to ze strony władzy, najważniejszej osoby… to nie przyjmie się za dobrze.

— Myślałam nad tym — przyznała Selene i uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. Król skinął głową, by kontynuowała. Zignorowała więc dłoń Killa boleśnie zaciskającą się na jej ramieniu i mówiła dalej: — Zesłanie tam twojej armii lub emisariuszy byłoby ryzykowane i zabrałoby ci sporo poparcia, mój królu. Ale… gdyby tak… wykorzystać cudzą armię?

— To znaczy?

Nawet przez materiał czerwonej sukni paznokcie Killa raniły jej skórę.

— Wykorzystajmy wampiry, mój królu. Niech to one zniszczą całą tę wyspę. Nikt nie będzie cię podejrzewał, bo i wszyscy wiedzą o ich niechęci do ludzi i spiskach mówi się od dawna.

— Ale… jeśli zawarta na wyspie wiedza wpadnie w ich łapy...

— Na szczęście archiwa i biblioteki mają odpowiednie do tego zabezpieczenia. Na nieszczęście — przynajmniej część tej wiedzy przepadnie wraz z pierwszym atakiem.

Król wiercił się i myślał przez kilka minut aż wreszcie wydał z siebie pełen bólu jęk.

— Wydam szpiegom odpowiednie rozkazy — oświadczył, podnosząc się. — Wyspa przepadnie do końca tego miesiąca.

Potem, nim Selene i Kill opuścili pomieszczenie, powiedział jeszcze:

— To, co mi dzisiaj wyjawiłaś ma pozostać tajemnicą.

— Oczywiście, mój królu. Nikt nigdy się nie dowie.

Ukłoniła się przed i ignorując surowe spojrzenie własnej matki, wyszła z pomieszczenia. W połowie drogi do głównej bramy Kill złapał ją za ramię i zatrzymał.

— Jesteś pewna? — spytał. — Jeśli teraz stąd wyjdziemy, nie będzie już odwrotu.

Ujęła jego dłoń w swoje i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, niemal dziecinnie.

— Boję się — wyznała szeptem — ale to wszystko dla dobra naszej rodziny, Kill. Musimy to zrobić.

— A jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak?

— Wtedy… Kill pamiętasz, co mi obiecywałeś, prawda?

— Oczywiście.

— Więc… — Przytuliła go. — Gdy coś pójdzie nie tak… uratuj mnie. Choćbyś to miało oznaczać zniszczenie całego tego wymiaru.

*

Carmen obudziła się w środku nocy.

Normalnie ciężko było ją wybudzić, ale wtedy otworzyła oczy bez problemu i poderwała się gwałtownie słysząc narastające dudnienie. Niemal natychmiast zerwała się ze swojego łóżka i podbiegła do jednego z okien. To, co ujrzała… wyglądało, jakby wciąż śniła. Jak koszmar.

Idealnie białe budowle upadały z hukiem jedna po drugiej. Szkło rozpryskiwało się na ulicach; jego odłamy wbijały się w uciekających ludzi. Drzewa płonęły jedno po drugim, a przez dym niebo miało niemal czarną barwę. Idealny pejzaż namalowany błękitnymi, białymi i zielonymi farbami przeistaczał się w pomarańcz, czerwień i głęboką czerń.

Carmen cofnęła się gwałtownie. Jej nogi ślizgały się po podłodze, gdy wybiegała ze swojego pokoju i biegła dalej, do sypialni rodziców. Ich łóżko było puste, a i w pozostałych pokojach nie pozostał po nich nawet ślad. Pomimo całego chaosu i gonitwy myśli, doskonale wiedziała, co to mogło oznaczać.

Ktoś zaatakował wyspę, a jej rodzice i inni zostali wezwani do jej obrony. Jeśli właśnie to się stało — zagrożenie początkowo musiało zostać uznane za niewielkie. Pewnie uznano, że to tylko grupka podirytowanych turystów, więc zamiast emisariuszy, postawiono na nogi kilku ważniejszych dorosłych.

Ale… co stało się później? Dlaczego konflikt aż tak eskalował?

Przygryzła dolną wargę i skuliła się słysząc kolejny trzask. Huk. Strzał.

Potem na krótką chwilę nastała cisza i… okno w jej pokoju zostało wybite. Wzdrygnęła się. Wiedziała, że jeśli ktoś w ten sposób dostał się do środka — nie może krzyczeć. Kucnęła więc i na czworakach podpełzła do drzwi wyjściowych. Przyśpieszyła, słysząc kroki.

Szarpnęła za klamkę i… zawahała się, widząc gęsty, ciemny dym unoszący się w powietrzu. To zaś; ta krótka chwila, w której zatrzymała się, zamiast biec dalej, przesądziło o kolejnych wydarzeniach.

Blada dłoń złapała za jej ramiona i pchnęła ją na podłogę. Miotała się i szarpała, nawet zdołała paznokciem zranić swojego oprawce, ale zęby już tkwiły w jej szyi.

_Zęby._

_W jej szyi._

_Blada dłoń._

To nie demony zaatakowały — uświadomiła sobie, wpatrzona w dłoń pokrytą nie jej krwią.

_Ale dlaczego?_

Poruszyła się, więc ciężkie kolano przygniotło ją mocniej do podłogi. Twarde, nierówne deski wrzynały się w jej ciało. Na kolanie wykwitł siniak. Wciąż kaszlała przez dym.

_Dlaczego?_

Spróbowała się unieść, ale teraz była już cała spocona. Ślizgała się więc dłońmi po parkiecie, a przed oczami tańczyły jej mroczki. Coś niedaleko płonęły, ale i tak było jej zimno, jakby co najmniej znalazła się w chłodni. Hałasy coraz szybciej znikały jeden po drugim zastąpione jedynie sennym, nijakim szumem.

_Umrę?_

Nie wiedziała, ile to trwa, ale miała wrażenie, że co jakiś czas traci przytomność, a kilka sekund później — odzyskuje ją i cały ból powraca.

_Umrę._

Przy kolejnym omdleniu była pewna, że to już koniec. Ale nie. Znowu otworzyła oczy, a jej wzrok zatrzymał się na krwi zdobiącej jej dłoń. Nie jej krwi.

_Nie._

Zamrugała. Myślenie bolało; każdy rodzaj wysiłku był jak gwoździe wbijane w skórę.

_Nie mogę._

Kiedyś, jako siedmioletnie dziecko, czytała, że wampiry tak naprawdę nie piją _całej_ krwi. Piją tak długo aż ofiara całkowicie przestanie walczyć; aż nie będą czuły nawet minimalnego oporu i nie zobaczą już więcej cierpienia na jej twarzy. Gdy to się działo — odpuszczały, tracąc zainteresowanie. Niektóre z nich, matki, na wszelki wypadek ogłuszały taką ofiarę i zabierały ją do swoich dzieci, ale…

 _Wampir nad nią najpewniej był mężczyzną_.

Znieruchomiała. Wkładając w to całą swoją wolę i chęć przetrwania zmusiła swoje ciało do tkwienia w całkowitym bezruchy. Z zamkniętymi mocno oczami i jedną dłonią przytkniętą do ust — czekała.

A reakcja nadeszła szybko — wampir syknął, prostując się. Przez chwilę szarpał nią we wszystkie strony, niczym szmacianą lalką, a gdy to nic nie dało — złapał za jedna z jej rąk i…

Carmen wgryzła się w swoją drugą, wolą rękę.

Wgryzła się, zduszając wrzask.

Wgryzła aż własnymi zębami oderwała spory fragment skóry.

Wampir zmarszczył brwi, wciąż nie dostając żadnej reakcji. Co prawda nie był już głodny, w ciągu tych kilku godzin zdążył się odpowiednio najeść, ale wciąż też nie czuł się w pełni zaspokojony. Wszystkie jego dzisiejsze ofiary szybko mdlały i już się nie budziły albo… cóż, wybierały samobójstwo. Kiedy więc, pomimo wbijania w jej plecy swojego buta, wciąż nie dostał odpowiedniej reakcji — zirytował się i cisnął jej ciałem w korytarz. Otrzepał ubrania i ruszył przed siebie, węsząc za kolejnym człowiekiem.

Kiedy jego kroki oddaliły się i całkowicie już ucichły, Carmen uniosła ociężałe powieki. Ułożyła się na plecach, czując, jak wszystko dokoła wiruje.

Przyłożyła palce do ust, zlizując z nich wampirzą krew.

I czekała.


	28. IV.Wróg.

— To tu?

Carmen zmarszczyła brwi, wpatrzona w starą posiadłość na wzgórzu. Trawa jakiś czas temu przestała porastać teren, zatrzymując się na linii drzew. Zniknęły też krzewy i rośliny, czyniąc teren wokół posiadłości pustym. Jedynie błoto nieprzyjemnie chlupotało, gdy Carmen stawiała kolejne kroki, próbując dostać się do zniszczonej bramy.

— Tak.

Mężczyzna idący za nią krzywił się ilekroć błoto ochlapywało jego spodnie. Kilka razy przewrócił się nie mogąc złapać równowagi. Nie rozumiał, jakim cudem ona może kroczyć dalej bez narzekania, z butami na obcasie i uniesioną głową.

— Może… wróciłbym do miasta? — zasugerował, gdy wreszcie stanęli, a on mógł oprzeć się o bramę. Co prawda droga oznaczała ponowne wędrowanie przez bagno, ale wciąż wydawała się o wiele mniej nieprzyjemna niż wchodzenie do walącej się posiadłości. — I tak już wystarczająco ci pomogłem...

— Nie.

Carmen przesunęła palcami po zardzewiałym łańcuchu. Zniszczenie go było kwestią jednego ruchu. Brama wydawała nieprzyjemne odgłosy, gdy sama z siebie przesuwała się do tyłu, odsłaniając przed nimi popękany chodnik oraz coś, co niegdyś było ogrodem z piękną fontanną. Pomnik, z którego rogu miała wylewać się woda z czasem został pozbawiony jednej ręki i połowy twarzy. Pełna szczegółów suknia z bieli przeszła w szarość i pokryła się pajęczynami oraz ziemią.

— Ale...

Mieszkając tyle lat w tym miasteczku, Aiden miał zaszczepiony w głowie strach przed całą posiadłością. W jego stronach uparcie powtarzano, że tam straszy; że jej mieszkańcy niegdyś przyczynili się do wielu tragedii, a najmłodsza z nich dalej snuła się po korytarzach i mordowała odwiedzających.

Carmen uśmiechnęła się, jakby znała jego myśli i spytała:

— Och, czyżby wampirek bał się duchów? — Klamka od drzwi wejściowych odpadła, gdy tylko jej dotknęła. Westchnęła więc ciężko i kopniakiem wyważyła drzwi. Do jej nozdrzy natychmiast dostał się zapach stęchlizny.

— To… mogę być wampirem, ale z niektórymi rzeczami nawet ja nie chcę mieć do czynienia, wiesz? — wymamrotał, obejmując się ramionami.

— Ale oczywiście nie przeszkadza ci to w graniu z demonami w pokera, hm? — Roześmiała się, nim stanęła na podłodze wyłożonej deskami i wreszcie rozejrzała się po sporym holu. Niczym na filmach, naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych, ujrzała ogromnego, niegdyś białe, schody, które w połowie drogi rozgałęziały się na prawo i lewo.

— Demony są czymś, co widzę i rozumiem, ale duchy? — Aiden wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o nich. — Naprawdę myślę, że powinienem już wracać...

— Nie. Zostajesz.

Pociągnęła go za sobą w głąb domu.

Był ledwie wyczuwalny, ale gdzieś między stęchlizną i całym tym rozkładem, Carmen wykryła zapach kobiecych perfum.

 _Miałam rację_ — stwierdziła w myślach i sięgnęła do plecaka po pożółkłą kartkę papieru. Rozłożyła ją, odsłaniając drobne literki. Znała treść listu na pamięć, ale i tak odczytała jeszcze raz tragiczną opowieść o kobiecie, którą odnaleziono z siekierą w głowie. Zacisnęła mocniej palce na papierze i westchnęła ciężko, przyciskając do siebie list. Nie był najbardziej użyteczną rzeczą, jaką znalazła; jedynie potwierdził pewne jej obawy, ale jednocześnie miała go tak długo, że już nie potrafiła funkcjonować bez niego.

— Więc? — spytała, obracając się. — Gdzie idziemy najpierw?

— Dlaczego ja mam o tym decydować?

— Żebyś się wreszcie do czegoś przydał.

— Jeśli tak bardzo ci przeszkadzam...

— Nie, Aiden, nie zamierzam pozwalać ci wracać. Po prostu wybierz pokój i skończ jęczeć.

Nie mając wyboru — wskazał na przeszklone drzwi, prowadzące do jadalni. Carmen klasnęła w dłonie i łapiąc chłopaka za koszulę, ruszyła w tamtą stronę.

Na szkle, od drugiej strony, widniały rysy, a na ogromnym stole (zajmował przynajmniej połowę pomieszczenia) wciąż leżały talerze. To, co kiedyś było jedzeniem, teraz śmierdziało i przypominało jedynie czarno-brązowo-zieloną breję. Jak się okazało — z jadalni, drzwiami przy komodzie, dało się przejść od razu do kuchni. Z niej zaś kolejne przejście prowadziło do ogrodu na tyłach, ale Carmen na razie nie zamierzała go na razie odwiedzać. Zamiast tego więc kucnęła w kuchni przy ciele podpartym o ścianę.

Aiden skrzywił się i zatkał sobie nos.

— Okropne — stwierdził na co Carmen wywróciła oczami.

Złapała za odsłoniętą kość piszczelową i uniosła ją, by moc bliżej przyjrzeć się pozostawionym na niej śladom.

— Odgryziona — stwierdziła i następnie zerknęła na częściowo odsłoniętą czaszkę. Potem zaś spojrzała na zaschnięte, czerwone plamy rozciągające się od ciała do drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. Podniosła się. — Widzisz gdzieś tu jakiś plecak albo pakunek?

Aiden pokręcił głową.

— Coś ją zaatakowało, prawda? — spytał, przystępując z nogi na nogę.

— Taa, ale uciekła. Albo raczej: przeczołgała się aż tu i… — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Albo dopadła ją jakaś trucizna, albo ból był zbyt wielki, by mogła ruszyć dalej. Tak czy inaczej samo ciało jest dla nas bezużyteczne, więc możemy iść dalej.

— I… nie pogrzebiemy jej? Nie zakopiemy? Nie nakryjemy chociaż?

Carmen zmarszczyła brwi.

— Po co mielibyśmy robić coś takiego?

— Ze względu na szacunek.

— Och, litości. Nie udawaj, że go masz. — Kopnęła ciało, a górna część natychmiast zatrzęsła się i runęła, złamane wpół.

Aiden zacisnął usta, zduszając w sobie pisk. Carmen wyminęła go (co nie było łatwym zadaniem; mężczyzna był ogromny) i znów stanęła w holu.

— Gdzie teraz? — spytała, wciskając dłonie do kieszeni i zerkając na ogromną rzeźbę wyrastającą z sufitu. Teraz była poszarzała i wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała odpaść, miażdżąc tym samym każdego, kto znalazł się w złym miejscu, ale kiedyś musiała być przepięknym dodatkiem. Właściwie… większość tego domu dalej mogło się pięknie prezentować, gdyby ktoś postanowił to odnowić.

— M-może na górę? — zasugerował.

— Strasznie to chaotyczne.

— Zawsze możesz sama coś wybrać.

— Nie. Pójdziemy tak, jak mówisz.

Schodami weszli więc na piętro. Stopnie skrzypiały pod ich ciężarem. Niektóre, ze względu na stopień uszkodzenia, trzeba było pomijać. Carmen odgarnęła włosy, patrząc na portrety wiszące wzdłuż korytarza. Przez myśl przeszło jej, że nie chciałaby wychowywać się w takim domu; że widok swoich przodków wlepiających w nią spojrzenia budziłby w niej grozę.

Przez następne dwie godziny krążyli od jednego pomieszczenia do drugiego.

— Możemy już wrócić? — spytał Aiden, gdy znaleźli się w kolejnej sypialni, a Carmen otworzyła wielki kufer wypełniony sukniami.

— Zaczynasz mnie irytować — oświadczyła, krzywiąc się. Suknie były ciężkie, czerwone i czarne i chociaż od ostatniego ich noszenia minęło sporo czasu, wciąż miały na sobie mocny zapach perfum.

— Ale dalej nie chcesz mi odpuścić.

— Bo potrzebuję cię tutaj. Pogódź się z tym.

— Mogłabyś chociaż wyjawić mi dlaczego

— Później. — Machnęła ręką, jakby odganiała natrętną muchę i uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, gdy na samym dnie, zakrytego białym materiałem, znalazła dziennik. Zakurzony, z trochę pogniecionymi stronami dla innej osoby mógł się prezentować mizernie, ale dla Carmen był cenniejszy, niż skarby znalezione w innych pomieszczeniach. Rozsiadła się więc wygodniej i pozwalając sobie na chwilę przerwy, przejrzała pierwsze strony. Pismo tam było bardzo uproszczone, wręcz dziecięce; ledwie mogła je rozszyfrować, ale z czasem przemieniło się w coś o wiele ładniejszego, pełnego ładnych dodatków. — Hej, Aiden?

— Tak?

— Myślę, że możesz się cieszyć.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo mam to po co tu przyszłam.

— Czyli… możemy już…

— Jeszcze tylko jedna drobna rzecz.

— Ale już po niej naprawdę będziemy mogli odejść?

— Tak. Gdy to się skończy wrócę do swojego wymiaru — stwierdziła, podnosząc się.

— Ja chyba pójdę coś zjeść — mruknął, przesuwając palcami po kłach i idąc za Carmen.

Carmen otworzyła usta, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się od wypowiedzenia kolejnych słów. Schowała więc dziennik do plecaka i ruszyła schodami w dół. Kolejnymi dotarła do piwnicy — równie zniszczonej, co reszta posiadłości. Wszystko rozlatywało się i trzęsło.

— Śmierdzi jeszcze gorzej, niż na górze — ocenił Aiden, zatykając sobie nos.

Ona jedynie wzruszyła ramionami i przystanęła przy poręczy. Stąd miała świetny widok na otwarte pomieszczenie umieszczone jeszcze niżej. Nie miała pojęcia czym było kiedyś, ale teraz ze swoimi śliskimi ścianami i wyniszczoną podłogą, było klatką dla… Właściwie nie wiedziała, jak to nazwać. Stworzenie wyglądało na połączenie pająka i róży. Ogromny odwłok miał kształt pąku, zielone odnóża pokrywały kolce i jedynie gęba stworzenia kojarzyła się Carmen z najprawdziwszym pająkiem. Pająkiem wielkości dwóch stojących na sobie ludzi.

— Czy to… wciąż żyje? — spytał, przystając obok, w miejscu, gdzie barierka została uszkodzona.

Carmen rzuciła w stworzenie kamieniem. W odpowiedzi usłyszeli… skowyt. Bardzo ludzki skowyt.

Aiden wzdrygnął się i spróbował cofnąć, ale przy ledwie drugim kroku jego ciało uderzyło o ciało Carmen. Chociaż był od niej o wiele większy, bez problemu zatrzymała go w miejscu, a w następnej chwili — zepchnęła go.

Zepchnęła Aidena.

Mężczyznę, który pomógł jej zebrać potrzebne informacje i dostać się do tego miejsca.

Mężczyznę, który niegdyś brał udział w ludobójstwie.

Wampira, którego krew ocaliła jej życie.

Wychodząc z posiadłości i słysząc za sobą wrzaski, żałowała tylko, że nigdy nie zdradziła mu prawdy o ich pierwszym spotkaniu.

*

Jako dziecko marzyła o tych wszystkich kolorowych sukniach z tysiącem dodatków. Śniła o tym, jak mogłaby w nich tańczyć; o tym, że poruszałaby się z gracją i wdziękiem. Dzisiaj nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego ktokolwiek miałby je lubić. Ciężkie, niewygodne w obsłudze jedynie utrudniały swobodne poruszanie się i tańczenie. Gdyby nie jej upartość z pewnością już dawno oderwałaby dolny fragment sukni. Co prawda górna część też trochę ważyła, ale tyle mogłaby znieść.

Odgarnęła włosy, rozglądając się po demonach. Większość dyskutowała ze sobą w czteroosobowych grupkach, inni rzucali się na bufet i napełniali usta krewetkami, galaretką oraz słodyczami w postaci ciastek i ogromnych tortów. Sama też miała ochotę coś zjeść, ale niestety gospodarz nie wziął pod uwagę obecności wampira na sali i tym samym nie zapewnił jej żadnego krwistego pożywienia. Nie miała mu tego za złe, sama nie była pewna czy zdoła się tu dostać. Pomimo popularności jaką zdobyła w ostatnich latach, wśród niektórych demonów i wampirów, czasami wciąż miała wrażenie, że ktoś jej tak po prostu odmówi. Że ktoś ośmieli się powiedzieć _nie_.

Zatrzymała wzrok na mężczyźnie w garniturze z błękitnymi dodatkami. Nie mogła tak zwyczajnie do niego podejść, więc podążała za nim z odpowiedniej odległości. Po jakimś czasie — gdy zakończył on wszelakie nudne rozmowy — spotkał się z innym, podobnym do niego demonem. Właściwie: różnili się jedynie kolorami.

Carmen zmarszczyła brwi.

Owszem, szukała tego drugiego, ale… to ze względu na jego osobę towarzyszącą, a nie jego samego. Westchnęła. Miała już odejść, gdy do jej uszu dotarł głos tego demona w czerwonym stroju:

— Wyluzuj, Will. Po prostu powiedziała, że musi zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza, a ty...

Mówił coś jeszcze, ale Carmen zignorowała resztę i udała się w stronę tarasu. Było kilka przejść na zewnątrz, ale ostatecznie one wszystkie prowadziły do tego samego, różanego ogrodu. Carmen zeszła więc po kamiennych schodach i uśmiechnęła się zadowolona, widząc wreszcie osobę, której tak bardzo wypatrywała.

Chociaż minęły lata i nawet Carmen będąca wampirem zdołała trochę urosnąć — Selene nie zmieniła się wcale. Swoją urodą wciąż przyćmiewała wszystkie kobiety znajdujące się na sali i w całym wszechświecie, a wielowarstwową, czerwoną suknię nosiła z taką łatwością, jakby ta była jej drugą skórą. Siedząc na ławce i wpatrując się nieruchomo w posąg przedstawiający jedną z przyjaciółek poprzedniej królowej, przypominała Carmen lalkę. Sporą, porcelanową lalkę, którą można by zniszczyć poprzez jedno mocniejsze uderzenie.

— Chyba twój przyjaciel się o ciebie martwi — powiedziała, stając obok niej.

Było w tym coś dziwnego — stać tak obok kobiety, która najpierw ją ocaliła, a później odebrała wszystko. Mózg uparcie podsyłał jej wspomnienia z tamtego spotkania, a fakt, że przed nimi rosło równie ogromne drzewo pomarańczy, niczego nie ułatwiał.

Selene zamrugała i oderwawszy wzrok od rzeźby, spojrzała na Carmen.

— Kim...

— Och, poważnie? Nie rozpoznajesz starej przyjaciółki?

Nawet jeśli Selene była zaskoczona; nawet jeśli pierwszy szok minął, zastąpiony przerażeniem — nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Jedynie podniosła się z ławki i poprawiła suknię.

— Więc żyjesz — stwierdziła bez emocji.

— Nie nazwałabym tego życiem, Crescent.

Znów — zero reakcji.

— Wiedziałaś, że odwiedziłam twój stary dom, prawda?

Wreszcie, Selene uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

— Wyczułam, że ktoś tam był. Gdyby nie fakt, że akurat przebywałam z naszym królem, z pewnością przybyłabym się z tobą spotkać.

Carmen odwzajemniła uśmiechem i wyciągnęła do niej dłoń.

— Cóż, tamtego dnia się nie udało, więc… Może teraz spędzimy trochę czasu razem?

— Zasugerujesz coś konkretnego?

— Hm… co powiesz na taniec?

— Obawiam się, że nie tańczę z innymi kobietami.

— I nie zrobisz wyjątku nawet dla starej, dobrej przyjaciółki? A ja mam ci tyle do powiedzenia, Crescent!

Mierzyły się przez chwilę wzrokiem, aż wreszcie Selene ustąpiła i chwyciwszy dłoń Carmen, pozwoliła zaprowadzić się z powrotem na taras. Nie wychodziły do środka, słysząc doskonale muzykę z tego miejsca — tańczyły na tarasie.

— Więc? — Selene przechyliła głowę. — Jak udało ci się do tego dojść?

— Cóż, początkowo było to trudne. Wiesz, świat się walił, a ja byłam wykrwawiającym się dzieckiem, ale… Potem było już trochę łatwiej. Oczywiście, początkowo miałam mnóstwo problemów. Wiesz, że nie potrafiłam połączyć najbardziej oczywistych faktów, zupełnie, jakby ktoś użył na mnie swojej zdolności? No ale ten efekt zaczął z czasem mijać. Potem poznałam trochę demonów, trochę wampirów, wróciłam myślami do przeszłości i… wszystko znalazło się we właściwym miejscu.

— A dom? Po co tam byłaś?

— Och, czy to nieoczywiste? Szukałam dowodów. Wiesz, czegoś, co mogłabym pokazać innym demonom, może samemu królowi.

Selene znieruchomiała.

— Nie ośmielisz się.

— Dlaczego nie? Nie chciałabyś, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli o twoim prawdziwym imieniu? Ciekawe czy zamknęliby cię w takim samym miejscu, jak tamtego Ciphera.

— Jeśli spróbujesz to zrobić...

—…to samodzielnie i tak nic mi nie zrobisz. Nawet własnej rodziny nie potrafiłaś wybić swoimi rękoma. Ani mojej. Wszystko było przez pośredników.

— A więc znów po nich sięgnę.

— Ależ proszę bardzo. Tylko, że zabicie mnie nic ci nie da, bo dzisiaj ja też mam po swojej stronie wampiry. Jeśli umrę; jeśli zniknę… wszyscy i tak będą wiedzieć, że ktoś taki, jak Selene Abaddonia nigdy nie istniał.

Carmen uśmiechnęła się, czując ogień wędrujący przez ciało Selene.

— Więc? Czego chcesz?

— Dzisiaj? Niczego konkretnego. Ot, chciałam tylko spędzić trochę czasu ze starą, dobrą przyjaciółką. Jutro? Pojutrze? Za miesiąc? Za rok? Za wiele lat? Kto wie… Być może będę się napawać samym twoim strachem, a być może przyjdę po coś więcej. Może cię zabiję, może ty zabijesz mnie. Och, któż wie, jak to się skończy! — Roześmiała się.

Kiedy, kilka minut później, muzyka ucichła Carmen puściła Selene i zrobiła krok w stronę sali. Zatrzymała się jednak, przypominając sobie o jeszcze jednej rzeczy. Sięgnęła więc do jednej z licznych kieszeni, wyjęła z niej niewielki przedmiot i rzuciła go w stronę Selene.

Cress uniosła brew.

— Po co mi bransoletka? — spytała nieufnie, patrząc na przedmiot zrobiony z czerwonych i zielonych sznurków.

— Och, potraktuj to jako baaardzo spóźniony prezent.

Tym razem odchodząc nie zatrzymywała się ani nie wahała.

Nie patrzyła za siebie, a w głowie miała tylko jedną myśl — gdziekolwiek miałoby je to zaprowadzić, ta noc była dopiero początkiem czegoś większego.

*

Wiele, wiele lat później, patrząc w oczy Dippera Pinesa skłamałaby mówiąc, że choć przez chwilę się wahała.


	29. ☽ ostatni southeast

𝓯𝓪𝓶𝓲𝓵𝔂 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓯𝓻𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼 𝓫𝓮𝓬𝓸𝓶𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓰𝓱𝓸𝓼𝓽𝓼


	30. I.Kasyno.

Will Cipher nie był szczęśliwy.

Chociaż świat ludzi zdążył się zmienić; z drewnianych, nijakich budowli przeistoczył się w powojenny chaos, przemierzanie go wciąż sprawiało mu ból. Wspomnienia pozostawały żywe. Atakowały go nawet, gdy przebywał na drugim końcu świata, jak najdalej od niewielkiej chatki i błękitnych, cyrkowych namiotów. Czasami, zatrzymując się miał wrażenie, że zaraz ujrzy przed sobą rozbawioną Mabel Gleeful, a Dipper wychyli się z jednego z namiotów i z grymasem na twarzy powie pierwszą lepszą rzecz, która przyjdzie mu do głowy.

To była jedna z tych chwil, w których żałował, że nie miał w sobie obojętności Killa. Gdyby ją miał mógłby odmówić królowi. Nie. Gdyby był Killem nawet nie musiałby się odzywać. Po prostu wyszedłby trzaskając drzwiami w momencie, gdy rozmowa stałaby się dla niego zbyt irytująca, bądź nudna. Gdyby zaś był Billem — ale tym zdrowym Billem; tym Billem, który rozumie, co się do niego mówi — mógłby napyskować i nie przejmować się konsekwencjami. Ale on pozostawał cholernym Willem Cipherem. A Will Cipher nie pyskuje, nie trzaska drzwiami i nie odmawia. Will Cipher jest kimś, kogo zdjęcie mogłoby wisieć obok definicji _idealnego emisariusza_. Dlatego jedynie uśmiechnął się, gdy król powiedział:

— Od paru miesięcy praktycznie nie wychodzisz z pałacu, tylko siedzisz w biurze i piszesz, i piszesz, i piszesz. I oczywiście doceniam twoje raporty i całokształt papierkowej roboty, ale bądźmy szczerzy! Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to tyłek zrośnie ci się z krzesłem, a palce zmienią się w dodatkowe długopisy.

I grzecznie zabrał przygotowaną na tę okazję teczkę. Wychodząc napisał krótką wiadomość do Selene, nie chcąc za bardzo rozmawiać z Killem. Wiedział bowiem, że ten i tak nie powie mu nic dobrego, a jedynie wyśmieje postawę. Billa nie odwiedzał. Początkowo chciał to zrobić, ale przejrzawszy zawartość teczki, doszedł do wniosku, że pożegnania z nim są niepotrzebne. Misja miała być krótka i prosta. Ot, żadnych łapanek niebezpiecznych przestępców, żadnego rozlewu krwi, a jedynie prosta, szybka rozmowa.

A jednak teraz ściskało go w żołądku, jakby od tego zadania zależały losy wszechświata. Dla oderwania się od wspomnień i niepokoju, rozglądał się po okolicy. Większość budynków zniszczono; niekiedy pozostały po nich jedynie pojedyncze ściany z popękanymi oknami. Ulice śmierdziały wszystkimi możliwymi ludzkimi wydzielinami, a gdy skręcał w jedną z bocznych ulic — miał okazję zobaczyć kilka rozkładających się ciał. Żywi ludzie najczęściej dzielili się na dwie grupy — jedni, przerażeni kulili się wyraźnie przemarznięci i głodni. Drudzy byli… szczęśliwi. Absurdalnie roześmiani, rozluźnieni, jakby nie potrafili dostrzec wszystkich zniszczeń.

W pewnym momencie nawet Will natrafił na śpiewające mężczyznę. Stary człowiek skakał po ulicy, niczym nastolatek, a swoim głosem zwabiał ciekawskich ocalałych.

  
  


Miał wiele pytań widząc, jak ulica zmienia się w makabryczną scenę dla tańczących ludzi, ale jednocześnie wolał nie zadawać żadnego z nich. Zamiast tego — ruszył dalej, uprzednio opatulając się szczelniej błękitnym płaszczem.

Czasami mijał demony.

Chociaż swoje dodatkowe części ciała i ruchome tatuaże miały ukryte, łatwo rozpoznawał je po postawie. Były równie zagubione i ciekawskie, co on. Wychodziły ze swoich nor i patrzyły na ludzi, niczym na wyjątkowo cudaczne zwierzęta. Też nie podchodziły, nie pytały. Trzymały się ściśnięte w grupki. Gdzieś wśród nich dostrzegł nawet znajome twarzy — emisariuszy przybyłych na misje oraz zwyczajnych demonów, które jedynie chciały obejrzeć ten zniszczony świat lub też miały tu swoje sprawy do załatwienia.

Po godzinie, gdy niebo już całkowicie zniknęło za chmurami, a deszcz lunął, przeistaczając ulice w potoki, Will dotarł na miejsce.

Budynek, który miał przed sobą, w niczym nie pasował do pozostałych. Niezniszczony, z idealnie białymi ścianami i neonowym napisem zdecydowanie nie miał w sobie nic ludzkiego. Will westchnął ciężko i wszedł do środka.

Chociaż wciąż był dzień, w kasynie przebywały tłumy złożone głównie z demonów. Głośna muzyka zagłuszała nawet myśli, a alkohol wypływał nawet z ogromnych fontann rozmieszczonych przy rogach głównego pomieszczenia. Mimo to Will nie mógł powiedzieć, że panująca w środku atmosfera była w pełni pozytywna. Demony grały, żetony przesuwały się od jednej strony stołu do drugiej, a jednak w tym wszystkim było jakieś napięcie. Rozbawienie czy chłodne kalkulacje, zastąpiły szepty.

— Martwią się o swój dalszy los — wyjawił mu właściciel całego budynku, uprzednio wyłaniając się zza kurtyny i bezbłędnie rozczytując emocje wypisane na twarzy Willa. W białym, błyszczącym się garniturze zeskoczył ze sceny i podszedł do demona. — Co prawda mogliby odbudować swoje fortuny przez jedno pstryknięcie palcami, ale wielu miało tu ludzie rodziny. — Nikolaj Northwest westchnął ciężko, teatralnie i przeczesał palcami swoje blond włosy. — Ale to nie to cię tu sprowadza, prawda emisariuszu?

Był człowiekiem. Zdecydowanie nim był. Przebieglejszym, zapoznanym z demonami i idealnie ustawionym, ale jednak człowiekiem.

Will uniósł brew.

— Jeszcze nic nie powiedziałem — zauważył, rozpinając guziki płaszcza. O ile na zewnątrz przemarzł, o tyle tu miał wrażenie, że zaraz ugotuje się w swoim ubraniu.

Nikolaj uśmiechnął się.

— Po tylu latach nauczyłem się was rozpoznawać — wyjawił, sięgając po kieliszek szampana. Spojrzał pytająco na Willa, a gdy ten pokręcił głową, Nikolaj mówił dalej: — Zawsze macie w swojej postawie coś, co wręcz krzyczy ❝Lepiej uważaj! Jestem tu na służbie!❞. Tak więc, pozwól, że od razu przejdę do rzeczy i zapytam: co tym razem? Wszystkie rachunki mam zapłacone, zasad przestrzegam...

— To nic związanego bezpośrednio z kasynem — zapewnił Will.

— Och. Więc chodzi o _niego_?

— Tak. Król nie mógł się tu sam zjawić, ale prosił, żebym odbył z nim rozmowę i-

— Niech zgadnę. — Nikolaj uniósł rękę, tym samym przerywając Willowi w połowie. — Król chce go dla siebie.

— I jest gotów zapłacić.

Nikolaj westchnął, jakby przerabiał to już milion razy (najpewniej tak było) i ruszył w stronę kręconych schodów. Will podążał za nim. Na czwartym piętrze było o wiele ciszej. W zasadzie — Will słyszał jedynie ciche postukiwanie kobiety zasiadającej za ladą i piszącej coś na komputerze sprowadzonym z jego świata.

— Jest w ostatnim pokoju po lewej — poinformował go Nikolaj. — Nie wiem czy będzie chciał z tobą rozmawiać, ale tak czy inaczej — jemu pozostawiam podjęcie decyzji. Jeśli zechce odejść… Cóż, w porządku. Byleby król faktycznie dobrze zapłacił. Jeśli nie zechce… Proszę, tylko nie porywaj go. Po dziesiątym razie ten scenariusz przestał być zabawny, a ja naprawdę mam zbyt wiele na głowie, by jeszcze latać za nim po innych wymiarach.

— Nie zamierzam nikogo porywać — oświadczył Will.

— Tak, tak. Wszyscy tak mówicie. — Nikolaj machnął ręką. — Tak czy inaczej — miłej rozmowy.

Nie zszedł na dół. Zamiast tego stanął przy ladzie i rozpoczął rozmowę z kobietą. Will zaś ruszył dalej, we wskazanym kierunku. Korytarz pachniał lawendą. Na ścianach zawieszono obrazy, a Will był niemal pewien, że każdy jeden kosztował tyle, co dwa takie budynki. W niektórych z nich rozpoznał zaginione dzieła, o których czytał w książkach na temat świata ludzi.

Dotarłszy do odpowiednich drzwi uniósł rękę i…

— Wejdź — usłyszał, nim zdążył zapukać.

Zamrugał, rozejrzał się po korytarzu, by upewnić się czy dźwięk nie dobiegł z innej strony i wreszcie otworzył drzwi.

O ile wszystko na korytarzach i dolnych poziomach tonęło w złocie oraz bieli, o tyle pokój, do którego Will wszedł, był wypełniony szkarłatem. Kolor ten był tak intensywny, że nawet brązowe meble w pierwszej chwili wydawały się czerwone. Z zapachem było wręcz przeciwnie — Will nie czuł niczego specjalnego. Żadnych kwiatowych zapachów, żadnego alkoholu.

— Czasami używam kadzideł, ale wiem, że ich nie lubisz.

Will spojrzał na podłogę, gdzie pośród rozłożonych kart tkwił chłopak. Był młody, blady i ubrany jedynie w biały szlafrok z wyjątkowo długimi rękawami. Nawet nie próbował się podnieść albo chociaż zerknąć na przybyłego demona — wciąż leżał z głową podpartą na dłoni. Kiedy ruszał nogami łańcuch na jednej z nich szeleścił nieprzyjemnie.

— Z pewnością wiesz też, dlaczego tu przybyłem.

— Wiem to od ponad dziewięciu lat— przyznał Adam Southeast. — Wiem też, jak potoczy się ta rozmowa, ale zdaje sobie również sprawę z tego, że ciągła wiedza bywa irytująca dla moich gości, więc zamiast dać ci od razu, bez kontekstu odpowiedzi, chciałbym poprosić, żebyś do mnie podszedł.

— Mam podejść? — upewnił się Will, zerkając na rozłożone karty.

— Nie przejmuj się nimi. — Adam podniósł się i usiadł po turecku. — Bez żadnych porównań czy innych dziwnych metafor, całkowicie na poważnie, muszę ci wyznać, że widzę jedynie to, co mam na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wszystko inne spowija ciemność.

Dopiero, gdy Will usiadł naprzeciwko, zauważył, że oczy Adama były niemal całkowicie białe i poruszały się niespokojnie, nie potrafiąc dokładnie namierzyć drugiej osoby.

— Czyli… nie widziałeś mnie.

— Tak. Mam tak od urodzenia — przyznał Adam i wreszcie spojrzał na Willa. Przyjrzał mu się zaciekawiony, zatrzymując wzrok na każdym drobnym szczególe.

— To musi być strasznie denerwujące.

— Czasami potykam się o coś, bo nie mogę tego zobaczyć, dopóki nie będzie za późno — przyznał — ale zdarza się, że wiem, że zaraz się potknę; wyjątkowo pamiętam tak trywialną rzecz, toteż łapię się ścian czy mebli. Poza tym… większość rzeczy w tym pokoju wyłożono grubym, ale miękkim materiałem. Nie mogę więc zrobić sobie krzywdy.

Faktycznie — nawet dywan przypominał nieco cieńszy, niż zwykle materac, a wszystkie meble ustawiono po lewej stronie, blisko siebie, pozostawiając w ten sposób mnóstwo wolnej przestrzeni.

— Nie rozmawiajmy jednak o moich problemach, bo i przecież nie dla nich tu jesteś. Król cię tu przysłał.

— On chce żebyś był jego wyrocznią.

— Jak już mówiłem: wiem po co przybyłeś. — Znów machnął ręką. — Zanim jednak udzielę ci odpowiedzi na jego pytanie… nie chciałbyś sam o coś spytać? Dowiedzieć się czegoś o swojej przyszłości?

Will zamrugał, zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

— Nie mam pytań — oświadczył.

— Na pewno? A co z twoim kochankiem? — Adam przekrzywił głowę.

Will przez chwilę milczał, wpatrując się w twarz chłopaka. Chociaż miał szeroko otwarte oczy, wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zasnąć w tej pozycji.

— Oczywiście, że i o tym wiesz. — Demon westchnął i odgarnął włosy wpadające do oczu.

— Tak. Król miał rację, gdy mówił, że mój zasięg jest większy, niże jego. Wracając jednak do ciebie i Dippera Gleefula…

Will zacisnął palce na swoich kolanach. Nie przywykł do tego, by ktoś inny tak po prostu wypowiadał imię Dippera. Przez wieki był jedyną osobą, która pamiętała je i używała od czasu do czasu. W ustach Adama imię brzmiało dziwnie, wręcz obco. Niewłaściwie.

Nie powiedział jednak o swoim dyskomforcie na głos (najpewniej i tak nie musiał; Adam doskonale zdawał sobie z niego sprawę). Zamiast tego odważył się i spytał:

— Czy ja… czy… czy kiedyś odważę się i go wskrzeszę?

To też, wypowiedziane na głos, brzmiało niewłaściwie. Mógł o tym latami myśleć, mógł się zastanawiać, ale teraz… teraz faktycznie czuł, że te wszystkie myśli zmierzają do czegoś konkretnego. Że mają jakiś realny kształt.

Adam zerknął na karty i odwrócił jedną z nich, odsłaniając przepiękną ilustrację przedstawiającą kobietę o niesamowicie długich, blond włosach. Tkwiąca w oknie płonącej wieży, wyciągała przed siebie ręce i, o dziwo, uśmiechała się łagodnie.

— Sam nie dasz rady. Jeśli trafisz na ścieżkę prób, prędzej czy później zrozumiesz, że nie jesteś wystarczająco potężny. Przywrócisz mu ciało, ale nie zdołasz przywrócić osobowości. A i ciało będzie wątpliwe — w najlepszym wypadku utknie między wężową, a bardziej ludzką formą. Nie będzie w nim nic mądrego, zero faktycznej świadomości. Jedynie instynkt typowy dla normalnego węża.

Will zacisnął usta. Spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. Potem jednak drgnął, zauważając wreszcie początek wypowiedzi Adama.

— Powiedziałeś, że sam nie dam rady, ale co gdybym poprosił kogoś o pomoc?

— Aktualnie nie ma na tym świecie osoby tak potężnej.

— A co z przyszłością?

— Cóż… faktycznie, nadejdą czasy, gdy ktoś pozornie zwyczajny dostanie moc o jakiej inni mogą jedynie śnić, ale...

— Ale?

— Ale nigdy nie poprosisz tej osoby o pomoc.

— Dlaczego niby? Czy będziemy w złych relacjach?

— Nie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Zostaniecie dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

— Więc… o co chodzi? Co będzie nie tak? Czy nie ma chociaż jednej ścieżki, w której poprosiłbym o pomoc?

— Problemem będzie to, że na tamtym etapie będziesz już wiedział, że nie da się wskrzesić kogoś bez żadnych konsekwencji; zrozumiesz, że nawet najbliższa bogom istota nie przywróci kogoś do życia, zachowując go w idealnym, niezmiennym stanie.

— Czy ja… wskrzeszę kogoś innego? Będę tego świadkiem?

— W pewnym stopniu, odpowiedź na oba pytania brzmi: tak. Konsekwencje nie będą przyjemne i chociaż ostatecznie wszystko powinno się ułożyć… Twój strach będzie zbyt wielki. Poza tym… wiem, że teraz, po wiekach, wydaje się to absurdalne, ale pewnego dnia twoja żałoba osłabnie. Zrozumiesz, że musisz ruszyć do przodu.

Will prychnął.

— Może jeszcze o nim zapomnę?

— Nie. To się nigdy nie zdarzy. Zawsze będziesz pamiętał. Po prostu… wszystko wyblaknie. A teraz, gdy już mamy za sobą tę część, chciałbym wrócić do tematu właściwego.

Will wywrócił oczami.

Wątpił, by tak po prostu dał radę przejść do innego, niezwiązanego z Dipperem tematu, ale nie skomentował tego. Żeby się uspokoić, na moment skupił się na pozostałych odsłoniętych kartach: na chłopcu stojącym wśród kwiatów, na parze tańczącej z kościotrupami i na klaunie balansującym na ogromnej piłce. Nie miał pojęcia czy karty faktycznie coś znaczą; czy pomagają w przewidywaniu przyszłości, czy też są zwykłą zabawką, umilaczem czasu, ale musiał przyznać, że zostały wykonane w niesamowicie precyzyjny sposób.

— Jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? — spytał wreszcie.

Adam uśmiechnął się łagodnie i Will już wiedział, co zaraz powie.

— Z pewnością pałac jest pięknym miejscem, a i król stanowi wyjątkowo… ciekawą postać, ale moje miejsce jest tutaj.

— W łańcuchach? — Will uniósł brew, zerkając na łańcuch zatrzymujący chłopaka w tym pomieszczeniu. Był wystarczająco długi, by Adam mógł się poruszać po całym pokoju oraz wyjść do łazienki, ale na tym kończyła się cała wolność.

— Nie pamiętam innego życia — przyznał Adam, dotykając swojej nogi w miejscu, gdzie skórę przysłaniał chłodny metal. — Nie naprawdę — dodał po chwili wahania. — Wiem, że mógłbym je wieść, ale… wy demony poradzicie sobie nawet bez mojej pomocy. Zaś ludzie, którzy przybędą tu… oni nie dadzą rady. Nikolaj też nie da sobie rady. Dlatego decyzja jest oczywista.

Odchodząc Will został jeszcze zatrzymany przy drzwiach i usłyszał:

— Proszę, powiedz swojemu kuzynowi, Killowi, że jestem już przygotowany na jego wizytę.


	31. II.Pokój.

Dawno temu jego matka powiedziała mu, że każdy dar to nie tylko piękne moce, niesamowita siła i zasoby zdolne chronić innych, ale i wyrzeczenia oraz cierpienie zesłane pod najróżniejszą postacią. Trzymała go wówczas mocno, jakby zaraz miał wypaść z jej ramion i chociaż nie mówiła tego wprost, nie była też wystarczająco subtelna, by nie zauważył, że cały czas chodzi o jego _oczy_. Przesunęła palcami po jego powiece i westchnęła ciężko, boleśnie.

— Dziękuję, że nas ocaliłeś — powiedziała mu, zerkając na pozostałych członków rodziny.

Gdzieś w oddali ludzie krzyczeli, jakby ktoś obdzierał ich ze skóry, a kolejne wybuchy pozostawiały po sobie paskudny, gryzący zapach. A on mógł jedynie słyszeć i czuć, bo choć bardzo się starał — ciemność przysłaniała mu całe miasteczko. Tak samo, wiele lat później, nie mógł obejrzeć całej łąki obrośniętej białymi kwiatami, a jedynie to, co miał na wyciągnięcie ręki. W tym miejscu wszystko było dziwnie spokojne — nie było mocnych uścisków, paniki, drżących rąk ani wybuchów. Były za to przyjemne, letnie zapachy, promienie słońca muskające skórę, słomiane kapelusze i mały domek czekający na ich powrót.

— Wiesz — zaczął drugi chłopiec — czasami zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to wszystko w gruncie rzeczy jest złe; że powinno dobiec końca jak najszybciej, ale czasami siedzimy tu, tak jak teraz i myślę sobie, że w sumie to ta wojna mogłaby trwać nawet i tysiąc lat. I niech inni sobie umierają za te ich ideały, a my po prostu pozostańmy razem na zawsze.

Otworzył usta. Zamknął je. I znów otworzył, odnajdując wreszcie odpowiednie słowa.

— Nawet po wojnie możemy być razem — zauważył ostrożnie.

— Ale nie tu! Pinesowie pozbędą się nas, gdy tylko będą mieli pewność, że nie umrzemy pięć minut po opuszczeniu ich terenów! I słyszałeś, co mówiła Beatrice; sam też to widziałeś, prawda? Zostało nam maksymalnie pięć lat. Potem trzeba będzie się rozejść. Skończą się słomiane kapelusze, wylegiwanie się wśród kwiatów, jazda konna, jedzenie truskawek aż do bólu brzucha, opowieści przy ognisku i wszystko inne! Mnie odeślą do domu i powiedzą, że mam zarządzać tamtejszymi posiadłościami, a ciebie… pewnie wyślą cię do rodziny. Całe dnie będziesz im pomagał odbudować kolejne miejsca. I już nigdy się nie spotkamy.

— Nie wyślą mnie do rodziny — oświadczył. — Oni wszyscy nie żyją — powiedział, choć na głos nikt z domowników jeszcze tego nie przyznał. — Potem podniósł się i ostrożnie, pomagając sobie rękoma dostał się do drugiego chłopca. Stojąc przed nim zdjął jego kapelusz i dotknął jasnych włosów. — Ty zaś nie musisz się godzić na powrót w rodzinne strony. Nie zaciągną cię tam siłą. Możemy więc odejść, obaj.

— I co niby zrobimy później?

— Znajdziemy nowy dom. I może i nie będzie w nim słomianych kapeluszy, opowieści przy ognisku, truskawek i tych wszystkich innych rzeczy, które kochamy, ale na ich miejsce przyjdzie coś nowego. Coś naszego i wspaniałego — zapewnił, choć już wtedy; już w tamtej chwili znał zakończenie tej historii.

*

Kill Cipher był ranny.

Choć wydawało mu się, że wszystko idzie, jak zawsze — spokojnie, bez żadnych zakłóceń — ostatecznie skończył na moście z nożem wbitym w brzuch i trucizną atakującą ciało. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak mocno oberwał.

Być może było to na początku jego niechlubnej kariery, gdy dopiero uczył się używać własnej zdolności, a każde morderstwo było niechlujne, przesiąknięte zbędnym okrucieństwem. Być może wtedy faktycznie komuś udawało się uciec przed nim; być może ktoś rzucał w niego krzesłami, świecznikami i wszystkim, co znalazł pod ręką. Może nawet go dźgnął. Ale później? Do dzisiejszego dnia pozostawał nietknięty.

A teraz — przez durną chwilę nieuwagi — zdychał na obskurnym moście, przyozdabiając beton krwią i brudząc swoje plecy błotem. Może nawet trochę żałował, że nigdy nie słuchał Willa, gdy ten wyjaśniał mu, jak użyć mocy do pozbycia się nawet najpaskudniejszej trucizny. Może ogólnie żałował, że tak rzadko go słuchał. I, że przed wyjściem zniszczył jego ulubiony płaszcz i dosypał do płatków proszek do prania. I teraz Will zapamięta go, jako tego durnego dzieciaka w ciele dorosłego; tego bachora, który umarł w najgłupszy możliwy sposób po tym, jak wyciął mu najgłupsze możliwe kawały.

A może wcale nie żałował.

Może po prostu jego mózg go właśnie oszukiwał, nie radząc sobie z trucizną.

Westchnął ciężko. To zaś okazało się błędem — gdy tylko jego klatka piersiowa uniosła się odrobinę, tkwiący w niej nóż poruszył się raniąc go jeszcze mocniej.

Naprawdę nie rozumiał, jak mógł pozwolić na to, by drobna, niska dziewczynka zaatakowała go z taką siłą. Gdyby tu chociaż jeszcze chodziło o losowe zadanie; o prośbę od pierwszego lepszego demona, ale… nie. On tam poszedł dla Selene. I ją też zawiódł.

Właściwie — ją z pewnością zawiódł najbardziej. Po tylu licznych obietnicach, zapewnieniach, nie był w stanie pozbyć się dla niej jednego głupiego dzieciaka, którego specjalnie zostawił sobie na koniec, dochodząc do wniosku, że będzie najmniej wymagający. (No, prawie na koniec; po nim była już jeszcze jedna osoba)

I teraz ten dzieciak — ta durna dziewczynka — był pewnie gdzieś po drugiej stronie miasta, może już wsiadał do pociągu, znikała. To zaś oznaczało, że nawet jeśli Kill przeżyje, jego miesiące starań, poszukiwań pójdą na marne.

— Idiota — warknął na samego siebie i dotknął rany. Ręka mu drżała, a oczy wręcz błagały mózg o to, by wreszcie mogły się zamknąć i nie otwierać.

Spróbował użyć swoich mocy, ale tu, w ramach przeszkody, pojawiła się trucizna. Ogień wystrzelił z jego dłoni, pokrył je czernią i zniknął.

— Świetnie — wymamrotał, uderzając głową w ulicę. — Moje życie to pierdolony żart.

Przekręcił się na lewy bok i podparty łokciami, spróbował się unieść. Ostatecznie znów skończył w błocie, a świat dokoła zawirował, zmieniając się w zbitek ciemnych plam.

Księżyc i gwiazdy mieniły się na nocnym, bezchmurnym niebie, a wszędzie dokoła panowała cisza. Chociaż normalnie o tej godzinie po moście wciąż przechodziły setki osób, tej nocy, jak na złość, nikogo nie było. Nawet zwierzęta omijały go, jakby doskonale wiedziały, że gdzieś na samym środku leży demon, a jego krew właśnie tworzy coraz to ciekawsze wzory na betonie.

Kill syknął, gdy jego powieki zaczęły opadać i już dłużej nie mógł tego zatrzymywać.

Nim stracił przytomność zobaczył jeszcze zieloną parasol odciskająca się na tle nocnego nieba i poczuł chłodną dłoń na swoim czole.

*

Kill obudził się, bo coś zimnego i mokrego opadło gwałtownie na jego twarz, podczas gdy coś innego, puchatego postanowiło usiąść całym swoim cielskiem na jego ramieniu.

— Hillock nie. Nie możesz tu leżeć.

Skrzywił się. Głos nie był szczególnie nieprzyjemny, ale w tej chwili Kill miał wrażenie, że mógłby zabić nawet syrenę z jej zniewalającym, łagodnym głosem, gdyby tylko ta postanowiła się przy nim odezwać. Wszystko było jakieś takie za głośne, zbyt irytujące. Do tego bolał go brzuch i ramię, na którym wciąż czuł ciężar.

Z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami, złapał za puchate _coś_ i spróbował to od siebie odciągnąć. W odpowiedzi usłyszał prychnięcie, a pazury zatopiły się w jego dłoni, budząc go już na dobre. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na wielkiego, białego kocura. A kocur spojrzał na niego i uniósł łapkę, gotów do kolejnego ataku.

— A tylko, kurwa, spróbuj — warknął.

Kocur spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał powiedzieć ❝Serio? Kotu będziesz groził?❞ i jakby nic usiadł prosto na bandażu zasłaniającym ranę po dźgnięciu nożem. Kill zacisnął usta, w myślach wyrzucając z siebie wiązanek przekleństw w dwudziestu różnych językach.

— Poczekaj tylko… — wymamrotał, unosząc ręce.

— Przepraszam za niego — usłyszał i pomimo bólu odrzucił na bok zemstę na irytującym kocie, i przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka w za dużej bluzce..

— Coś ty za jeden? — spytał, patrząc, jak chłopak unosi kota i odkłada go na szafkę obok łózka. Potem spojrzał na bandaże i skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, uświadamiając sobie, że kimkolwiek jest ten chłopak, najpewniej ocalił mu życie. A Kill nienawidził, gdy to ktoś ratował jego.

— Um… — Chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie. Był… w sumie całkiem ładny, tylko oczy miał jakieś takie białawe, a poruszał się z wyciągniętymi przed siebie dłońmi. — Jestem Adam Southeast — powiedział wreszcie, przysiadając na skraju łóżka.

— Oszust — stwierdził Kill, bo i nie widział sensu w udawaniu, że wcale nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tego imienia i nazwiska. W końcu: spędził przynajmniej dwa miesiące na zbieraniu informacji o nim. Jedynie nie spodziewał się, że ujrzy go tak szybko. I w takim wydaniu. Raczej wyobrażał sobie, że ich spotkanie będzie szybkie, skończy się rozlewem krwi i nikt nawet nie zdoła otworzyć ust.

— Raczej mówi się na nas _widzący_. — Nie wyglądał na urażonego.

Kill wywrócił oczami.

— O tak, ci kretyni, pragnący poznać swoją przyszłość, z pewnością uwielbiają was tak nazywać — stwierdził, podnosząc się.

Adam zmarszczył brwi.

— Co jest w tym złego, jeśli naprawdę ją znamy? — spytał i uniósł ręce, chcąc pomóc, ale Kill odtrącił go i sam przysiadł na łóżku.

— Gówno, a nie przyszłość znacie — stwierdził Kill, zapominając już całkowicie o swoim cierpieniu.

Zaciekawiony rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Podobał mu się dobór kolorów (mnóstwo czerwieni), ale jednocześnie irytowało go rozstawienie mebli; fakt, że jedna strona pokoju była praktycznie pusta, podczas gdy drugą zagracono wszystkim, czym tylko się dało. Z drugiej strony — znając historię chłopaka, trochę rozumiał to podejście. Odruchowo zerknął na jego oczy.

— Znam twoje podejście do jasnowidzenia — wyznał Adam — ale teraz go nie rozumiem. Czyż wasza królowa nie była widzącą?

— Królowa była cholernym bóstwem, a i tak skończyła na jakimś zadupiu, jako banitka i martwa. Taka z niej była jasnowidzka. — Dotknął swojej twarzy i z niezadowoleniem wyczuł pod palcami niewielki zarost.

— A obecny król?

— Wyrzuca z siebie kilkanaście losowych przepowiedni. To oczywiste, że w którejś w końcu trafi. Nuda. Też tak mogę.

— A co ze mną? Bez problemu cię odnalazłem.

— Widzę dwie opcje.

— Mianowicie?

— Ten mały bachor albo inny Pines czy Southeast się z tobą wcześniej skontaktował, próbując cię przede mną ostrzec.

— Albo?

— Cóż, ostatecznie nie wykluczam, że możesz widzieć _kilka_ najbardziej prawdopodobnych ścieżek.

— A co jeśli widzę wszystkie?

Kill prychnął.

— Tak się nie da. Choćbyś się nie wiadomo jako łudził, zawsze znajdzie się kilkanaście ścieżek, których nie zdołasz przewidzieć. Zawsze znajdzie się jeden mały pierdolony szczegół, który wywróci wszystko do góry nogami więc i ostatecznie twoje wizje są gówno warte.

Adam westchnął.

— Poza tym — kontynuował Kill — jeśli naprawdę znasz wszystkie ścieżki… Musisz być kretynem skoro postanowiłeś mi pomóc.

— Lubię swoje życie — wyznał Adam.

— Ale kręci cię ratowanie życia psychopatycznych morderców?

— Nie jesteś psychopatą.

— Ale wciąż jestem mordercą. I poluje na was. I wybiłem ci przodków, może nawet rodziców, rodzeństwo.

— Moi rodzice zmarli w trakcie wojny, a brat powiesił się osiem lat temu. Chociaż faktycznie, zabiłeś mi ciotkę.

— Ach. Teraz pamiętam. Silena. Nie żal ci jej?

Adam wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie znałem jej. Wiem tylko, że bardzo lubiła psy i miała w domu mnóstwo lalek.

— Miała dziesięć psów, a jej cholerne lalki wylatywały z każdego możliwego miejsca.

Adam uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie rozmawiali o pogodzie.

— Czy były tak straszne, jak w moich przewidywaniach?

— Były ogromne, porcelanowe, a ich oczy podążały za tobą.

— Fuj.

Kill przeciągnął się, a kot znów wskoczył na łóżko i stanął między nim, a Adamem. Jego poza wręcz krzyczała ❝Zapomnijcie o wszystkich waszych durnych problemach i głaszczcie mnie.❞.

— Jak ma na imię? — spytał Kill, wyciągając rękę do kota.

— Hillock.

— Strasznie debilnie.

— Cóż, jemu ono nie przeszkadza.

— Nie o, żeby mógł jakoś zaprotestować. — Kill wziął kota na ręce i podrapał go za uchem. — Prawda kotku? Głupi ludzie dali ci durne imię i nawet nie mogłeś się przed tym bronić. — Przytulił go do siebie, a kot, o dziwo, zamiast go podrapać, zamruczał usatysfakcjonowany tym nagłym zainteresowaniem.

Adam zasłonił usta, zduszając w sobie śmiech.

Kill zaś głaskał kota jeszcze przez chwilę, by potem pozwolić mu przeskoczyć na półkę nad łóżkiem. Kiedy znów miał wolne ręce, zerknął na Adama. Najchętniej zabiłby go już teraz i ruszył w pościg za tamtym małym potworkiem, ale…

— Mam wrażenie, że śmierdzę, jakbym wytarzał się w śmietniku — stwierdził, a lewą ręką spróbował przywołać swoją moc. Znowu ogień pojawił się na chwilę i natychmiast zgasł.

— Chciałem być miły i tego nie komentować.

Kąciki ust Killa drgnęły.

— Łazienka?

— Tam. — Adam wskazał na jedne z drzwi. Kill podniósł się z łóżka i podparty o ścianę pomaszerował do nich. — Przygotowałem ci ubrania. Leżą na koszu na pranie. Użyj białego ręcznika.

Kill pokiwał głową, uprzednio otwierając drzwi. Trochę się skrzywił, gdy jego oczom ukazała się irytująca, przeraźliwe jasna biel. Nim wszedł do środka, obrócił się jeszcze raz w stronę Adama.

— Wiesz, że nie zyskasz mojej litości tylko dlatego, że mi pomogłeś?

— Wiem. Kiedy ratowałem cię, nie widziałem żadnej ścieżki, w której pozostawiasz mnie przy życiu.

Kill zmarszczył brwi.

— Idiota — podsumował.


	32. III.Dach.

Kill wyszedł z łazienki.

Chociaż fizycznie wyglądał zadziwiająco dobrze, a przygotowane ubrania idealnie na nim leżały, był zirytowany. Jego własne moce wciąż nie chciały go słuchać, praktycznie nie potrafił ich wyczuć, a przez to — czuł się, jak dziecko. Małe, demoniczne dziecko, które nie ma jeszcze łączności ze swoją mocą, więc może jedynie spontanicznie podpalić coś kichnięciem lub wywołać u samego siebie ból głowy poprzez ciągłe próby uniesienia mocą jakiegoś przedmiotu.

A Kill nienawidził tamtego etapu w swoim życiu. Właściwie — żaden demon nie przepadał za nim. Większość wspominała pierwsze lata swojego życia używając do tego dwóch słów: wieczna frustracja. Ciężko było się temu dziwić. Kill pamiętał, że gdy wszyscy dokoła (to znaczy: jego rodzice i ich przyjaciele) unosili przedmioty bez używania rąk, podpalali wolą ogniska i palniki, latali i grzebali w cudzych myślach, on ledwie rozumiał, jak korzystać z najbardziej podstawowych funkcji ciała. Inni wytwarzali znikąd przedmioty, on wrzeszczał nie rozumiejąc skąd bierze się burczenie w brzuchu i jak kontrolować pęcherz, a gdzieś, przez jego kichnięcie, płonęła kanapa. A potem wcale nie było lepiej.

Kiedy demon jest młody moc zachowuje się, jak osobna istota, która po prostu reaguje na otoczenie i pewne zachowania dziecka. A lata później ona i dziecko nagle stają się jednością. Nagle dziecko jest wpychane do jakiejś szkoły, do nauczycieli i musi wykuwać na pamięć wszystkie możliwe teorie, podczas gdy moc domaga się poprawnego, świadomego użycia i zainteresowania. Uczucie przypominające powolne wypalanie wnętrzności nie odstępuje demona nawet o krok.

Tak więc: Kill _naprawdę nie chciał_ powtórki z rozrywki, ale widocznie był na nią skazany. O ile wcześniej płomień chociaż na chwilę wystrzelił z jego dłoni, o tyle teraz nie potrafił zrobić nawet tego, a Kill po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł… zimno. Nie chodziło o chłód bijący z pokoju; o zimny wiatr dostający się przez okna, bo tych czynników nie było — pokój był ciepły, szczelnie pozamykany. Chłód bił ze środka, z jego ciała.

— Twoja moc powróci za tydzień, jeśli będziesz się za bardzo forsował, albo za dwa dni, jeśli odpoczniesz trochę — oświadczył Adam. Wciąż siedział na łóżko, a spoczywający na jego kolanach kot mruczał zadowolony z wygodnego miejsca i odrobiny uwagi. — Najlepiej dla ciebie byłoby odpocząć.

— I oczywiście powinienem zrobić to tutaj, u mojej przyszłej ofiary, prawda?

Kill wywrócił oczami. Miał ochotę po prostu wyjść, znaleźć pierwszego lepszego demona i każdą dostępną bronią zmusić go do otworzenia portalu do domu. Z drugiej strony nie był pewien czy w swoim obecnym stanie dałby radę przejść przez portal. Co prawda nie był jedną z tych osób, które reagowały na nie w najgorszy możliwy sposób, ale… co jeśli to się zmieniło? Jak daleko sięgały jego problemy z mocą?

— To najbezpieczniejsza opcja.

— I z pewnością nie spróbujesz mnie zabić — ciągnął dalej Kill, stając przed łóżkiem. Nie miał przy sobie nic ostrego, a i nie był pewny ile osób znajduje się w tym budynku i czy poradziłby sobie z nimi w tej sytuacji, ale patrząc na Adama miał ochotę poderżnąć mu gardło. Ten chłopak reprezentował wszystko to, czego Kill nienawidził: od pseudo jasnowidzących mocy po wieczny spokój. Mógłby go zaakceptować jedynie z rozharatanym gardłem.

— Jest jedna ścieżka, w której próbuję cię zabić — wyznał po chwili Adam — ale w niej też kończę martwy, więc nie musisz się tym przejmować.

— Oczyywiście.

A może powinien go udusić?

Co prawda ręce miał jakieś dziwnie słabe, trochę się trzęsły, gdy je zaciskał, ale Adam nie wyglądał na jakiegoś szczególnie silnego. Do tego, jeśli Kill odpowiednio by się postarał, nie ubrudziłby się mordując go w ten sposób. Tylko… tu znowu pojawiało się mnóstwo problemów. Nawet gdyby zabił bez rozlewu krwi, wciąż tkwił w jakimś obcym pomieszczeniu, w obcym budynku. No dobrze… Budynek nie był tak obcy. Kill przeglądał jego plany, nawet, wstępnie, sięgnął już po notatki o pracownikach, ale na tym wszystko się kończyło. Był przygotowany do zabicia dziecka, nie Adama.

— Więc? — Kill przechylił głowę. — Jakie mamy opcje?

— Możemy tu zostać. Za jakąś godzinę powinni przynieść nam jedzenie, ale… Jest też ścieżka, w której w końcu irytujesz się i mówisz, że mam cię zabrać na zewnątrz. Jest też ścieżka, w której od razu tam idziemy. Jak mam być szczery — to najlepsza opcja.

— A co z twoim właś… szefem? — Kill zerknął na łańcuchy rozrzucone po podłodze.

— Zdołałem go przekonać, że powinien mnie na jakiś czas uwolnić. Powiedziałem mu, że nie ma przyszłości, w której przez następne dni jestem uwięziony, a wszystko toczy się _dobrze_.

— To prawda?

— Nie. W wielu ścieżkach takie rozwiązanie oferuje mi kilka dodatkowych miesięcy życia.

 _Czyli nie ma tu też kamer ani podsłuchów. Inaczej nie mówiłbyś o tym tak swobodnie_ _—_ pomyślał Kill, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Po tylu latach, nawet bez użycia mocy, potrafił odnaleźć najlepiej ukryte kamery i podsłuchy, ale tu pokój wyglądał na czysty. To zaś w połączeniu ze swobodą Adama dawało Killowi potencjalne miejsce zbrodni.

Chociaż… był jeszcze jeden, o wiele łatwiejszy sposób na pozbycie się go.

— Nie możesz mnie zabić, gdy będziemy na zewnątrz.

— Bo?

— Będzie tam dużo ludzi, a ty nie dasz rady tak po prostu zniknąć.

— Cóż, ciemne zaułki po coś istnieją.

—Taki rodzaj morderstwa cię nie satysfakcjonuje.

Kill zacisnął ręce w pięści. Adam miał rację. Z drugiej strony… Kill już kilka razy zabijał w sposób, który kompletnie mu nie odpowiadał. A nawet jeśli nie zabije go w mieście, to wciąż miał wiele innych opcji. Mógłby na przykład…

 _Ach, walić to —_ pomyślał, gdy jego brzuch postanowił się odezwać i swoim burczeniem zakłócić ciszę. Na głos Kill powiedział: — Chodźmy już do tego miasta. Chcę coś zjeść.

— Oczywiście.

Adam uśmiechnął się i odłożył kota na łóżko. Hillock fuknął niezadowolony, ale ostatecznie rozłożył się na poduszce i odwrócony do nich tyłek, zamknął oczy. Adam zaś wstał i podparty o ścianę ruszył w stronę drzwi. Kill powędrował za nim.

— Nie masz jakiejś laski? — spytał, widząc, jak chłopak idzie z rozłożonymi rękami.

— Niestety nie.

Kill westchnął ciężko i przyśpieszył, by zrównać się z chłopakiem, a kiedy był już wystarczająco blisko — złapał go za rękę.

Trochę przypominało mu to czasy, gdy on, Bill i Will byli dziećmi, a Bill wylał na swoją twarz coś, co zdecydowanie nie powinno dotykać skóry. Co prawda moce całkiem sprawnie zregenerowały jego twarz, ale kuzyn Killa jeszcze przez dwa tygodnie chodził z zakrytymi oczami. To zaś oznaczało, że on i Will musieli go wszędzie prowadzać.

_No dobrze._

Will go wszędzie prowadzał.

Kill po prostu czasami posyłał swojego kuzyna na wszelakie ściany i przestawiał meble, robiąc z nich istny tor przeszkód.

*

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że w tej ścieżce kończymy w jakiejś obleśnej restauracji z czymś, co się na nas gapi z talerza? — spytał Kill, dźgając mięso widelcem. O ile to było mięso. Jedyne, co Kill wiedział to to, że ma przed sobą jakąś brązową breję, która sporadycznie porusza się sama z siebie. — Czyżbyś tego nie wiedział?

— W większości ścieżek i tak byś mnie nie posłuchał, i kazał zaprowadzić się do jakiejkolwiek restauracji — stwierdził Adam, gdy już skończył się modlić i wreszcie sięgnął po swój widelec. Jego porcja jedzenia wcale nie wyglądała lepiej, ale w porównaniu do Ciphera nie narzekał.

— Czy to jest w ogóle jadalne?

— Zabijasz ludzi, ale przeraża cię trochę zmielonego mięsa z dodatkami?

— To mięso zachowuje się, jakby żyło.

— Dźgnij nożem, powinno przestać.

Kill spojrzał jeszcze raz na swój talerz i sięgnął po plastikowy nożyk. Kiedy go wbił, jedzenie natychmiast przestało podrygiwać, ale dla odmiany wypłynęło z niego coś fioletowego.

— Mam bardzo wiele pytań — wyznał, dźgając nożem fioletową wydzielinę.

— Nie pytaj. Nie myśl. Nawet nie wąchaj tego, po prostu jedz.

— Och, uwielbiam takie posiłki. Bez pytań, bez myśli, smaku, zapachu, ale za to z fioletowym czymś wypływającym z brązowego czegoś, co przed chwilą dźgnąłem nożem.

Adam nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego skupił się na swoim posiłku.

Kill, kiedy Adamowi nic się nie stało, wreszcie zaryzykował i sam nabrał na łyżkę trochę… czymkolwiek to było. Spodziewał się, że jego posiłek będzie pozbawiony smaku albo tak ohydny, że natychmiast wypluje jego zawartość i zapragnie spalić całą tę restaurację, łącznie z jej obsługą. Okazało się jednak, że… to było całkiem dobre. Nie zjadłby tego sam z siebie, w każdy inny dzień, ale na tę chwilę dawało radę. Było trochę słone, trochę glutowate, ale dawało rade.

— Uśmiechasz się.

— Po prostu cieszę się, że ci smakuje.

— I teraz sprawiasz, że mam ochotę rzucić talerzem.

— Proszę, nie idźmy tą ścieżką. Żadnego z nas nie stać na zapłacenie za ewentualne szkody.

— Zawsze moglibyśmy po prostu uciec.

— Wolałbym jednak, żeby zapamiętano mnie, jako tego miłego, spokojnego klienta.

Kill wywrócił oczami.

— Po prostu jesteś nudny — stwierdził.

— Ale dzięki temu, że jestem nudny nie uciekniemy z restauracji na początku posiłku, a co za tym idzie przynajmniej się najemy.

— Ugh. Niech ci będzie, celna uwaga. — Kill skierował widelec w stronę chłopaka. — A teraz przestań się tak szczerzyć.

Po posiłku (który ostatecznie został ukończony bez żadnych mniej lub bardziej przypadkowych ofiar) Adam i Kill wyszli z restauracji. Demon skrzywił się. Nie dość, że wciąż czuł się, jakby ktoś napełnił go kostkami lodu, to teraz jeszcze musiał się mierzyć z chłodem panującym na zewnątrz.

Otworzył usta gotów wypuścić z nich wiązankę przekleństw, ale w tej samej chwili mała dziewczynka stanęła przed nim i Adamem. Spojrzała najpierw na jednego, potem na drugiego i otulając się mocniej szalem… po prostu się rozpłakała. Adam wzdrygnął się, a Kill wywrócił oczami i ukucnął przy dziecku.

— Zgubiłaś się — stwierdził, a dziewczynka zawyła jeszcze głośniej, niemal pozbawiając ich słuchu. W następnej chwili rozsiadła się na zimnej ziemi i zaczęła się miotać, jakby co najmniej właśnie żywcem ją ćwiartowano. Kill zerknął na Adama. — Czy twoje pseudo widzące moce potrafią określić, gdzie są jej rodzice? — spytał i łapiąc chłopaka za rękę, przyciągnął go bliżej siebie.

— Szukają jej dwie ulice dalej — odpowiedział i skrzywił się, czując nacisk na nadgarstku. Nie mógł zobaczyć dziecka (przynajmniej: nie _naprawdę_ ), ale wciąż słyszał jego wrzaski, a w pewnym momencie poczuł nawet delikatne kopnięcie. — Będą szli w przeciwnym kierunku.

— Och, cudownie. — Kill wywrócił oczami i jednym szarpnięciem postawił dziewczynkę na nogi. — Jak masz na imię? — spytał o wiele łagodniej.

— Eve — wybełkotała, a jej wzrok wędrował od Killa do witryn sklepowych.

— Okej, Eve, słuchaj. Nienawidzę bachorów, ale powiedzmy, że mam dziś w miarę dobry dzień, więc zaprowadzimy cię do rodziców, więc już przestań beczeć, jasne?

Dziewczynka zamrugała. Potem zaś, gdy w pełni dotarły do niej jego słowa, uśmiechnęła się i cała rozpromieniona pokiwała gwałtownie głową. Kill wywrócił oczami.

*

— Skłamałeś — stwierdził Adam kilka godzin później, gdy dostał się na dach kasyna.

Kill, siedzący przy krawędzi, wywrócił oczami najpewniej tysięczny już raz tego dnia i zerknął na chłopaka.

— Kiedy niby? — spytał, zjadając ukradzione z kuchni pączki.

— Gdy mówiłeś, że nienawidzisz dzieci — odpowiedział, siadając obok. — Miałeś już jedno dziecko.

— To było co innego.

— I teraz w sumie też masz jedno.

— Ta? Nie przypominam sobie. — Kill sięgnął do kieszeni spodni po paczkę papierosów i natychmiast cofnął rękę, przypominając sobie, że nic tam nie znajdzie. W końcu: to nie były jego ubrania.

— Masz Crescent.

— Strasznie więc stare to moje dziecko.

Adam uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

— A czy to nie jest tak, że dla rodzica nawet trzydziestolatek wciąż będzie dzieckiem? — spytał. Nie lubił przebywać na dachu. Choć znał swoją przyszłość, nie mogąc ujrzeć krawędzi ani niczego innego, zawsze obawiał się, że jakimś cudem spadnie.

— Być może — przyznał i skrzywił się, gdy jego ręka znów odruchowo powędrowała do spodni. Teraz jeszcze bardziej żałował, że jego moce nie działały i nie mógł po prostu przywołać sobie papierosów. — Ale po co w ogóle pytasz? I tak z góry znasz już odpowiedzi, prawda?

Adam westchnął ciężko, niczym ktoś, kto odbywał tę rozmowę przynajmniej milion razy.

— Znam odpowiedzi — przyznał — ale znam też ścieżkę, na której nic nie mówię, a jedynie robię pewne rzeczy oraz ścieżkę, na której po prostu tkwię w miejscu i pozwalam rzeczom się dziać. Obie mnie przerażają. Wiem, że są demony, a nawet ludzie, które latami tkwią w jednym miejscu i odzywają się tylko do klientów, ale… ja tak po prostu nie potrafię. — Objął rękoma kolana. — Nie chce być figurką, która sporadycznie się odezwie. Poza tym… praktycznie nie widzę. Nie mogę zobaczyć drugiej osoby, jeśli nie jest wystarczająco blisko; nie mogę _naprawdę_ w pełni zobaczyć swojego pokoju, wszystko, co widzę w dłużej odległości jest jedynie szybką wizją. Ale… mogę mówić. Mogę słuchać. I chcę z tego korzystać. Chcę opowiadać o różnych rzeczach i zadawać pytania, a potem dostawać na nie odpowiedzi. Jak zwykły człowiek. A musisz wiedzieć, że mam naprawdę mnóstwo pytań!

Jako że Kill nie mógł nie pozostać sobą — jakaś jego część zastanawiała się nad zepchnięciem chłopaka z dachu. Byłaby to całkiem prosta metoda eliminacji. Co prawda ona też nie zaliczała się do jego ulubionych, ale przynajmniej dzięki rozpętanemu przez nią zamieszaniu, zdołałby uciec z kasyna i odnaleźć jakiegoś demona. Nie ryzykowałby jednak powrotem do domu w takim stanie. Jedynie żerowałby na drugim demonie tak długo aż poczułby się lepiej i mógł samodzielnie powrócić do domu.

Inna część Killa słuchała Adama i zastanawiała się, jakby to było znaleźć się w jego sytuacji. Oczywiście, Kill dalej nie wierzył w to, że chłopak zna każdą możliwą ścieżkę, ale po dniu spędzonym z nim wierzył, że faktycznie nie widzi za dobrze i może przewidzieć kilka rzeczy.

— Na przykład?

— Na przykład: dlaczego wybrałeś taką ścieżkę? Przecież na pewnym etapie byłeś taki mądry, lepszy od swojego kuzyna…

— Och, tak. Pamięta to. Will nie mógł tego znieść. — Kill uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie. — Uwielbiałem mu wytykać, że źle coś wymawia albo jego myślenie jest błędne.

— Mogłeś być emisariuszem o stopniu wyższym od jego.

— Mogłem też pójść ścieżką Billa i bawić się w towarzystwie króla.

— Tak. Po pewnym czasie polubilibyście się. Ale wybrałeś zabijanie.

— Bo to było wygodne. Zresztą… moja zdolność dosłownie polega na tym, że mogę ukryć każdą możliwą zbrodnie. Mogę sprawić, że nawet najbardziej oczywiste fakty i powiązania będą dla innych niezauważalne. Kurwa, dosłownie przemyciłem córkę pierdolonego bóstwa do swojego świata i pozwoliłem jej funkcjonować przy samym królu i wśród emisariuszy. I nikt nic nie zauważył. Moja moc jest idealnie stworzona pod zbrodnie.

— Ale jesteś czymś więcej, niż swoją zdolnością. Jesteś...

— Tak, tak tak. Mądrzejszy, niż Will, zabawniejszy, niż Bill. To cały ja bla bla bla. — Kill machnął ręką. — Wiesz dlaczego nie wybrałem ich ścieżek?

— Chciałbym to usłyszeć od ciebie.

Kill westchnął.

— Bo to ich ścieżki. Will ma być tym mądrym emisariuszem. Bill ma być… czymkolwiek teraz jest.

— Zajmuje ci miejsce.

— Nie sądzę. Teraz jest załamany przez Fię, teraz buntuje się, ucieka i pozwala, by na nowo go więzili, ale to mu kiedyś minie i znowu będzie tym zabawnym Billem, za którym wszyscy chcą podążać.

— Cóż… tak faktycznie się stanie — przyznał chłopak, mając w swojej głowie obraz demona o blond włosach, zasiadającego na królewskim tronie. — Ale wciąż uważam, że miałeś wiele innych, mniej destrukcyjnych ścieżek do wyboru.

— O, tak. Zawsze jeszcze mogłem zostać księgowym. — Kill wywrócił oczami i rozłożył się na ziemi. — Lubię swoje życie i wybory, okej?

— Ok.

Kill otworzył usta chcąc dodać coś jeszcze, ale po chwili zamknął je i skupił się na niebie o pomarańczowej barwie. Adam też już się nie odzywał. Milczał przez następną godzinę aż wreszcie Killowi znudziło się rozmyślanie o wszystkim i niczym, i podniósł się, oznajmiając:

— Idę zabrać coś do jedzenia.

— Nikolaj nie będzie zadowolony.

— Nieszczególnie mnie to obchodzi — stwierdził, podając Adamowi rękę.


	33. IV.Zgliszcza.

Kuchnia była ogromna — złożona z dwóch pomieszczeń złączonych ze sobą łukowatym przejściem zakrytym kawałkiem białego materiału, pomimo wszechobecnego jedzenia i tłuszczu, cała pozostawała nieskazitelnie czysta, biała i srebrna. Kill, zrzucając na podłogę pudełka z owocami, zastanawiał się czy panujący w pomieszczeniach porządek jest zasługą demonów; nie potrafił zaakceptować faktu, że ludzie sami z siebie mogliby coś _aż tak_ wysprzątać. Czasami łapał się na tym, że wędruje wzrokiem do kafelek, w których odbijały się światła ogromnych lamp i do ścian pozbawionych choćby jednej plamki. Wówczas, gdy uświadamiał sobie, co robi, nachodziła go ochota na wysmarowanie czegoś musztardą lub na wylanie picia. Ostatecznie jednak na chęciach się kończyło, a on powracał do przeglądania licznych lodówek i szafek.

Początkowo zastanawiał się nad ugotowaniem czegoś. Myślał o tych wszystkich makaronach, sosach i mięsach, ale jego ciało protestowało, nie chcąc tak długo czekać. Wyjął więc z jednej szafki starannie zapakowane ciastka z kawałkami czekolady i jedząc je, sięgnął do lodówki po składniki na kanapki. Teraz najbardziej brakowało mu mocy. Gdyby dalej ją miał mógłby bez problemu uniknąć wysiłku; rozłożony na blacie po prostu patrzyłby, jak noże, naczynia i składniki same się przemieszczają.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu narzekałeś na nasze jedzenie — oświadczył Adam, wpatrując się w kromkę chleba pokrytą masłem orzechowym, czekoladowym sosem i kawałkami ciastek. — Czy twoje zęby w ogóle sobie z tym poradzą?

— Prawdopodobnie nie — przyznał Kill, uprzednio sunąc językiem po jednym ze swoich szpiczastych zębów. — Podaj mi wiórki kokosowe — powiedział po chwili, rozkładając krakersy na talerzu i oblewając je sosem wiśniowym.

Adam westchnął, jakby właśnie patrzył na poczynania przerośniętego dziecka, ale ostatecznie spełnił polecenie Killa. Prawdopodobnie tak naprawdę nie powinien narzekać — sam przecież, jako dziecko, miał tendencje do łączenia ze sobą dziwnych smaków. Wynikało to głównie z faktu, że wcześniej nie znał nawet połowy oferowanych mu potraw, więc i nie wiedział z czym powinno się je łączyć, ale to był tylko początek. Potem już dziwne miksy były kwestią zabawy i ciekawości.

— Czy demony w ogóle mogą mieć próchnicę? — Przysiadł na jednym z nielicznych stołków.

— Raczej nie. — Kill wzruszył ramionami i oblał winem lody umieszczone w kryształowym pucharku. — Nasze ciała raczej traktują takie problemy w ten sam sposób, co wszelkie blizny czy zadrapania. Po prostu się ich pozbywają, przywracając ciało do stanu właściwego.

— Chyba jestem zazdrosny. My, ludzie, jesteśmy zdani na łaskę medycyny, a ta nie zawsze jest na odpowiednim poziomie.

— Wiem. — Kill wywrócił oczami. — Wy, ludzie, rozpadacie się od dosłownie wszystkiego, a to, co dla nas, demonów, jest standardem wy nazywacie cudem i aż dziękujecie bogom.

— Aktualnie, raczej dziękujemy jednemu bogu.

— Aktualnie, raczej mnie to nie obchodzi. Podaj mi nóż.

— Ale to ty zaczął- Może być ten plastikowy?

— Boisz się, że prawdziwym cię zabiję?

— Nieszczególnie. Po prostu nie chcę mi się wstawać. — Ziewnął, nim sięgnął po krakersa oblanego sosem i pokrytego wiórkami kokosowymi. Przez chwilę przyglądał mu się nieufnie ze wszystkich stron, by potem wreszcie posmakować go. Sięgające po drugiego oberwał łyżką. — Przecież sam tego i tak nie zjesz!

— Ale jeszcze nie skończyłem, a teraz rusz dupę i idź po normalny nóż.

Adam westchnął, zsuwając się ze swojego krzesła. Wiedział, że i tak do tego dojdzie, ale wcale nie przeszkadzało mu to w narzekaniu na Killa.

Do tej pory do kuchni, na dłużej niż minutę, zajrzał tylko raz. Było to na samym początku, gdy budynek dopiero, co powstał, a niektóre meble wciąż pozostawały nieposkładane; walały się wszędzie, jedynie częściowo wyjęte z ogromnych kartonów. Pamiętał, że tamtego dnia ostrożnie stąpał po niedokończonej podłodze, unikając gwoździ, a jego wzrok wędrował po świeżo pomalowanych ścianach. Tamtego dnia kuchnia śmierdziała farbą i żrącymi środkami. Dzisiaj pachniało w niej owocami, cynamonem i ciepłymi posiłkami. Wtedy było irytująco tłoczno, dzisiaj wszyscy odeszli, gdy tylko ujrzeli Killa w progu.

— Co zamierzasz zrobić? — spytał, gdy już wrócił z nożem i wręczył go demonowi.

— Pokroić brzoskwinie. I chyba warzywa. Ale jeszcze nie wiem czy mam ochotę i siłę na to drugie.

— Wydawało mi się, że jesteś głodny i potrzebujesz czegoś _teraz już natychmiast_.

— Bo tak było! — Kill wrzucił brzoskwinie do paskudnie zielonej miski. — Ale potem zjadłem trochę ciastek i doszedłem do wniosku, że mam ochotę na mnóstwo rzeczy, niekoniecznie same kanapki.

Kill zebrał swoje włosy i recepturką związał je z tyłu.

— Gapisz się — zauważył, gdy Adam wciąż nie odrywał od niego wzroku.

— Po prostu… jakoś dziwnie mi z myślą, że masz długie włosy. — Widząc uniesioną brew demona kontynuował: — Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale znając twój zawód i charakter, nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto mógłby lubić długie włosy. W sumie nie wyglądasz też na kogoś, kto lubi gotować, malować paznokcie i czytać magazyny dla kobiet. Właściwie, zazwyczaj wyglądasz raczej, jak ktoś, kto mógłby uderzyć za lubienie którejkolwiek z tych rzeczy.

Kill zerknął mimowolnie na swoje paznokcie. Lakier miejscami zdążył już odpaść, odsłaniając, ale gdzie nie gdzie czerń wciąż utrzymywała się, zasłaniając biel i róż.

— Kiedyś uderzyłem jednego chłopaka, bo miał różową spódniczkę — wyznał, naciskając na paznokieć.

— Bo uznawałeś, że to niemęskie?

— Nah. Po prostu byłem wkurwiony, bo sam o tym nie pomyślałem.

— Och. To sprawia, że mam bardzo wiele pytań.

—...na które i tak znasz odpowiedzi.

—...które i tak chciałbym usłyszeć od ciebie. — Przeciągnął się leniwie. — Czasami możesz znać całą swoją i innych przeszłość oraz przyszłość, a i tak dziwisz się, gdy ktoś ci opowiada coś o sobie.

— Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że zazwyczaj wcale nie dziwisz się tak często?

— Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że właśnie tak jest. Zazwyczaj ludzie, demony i ich historie z przeszłości pasują do siebie. Nawet jeśli ich cały charakter się zmienił, wciąż potrafię znaleźć pewne podobieństwa. Umiem zrozumieć ich motywację. U ciebie to jest istny chaos. Nawet twój wygląd ma w sobie z dziesięć różnych sprzeczności.

Kill uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i sięgnął po wino.

Wiedział, że nie powinien się zbytnio rozluźniać; że najlepiej byłoby to wszystko zakończyć tu i teraz, a potem powrócić do swojego wymiaru, ale obecność chłopaka z jakiegoś powodu niesamowicie go cieszyła. Jakby właśnie jej potrzebował po ostatnich irytujących miesiącach i życiu w biegu.

— Przestań podkradać moje jedzenie — fuknął, gdy dłoń Adama znów powędrowała na jeden z licznych talerzy.

— I tak tego wszystkiego sam nie zjesz — jęknął Adam. — Poza tym… tak technicznie to to jedzenie nie jest twoje. — I chociaż wciąż się uśmiechał, Kill widział, jak coś w jego postawie się zmienia; jak spokój zostaje zamieniony na roztargnienie. Coraz częściej wiercił się na swoim miejscu, a ręce zaciskał tak mocno, że aż mu zbielały.

Kill westchnął.

— Zaraz coś jebnie, prawda? — spytał samemu sięgając po lody obsypane kawałkami czekolady.

Adam poruszył się niespokojnie. Jego nogi, niecelowo, uderzyły o szafkę. Przez chwilę otwierał i zamykał usta.

— To… tak. W sumie to tak — wymamrotał w końcu. Zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze powinien powiedzieć. Po raz pierwszy od dawna był skazany na jego własny osąd, bowiem od rozgrywającej się aktualnie sceny kompletnie nic nie zależało. Wszystkie ścieżki wyglądały tak samo i też do tego samego miejsca prowadziły. Czego by nie powiedział, czego nie zrobił, on i Kill i tak mieli opuścić kuchnie w ciągu najbliższych pięciu minut. — Są pewne demony — zaczął więc ostrożnie — którym nie podoba się moje istnienie. Właściwie… nie tylko moje. Całe to kasyno wywołuje u nich irytację. — Przełknął ślinę, a wyczuwany przez niego słodki smak zjedzonych wcześniej ciastek przeistoczył się w coś kwaśniejszego. — Za dokładnie minutę zjawią się tu i zniszczą tyle wejście.

Kill jęknął, odstawiając z trzaskiem pucharek.

— A mówisz o tym dopiero teraz, bo…?

— Była niewielka szansa, że jednak nie pójdziemy tą ścieżką, ale teraz jestem pewien, że ta szansa przeminęła.

— Cudownie.

W normalnych warunkach Killa ucieszyłby ten zwrot akcji. W końcu — mógłby się pozbyć swojej ofiary i nie brudzić przy tym swoich rąk. Ale teraz… Jeśli mieli zjawić się za, no, teraz mniej, niż minutę… Kill nie miałby jak się wydostać w tak szybkim czasie. Do tego — jego moc wciąż pozostawała tak rozregulowana, że nawet nie wyczuwał tych obcych demonów.

— Nie to, bym wierzył w twoją nieomylność — zaczął — ale jakie są szanse na to, że przeżyję?

— Całkiem spore.

Kill odetchnął. Zdjął z siebie prosty, biały fartuch, napił się ostatni raz wina i zerknął na zegarek. Większa wskazówka przesunęła się leniwie na odpowiednie miejsce, a hałas, jak na zawołanie, rozerwał ciszę, echem rozchodząc się po korytarzach i niosąc aż do kuchni. Kill zacisnął usta. Znał ten dźwięk, tak niesamowicie podobny do silnego uderzenia w dzwon przy jednoczesnym drapaniu widelcem po tablicy — demony właśnie rozerwały barierę, która do tej pory strzegła kasyna przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami ludzi i podejrzanymi demonami.

— To było nawet głośniejsze, niż w mojej wizji — jęknął Adam, przyciskając dłonie do uszu.

Kill uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Kiedyś stanął zaraz przy samej barierze i, chcąc sprawdzić, jak to będzie, kazał Willowi ją zniszczyć. W następnej chwili, gdy złocisty ogień pochłonął ją, z jego uszu wypłynęła krew, a przez następne trzy minuty kompletnie nic nie słyszał. Zresztą — jeszcze po godzinie miał problemy, wszystkie dźwięki dochodziły do niego jakby spod wody. Miało to swoje plusy — mógł bez problemu odciąć się od kazań Willa — ale głównie jednak irytowało, bo i serialu nie mógł w spokoju obejrzeć. Być może, ze względu na to wspomnienie, nawet trochę współczuł osobom, które były najbliżej wyjścia.

Kolejne hałasy były już o wiele cichsze, ale jednocześnie zdawały się dochodzić z każdej możliwej strony. Najpewniej mieszkańcy budynku oraz jego goście właśnie próbowali go opuścić, przedzierając się przez kolejne korytarze i unikając nieproszonych gości. Gości, którzy najwyraźniej przynieśli ze sobą broń, bo do uszu Killa dotarł wystrzał z broni palnej. Mnóstwo wystrzałów. Nadchodziły jeden po drugim, a towarzyszące im wrzaski skutecznie zagłuszały mu jego własne myśli.

Kill westchnął.

— Nie mogli chociaż poczekać aż zjem? — jęknął, rozglądając się po kuchni. Chociaż noże i tasaki lśniły zachęcająco, Kill wiedział, że na nic nie przydadzą mu się w walce z demonami. Ogień tym bardziej nie zrobiłby na nich wrażenia, ale… Kill otworzył szafkę, w której wcześniej dostrzegł przyprawy pochodzące z innych światów.

Osobiście najbardziej lubił zabijać używając do tego broni lub mocy. To pierwsze było zadziwiająco satysfakcjonujące, drugie zaś — po prostu szybkie i niewymagające. Czasami jednak morderstwo wymagało troszkę więcej pomysłowości. Pewnego razu, by osiągnąć swój cel, zatrudnił się u pewnej bogatej rodziny, jako ich nowy kucharz. W ten sposób przemycił do ich jedzenia trochę _vemony_ wymieszanej z najzwyklejszą zimną wodą oraz solą. Po posiłku cała rodzina rzucała się po podłodze, a ich, stwardniała, odpadała niczym skorupa. W środku to samo działo się z ich narządami: rozpadały się, a moce nie nadążały z regeneracją.

Ta sama przyprawa kompletnie nic nie robiła ludziom, wampirom i kilku innym rasom, ale sprawiała, że potrawy smakowały w niesamowicie słodki, ciekawy sposób, toteż często jej używano.

Kill uśmiechnął się, odnajdując ją.

Adam, bez słowa, podał mu dwie butle wypełnioną zimną wodą i solą. Nie było tego zbyt dużo, ale musiało wystarczyć.

Dwie minuty później wyszli z kuchni, uprzednio rozglądając się po korytarzu przez malutkie okienko, na którego parapecie zazwyczaj kładziono talerze i szklanki. W takich chwilach Adam najbardziej nienawidził swojego wzroku; nawet pomimo wizji nie czuł się wystarczająco bezpiecznie. Wolałby móc w pełni zobaczyć korytarze, a nie tylko te ich fragmenty, które miał na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Z drugiej strony… Brak wzroku sprawił, że nie musiał oglądać na żywo, jak Kill oblewa biegnącego w ich stronę demona. Nie widział też, jak ten pada, łapiąc się za twarz. Jedynie słyszał jego, zniekształcone przez rozpadające się gardło, jęki.

— Nie wyjdziemy stąd dołem — oświadczył, a jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Tu bowiem zaczynał się problem: od jednego kroku zależało czy w ogóle się wydostaną, czy też podzielą losy martwych ludzi i demonów. — Poza tym — kontynuował, ledwie łapiąc oddech, nieprzyzwyczajony do biegania — będziemy musieli iść na samą gorę po Niko-

Butla z wodą uderzyła w grupę demonów, a przedziurawiona przez jednego — wylała na nich całą zawartość. Tym razem, zamiast jęków, usłyszeli wrzaski.

Adam starał się mówić jeszcze szybciej, ale ku jego nieszczęściu, Kill, niczym w najgorszej wizji, złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w lewo.

— Nie tam… — zaczął i natychmiast umilkł.

Wciąż biegł, ciągnięty przez Killa, ale jednocześnie _duchem_ tkwił już w nadchodzącej wizji.

Od jedenastych urodzin wiedział, że jego życie zostanie zakończone przez Killa Ciphera. Wiedział, że nawet jeśli nie bezpośrednio, to i tak demon przyczyni się do jego upadku. Zabierze mu całe, całkiem wygodne, życie. Początkowo nawet go za to nienawidził, a każdego dnia wybierał najmniej prawdopodobne ścieżki, próbując stworzyć nową. Kiedy to nic nie dało, pomimo usilnych prób dalej wędrował po dobrze mu znanych terenach — obiecał sobie, że umierając pociągnie za sobą Killa. Że zrobi chociaż tyle.

Potem, po latach, nadeszła akceptacja własnego losu. Jeszcze później — fascynacja Cipherem. Coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że choć dalej uważał go za paskudnego mordercę, z ciekawością przyglądał się jego poczynaniom. Nawet obudzony w środku nocy mógł opowiedzieć o wszystkich ścieżkach, jakie Kill miał do wyboru. Uwielbiał nawet te, które były już martwe, należały do przeszłości.

Teraz… teraz w ogóle nie chciał iść tą najgorszą ścieżką.

Chciał się cofnąć.

Chciał zatrzymać Killa.

Chciał mu powiedzieć, że w następnym pomieszczeniu umrą, więc _muszą_ zawrócić.

On musi zawrócić.

Musi go przeżyć i wrócić do Cress i swoich kuzynów. Musi wrócić do swojego pięknego, paskudnego życia.

Ale, pomimo wielu prób, żadne słowa nie potrafiły opuścić jego ust. Gardło miał ściśnięte, jakby ktoś owinął wokół niego węzeł. A w tym hałasie — Kill i tak by go nie usłyszał.

Adam zacisnął więc usta i pozwolił, by jego nogi stawiały kolejne kroki.

Kolejne pomieszczenie miało piękne, niebieskie ściany z umieszczonymi na nich akwariami i oszklony sufit. Na samym początku Adam lubił kłaść się na ogromnym, puchatym dywanie zakrywającym podłogę i udawać, że może podziwiać gwieździste niebo. Lubił momenty, w których Nikolaj kładł się obok niego i uśmiechał. Dniami zaś uwielbiał siedzieć na ogromnym biurku, jeść kolejne ciastka i wysłuchiwać pozornie nudnych rozmów o statystykach, przychodach i wszystkim innym. Lubił myśl, że to tu wszystko się skończy.

Teraz płakał.

Zaciskał mocno szczękę i wsłuchiwał się w dobrze mu znane dźwięki.

Nad ich głowami, nad sufitem przelatywały ptaki.

Z miejsca, z którego przybyli wciąż słychać było wrzaski.

A ogromne drzwi, skrzypiąc, otwierały się wpuszczając do środka obce demony o złocistych maskach, świadczących o ich przynależności do grupki przestępczej Helgi Creswell. Były uzbrojone, obdarzone mocami, podczas gdy Kill nie miał ani mocy, ani broni.

Adam zacisnął oczy. Nie chciał widzieć nawet odrobiny tego, co miało się zdarzyć.

— Kill… — zaczął jeszcze, czując, że musi przeprosić. Mógł się bardziej postarać. Mógł wcześniej powiedzieć, że tędy nie powinni iść, a dopiero później mówić o całej reszcie. Mógł...

— Och, zamknij się — fuknął demon i wywrócił oczami.

Demony zaatakowały. Wyczuwając w Killu jednego ze swoich — używały i mocy, i broni. Strzały nadchodziły jeden po drugim, podczas gdy ogień pochłaniał ściany oraz dywan. Dym unosił się po całym pomieszczeniu, szybko zasłaniając wszystkim widoczność, a Kill…

Kill pchnął Adama za biurko i sam też tam skoczył.

Zupełnie nie, jak w jego scenariuszu.

Adam syknął, uderzając plecami o podłogę. Potem syknął jeszcze raz, gdy ciało Killa padło prosto na niego, a odłamek sufitu rozciął mu skórę na policzku. W uszach wciąż słyszał wystrzały, a dłonie bolały go od ciągłego ich zaciskania w pięści. W ustach miał smak własnej krwi, najpewniej przegryzł wargę w trakcie upadku, ale to nie miało teraz znaczenia.

— Nie — wybełkotał, gdy jego oczy otworzyły się szerzej. — Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie.

— A tobie co? — Kill uniósł się na ręce, podczas gdy drugą dotknął rozciętej brwi. Czuł, że jedna z kul trafiła go w nogę.

— To nie miało prawa się zdarzyć — mamrotał Adam, gdy demony znów zaczęły strzelać, a z sufitu już nic nie zostało. Biurko płonęło razem z całą jego zawartością, a gryzący dym dostawał się do płuc chłopaka. — To nie… to nie tak miało… — urwał, uświadamiając sobie jedną rzecz.

Sufit.

Widział sufit.

Widział sufit, choć było to absolutnie niemożliwe.

I… widział też Killa, choć ten odsunął się od niego.

— Kill? — Przełknął ślinę. Była jeszcze kwaśniejsza, niż wcześniej.

— Tak?

— Ja… widzę.

 _I jednocześnie wcale nie widzę_ _—_ uświadomił sobie, gdy zamknął oczy i dotarło do niego, że nie ma pojęcia, co się zaraz wydarzy. Zaraz, za godzinę, jutro ani kiedykolwiek.

— Ja… ja chyba… chyba straciłem… — Panika, która go ogarnęła była nawet większa od tego, co czuł zaledwie cztery minuty temu.

Kill nic nie powiedział.

Zamiast mówić, podniósł się i… czerwony ogień wystrzelił z jego dłoni, ogarniając całe pomieszczenie. Demony, które ledwie zdążyły się ruszyć ze swojego miejsca, zawyły gwałtownie, a ich ciała poderwały się w górę i wyleciały przez zniszczony sufit.

Gdyby Adam stał — teraz z pewnością znalazłby się na podłodze.

Kill, ignorując go, spojrzał na swoje dłonie i skrzywił się, widząc czarny osad na skórze. Wiedział, że moc nie wróci od razu w idealnym stanie, ale idąc przez korytarze miał nadzieje, że chociaż uniknie bólu spowodowanego jej użyciem. Westchnął ciężko. Przynajmniej zdołał pozbyć się wszystkich demonów za jednym zamachem.

— Jak? — wydusił wreszcie Adam, a Kill wreszcie spojrzał na niego.

— W waszej kuchni, wśród przypraw, był _ytter_.

I chociaż Kill ignorował Willa wiele razy — zapamiętał ten jeden moment, w którym kuzyn opowiadał mu o leczniczych możliwościach _ytteru._

Adam, o obecności tego owocu, nie miał pojęcia.

— Lepiej powiedz mi, co z tobą. — Kill wsunął dłonie do kieszeni, nie odrywając wzroku od chłopaka. — Wyglądasz, jakbyś właśnie zobaczył ducha.

— Powinniśmy byli umrzeć — wybełkotał, nie mając nawet siły wstać. — W sensie… nie to, żebym tego chciał. Po prostu… wszystkie moje wizje mówiły, że… że tu umrzemy. Nie było innej możliwości! Nie powinieneś był zdążyć nas pchnąć za biurko! Nawet nie powinieneś mieć mocy! I… i… i… — Jego oddech przyśpieszył, a dłonie znalazły się we włosach i pociągnęły za nie. — To nie miało prawa się wydarzyć! Po prostu nie!

Kill prychnął.

— Litości, od początku ci mówiłem, że te twoje moce ostatecznie są gówno warte.

— Ale… ale...

Adam mrugał gwałtownie nie potrafiąc przywyknąć do nowych widoków. Nawet tu, pomimo dymu, wszystko wydawało się jakieś jaśniejsze, intensywniejsze. Wszystko było piękne, jakby oglądał to po raz pierwszy.

— Przymknij się. Nie mamy teraz czasu na twoje narzekania.

— Ale… — Adam poczuł, jak jego poliki na nowo robią się mokre. — Nie rozumiesz, Kill? Całe życie wiedziałem, jak wszystko się potoczy! Znałem każdy szczegół! A teraz… widzę wszystko i jednocześnie nic nie widzę. Nic nie wiem. Nawet nie wiem którędy wyjść z tego budynku, bo zawsze w takich kwestiach polegałem na wizjach! Jak mam niby się przymknąć i po prostu iść, skoro... skoro...

— Adam.

Głos Killa był zadziwiająco cichy, ale jednocześnie bez problemu przedzierał się przez hałasy dobiegające z innych pomieszczeń. Spojrzenie miał łagodne, nostalgiczne. Nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos, ale w tamtej chwili czuł się tak, jak wieki temu, gdy wśród zgliszczy zaoferował pomoc zagubionej dziewczynce, która dopiero co, wreszcie, zapragnęła żyć.

— Tak, wiem. Boisz się. Wiem, to nowa sytuacja dla ciebie. Dlatego ci coś powiem: masz teraz dwie ścieżki do wyboru.

— J-jakie?

— Możesz tu siedzieć i użalać się nad swoim losem; możesz opłakiwać śmierć, której zabrakło. Możesz to robić tak długo aż dosięgnie cię ogień albo odnajdzie cię jakiś mniej przyjazny demon. Albo… możesz po prostu wstać i razem ze mną opuścić to miejsce. — Wyciągnął do chłopaka rękę.

— Ale… zabijesz mnie.

Kill uśmiechnął się, a Adam zamarł widząc w jego oczach obietnicę, która nie miała nic wspólnego z zabijaniem.

Przełknął ślinę. Na drżących nogach podniósł się z brudnej podłogi i jeszcze raz omiótł wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Dym zdążył zniknąć, odsłaniając zniszczenia.

Adam pamiętał, że dawno temu, znając przyszłość, obiecał coś Nikolajowi. Pamiętał, że wówczas ta obietnica miała ich obu zaprowadzić do najlepszej możliwej przyszłości; miała uchronić przed bólem i stratą, ale teraz… może cały czas się mylił? Może lepiej im będzie, gdy ich ścieżki się rozejdą? Może cały czas się okłamywał, tchórzliwe podążając za głupimi mocami?

Uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie zdjęto mu z barków ogromny krzyż i wyciągnął rękę do Killa.

Kolejny raz tego dnia huk rozerwał ciszę.

*

Kill zamarł, wpatrując się w leżące przed nim ciało. Szeroko otwarte, teraz niemal niebieskie, oczy wpatrywały się w niebo. Z brzucha wystawał przedziwny kwiat o srebrzystej łodydze i błękitnych płatkach. Czyjaś zdolność. Krew przyozdabiała podłogę, tworząc na niej przeróżne wzory.

Chociaż wcale tego nie potrzebował — nabrał powietrza, nim wreszcie przeniósł wzrok na demona i człowieka. Obaj stali obok siebie, ramię w ramię, przy najbliższych drzwiach. Demon miał przywieszoną do pasa złocistą maskę, a jego dłonie trzęsły się, podczas gdy Nikolaj Northwest uśmiechał się.

— Cóż, to byłoby na tyle. Możesz wrócić do swojej pani — powiedział do tego obcego demona. Następnie spojrzał na Killa. — W sumie to ty też mógłbyś już odejść. Tolerowałem twoją obecność, ale teraz…

Urwał, gdy Kill znalazł się przy nim i łapiąc za kołnierz koszuli, uniósł go.

— Po. Cholerę. To. Zrobiłeś? — to nawet nie brzmiało, jak rzeczywiste słowa. W ustach Killa było warkotem rozwścieczonego zwierzęcia.

Nikolaj uniósł brew.

— Przecież i tak chciałeś go zabić, prawda?

_To nie twoja sprawa._

_Zmieniłem zdanie._

_Właśnie, miałem to zrobić ja, a nie ktoś mu bliski._

Kill miał wiele rzeczy do powiedzenia; jedne były bardziej, drugie mniej sensowne, ale ostatecznie żadne nie opuściły jego ust. Bo zamiast nich wolał oświadczyć:

— Zabiję cię.

Nikolaj roześmiał się, nieprzejęty sytuacją.

— Och, obawiam się, że nie zrobisz tego. Gdybyś spróbował… złamałbyś porozumienie, które zawarłem z emisariuszami trzy lata temu. Gdybyś zaś je złamał… boję się, że nawet Will Cipher nie dałby rady ci pomóc. Byłbyś skończony. Jak twój drugi kuzyn.

Kill przyglądał się człowiekowi. Patrzył na jego twarz — na pełne satysfakcji oczy, na rozciągnięte w uśmiechu usta, na niewielkie, stare blizny i nowe zadrapania. A potem go puścił.

— Zabiję cię — oświadczył już o wiele spokojniej. —Może nie teraz. Może nie jutro i nie za rok, ale pewnego dnia… Pewnego dnia, gdy już nic nie będzie cię chronić, gdy będziesz poobijanym starcem… przyjdę po ciebie.

  
  



	34. ☽ polowanie na wampiry

𝓘 𝓬𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓫𝓻𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓭𝓪𝔂


	35. I.Śniąca.

Śledzenie kogoś wcale nie było ciekawe.

Kiedyś Cecylia z niecierpliwością czekała na swoją pierwszą misję. Wyobrażała sobie, że pewnego dnia wreszcie porzuci ogromną bibliotekę, zostawi za sobą stosy książek z nudnymi statystykami oraz teorią, i wreszcie narzuci na siebie pelerynę zakonu. Cudowną pelerynę — po jednej stronie idealnie czarną, miłą w dotyku, po drugiej wyglądającą, jakby ktoś utkał ją z samego kosmosu. Wyobrażała sobie swoje wejście do zbrojowni i moment, w którym przyjdzie jej wybrać broń. Z książek i nielicznych zajęć praktycznych znała wygląd każdej możliwej broni, znała jej ciężar, jej budowę, a jednak… ten moment w zbrojowni miał być kolejnym przełomem. Tamtejsza broń miała być inna, lepsza, piękniejsza. Wsunięta w płaszcz miała w nim zniknąć dzięki magii i powrócić dopiero, gdy okaże się potrzebna.

 _Miało być cudownie_.

Nawet śledzenie innych ludzi, szpiegowanie w jej głowie urosło do czegoś niezwykłego. Mózg zawsze wytwarzał cudowne scenerie: ją rozciągniętą na parapetach, dachach i innych miejscach w wyglądających cudownie pozach godnych bohaterów komiksów. I gdy ona tak siedziała, skupiona na swoim zadaniu, gdzieś po drugiej stronie był ten drugi, ten zły. I niczym w kreskówce czy komiksie — na głos opowiadał o całym swoim planie. Zdradzał każdy jego szczegół. A między jednym i drugim słowem śmiał się szaleńczo. Oni, antagoniści, zawsze dużo się śmiali.

W jej głowie ten rodzaj pracy był szybki i ciekawy.

W rzeczywistości… Stanford Pines — do którego została przydzielona — był po prostu nudnym człowiekiem o jeszcze nudniejszym wyglądzie. Po godzinach zwisania z pokrytego śniegiem dachu, Cecylia zdążyła zauważyć, że chociaż mężczyzna faktycznie czasami gada do siebie, to nigdy nie mówi nic ciekawego. Ot, trochę technologicznych i paranormalnych bredni. Na swój sposób przypominał jej ucznia, który dopiero co trafił do zakonu i musiał się wszystkiego nauczyć od podstaw, a na testach wciąż jeszcze błądził, zaznaczał błędne odpowiedzi i gubił się w statystykach. Różnica polegała jedynie na tym, że Stanford Pines nie miał odpowiednich podręczników, a jedynie swoje obserwacje, notatki i zaczęte dzienniki. Te ostatnie Cecylia przejrzała z ciekawości. Choć wiedziała, że nie powinna — wkradła się do jego domu, gdy brał kąpiel, chwyciła dzienniki i skulona za kanapą zaczęła je oglądać.

Początkowo miała nadzieję, że znajdzie w nich coś naprawdę niesamowitego; coś, co wreszcie odmieni jej życie i pozwoli wrócić do zakonu. Coś dzięki temu jej mentorka pochwali ją. Ale… wiedza zawarta w dziennikach nie była niczym nowym. Cecylia ją znała. Oczywiście, była pod wrażeniem, że mężczyzna sam skompletował coś nad czym w zakonie pracowało przynajmniej dziesięć osób, ale… Wciąż. Nie tego szukała. Nie tego chciała.

Zirytowana odłożyła dzienniki i najciszej, jak potrafiła, wyszła oknem. Potem, mając już dosyć marznięcie i tracenia czasu, przeskakując po drzewach, udała się w stronę miasta. Jedząc rybę z frytkami, odzyskała humor. Przez chwilę nawet łudziła się, że cały ten czas mężczyzna wiedział o jej obecności i tylko dlatego nie robił nic szczególnie podejrzanego. Wyobrażała sobie, że teraz, gdy ona siedziała w zdecydowanie zbyt czerwonej knajpie, on wreszcie zaczął działać. Pochłonięta fantazjami zaczęła jeść szybciej, by po paru minutach wstawać gwałtownie i prawie zapomnieć o zapłaceniu za posiłek.

Niestety… gdy wróciła okazało się, że mężczyzna po prostu spał zakopany wśród nudnych, własnych notatek. W domu nic się nie zmieniło. Nie ożył. Nie wyrosła z niego żadna kończyna, żaden podejrzanie wyglądający dodatek. Nawet, gdy Cecylia zamykała oczy i używała swojej mocy, nie czuła nic wyjątkowego. Dom Pinesa był po prostu _martwy_. Kompletnie pozbawiony mocy.

Cecylia miała ochotę zawyć z irytacji. Do dziś (a minęły dwa miesiące! Dwa!) nie rozumiała, dlaczego przełożeni musieli ją wysłać akurat tu i po co wcześniej robili z tego aż tak wielką rzecz.

— Uważaj Cecylio — siedząc na dachu przedrzeźniała głos swojej mentorki. — To bardzo skomplikowane zadanie, wymagające skupienia i precyzji. Choć może się wydawać nudne, zakon wierzy, że ten mężczyzna jest niebezpieczny i ple ple ple. — Westchnęła, rozkładając się na dachu. — Ten człowiek prędzej zabije się potykając o własne nogi, niż zrobi coś niezwykłego — stwierdziła, sięgając po ukradzioną z jego kuchni kanapkę. Teoretycznie tego też nie powinna robić, ale w praktyce… wątpiła czy on zauważy. Był tak zabiegany i roztrzepany, że czasami nie pamiętał o prysznicu, więc dlaczego miałby kojarzyć ile kanapek zrobił wczoraj?

Ziewnęła. Żałowała, że nie wzięła jeszcze czego do picia. Teraz nie mogła się wkraść do kuchni — mężczyzna siedział tam, przy stole, i uparcie coś notował, a wszędzie dokoła śmierdziało potem i zgnilizną. Drugi zapach najpewniej pochodził od martwego, ogromnego ptaka, którego dzień wcześniej Stanford przywlókł do domu.

Zjadłszy kanapkę, podniosła się i… zamarła. Symbole wyryte wokół jej nadgarstków mieniły się niepokojąco na czerwono. Nie musiała się nawet skupiać — moc była tak wielka, że wyczułoby ją nawet rozkojarzone dziecko. Tylko… ona nie pochodziła z tego domu.

Cecylia przystąpiła z nogi na nogę.

Gravity Falls było magiczne samo w sobie, nawet idąc do głupiego sklepu potrafiła wyczuć odrobinę mocy, ale to… Tego nie powinno tu być. Ostatnim razem, gdy czuła w tym miejscu coś takiego…

To było, gdy miała dziesięć lat, a wampiry postanowił przywołać potężnego demona i zmusić go do podpalenia wszystkiego dokoła. Potem polowały na panikujących ludzi, korzystając z ich roztrzęsienia i dymu odcinającego pełną widoczność.

Spojrzała na swój telefon.

Powinna zadzwonić.

Kazali jej dzwonić.

Mówili, że ma się nawet nad tym nie zastanawiać. Jeśli stanie się coś złego — zakon natychmiast rzuci wszystko i przybędzie, ale… Ile im to zajmie? Co jeśli już nie ma czasu; demon został wezwany i właśnie szykuje się do ataku?

Westchnęła.

Zeskoczyła ostrożnie na ziemię i kucając przesunęła się do okna. Ostrożnie zajrzała do środka i… jej serce na moment przestało bić, kiedy nigdzie nie zauważyła mężczyzny. Potem zerknęła na zegarek i natychmiast się uspokoiła, przypominając sobie jego rutynę. O tej porze najpewniej drzemał na kanapie, w salonie. Nie było to planowane — po prostu padał tam ze zmęczenia, po długich godzinach funkcjonowania na kawie. Budził się dopiero pięć godzin później, w okolicach piętnastej. To zaś oznaczało, że Cecylia miała mnóstwo czasu. Mogłaby…

— Nie, nie, nie. To już za dużo — mamrotała. — Mogę od czasu do czasu złamać kilka reguł, ale to? Przecież oni by mnie za to… — urwała, gdy ziemia zatrzęsła się. — Z drugiej strony… — Wsunęła dłoń w materiał i wyczuwając umieszczoną w nim broń, przełknęła ślinę.

Dlaczego w ogóle się wahała?

Przecież wiedziała, jak walczyć z wampirami.

Przecież to właśnie do tego była cały czas szykowania. Tylko po to w ogóle wstąpiła do zakonu.

A demon? Z nim też sobie poradzi. Większość z nich po prostu spełniało wolę przyzywającego. Sami nie mieli żadnych większych złych motywów czy pragnień.

Nabrawszy do płuc powietrza i poprawiwszy kitkę, Cecylia zaczęła biec.

*

Przystanęła w miejscu, gdzie kończyły się drzewa, a zaczynała otwarta przestrzeń. Na drugim krańcu, wśród mnóstwa głazów, widniało wejście do kopalni. Stara, drewniana tabliczka leżała na ziemi, a zrobiona w niej dziura nie pozwalała na odczytanie pełnej nazwy. Chociaż normalnie tutejsze lasy zasiedlały najróżniejsze stwory i zwykłe zwierzęta, teraz dokoła panowała idealna cisza. Nawet ptaki opuściły to miejsce, jakby i one wiedziały o nadchodzącym niebezpieczeństwie.

Cecylia zmarszczyła brwi.

Nigdzie też nie widziała żadnych wampirów. Normalnie działały w grupach, a trójka zawsze patrolowała teren, ale tu… tu było kompletnie pusto.

 _Może to jakieś młode, durne wampiry? —_ pomyślała, wychodząc zza drzew. One czasami popełniały tego typu błędy. Głupio rozdzielały się albo przeceniały swoje moce i zostawiały teren niestrzeżony. A przynajmniej tak Cecylia czytała w książkach.

Zrobiła kilka kroków w stronę wejścia i… upadła. Cios nadszedł tak szybko, że chociaż trzymała cały czas rękę na broni, i tak nie zdołała jej wyciągnąć. Sycząc, upadła prosto w zaspę. Ciężkie, okryte czymś miękkim, ciało przygniotło ją do ziemi. Jedna z lodowatych dłoni usilnie próbowała złapać oba jej nadgarstki, podczas gdy druga uparcie przyciskała jej głowę do ziemi.

Kaszlała. Śnieg i ziemia dostawały się do jej ust, a napastnik nie ustępował. Nawet gdy kopała z całych sił i paznokciami orała skórę przybysza, uścisk pozostawał mocny, pewny.

— Jinx, nie! — Głos był cichy, ale jakimś cudem i tak przedostał się przez jej własne wrzaski i dotarł do uszu. Chociaż go nie rozpoznawała, jej ciało natychmiast znieruchomiało, jakby to do niego kierowano rozkaz.

Wciąż czuła na sobie ciężar, ale dłonie puściły.

— No weeeź. To musi być ona. — Ciężkie westchnienie. Kobieta, która na niej siedziała, wreszcie przeturlała się na bok. Zirytowana skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

Cecylia uniosła się na drżących dłoniach. Twarz miała czerwoną, mokrą od potu i śniegu, a włosy rozpuszczone. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy gumka ześlizgnęła się z nich i upadła. Zakaszlała. Dopiero teraz jej nadgarstki zalśniły, informując o potencjalnym niebezpieczeństwie.

 _Wielkie dzięki, jesteście cholernie pomocne —_ pomyślała, dotykając czerwonych śladów po dłoniach napastnika.

— _Hej_. — Cień padł na nią, a cichy głosik zmusił do spojrzenia w górę. — W porządku? Żyjesz?

Nigdy nie gustowała w szatynkach, woląc blondynki, ale gdyby po tym dniu ktoś spytał ją o jej ideał, wymieniając jego cechy natychmiast wspomniałaby o tych długich, brązowych włosach. Później wymieniłaby niebieskie oczy (nigdy jeszcze nie widziała, by ich kolor był aż tak intensywny!), teraz wpatrzone w nią z ciekawością. _Cholera,_ wymieniłaby nawet zakrzywione rogi wyrastające z głowy i… i… Po prostu opisywałaby tę kobietę. Nigdy w życiu bowiem nie widziała kogoś równie pięknego. Tak wręcz niepokojąco, nieludzko pięknego. Ten rodzaj piękna przerastał nawet to, co ze swoimi ciałami mogły robić zwykłe demony. To był poziom bóstwa, które zstąpiło z niebios. Nie. Nawet bóstwo nie mogłoby być tak boleśnie piękne. To…

— O bogowie — jęknęła, nie wiedząc już czy jej twarz jest czerwona z wysiłku, czy przez ten widok. Miała nadzieję, że jeśli jakimś cudem wróci do zakonu i przyjdzie jej sporządzać raport o tej sytuacji, nikt nie każe jej wchodzić w szczegóły, rozpisywać się nad wyglądem przybyszy. Żadne słowa, żadne porównania bowiem nie były w stanie w pełni oddać urody tej kobiety. — Ja… e… ten… no… tak… w sensie… nie. Znaczy… tak, ale… ee… jakie było pytanie?

Kobieta przechyliła głowę, a stojący za nią mężczyzna (którego Cecylia zauważyła dopiero teraz) zakrył usta dłonią, zduszając śmiech.

— No tak. Ja nie mogłam się pobawić, ale ty to już możesz. Typowa Selene. — Dziewczyna, która ją zaatakowała, prychnęła. Miała włosy we wszystkich możliwych kolorach i strój zrobiony najpewniej z najprawdziwszego, zwierzęcego futra.

— Ale, Jinx, ja nic nie robię! — odpowiedziała Selene i wywróciła oczami.

Tym razem mężczyzna się nie powstrzymywał — po prostu wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

— Ej, no! — Selene fuknęła.

A do Cecylii coś dotarło. Selene i Jinx miały na sobie niebieskie płaszcze. I były demonami.

— Emisariusze — wymamrotała i sama nie wiedziała, co czuje w związku z tym. O nich rzadko kiedy się rozmawiało w zakonie. Oficjalnie było to spowodowane brakiem dokładnych, szczegółowych informacji, nieoficjalnie… Cecylia, przeglądając różne księgi, miała wrażenie, że chodzi o _zasługi_. Emisariusze bowiem mieli talent do zjawiania się w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach i likwidacji wrogów, z którymi walczył zakon. W przeszłości więc często dochodziło do sytuacji, w których członkowie zakonu wracali upokorzeni, bez chwały.

— Śniąca — skomentował ten mężczyzna.

_Śniący._

Tak nazywano ludzi, którzy potrafili wynosić ze swoich snów najróżniejsze przedmioty. Ludzi, których moce przebudziły się na chwilę przed przebudzeniem ze śpiączki i którzy później dołączali do zakonów strzegących miast pokroju Gravity Falls. Cecylia czytała, że kiedyś był taki moment, w którym zakony istniały w każdym mieście, ale potem nadeszła wojna i niewielu ocalało, a i następni śniący przestali się pojawiać tak często.

— Fascynujące. — Jinx pochyliła się nad nią. — Nigdy nie widziałam na żywo prawdziwej śniącej. Masz jakieś dodatkowe umiejętności? Wysuwane macki? Rogi? Dodatkowe kończyny?

— Eee… nie?

— Hm, szkoda. Trochę to rozczarowujące. — Jinx złapała ją za policzki i pociągnęła. — Może chociaż jakieś lasery z oczu?

— Nief?

— Jinx, przestań. Robisz jej krzywdę. — Selene złapała Jinx za rękę.

— Taa, przestań. I tak nie odkryjesz nie wiadomo czego. — Mężczyzna ziewnął. — Chociaż… Słyszałem, że śniący potrafią zrzucić skórę.

Jinx pociągnęła mocniej.

— Kill! — Selene posłała mężczyźnie zirytowane spojrzenie.

— No co?

— Przestań ją zachęcać!

— Chyba raczej: podpuszczać?

— Po prostu przestań! — Ułożyła dłonie na biodrach. Była niższa od mężczyzny; żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy musiała wysoko unieść głowę. Cecylia miała wrażenie, że nawet stając na palcach, Selene nie mogłaby dosięgnąć mu do ramion. I z jakiegoś powodu uznała to za urocze. — Nie po to tu przybyliśmy.

— Tak, tak, tak. Misja być ważna. Żartować nie wolno. Blah blah blah. — Kill wywrócił oczami.

Cecylia odchrząknęła. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, co łączy tę dwójkę, ale potem — wreszcie! — jej mózg przestał zacinać się na każdej nowej informacji, a za to przypomniał o miejscu, w którym się znajdowali.

— Wy… przybyliście tu… ze względu na…

— Cholerne anomalie — dokończył Kill. — Ostatnio jest tu ich więcej, niż zwykle i wszystkie z jakiegoś powodu prowadzą do tego miejsca.

— Kill!

— No co znowu?

— Nie możesz tak po prostu mówić przypadkowym ludziom o tym, że-

— Wyluzuj. Spójrz na nią. — Kill wskazał na Cecylię. — To nowicjuszka. Najpewniej kazano jej śledzić jakiegoś nowo przybyłego. Miała sprawdzić czy jest czysty czy coś w stylu, a potem się go pozbyć gdyby zagrażał miastu. Nawet jej tu nie powinno być. Powinna po prostu wezwać zakon, gdy tylko wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak i siedzieć dalej na swoim miejscu, więc nie. Nie musimy się martwić. Nawet słowa nie piśnie.

— To… nie do końca prawda — wymamrotała Cecylia. Gdy mówił o niej w ten sposób czuła się, jakby była jedynie nieposłusznym dzieckiem.

Kill jednak zignorował jej słowa i spytał:

— Mimo to trochę fascynuje mnie fakt, że po tych latach waszego pierdolenia o zasadach i tak przyszłaś tu sama. Miałaś w tym jakieś własne motywy, prawda?

— Ja… — Przełknęła ślinę. — Myślę, że… wampiry mogą być w to wszystko zamieszane.

O tym dlaczego tak myśli nie chciała mówić. Wiedziała, że mężczyzna wyśmiałby ją, gdyby usłyszał na jakiej podstawie wysnuła tę teorię.

Na szczęście — on nawet nie pytał. Po prostu klasnął.

— Och, wampiry! Cudownie! Już dawno żadnego nie zabijałem.


	36. II.Wampir.

Cecylia patrzyła z fascynacją na kopalnie.

Zaraz po wejściu ona, Kill, Selene i Jinx znaleźli się w kolistym pomieszczeniu o kamienno-drewnianych ścianach. W jednej z nich wieki temu zrobiono łukowate przejście prowadzące w głąb. Stare tory ledwie dało się dojrzeć spod ogromnych warstw brudu i piachu; Cecylia prawie potknęła się o nie, gdy obracała się wokół własnej osi, zaciekawiona każdym fragmentem kopalni. Nigdy nie była w tego typu miejscu, a i w książkach nigdy nie natrafiła na wątek starej kopalni stworzonej gdzieś w Gravity Falls. Właściwie — z minut na minutę, patrząc na naskalne malowidła, miała wrażenie, że zakon zwyczajnie nie wiedział o jej istnieniu. Albo z jakichś powodów próbował wymazać ją tak, jak to robił z emisariuszami.

— Co to właściwie znaczy? — spytała, wskazując na napis umieszczony nad łukowatym przejściem. W pierwszej chwili nie potrafiła nawet skojarzyć, że to coś wyryte na drewnianej tabliczce to słowa w obcym języku. Był to bowiem język dziwny, złożony z mnóstwa zawiłych symboli, których nie kojarzyła z żadnych książek ani słowników.

— _Tylko król może mnie sądzić_ — odczytała Jinx bez żadnego problemu. — To pradawny język demonów, aktualnie raczej się go nie używa.

— Dlaczego?

— Choćby i dlatego, że, pomijając znajomość wszystkich języków świata, mamy nowy, własny język, który jest o wiele wygodniejszy i bardziej intuicyjny. Ten stary był zbyt zawiły, a wymowa większości słów tak skomplikowana, że większość demonów nie potrafiła się ze sobą dogadać w nim. — Jinx wzruszyła ramionami.

— Ale ty go znasz…

— Tylko pismo i wciąż czuję się niepewnie przy dłuższych zdaniach. Nie umiałabym odczytać tej tabliczki w jej oryginalnym języku, a gdybym próbowała… Cóż, najpewniej brzmiałoby to, jakbym się dusiła.

— Dobre i tyle — oceniła i wróciła do rozglądania się.

Ostatnie miesiące zdążyły ją nauczyć, że rzeczywistość rzadko kiedy jest równie ciekawa, jak marzenia, a jednak wchodząc tu spodziewała się czegoś jeszcze więcej. Wyobrażała sobie stoły wypełnione słoikami z częściami ciała i krwią, pentagramy wyrysowane na ziemi i mnóstwo innych tego typu rzeczy. W zasadzie — jej mózg wziął każdy możliwy stereotyp o wampirach i umieścił go w tym miejscu.

 _To wciąż lepsze, niż codzienne patrzenie na życie jednego nudnego faceta —_ pomyślała, sunąc palcami po naściennym malowidle przedstawiającym demona w kształcie ogromnej gałki ocznej ze skrzydłami nietoperza.

— Myślicie, że naprawdę mogą tu być? — spytała wreszcie, zerknąwszy na swoich towarzyszy.

— Kto? Wampiry? — Selene oderwała wzrok od przedziwnych, świecących robaków i spojrzała na nią. Cecylia skłamałaby mówiąc, że po tych dwudziestu minutach spędzonych razem urok Selene choć trochę przestał na nią działać.

— M-mhm.

— To ty mówiłaś, że tak może być — wtrącił Kill. — To ty powinnaś to wiedzieć. — Widząc jej niepewną minę, wywrócił oczami i powiedział: — Myślę, że to całkiem prawdopodobne. Ciemno tu, zimno, a i ludzie raczej tędy nie przełażą. Idealnie dla tych bladych pokrak.

— Ale… gdyby tak było to już by po nas przyszły, prawda?

— Niekoniecznie. — Kill wzruszył ramionami.

— Takie ataki to raczej domena młodych wampirów. Starsze wolą czaić się w mroku i czekać aż ofiara przyjdzie do nich — dodała Jinx. — Zresztą… nie uczą was o tym w zakonie?

— Uczą… po prostu…

— Chwila niepewności? — Selene uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, jakby w ten sposób chciała jej dodać otuchy.

— Tak. To chyba to.

Zastanawiała się czy wciąż jeszcze mogłaby zadzwonić do zakonu i nie ponieść za to konsekwencji. Jej bardziej racjonalna strona twierdziła wręcz, że ewentualna kara nie ma znaczenia; że liczy się tylko uzyskane wsparcie, ale inna jej część, ta chcąca przygody i zemsty, uparcie ją ignorowała, argumentując wszystko obecnością demonów. Obcych demonów. Obcych demonów, o których intencjach Cecylia wiedziała naprawdę niewiele. Równie dobrze mogli okraść jakichś emisariuszy z ich peleryn i teraz udawać, by zaciągnąć ją, biedną śniącą, gdzieś w głąb, a potem rytualnie zabić.

 _Masz zbyt bujną wyobraźnie —_ pomyślała, a słowa te w jej głowie rozbrzmiały głosem mentorki. Odgarnęła włosy, żałując, że straciła gumkę i ruszyła za demonami. Jej nadgarstki wciąż świeciły, teraz nawet mocniej, niż przed wejściem.

— Możesz to jakoś wyłączyć? — spytała Jinx.

— Raczej nie.

Starsi śniący potrafili takie rzeczy. Jednym ruchem ręki wyłączali symbole. Ona zaś miała się tego nauczyć dopiero za rok, po dwudziestce.

Tunel był długi, pełen rozwidleń i brudu. Cecylia przy każdym kroku słyszała, jak jej budy rozgniatają kolejne robaki. Mnóstwo robaków, które umierając wydawały z siebie dźwięk podobny do trzasku. Do tej pory Cecylia nigdy nie czuła do nich jakiegoś szczególnego obrzydzenia, bez problemu brała na ręce wszelakie pająki, biedronki, chrząszcze i inne małe stworki, ale teraz była niemal pewna, że jeśli opuści kopalnie żywa — nigdy więcej nie spojrzy na robaki w ten sam spokojny sposób. Będzie od nich uciekać.

Ziemia zadrżała. Pomniejsze kamyki uniosły się, dosięgły niemal sufitu i znów opadły na ziemię. Tym razem jednak nie skończyło się na jednym wstrząsie; nie było kilku minut spokoju. Po zaledwie sekundzie wstrząsy powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Ściany, ziemia, sufit — wszystko się chwiało.

Jinx zaklęła, gdy uderzyła łokciem o kamienie, a ziemia posypała się z sufitu prosto na jej głowę.

— Jak już stąd wyjdziemy, zabierzecie mnie do spa — oświadczyła, szarpiąc za swoje włosy i próbując je choć trochę oporządzić.

— Sama chciałaś z nami iść, chociaż ostrzegałam cię, że może być brudno i niebezpiecznie — przypomniała Selene, pocierając palcami bransoletkę z kolorowych sznurków. Choć zwróciła uwagę Jinx, sama żałowała, że przed wyruszeniem w drogę nie przebrała się w coś bardziej odpowiedniego. Długa, czerwona suknia, choć piękna, teraz jedynie wadziła, utrudniając jej szybsze poruszanie się.

— No tak, ale-

Kolejny wstrząs powalił Cecylię i Jinx na ziemię. Selene zachwiała się, ale w ostatniej chwili zdołała chwycić się ściany. Kill zaś wyglądał na niewzruszonego. Bez problemu, pewnie, stąpał po ziemi.

— Śmierdzi tu, jakby kogoś zamordowali — stwierdziła Jinx.

— Albo, jakbyśmy stali obok trupa. — Kill wyszczerzył się i kopnął częściowo zakopane zwłoki. Cecylia skrzywiła się.

— Fuuj — jęknęła Jinx. — Teraz serio zaczynam żałować, że nie zostałam w domku. Przynajmniej teraz grzałabym tyłek przy grzejniku i oglądała telenowelę.

— Oglądasz telenowele? — Cecylia uniosła brew.

— Przeszkadza ci to?

— Nie! Oczywiście, że nie!

Właściwie — na swój sposób cieszyło ją, że jej towarzysze mają chociaż trochę _ludzkich_ cech. Nie miała pojęcia, jakby sobie poradziła, gdyby przyszło jej przebywać z demonami rodem z książek fantasy albo tych spisanych przez zakon.

Otworzyła usta, chcąc wypowiedzieć swoje myśli na głos, ale wtedy ziemia znów zatrzęsła się. Ten raz trwał jeszcze dłużej, niż poprzednie. Cecylia złapała się drewnianej belki; wbiła w nią wręcz paznokcie, raniąc się tym samym i brudząc swoje dłonie niewielkimi strużkami krwi. Jej serce biło o wiele za szybko, a nadgarstki wręcz płonęły przez świecące coraz to jaśniej i jaśniej symbole. A kiedy myślała, że to już koniec — następne trzęsienie sprawiało, że sufit zadrżał niebezpiecznie i wreszcie… zawalił się.

Odruchowo puściła się i zakryła dłońmi uszy. O ile na początku całkiem wyraźnie widziała, jak kamienie osuwają się jeden po drugim, niszcząc drewniane belki i opadają z hukiem na podłogę, o tyle teraz miała przed oczami jedynie szare plamy. Wiedziała, że ktoś złapał ją za ramię; że gdyby nie czyjeś płomienie, to kamienie zgniotłyby jej nogę, ale wszystko inne zlewało się ze sobą. Nie potrafiła określić dokładnie kto gdzie jest, a gdy hałasy wreszcie zniknęły — nie pamiętała nawet po co tu przyszła. Otwierała i zamykała oczy i oddychała jakby zaraz miało zabraknąć jej powietrza.

Żałowała, że cokolwiek jadła. Jej żołądek buntował się, a głos mentorki rozbrzmiewał w głowie.

— Widzisz, Cecylio? To właśnie dlatego tak długo zwlekaliśmy; dlatego nie chcieliśmy cię nigdzie wysyłać. Jesteś jeszcze zbyt słaba, moje dziecko.

Zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Palce wciąż ją bolały, a na paznokcie wręcz bała się spojrzeć. Dlatego — skierowała wzrok na… pozostałą dwójkę.

Zamrugała. W pierwszej chwili myślała, że w tym całym zamieszaniu uderzyła się w głowę i straciła zdolność liczenia, ale nie. Naprawdę miała przed sobą tylko dwa demony.

— Gdzie… gdzie jest Selene? — spytała.

— Czy to nieoczywiste? — Kill prychnął, podchodząc do tego, co niegdyś było sufitem, a teraz blokowało im przejście.

— Och. Bogowie. Czy ona…

— Nic mi nie jest! — usłyszeli natychmiast.

— Taa, pomijając to, że utknęłaś. — Kill wywrócił oczami.

Jinx podniosła się z ziemi i spojrzała zaciekawiona na zawalone przejście.

— Może po prostu użyjmy mocy i rozwalmy to?

— Jasne, jeśli chcesz bardziej naruszyć konstrukcje i pogrzebać wszystkich żywcem.

— A teleportacja? Moglibyśmy...

— Jinx. Jesteśmy w pierdolonym tunelu, a ziemia co pięć jebanych sekund naprzemiennie trzęsie się i przeżywa jebane wstrząsy. Teleportując się masz dziewięćdziesiąt procent szans na to, że skończysz przepołowiona albo, znowu, pogrzebana.

— No to… co mamy zrobić? Przecież nie zostawimy tam Selene!

— Najlepiej byłoby gdyby Selene ruszyła przed siebie, a my cofnęlibyśmy się do poprzedniego rozwidlenia — zasugerowała Cecylia. — To też jest ryzykowane, ale… to chyba najlepsza opcja, jaką mamy skoro nie możemy polegać na waszych mocach?

Początkowo nie była pewna czy powinna wypowiadać ostatnie słowa, ale ostatecznie — demony nie wyglądały na urażone. Odetchnęła więc i zmusiła się do wstania. Jej nogi bolały, jakby właśnie przebiegła maraton, a wszystko dokoła wirowało.

*

Selene zniszczyła swoją sukienkę — podarła ją tak, by móc się swobodniej poruszać. Odrzuciła na bok zbędne fragmenty materiału i zgodnie z zaleceniami ruszyła przed siebie.

Choć minęło wiele lat od ostatniego razu, gdy porwano ją, wciąż czuła się niekomfortowo, gdy przychodziło jej w samotności wędrować po tego typu miejscach. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz wyskoczy na nią jakiś demony albo ujrzy stosy ciał lub usłyszy pieśni religijne. Może trochę żałowała, że zdecydowała się tu udać, zamiast zostawić to zadanie Willowi. On nie dałby się tak głupio odciąć, a i wędrowanie tunelami nie sprawiałoby mu aż takiego problemu.

— Nie, nie mogę tak myśleć — powiedziała, zaciskając palce na kolorowych sznureczkach bransoletki. — Will ma własne zmartwienia, a ja nie powinnam jeszcze dokładać mu pracy.

Zamiast więc dalej narzekać — zaczęła iść szybciej. Po chwili niemal biegła, żałując, że odmawiała Killowi, gdy ten sugerował jej wspólne bieganie. Pomimo upływu lat ciągle miała poczucie, że tego typu sporty są, cóż, _niegodne_. A teraz to podejście odbijało się na niej — jej mięśnie wrzeszczały z bólu po zaledwie kilku minutach drogi.

Żałowała, że to miejsce było tak niestabilne. Gdyby nie to — po prostu stworzyłaby portal i dostała się do pozostałych. Z drugiej strony…

 _Może to i lepiej, że tego nie zobaczą_ _—_ pomyślała, wyczuwając znajome perfumy. Chociaż wszędzie śmierdziało zgnilizną, rozpadem i brudem, ich zapach bez problemu docierał do niej. Czasami miała wrażenie, że nawet w pomieszczeniu wypełnionym najbardziej intensywnymi zapachami, jakie tylko istniały we wszechświecie i tak by potrafiła je bez problemu wyczuć.

Przez całą drogę zatrzymała się tylko dwa razy.

Za pierwszym — zrobiła to, gdy jej wzrok natrafił na naścienne malowidła. Gdzieś między demonicznymi formami i trójkątami, wyłapała nabazgraną koronę. Zaraz pod nią widniały cztery dziwne znaki, będące językiem demonów.

Selene westchnęła ciężko.

W porównaniu do Jinx nie potrafiła ich tak dobrze odczytywać, ale to jedno zdanie kojarzyła z jednej z książek, z którymi uczyła się do egzaminów w czasach, gdy dopiero zaczynała swoją przygodę z byciem emisariuszem.

 _Dlaczego lękasz się króla, gdy to królowa dzierży topór?_ _—_ tak brzmiały słowa wyryte pod koroną; słowa, które wypowiedział Ris, jeden z przyjaciół królowej. To było po licznych wojnach, gdy demony wreszcie zaakceptowały czyjąś władze. Mówiono, że Ris stał wtedy na podwyższeniu, ręce miał związane, a inny demon lamentował obok nad ich losami.

Mówiono, że jego egzekucja była piękna — krew z rozciętego ciała przeistoczyła się w motyle, a uśmiech zastygł na przepięknej twarzy, a i nawet deszcz przestał padać, pozwalając, by słońce przebiło się przez chmury i rozświetliło plac.

Mówiono też, że do końca wierzył, że królowa powróci i wszystkich ocali.

Selene prychnęła. Pokręciła głową i ruszyła dalej.

Za drugim razem — zatrzymała się, gdy po wspięciu się po drabinie, dotarła do jakiegoś pomieszczenia. Było duże, szare i zimne. Mogło być idealnym domem do wampirów, ale Selene nie widziała żadnego z nich. Zamiast tego jej wzrok ciągle napotykał na ogromne skrzynie i metalowe konstrukcje wiszące nad jej głową. Niektóre były zniszczone — przecięte na pół, zwisały niebezpiecznie, gotowe w każdej chwili zakończyć żywot osoby, która stanie w niewłaściwym miejscu.

— Oczywiście, że ze wszystkich miejsc musiałaś wybrać sobie to — jęknęła i korzystając ze swoich mocy uniosła się, by stanąć na jednej z metalowych konstrukcji.

— Naprawdę? To ty tu narzekasz?

Głos Carmen niósł się echem, a jej szpilki raz za razem uderzały o metal, gdy wędrowała po konstrukcji zawieszonej blisko jeden ze ścian. Dłonie miała skrzyżowane na piersi, a włosy wysoko spięte w dwa kitki.

— Przecież to twoja praca, podczas gdy mnie wyrwano ze snu — mówiła, bez problemu balansując nad ziemią.

— Och, brzmisz, jakbyś wcale tego sobie nie zaplanowała.

Carmen przystanęła. Przechyliła głowę.

— Mam trzydzieści młodych wampirów do wykarmienia. Naprawdę sądzisz, że marnowałabym czas na bawienie się w jakieś anomalie? W wywoływanie ich? Po co miałabym to robić?

Selene chciała jej nie wierzyć, ale sposób w jaki Carmen wypowiadała każde słowo i w jaki na nią patrzyła, sprawiał, że czuła się głupio podejrzewając ją.

— Masz trzydzieści młodych wampirów — powtórzyła więc. — Skąd pewność, że to nie żaden z nich?

Carmen uniosła brew.

— Ty tak poważnie? Te dzieciaki boją się wypić trochę krwi z cholernego kota, a ty myślisz, że latałyby po tym durnym miasteczku i bawiły się w sianie chaosu?

— Dlaczego mam ci wierzyć? — Selene położyła dłonie na biodrach. Konstrukcje niebezpiecznie jęczały przy ich ruchach, a brak okien sprawiał, że w pomieszczeniu śmierdziało stęchlizną.

—Och, Crescent, a czy ja cię kiedykolwiek okłamałam?

— Tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziesty szósty?

— No dobrze. Raz mi się zdarzyło.

— Tysiąc osiemset osiemdziesiąty ósmy?

— No może więcej, niż raz. Okej. Przyznaję. Było kilka kłamstw z mojej strony, ale — _hej_! — na twój poziom wciąż nie udało mi się wejść.

— Czy to ten moment, w którym znów wracamy do różanej rzezi?

— Nah. Przecież w tysiąc dziewięćset trzydziestym powiedziałam ci, że ten temat mi się już znudził. Aktualnie to wręcz jestem ci trochę wdzięczna za wybicie mi rodziny. Wiesz, w końcu, gdyby nie to, to nie zostałabym wampirem, nie poznała tylu ciekawych osób, a i pewnie nie mogłabym się tak długo z tobą przyjaźnić. — Przeskoczyła z jednej konstrukcji na drugą, a coś na kształt pisku rozeszło się po pomieszczeniu.

— Nie przyjaźnimy się. Poza tym… przestań tak skakać.

— Bo?

— To wszystko się chwieje. Zaraz spad-

Trzask.

Śruby wystrzeliły, a konstrukcja, na której stała Carmen, rozpadła się.

Selene, choć nie robiła tego często, zaklęła i skoczyła. W locie złapała Carmen za rękę i pociągnęła ją przed siebie. Chwilę później obie uderzyły w ziemię. Kafelki pękły pod ciężarem ich ciał i metalu, a Selene syknęła boleśnie, gdy kilka śrub przebiło jej skórę.

— Wiesz — zaczęła Carmen z głową wciśniętą w brzuch Selene — chyba lubię tą naszą _nieprzyjaźń_.

—To...

— Tak, tak. Wiem. Było nieplanowanym, spontanicznym aktem miłosierdzia, do którego mam się nie przyzwyczajać. To samo mówiłaś w tysiąc dziewięćset czterdziestym szóstym, gdy wyławiałaś mnie z wody.

Selene otworzyła usta i natychmiast je zamknęła, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

Czasami nienawidziła Carmen, widząc w niej zagrożenie. A czasami, w chwilach takich jak ta, miała wrażenie, że znów widzi przed sobą dziecko uwięzione na wyspie i zmuszone do tkwienia w ciągłej, nieznośnej rutynie.

— Wiesz, że to się kiedyś skończy, prawda? — wymamrotała, przypominając sobie słowa Killa.

— Och, oczyywiście. Już nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć kto tu kogo zabije. — Carmen uśmiechnęła się i przeturlała na plecy. — Jeśli to będziesz ty, to mam nadzieję, że zrobisz to w jakiś stylowy sposób. Albo z hukiem. Chciałabym odejść z hukiem. A co z tobą? Wolałabyś cichą śmierć czy raczej mam przyszykować dynamit i kamery?

— Cokolwiek, tylko… bez dźgania nożami.

— Właśnie zrujnowałaś mój plan N.

— Masz plan N?

— Właściwie, mam plany od A do Y.

— Co jest w planie Y?

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, bo wtedy jego też byś zrujnowała.

Przez chwilę milczały, by potem — w tym samym czasie — wybuchnąć głośnym śmiechem. Niczym stare, dobre przyjaciółki opowiadające sobie niesamowicie zabawne żarty. Potem jednak, gdy ich brzuchy zaczęły boleć od ciągłego śmiechu, Carmen spoważniała.

— Cress?

— Hm?

— Nie powinnam ci tego mówić… nawet nie powinnam się tym interesować, bo to sprawy emisariuszy, ale... w tym miasteczku jest pewien mężczyzna. Jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Co prawda ma drobną deformacje, a i ciągnie go do zjawisk paranormalnych, jednak… tutejsze wampiry są niespokojne. Trochę ponad dwa miesiące temu jeden z nich podążał za nim i… on twierdzi, że ten mężczyzna z kimś rozmawiał. Że to był demon, którego przywołał.

Selene zmarszczyła brwi.

— Dlaczego mnie o tym informujesz?

— Bo wiem, że Bill Cipher znowu uciekł, że jest osłabiony i praktycznie nie posiada fizycznego ciała, więc potrzebuje naiwnego człowieka. Wiem również o jego fascynacji portalami.

— Skąd?

Carmen uśmiechnęła się ponuro.

— W podziemiach dużo się o tym mówi. Wampiry i inne rasy nie mają pojęcia, co zrobić. Nie chcą zadzierać z obecnym królem, ale też… cóż, niektórzy mówią, że Bill nim jest. Nie ma jeszcze korony, ale i tak nazywają go nowym królem. Uwielbiają jego podejście. Wręcz pragną, by Bill zrealizował swoje plany; by odciął emisariuszom i innym demonom dostęp do ziemi i zmienił ją wedle własnej woli. Obstawiam, że skończy się na gadaniu i gdy przyjdzie co do czego, to będą przed nim uciekać, ale… kto ich tam wie. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Poza tym… jest jeszcze jedna rzecz.

— Mianowicie?

—Ten mężczyzna… Sama postanowiłam go sprawdzić. W ten sposób dowiedziałam się dwóch rzeczy. Po pierwsze: miesiąc temu zaczął zbierać rzeczy, dzięki którym mógłby zbudować portal.

— Moment. — Selene uniosła rękę. — Jeśli zaczął je zbierać, to teraz...

— Tak. Portal powinien być już skończony. Najpewniej to przez niego mamy te wszystkie anomalie.

— Ale… ich kierunek… Powinien wskazywać na miejsce, w którym jest portal, a nie jakąś kopalnie.

— Też się nad tym zastanawiałam. Właściwie… To głównie po to tu przybyłam. — Carmen westchnęła ciężko, wsunęła dłoń do kieszenie i wyjęła z niej złocisty krążek.

Selene zamarła.

— Czy to...

— Zakłócacz. Najpewniej Bill wiedział, że wstrząsy zaciekawią demony, więc postanowił was poprowadzić w złą stronę.

Selene zerwała się gwałtownie i natychmiast tego pożałowała. Syknęła z bólu.

— Ile mamy czasu?

— Najpewniej? Z półgodziny.

— Nie dotrzemy tam na czas…

— Taak.

— A ty się uśmiechasz.

— Po prostu mam dziwne wrażenie, że mimo wszystko dojdzie do cudu; że jakaś boska moc sprawi, że Bill dzisiaj nie wygra.

— Bo?

— Bo tu pojawia się druga rzecz, o której chciałam ci powiedzieć.

— Och, przestań robić tak długie przerwy i po prostu mi powiedz!

Carmen uśmiechnęła się, podniosła z ziemi i otrzepała ubrania.

— Ten mężczyzna… on nie rozmawia zbyt często z innymi ludźmi, raczej ich unika, ale kilku osobom zdążył się przedstawić. Gdy ich o to zapytałam, wyjawili mi, że mężczyzna ten nazywa się Stanford Pines.


	37. III.Demon.

Cecylia przełknęła ślinę, wpatrując się w siano porozrzucane po ziemi. W powietrzu wciąż unosił się nieprzyjemny zapach mokrej, wilkołaczej sierści, a ziemie pokrywały chaotyczne ślady. Od czasu do czasu dziewczyna, nie potrafiąc przywyknąć do panującej wszędzie ciemności, trafiała stopami w kawałki mięsa i krzywiła się jeszcze bardziej, bo do jej nosa docierała paskudna woń zgnilizny.

— Myślałam, że wilkołaki nie lubią padliny — wymamrotała, przypominając sobie, co na ten temat miały do powiedzenia książki w zakonie.

Chociaż na zewnątrz padał śnieg, tu było duszno, wręcz za gorąco. Toteż Cecylia zsunęła z siebie płaszcz i przewiesiwszy go przez rękę, zerknęła na demony.

— Zazwyczaj jej nie lubią — przyznała Jinx, zgrabnie omijając wszelakie przeszkody. Cecylia podziwiała ją, gdyby sama mogła przywoływać płomienie, czułaby ogromną frustrację mając zakaz oświetlania sobie drogi. A w takiej frustracji potykałaby się nawet częściej, niż teraz. — Ale czasami — kontynuowała Jinx — gdy jest ich zbyt dużo w jednym miejscu, a i warunki nie pozwalają na wygodne polowanie… cóż, żywią się czym mogą. Niektóre dziczeją do tego stopnia, że i nawet pożerają inne wilkołaki.

O tym podręczniki nawet nie wspominały. Wszystkie zgrabnie koncentrowały się na sianiu nienawiści do wampirów i ignorowaniu innych stworzeń. Wilkołaki opisywały, jako stworzenia osowiałe i raczej potulne. Mówiono, że są po prostu jak psy z opcją porozumiewania się w ludzkim języku.

— I… one, w sensie te głodne wilkołaki, są gdzieś tu?

— To ich legowisko. Oczywiście, że tu są. — Kill wywrócił oczami. Nie podobał mu się ten zwrot akcji. Już same wampiry były upierdliwe, ale rozłąka z Selene? I teraz wilkołaki? Kill miał wrażenie, że ten dzień podkłada mu same kłody. A przy każdej następnej jego moc buzowała niespokojnie żądając natychmiastowego uwolnienia. — Lepszym pytaniem byłoby: kto w końcu doprowadził do anomalii?

— M-może razem? Wampiry z wilkołakami?

— Czy ty czytałaś jakąkolwiek książkę z wilkołakami i wampirami? Oni prędzej się pozabijają, niż zaczną współpracować.

O tym w pewnym stopniu wiedziała. To znaczy — książki czasami, łaskawie, zauważały, że wampiry i wilkołaki są swoimi naturalnymi wrogami, ale… Emisariusze i zakon też za sobą nie powinni przepadać. A jednak teraz sama szła z dwoma demonami, martwiła się o trzeciego i jakoś nie odczuwała nienawiści. Ba — miała wrażenie, że nawet gdyby _ukradli_ jej tę sprawę i sami wyszli na bohaterów, nie czułaby złości.

Kill, jakby wyczuwając o czym myśli, prychnął.

— To nie to samo — oświadczył. — W waszym i emisariuszy przypadku chodzi o historię i wyrywanie sobie z rąk kolejnych nagród _dobrego obywatela_. W przypadku wilkołaków i wampirów to bardziej… kwestia natury.

— Natury?

— Są trochę, jak młodsze i starsze dziecko rywalizujące o względy rodzica — wtrąciła Jinx. — Tylko tu rodzicem jest księżyc, od którego uzależnione są ich moce. — Obróciła się wokół własnej osi. — Wampiry są dziećmi nocy. Wilkołaki są dziećmi nocy. I oboje wierzą, że noc powinna mieć jedynaka.

— Jeden następca tronu to wygodny tyran, dwaj to zapowiedź wojny. Czy inne tego typu gówno.

— O, przeczytałeś książkę Soaresa.

— Nie ciesz się tak. Przebrnąłem tylko przez trzy strony i zasnąłem, gdy zaczął się rozwodzić nad tym, że w razie czego łatwiej usunąć jednego durnego dzieciaka, niż dwa przesadnie ambitne książątka.

— Ale zapamiętałeś cytat!

— Bo przynajmniej raz dziennie jakiś głupi demon wrzuca go na czarnym tle w jakichś mediach. Sam go nie lubię. To bezsens. Dwaj debile się wymordują nawzajem, jeden będzie wrzodem na dupie przez tysiące lat.

— Niby taki bezsensowny, ale jednak i tak go użyłeś, Killuś.

— Po pierwsze: tak, do wampirów i wilkołaków wyjątkowo pasuje. Wyjątkowo lepiej byłoby gdyby istniała jedna z tych ras, nawet jeśli obie mają równie mocne zapędy do bycia tyranami. Po drugie: nazwij mnie tak, jeszcze raz to jak wróci do domu zawiśniesz na żyrandolu. Na swoich własnych pierdolonych jelitach.

Jinx roześmiała się, choć — według Cecylii — Kill wcale nie wyglądał, jakby żartował. Właściwie… dziewczyna była całkowicie pewna, że mężczyzna bez problemu mógłby zrealizować ten scenariusz. I nawet nie byłoby mu przykro po wszystkim.

— No tak, K i l l u ś, Selenki nie ma tu ledwie kilka minut, a ty już wszystkim wygrażasz.

Cecylia zacisnęła usta. W takich chwilach, w czytanych przez nią komiksach, na głowie wkurzonej postaci pojawiał się czerwony znaczek przypominający trzy nakierowane na siebie nawiasy. Ewentualnie — wkurzona postać była przebijana strzałkami idącymi od monologu, który ją zdenerwował. I choć Cecylia nie widziała Killa, właśnie tak go sobie teraz wyobrażała.

— Słuchaj no, Jinxuś-Srinxuś — zaczął Kill, a jego głos przeszedł od szeptu do niemal krzyku.

Cecylia odruchowo uniosła ręce, przypominając sobie czasy, w których sama kłóciła się ze swoimi rówieśnikami z zakonu oraz te późniejsze, w których, już jako starsza śniąca, musiała rozdzielać młodsze roczniki. Co prawda myśl o wejściu między dwa droczące się ze sobą demony trochę ją niepokoiła, ale i tak przełknęła ślinę i ruszyła w ich stronę.

Gdy była już w połowie drogi — coś ciężkiego i głośnego przecięło pomieszczenie i rzuciwszy się na nią, wepchnęło ją w jeden z licznych tuneli. Owłosione i ogromne nie dało się tak łatwo zepchnąć w bok.

— Se-se-se-r-rio? — jęczała, gdy jej ciało turlało się po kamieniach. Ostre krawędzie kaleczyły skórę, a zawieszony na niej ciężar spychał ją jeszcze niżej. Wreszcie uderzyła głową w tory. Świat na moment zawirował. Jej nadgarstki rozbłysły czerwienią, oświetlając leciutko tunel i bestie górującą nad nią.

Przełknęła ślinę.

Podręczniki w zakonie przedstawiały wilkołaki, jako niewiele wyższe od przeciętnego człowieka, ale bardziej owłosione. A jednak to coś przednią… Było ogromne. Większe od najwyższego człowieka. Cecylia nie potrafiła ustalić, gdzie kończy się czarne futro, a zaczyna ciemność, ale bez problemu widziała pazury wielkości jej ręki. No, może nie całej ręki, ale połowy na pewno. I jeszcze te kły. I paskudny odór z otwartego pyska.

Później, gdy pytano ją czy krzyczała — musiała przyznać, że nie pamiętała. Czuła się, jakby jej mózg po prostu przestał rejestrować poczynania ciała i już po ledwie minucie nie wiedziała, co się zdarzyło wcześniej.

Na pewno próbowała walczyć. Jej ciało uparcie stawiało opór, nie mając ochoty na taki rodzaj śmierci. Przez jej umysł za to przebiegały najróżniejsze myśli. Nie pamiętała ich wszystkich, ale była pewna, że gdzieś w tym bałaganie błagała, by demony znalazły się przy niej i ją uwolniły.

Przy każdym ruchu wilkołaka, jej kości protestowały nie radząc sobie z ciężarem. Brzuch bolał, jak wtedy, gdy jedna z pierwszych mentorek — paskudna baba — uderzyła ją w niego metalową pałką. Tylko… tamten ból pojawił się raz, zabrał jej oddech i osłabł, pozostawiając po sobie siniaka. Ten nasilał się, jakby ciężar wilkołaka ciągle powiększał się.

_I nikt nie przybywał na pomoc._

Zakaszlała. Lewą ręką osłaniała twarz przed ostrymi pazurami. Prawą — błądziła po ziemi w nadziei, że odnajdzie coś ostrego. Coś przydatnego. Ale jej palce natrafiały jedynie na chłodną ziemię i kawałki kamieni.

_Moje dziecko, co ty wyprawiasz?_

Wilkołak złapał ją za dłoń i złamawszy w niej kość, przedostał się do twarzy.

_Nie tak powinnaś się zachowywać._

Kiedy miała piętnaście lat jedna z młodszych dziewczynek przyprowadziła do zakonu kota. Był większy, niż te normalne, które inni ludzie trzymali w domach. Choć chętnie przychodził po jedzenie, a i rozkładał się na ułożonych w rzędzie łóżkach — nie lubił ludzi. Fuczał. Rzucał się. Jego miauczenie nie pozwalało jej się na niczym skupić. Ale przede wszystkim — drapał. Ostrymi pazurkami rozcinał wszystko, co tylko stanęło mu na drodze. Kiedy zaatakował jedną z dziewczynek, a ta rozpłakała się, ich mentorka wywróciła oczami.

_Jak poradzisz sobie z większym potworem, jeśli nie potrafisz z kotem?_

Dłoń Cecylii poruszała się szybciej, a ciało wyginało, próbując dostać się do dalszych obszarów.

 _Nie wiem, jak, bo nigdy, cholera, nie powiedziałyście mi, że wilkołaki to problem —_ pomyślała, kopiąc nogami we włochaty brzuch.

_Więc nie walcz z nim, jak z wilkołakiem._

Nie mogła oddychać. Kolory stopniowo odpływały z jej skóry, a stopy i dłonie objęte nieprzyjemnym mrowieniem traciły siły. Nim się zorientowała — jedno z kolan opadło, przestając naciska na brzuch wilkołaka. Płuca płonęły, jakby właśnie tonęła.

Pazur natrafił na oko.

Teraz na pewno wrzeszczała.

_Skup się. Jak z wampirami._

_Weź broń z płaszcza._

_Przecież go nie ma. Zdjęła go._

_Nie, nie, nie, nie. To bez sensu. Po prostu powiedz wilkołakowi, że ma przestać. One są potulne. Posłucha cię._

_Kop mocniej._

_Pozwól mu cię zabić._

_Udawaj martwą. Na niektóre zwierzęta to działa._

_Są niedożywione, pamiętasz? Zabije cię i zje._

_Jeśli kot cię zdenerwuje — ukręć mu łeb._

_Poddaj się._

_Nikt nie przyszedł ci pomóc._

_Szybko! Zaśnij i wyjmij coś ze snu!_

_Umrzyj._

_Krzycz._

_Skup się._

_Nie skupiaj się._

_Pamiętaj o tym, czego cię uczono._

_Zapomnij._

_och, zamknijcie się wszyscy._

Brzdęk.

Jej dłoń objęła mocno kawałek szkła. W następnej chwili — wbiła go w ciało wilkołaka. Początkowo było w tym coś ciężkiego: jej ręce ledwie słuchały poleceń mózgu. Roztrzęsione i słabe chciały po prostu opaść na ziemię i tam już pozostać. Futro też niczego nie ułatwiało. Czuła się, jakby gołą ręką próbowała przez piasek przebić się do jądra ziemi. Było to żmudne zadanie. Ale gdy już odłamek dotknął skóry… Wtedy były z górki. Znalazłszy w sobie nowe pokłady energii — pchnęła go mocno, a jej uszy wypełnił przeraźliwy skowyt. Uścisk na gardle rozluźnił się.

Kopnęła wilkołaka w brzuch, celowo celując w odłamek szkła. Butem wbiła go jeszcze mocniej i przy okazji odepchnęła napastnika na stos kamieni. Potem uniosła się, korzystając z dłoni jako podparcia i kaszląc odnalazła popękaną połówkę butelki. Wiedziała, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu — wilkołak już grzebał przy ranie, a jego oczy mieniły się czerwienią.

 _To coś wciąż ma serce —_ myślała, stawiając chwiejne kroki w jego stronę _— i nie jest demonem, by go nie potrzebować._

Uderzyła.

Choć kudły osłabiły impet uderzenia — szklana butelka i tak dostała się do skóry. A potem wniknęła głębiej, aż wreszcie tkwiła tak głęboko, że dłoń Cecylii zderzyła się ze skórą potwora. Wciąż była ciepła, ale teraz pokrywała ją krew wyciekająca z rany. Bestia początkowo skomlała, miotała się i próbowała atakować, ale teraz to jej ruchy były słabsze. Wreszcie znieruchomiała. Ogromny pysk opadł na kamienie. Pazury po raz ostatni przejechały po ziemi, zostawiając w niej rozcięcia.

Cecylia odsunęła się.

Ubranie miała zniszczone, całkowicie poszarpane, ale nie tym się przejmowała. Przełykając ślinę, złapała się za oko i ponownie wrzasnęła. Teraz, gdy adrenalina opuściła jej ciało, ból wydawał się jeszcze mocniejszy, niż początkowo.

 _I tak umrę —_ pomyślała spanikowana. Spróbowała się podnieść, ale jej nogi natychmiast odmówiły posłuszeństwa i ugięły się pod ciężarem reszty ciała. Leżała więc na ziemi brudna, zapocona i we krwi aż wreszcie usłyszała pośpieszne kroki.

— Tak, jestem pewna, że tu spadli!

Zielonkawy ogień oświetlił tunel. Cecylia musiała zmrużyć oko.

— O bogowie. — Jinx uklęknęła przy niej. Miała, wciąż regenerującą się, ranę na policzku i rozczochrane włosy. — Wiedziałam, że będzie źle, ale nie sądziłam, że aż tak — mamrotała, pośpieszenie odgarniając włosy Cecylii z twarzy. Miała ciepłe, delikatne dłonie.

— Straciłam oko? — spytała, chociaż znała już odpowiedź. Żałowała, że nie jest demonem i nie może tak po prostu sprawić by utracona część odrosła.

— Mogę spróbować to naprawić, ale nie wiem czy dam radę. — Jinx zasłoniła rękami jej uszkodzone oko, a kolejne zielone płomienie wydostały się z jej ciała i objęły twarz Cecylii.

Początkowo się bała. Mimo wszystko — ogień kojarzył jej się głównie z czymś niebezpiecznym, czymś, co powoduje poparzenia. Potem uświadomiła sobie, że nic złego się nie działo. Ogień nie spalał jej ciała, nie czerwienił go i nie wywoływał bólu. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przynosił ukojenie.

— Wygląda, jakby umieszczono ją w beczce ze szklanymi odłamkami i zrzucili z góry — skomentował Kill, stając za Jinx. Jako jedyny wyglądał dobrze, jakby całą walkę przesiedział gdzieś z boku, jedząc popcorn.

— Jeśli nie zamierzasz pomóc, to chociaż nie przeszkadzaj!

Wywrócił oczami i ukucnął obok. Czerwone płomienie pokryły brzuch, złamaną rękę i nogi Cecylii.

— Nie powiedziałem, że nie zamierzam pomóc… choć szczerzę wątpię czy zdołamy ją w całości uleczyć. W końcu — nigdy nie leczyliśmy śniącej.

— Nie muszę całkowicie wyzdrowieć — wymamrotała dziewczyna. — Po prostu… chcę nie czuć bólu. I wyjść stąd. Głównie wyjść.

Kill uśmiechnął się w wyjątkowo łagodny sposób.

— Cóż, tyle możemy dla ciebie zrobić.

*

Ostatecznie — Cecylia nie mogła opuścić kopalni na własnych nogach. Niesiona przez Killa wciąż się trzęsła, a jej dłonie odruchowo wędrowały do oka. Nie odzyskała go. Co prawda krew przestała lecieć, ale gałka nie powróciła do swojego pierwotnego stanu nawet po tym, jak Jinx i Kill połączyli siły. Nie to jednak zaprzątało teraz jej myśli.

_Zabiła kogoś._

Co prawda — w samoobronie. Ale jednak. Zabiła. Cholerną butelką. Kogoś, kto nawet nie był wampirem. Po prostu odebrała mu życie, a butelka, gdy już przebiła się przez kudły, wchodziła w ciało równie łatwo, co nóż w masło. To było _aż tak_ proste. To…

Wzdrygnęła się. Zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na ramionach Killa.

Z tego, co zdążyła się dowiedzieć demony też zostały napadnięte. Napastników było nawet więcej — Jinx musiała walczyć z trzema wilkołakami, podczas gdy na Killa rzuciła się aż piątka. A jednak… oni nie wyglądali na przejętych. Spokojnie stwierdzili, że: _tak, zabili_. I zmienili temat.

— Będzie trzeba to zgłosić — mówiła Jinx, gdy byli już blisko wyjścia, gdzieś po drugiej stronie lasu. — Jeśli to faktycznie wilkołaki stoją za anomaliami…

— Najpierw wrócimy po Selene — przerwał jej.

— Albo: wezwiemy ich i z ich pomocą jej poszukamy.

— Nie. To zajmie zbyt wiele czasu.

— Nie przesadzasz?

Cecylia zacisnęła usta. Miała ochotę powiedzieć im, że mają się zamknąć. Bała się jednak, że wówczas to oni wkurzyliby się na nią i ją zostawili. Oczywiście — jakaś bardziej racjonalna część jej mózgu mówiła, że taki scenariusz jest niemożliwy, ale lata uprzedzeń robiły swoje.

— A może zrobimy tak, że-

Jinx urwała, gdy ich nogi wreszcie natrafiły na śniegu, a oczom ukazała się… Selene.

Siedziała na jednym z głazów, z dłoni ułożonymi na kolanach i przymkniętymi powiekami. Nawet w podartej sukience wydawała się o wiele piękniejsza od innych kobiet, które Cecylia widziała do tej pory. Przez chwilę miała ochotę ją namalować — znaleźć gdzieś pędzel, farby i zamiast myśleć o własnych czynach, skupić się na portrecie. Potem uświadomiła sobie, że Selene nie jest sama i jej absurdalny pomysł natychmiast wyparował.

Zoe Evans — jedna z najstarszych członkiń zakonu, kobieta o siwych włosach — stała niedaleko z dłońmi skrzyżowanymi na piersi i miną mogącą popsuć humor nawet najweselszej osoby. Zaraz za nią, w dwóch idealnych rzędach, stali inny członkowie zakonu. Nie wszyscy, ale — było ich wystarczająco dużo, by Cecylia poczuła ucisk w żołądku. Przez moment nawet żałowała, że nie dała się zabić.

Kill upuścił ją. Nie postawił, nie odłożył delikatnie na ziemi — po prostu upuścił i przeszedł nad nią, kierując się do Selene. Cecylia syknęła.

— W porządku? — Jinx podała jej rękę.

— Bywało gorzej — wymamrotała i zawahała się. Wcześniej przyjęłaby dłoń Jinx bez najmniejszego problemu, ale teraz… teraz inni członkowie zakonu patrzyli. Patrzyli i oceniali.

Na szczęście — ostatecznie nie musiała podejmować decyzji, bo wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze: przed nimi otworzył się portal, a demony (emisariusze!) zaczęły wychodzić z niego jeden po drugim. Po drugie: jej mentorka opuściła swoje miejsce w szeregu i podbiegła do niej.

— Och, moje dziecko — wymamrotała i nieprzejęta demonami oraz innymi śniącymi, przytuliła Cecylię. — Coś ty narobiła. — Nie brzmiała na złą albo zawiedzioną. Raczej była… przerażona? Tak. Najpewniej właśnie tak Cecylia powinna nazwać to, co usłyszała w głosie kobiety.

— Ja… — zaczęła i natychmiast urwała, bo kolejna z kobiet podeszła do nich i objęła ją równie mocno, co mentorka. Tę kobietę Cecylia ledwie znała: widywały się tylko w kuchni, gdy podawała posiłki kolejnym członkom zakonu, a dziewczyna podchodziła ze swoją tacą do lady. Mimo to cieszyła się, że ją widzi.

— Twoje oko… — Mentorka zbladła jeszcze bardziej i przesunęła palcami po powiece Cecylii.

— To… — Przełknęła ślinę. — Nie chcę o tym mówić.

— Obawiam się, że nie będziesz miała wyboru. — Głos Evans przedarł się przez wszystkie inne i skutecznie uciszył nawet rozgadanych, ciekawskich emisariuszy. — Ktoś w końcu powinien powiedzieć, co tu się właściwi wydarzyło. — Ona była surowa. Patrzyła na Cecylię, jakby miała przed sobą wyjątkowo szkaradnego, śmierdzącego robaka.

— Zaatakowały nas wilkołaki — wtrąciła Jinx.

— Wilkołaki?

— Naruszyliśmy ich gniazdo — kontynuowała, stając przed Cecylią, jakby chciała ją chronić własnym ciałem przed surowym wzrokiem kobiety.

— Mam wierzyć demonowi? I to emisariuszowi?!

Nowo przybyli emisariusze poruszyli się niespokojnie. Cecylia niemal widziała, jak płomienie zaczynają buzować pod ich skórami.

— Mówi prawdę. — Selene podniosła się. Nie musiała nawet podnosić głosu. Niemal szeptała, a śniący i demony i tak odwracali głowy w jej stronę. — Nie wiem czy to wampiry, czy tez wilkołaki to zaczęły, ale ktoś z nich w tej kopalni próbował naruszyć naturalne linie mocy płynące przez całe to miasteczko. Jeśli sprawcą był wampir — najpewniej uciekł tunelami, gdy tylko nas wyczuł. Jeśli zaś był nim wilkołak… cóż, sądząc po ubraniach moich towarzyszy albo sprawcy są martwi, albo wciąż ukrywają się gdzieś przy swoim legowisku. Oczywiście, sprawcą mógł być też człowiek, ale to mocno wątpliwa sprawa. Wilkołaki najpewniej rozszarpałyby go za naruszenie ich terenu.

Zoe nienawidziła emisariuszy, a jednak, gdy Selene skończyła mówić — nie kłóciła się. Jedynie zacisnęła ręce w pięści i patrząc na Cecylię oświadczyła:

— Oczekuję od ciebie raportu. A twoje miejsce na razie zajmie James. O ewentualnej karze porozmawiamy później

I odeszła, a razem za nią ruszyli pozostali śniący.

Mentorka pomogła Cecylii wstać.

— Chodź, moje dziecko — powiedziała. — Zaprowadzę cię do zakonu i porządnie opatrzę.

Cecylia zaś nic nie mówiła. Była już zbyt zmęczona. Tak więc po prostu pozwoliła się poprowadzić w stronę lasu, i tylko raz spojrzała za siebie.

Jinx pomachała jej na pożegnanie.

— Szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia! — krzyknęła jeszcze.

I chociaż Cecylia była zmęczona, chociaż jej umysł wciąż powracał do zbrodni, a Selene wciąż była w pobliżu, przyćmiewając wszystkich swoim blaskiem… W tamtej chwili Cecylia pomyślała, że Jinx jest zadziwiająco ładna.

*

— To nie wilkołaki ani wampiry — oświadczyła Selene, gdy tylko ona i Kill dostali trochę przestrzeni. Inni emisariusze weszli do kopalni, Jinx zaś przysiadła na ziemi i pozwoliła, by jeden z demonicznych lekarzy obejrzał ją i ocenił jej stan. — Ani człowiek.

Kill uśmiechnął się. Spodziewał się tego.

— Więc? Kto taki?

Selene odgarnęła włosy z twarzy.

— Bill.

Uśmiech natychmiast zniknął z twarzy Killa, zastąpiony ponurym grymasem.

— Czyli… będziemy musieli o tym powiedzieć innym emisariuszom i bawić się w rodzinne, niechciane spotkania?

— Nie! — Selene zbladła. — Absolutnie nie możemy im o tym powiedzieć. Sytuacja… jest nieco gorsza, niż scenariusz pod tytułem ❝ktoś bawił się liniami❞. Bill chciał otworzyć portal, nawet stworzył zakłócacz i umieścił go w legowisku wilkołaków.

— To był sprytny ruch — przyznał niechętnie Kill.

— Tak. I normalnie z chęcią bym to zgłosiła, ale… człowiek, z którym Bill pracuje… Kill, ten człowiek to Pines. Jeśli emisariusze zaczną przy nim węszyć…

— Rozumiem — powiedział, wkładając dłonie do kieszeni. Znał na pamięć dalszą część tego _jeśli_. — Ale co w takim razie zamierzasz zrobić? Sama też się tam nie pokażesz.

— Ja… myślę, że na razie nie musimy nic robić. Zniszczyłam zakłócacz, ale żadne inne anomalie już się nie pojawiły, choć na tym etapie portal powinien być już otwarty.

— Bill coś zjebał?

— Albo zadziałała boska interwencja. — Wywróciła oczami, myśląc o swojej matce. — Tak czy inaczej na razie powinniśmy monitorować to z daleka.

— A może by tak… zniszczyć portal?

— Tak, to tez dobry pomysł, ale najpierw-

Urwała słysząc kroki. Jej ciało napięło się w pierwszej chwili. Wiedziała, że to niemożliwe, nie o tej porze, ale początkowo spodziewała się, że ujrzy Carmen. W drugiej chwili — pomyślała, że śniący powrócili.

Na szczęście — osoba, która do nich podeszła nie była ani Carmen, ani śniącymi. To był mężczyzna, demon o rudach włosach i twarzy pokrytej piegami. Choć ktoś bardzo się postarał, Kill bez problemu zauważył, że wygląd nowo przybyłego jest efektem wielu magicznych przemian.

— Um… — Mężczyzna spojrzał najpierw na Selene, później na Killa.

— Co się stało? — Podniosła się z ławki i pozwoliła sobie na delikatny uśmiech.

— Ja… to… — Zamarł, wracając wzrokiem do jej twarzy. — P-przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam…

— Po cholerę przepraszasz. Po prostu nie przeszkadzaj. — Kill prychnął.

Selene machnęła jedynie dłonią, jakby odganiała wyjątkowo natrętnego komara i ponowiła swoje pytanie:

— Co się stało? Czy emisariusze napotkali jakiś problem?

— N-nie! To nie to! Wszystko jest w porządku! — Poczerwieniał. Ręce mu się trzęsły. — Po prostu… słyszałem, że tu będziesz… znaczy… że pani tu będzie… znaczy… używam tej formy z grzeczności, a nie dlatego że sądzę, że jesteś stara… to znaczy… to brzmi źle… a mi chodzi o to, że...

Kill wywrócił oczami.

Selene roześmiała się, przerywając jego mamrotanie.

— W porządku. Nie gniewam się, ale proszę — mów mi na ty.

Odchrząknął. Teraz czerwone miał nawet uszy.

— Ja… ja tylko… słyszałem, że tu będziesz i… no… pomyślałem, że się przedstawię, bo… bo… Niedługo mamy pracować wspólnie nad jedną sprawą i, no, w ogóle...

— Ach, chodzi o Volerm, który ostatnio znaleziono, prawda?

— T-tak. K-król wczoraj przydzielił mnie do tej sprawy i… no… tego… — Przełknął ślinę i wyciągnął do niej drżącą dłoń. — J-jestem T-Thomas Verlac.

A ona ujęła jego dłoń.

— Miło mi cię poznać, Thomas.


	38. ☽ i obaj jesteśmy szczęśliwi

𝓣𝓾𝓻𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓸𝓾𝓽 𝓪𝓵𝓵 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓹𝓸𝓲𝓼𝓸𝓷


	39. I.Nadmiar informacji.

Dipper Pines był przede wszystkim zmęczony.

W takich chwilach najlepiej docierało do niego w jak beznadziejnym stanie jest jego kondycja — po zaledwie godzinie na korcie tenisowym, cały się trząsł, czując, jak mięśnie płoną z bólu. A przecież nawet nie grał. Jedynie od czasu do czasu biegał za piłeczką. Gra też nie była jakoś niesamowicie zła, pełna piłek lecących w różnych kierunkach, toteż Dipper praktycznie nie wstawał z ławki, ale gdy już podnosił się… No tu zaczynał się problem: raz piłka wyleciała poza krawędź dachu, więc musiał za nią skoczyć. Innym razem Mabel trafiła piłką w okno apartamentowca, a to stłukło się, przy okazji raniąc parę o dziwnym, długim nazwisku. Nie było to nie wiadomo jak poważne zranienie, a zresztą sama para okazała się nie być ludźmi, ale stresu i tak się najedli. Kolejny błąd należał do Sam — jak piłka poleciała, gdzieś w stronę parku, tak później już znaleźć jej nie mogli. To był też moment, w którym Dipper zaczął kląć na właścicieli budynku i beznadziejne barierki, które wcale nie broniły przed jakimkolwiek wybijaniem piłek. Przy okazji też dziwił się faktem, że nikt jeszcze nie spadł z niego, zabijając się.

Mimo wszystko, gdy już znalazł się w domu i wziął prysznic oraz padł na kanapę owinięty w ręcznik, nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć.

Początkowo — to znaczy: sześć dni temu — uważał pomysł Mabel za głupi. Chociaż nie. To nie to. Sam plan był dobry, ładnie ułożony, ale… nadawał się dla par. I tylko par. Wpychanie tam trzeciej osoby, która nie miała żadnych romantycznych powiązań z pozostałą dwójką, wydawało mu się absurdalne. Już sobie wyobrażał, jak to w pewnym momencie zostanie pominięty; stanie się typowym piątym kołem. A jednak ostatecznie w poniedziałek zjawił się w nowo otwartym wesołym miasteczku i… spodobało mu się. Rozmawiał z Mabel, rozmawiał z Sam, testował z nimi kolejne atrakcje i wcale a wcale nie czuł się pomijany. Nie miał też wrażenia, by ktoś inny bawił się gorzej: Mabel cała aż promieniała, a Sam pozwoliła sobie na jeden z tych drobnych, ale wiele znaczących, uśmiechów.

Zgrzyt pojawił się drugiego dnia, w muzeum. Ot, nie mogli się dogadać, więc ostatecznie każdy poszedł w swoją stronę i dopiero po dwóch godzinach, przy wyjściu, znowu zaczęli ze sobą porozmawiać, a w ramach rekompensaty poszli do kawiarni. Co prawda i tam humor im nie dopisywał, sporo milczeli, ale przynajmniej zjedli pyszne ciasto. Trzeci dzień znowu był dobry, czwartego Dipper dowiedział się, że o ile zmartwychwstanie jest całkiem proste, o tyle wydostanie się z domu pełnego zagadek — nie. Godzinę zajęła im jedna, a facet w prześcieradle porządnie przestraszył Mabel. Piątego dnia odwiedzili plażę i tu jedyny problem tkwił w osobach na niej. To znaczy: od rana do szesnastej było mało ludzi, większość nie chciała wychodzić w taki upał, inni zaś, po serii niepokojących wiadomości, bali się zbliżyć do wody. O siedemnastej jakieś demony urządziły sobie małą wojnę. Ogień latał po całej plaży, ludzie zaś, otumanieni iluzjami, uciekali. Dipper, widząc krew, doszedł do wniosku, że musi interweniować — uniósł rękę, a woda podniosła się tworząc ogromną falę. Kiedy już zwrócił na siebie ich uwagę, fala uderzyła i w kontakcie z ich ciałami przeistoczyła się w lodowe więzienie. Resztę dnia Dipper, Mabel i Sam spędzili rozwiązując absurdalny konflikt obcych demonów. A ostatecznie i tak najlepiej zadziałał strach. Pod jego wpływem demony natychmiast zaczęły się godzić, przytulać i wylewnie przepraszać.

A teraz Dipper nie mógł się doczekać kolejnych pomysłów Mabel. Chciał zwiedzić kolejne miejsce, odkryć coś niesamowitego, trzymać się planu wycieczki, a innego dnia — całkowicie go zignorować i spontanicznie natrafić na dziwne istoty o pokręconych problemach, które ktoś musiał rozwiązać za nie.

Chciał używać więcej mocy. Chociaż to akurat towarzyszyło mu już od kilku lat i nie miało nic wspólnego z Mabel — kiedyś męczył się zużywając jej za dużo, teraz zaś czuł coś na kształt głodu, ilekroć nie miał okazji do jej wykorzystania.

Przeciągnął się leniwie, włączył telewizje i pozwolił, by pomieszczenie wypełnił znudzony, kobiecy głos informujący o wydarzeniach z ostatniego tygodnia. Nie słuchał jej. Po prostu chciał, żeby coś mu grało w tle. Machnął ręką i już miał przed sobą różne zestawy ubrań: od garnituru idealnego na wesela czy inne ważne uroczystości, po zwykłe dresowe spodnie i szarą bluzę. Kręcił palcem, a ubrania mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc coraz to dziwniejsze zestawienia — w pewnym momencie jaskrawo różowa bluzka z nazwa zespołu trafiła do marynarki i poszarpanych spodni; innym razem czarna koszula (Dipper nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć na jej widok) należąca do Billa i zostawiona przez niego po ostatniej wizycie, została ustawiona z okropnymi, zielonymi spodniami i sombrero.

Wreszcie z tych wszystkich połączeń, utworzył zestaw, który mógł nazwać idealnym — w jego skład wchodziła koszula Billa i zwykłe spodnie do kolan. Prosto i wygodnie. Rzucił ręcznik na podłogę i pstryknął palcami. W następnej chwili był już ubrany, a reszta ciuchów zniknęła, wracając do szafy.

Prezenterka mówiła o nowej chorobie wykrytej gdzieś w ruinach Hiszpanii, a Dipper, tym razem bez mocy, robił sobie kanapki.

W takich też chwilach nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do nowego mieszkania — poprzednie było małe, ale dzięki temu będąc w kuchni, wciąż miał podgląd na salon, bo w gruncie rzeczy oba te pomieszczenia zlewały się ze sobą; oddzielały je jedynie meble. W nowym mieszkaniu wszystko było przesadnie duże, nowoczesne, ale i okropnie puste. Czarno-białe. I, oczywiście, miało to też swoje plusy, choćby — z sypiali miał przepiękne widoki, a sam prysznic był wręcz wielkości jednego pomieszczenia i w gruncie rzeczy bliżej było mu do sauny i pewnie, gdyby się uparł, znalazłby też mnóstwo drobniejszych plusów. Ale wciąż. To mieszkanie było zbyt puste, gdy przebywał w nim sam. Takie przytłaczające, jak to ujęła Mabel.

Zajadając się najprostszą kanapką z samym pomidorem i popijając napojem gazowanym, wrócił na kanapę. Chwilę skakał między kanałami, aż wreszcie zatrzymał się na serialu o dziewczynie romansującej z demonem. Nie widział wszystkich odcinków, ale te, które znał były dość… zabawne. W jednym na przykład twórcy nazwali syreny demonami. W innym pokazano wymiar demonów, wypełniony chaosem i krwią.

— O bogowie, Evelyn dostałaby szału, gdyby zobaczyła taki bałagan — powiedział wówczas, myśląc o jednej z nowych członkiń królewskiej rady.

W najnowszym odcinku próbowano pokazać, że demony też obchodzą jakieś święta i w ramach tego… zjadają dziewice, przelewają więcej krwi oraz rysują tajemnicze czarne kręgi.

— Dzień jak co dzień — mruknął, nim znowu napił się.

Zerknął na zegarek. Miał jeszcze godzinę.

*

Bill pracował.

A przynajmniej próbował, bo po pięciu godzinach liter i cyfry dwoiły się i troiły przed jego oczami. W takich chwilach najbardziej docierało do niego, jak ważną rolę pełnił Will. Bo to on zazwyczaj zajmował się tą częścią papierkowej roboty, to on wszystko przeliczył i to on czytał większość raportów wypisanych niemożliwym do rozszyfrowania pismem. A trzeba było dodać, że robił to wszystko w czasach, gdy nie istniał jeden doskonały szablon, więc każdy emisariusz pisał raport zupełnie inaczej — jedni bardziej skupiali się na opisie przyrody, niż faktycznej misji, u innych stronę wypełniały ledwie dwa zdania, a u jeszcze innych aż jedno, ale złożone z trzech słów. Bill zaś miał ten, opracowany trzy lata temu, idealny szablon, a i tak gubił się w zeznaniach. A jedynym plusem był fakt, że dzięki tym wszystkim zapiską z łatwością mógł odkryć którzy emisariusze są niekompetentni; których trzeba odesłać na dodatkowe szkolenia, a których wywalić. Tylko… po kolejnej godzinie nie miał nawet siły wpisywać ich nazwisk do odpowiednich rubryk.

— Powinieneś zrobić sobie przerwę — stwierdziła, dwie godziny temu, Selene. Odbierała od niego przejrzane już papiery i dostarczała jakieś listy.

Powiedział, że ma rację i zaraz to zrobi… no, a potem wziął do ręki kolejną kartkę i jeszcze jedną, i nim się zorientował, zamiast odpocząć, jeszcze bardziej pogrążył się w tym wszystkim.

 _Czy Will robił sobie przerwy? Jak w ogóle udawało mu się to wszystko ogarnąć i jeszcze samemu chodzić na misje? —_ prawdopodobnie w ciągu ostatnich lat myślał o tym przynajmniej milion razy, a i tak wciąż nie mógł przestać się dziwić.

Ziewnął, a przez całkowity brak skupienia na otaczającym go świecie, nawet nie zauważył, kiedy czyjeś dłonie owinęły się wokół jego szyi.

— Co tam czytasz?

Dopiero głos Dippera sprowadził go na ziemię i zmusił do oderwania wzroku od białych kartek i zawartych na nich gryzmołów.

— Powinienem powiedzieć, że raport, ale patrząc na trzeci akapit, zaczynam wierzyć, że to po prostu porno — wyznał, wplatając palce w białe włosy. — Jak było u Harukiego?

Dipper pozwolił wciągnąć się na kanapę, ale na jego twarz wkradł się grymas.

— Powiedział, że robię postępy. — Wywrócił oczami.

— Sądzisz, że kłamie?

— Sądzę, że mógłbym powiedzieć mu, że przechodząc przez jezdnię, rozejrzałem się, a on i to uznałby za postęp. — Oparł głowę na ramieniu Billa. — Nie mówię, że jest zły — zaznaczył. — On faktycznie mi pomógł… ale na początku. Za to od dwóch lat znowu czuję się, jakbym stał w miejscu albo znowu był na początku. Mówiłem ci już o tym prawda?

— Mhm. I mówiłeś, że chcesz z nim dzisiaj o tym porozmawiać. Więc?

— Powiedział coś tam o tym, że przez pierwszy rok mu nie ufałem, potem się rozpędziłem, a teraz znowu robimy małe kroczki, ale to w porządku, wręcz bardzo dobrze, a poza tym to muszę przestać być niecierpliwy i powinienem wyluzować.

Bill kiwnął głową na znak, że słucha, a ręką sięgnął do przepaski zasłaniającej jedno oko Dippera. Ostrożnie zdjął ją i odstawił gdzieś na stertę papierów.

— No to mu powiedziałem ❝Panie, ja od ponad stu lat robię małe kroczki, na pewno nie możemy już zacząć biec?❞, a on spojrzał na mnie, jakby chciał powiedzieć ❝Siedzisz tu tyle lat, a dalej niczego się nie nauczyłeś.❞. Więc się wkurzyłem i trzasnąłem drzwiami.

— M a s o n . — Bill zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

— Nie patrz tak. I tak pięć minut później poczułem się z tym źle, więc wróciłem i przeprosiłem — fuknął, skubiąc jeden z bandaży zasłaniających poczerniałe żyły. — A on mi wybaczył i poczęstował ciastkami, więc potem jadłem i opowiadałem mu o ostatnim tygodniu, kryzysach, lękach i… tamtej nocy. I w sumie, tu było nawet lepiej, niż myślałem. W sensie, wiesz, ostatnio spanikowałem, a teraz… — Machnął ręką. — Jakoś tak łatwo poszło. Chyba nawet był ze mnie dumny, że moje ❝zapadnięcie się w sobie❞ trwało dzień, a nie, jak ostatnio, tydzień.

Bill wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie tamtego tygodnia i Dippera chodzącego z podkrążonymi oczami, i unikającego go w każdy możliwy sposób.

— I że z tobą porozmawiałem, zamiast znowu udawać, że tematu nie było — dodał po chwili namysłu. — Generalnie to jestem trochę sfrustrowany, ale nie tak bardzo, jak myślałem, że będę. W sumie jest dobrze, ale jak tak dalej pójdzie, to Haruki, zanim mnie naprawi, zdąży sobie kupić willę z basenem. Albo i zbuduje sobie własny pałac lepszy od twojego.

— Nie lubię, jak używasz tego słowa.

— Że willa? Czy pałac?

— Nie. Chodziło mi o ❝naprawi❞. Jakbyś był zepsutym urządzeniem.

— A nie jestem? — Dipper odsunął się odrobinę, żeby móc spojrzeć na twarz Billa.

— Rozmawialiśmy już o tym dziewięćdziesiąt razy.

— Jeszcze dziesięć i może coś do mnie dotrze — zapewnił i pozwolił sobie na uśmiech.

Bill westchnął.

— Mój narzeczony jest idiotą — podsumował.

— Cóż, przynajmniej jestem ładny.

Bill milczał przez chwilę z uniesioną brwią, a wyczuwając bijącą od Dippera niecierpliwość, oznajmił wreszcie:

— Ujdzie.

Palec wbił się w jego brzuch.

Zanim jednak Dipper zdążył choćby pomyśleć o kontynuowaniu tematu — Bill pocałował go, a dłonią sięgnął po jedną z tysiąca kopert.

— Will do mnie napisał — oświadczył, kiedy odsuwali się od siebie.

Nie było to jakoś szczególnie zaskakujące — Will pisywał w miarę regularnie — więc tym razem to Dipper uniósł brew, czekając na ciąg dalszy tej wypowiedzi.

— Zaprasza nas na Wyspy Słońca — wyjaśnił, wyjmując list i obracając go tak, by Dipper mógł ujrzeć staranne pismo wypełniające białą kartkę.

— Słyszałem o nich — stwierdził, przeskakując wzrokiem po kolejnych literkach. — Są dostępne tylko przez tydzień, raz na sto pięćdziesiąt lat, prawda?

— Tak, i tak wyszło, że ten tydzień zaczyna się piętnastego lipca.

— Cóż… — Dipper uniósł się, ale wciąż pozostał na kolanach Billa. — Czemu nie? — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Haruki?

— Następną wizytę mam czternastego, a kolejną dopiero w sierpniu. Poza tym myślę, że i tak nie miałby nic przeciwko. Chociaż… Bardziej martwi mnie Cyntia. W końcu miała poprawiać teorię zdolności, a gdyby się dowiedzi… — Urwał, widząc minę Billa. — Powiedziałeś jej, prawda?

— Być może coś o tym wspomniałem i być może wyjdziesz na tego złego ojca, jeśli odmówisz albo powiesz, że jedziemy tylko ty i ja…. I Kill i Selene…. I Mabel z Sam… w sumie i tak nie będziemy mieli z kim jej zostawić…

— Czasami mam ochotę cię udusić, Cipher.

— Przepraszam???

*

— Tak. Zdecydowanie wciąż nienawidzę portal — wybełkotał Dipper, gdy jego nogi wreszcie dotknęły piasku, a wszystko dokoła przestało wirować.

Bill uśmiechnął się jedynie i spojrzał przed siebie, na ogromny, biały hotel w kształcie litery H. Już z tej odległości był imponujący, a wedle katalogu i miliona stron internetowych — w środku było jeszcze lepiej. Zresztą, przecież Will nie zaprosiłby ich do pierwszego lepszego miejsca. Już samo to, że to on wybrał miejsce sprawiało, że Bill wierzył w to, że zaraz ujrzą coś równie luksusowego, co pałac.

Nie spodziewał się za to, że Will wyjdzie po nich razem z Flawią i, że… będzie aż tak odmieniony.

Chociaż w świecie demonów istniało tysiąc sposób komunikacji i większość z nich pozwalało na podziwianie drugiej strony, Bill nie widział Willa od kiedy ten opuścił pałac. Jego brat nie przysyłał bowiem własnych zdjęć, stawiając na klasyczne listy, rozmowy telefoniczne i ewentualnie zdjęcia mijanych krajobrazów. Toteż teraz Bill wpatrywał się w niego z otwartymi ustami; nie mając pojęcia na czym dokładnie zatrzymać wzrok.

Gdyby ktoś kiedyś powiedział mu, że Will zapuści włosy; że będą mu sięgały niemal do kolan, związane w krzywą kitkę — wyśmiałby tę osobę. To samo zresztą zrobiłby z każdym, kto wyznałby mu, że w przyszłości Will będzie opalony, a jego idealne stroje zmienią się w luźną, hawajską koszulę i szorty. I że będzie nosił wianek na głowie. I kolorowe okulary. I… I… I… Bill naprawdę nie miał pojęcia na czym powinien się skupić.

— Zhipisiał — podsumował Kill, uprzednio dźgając Billa łokciem w żebro. — To twoja wina.

— Czekaj. Co? — Bill zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na swojego kuzyna. — W jaki niby sposób to...

— Było go przykuć i trzymać w pałacu, zamiast pozwalać mu biegać swobodnie po światach— odparł Kill, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Wiecie, że was słyszę, prawda? — Will spojrzał rozbawiony na brata i kuzyna.

Flawia zaś zignorowała dziwną atmosferę, niepewne spojrzenia i najzwyczajniej w świecie rzuciła się Billowi na szyję. Demon przechylił głowę; dopiero wówczas dotarło do niego, że dziewczyna wciąż tu jest i… jest tu. Z Willem. Flawia, której też nie widział od dłuższego czasu.

— Nie to, bym narzekał, ale… dlaczego tu jesteś? — spytał, patrząc, jak dziewczyna przytula teraz Dippera.

— A dlaczego miałoby mnie tu nie być? — spytała, uśmiechając się coraz to szerzej i szerzej. — Znaczy. Domyślam się. Ale ostatnio, oprócz gotowania, lubię też plaże, wiesz? Znaczy, gotowanie wciąż jest najlepszy i w ogóle, ale, o bogowie, Bill wiesz, jak fajnie jest od czasu do czasu ubrać swój najlepszy strój kąpielowy i po prostu rzucić się na piasek, i przeleżeć tam kilka godzin? — paplała.

— Bardziej chodziło o to, że kiedy ostatni raz widzieliśmy ciebie i Willa w jednym pomieszczeniu, skakaliście sobie do gardeł — wtrąciła Selene, która wciąż nie mogła przywyknąć do sukienki sięgającej ledwie do kolan. Po tylu latach noszenia długich, ciężkich sukni czuła się nieswojo w czymś tak lekkim i delikatnym.

— Ach. O to chodzi. — Flawia skrzywiła się i zerknął na Willa. — Cóż… um… trochę się pozmieniało od ostatniego roku. Na przykład...

— Zaręczyliśmy się — oświadczył Will tak spokojnie, jakby właśnie ich informował, że dzisiejsza pogoda będzie wyjątkowo słoneczna, trawa wciąż jest zielona, a niebo o tej porze dnia błękitne.

— O bogowie! — pisnęła Mabel, upuszczając walizki. — Naprawdę? To wspaniale! Ale właściwie: jak? Kiedy? Czemu nic nie pisaliście?

— Zaręczyliście się? — Bill przechylił głowę, wyglądając przy tym, jakby jego mózg właśnie opuścił ciało, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie mnóstwo wolnej przestrzeni.

— Niezły zwrot akcji. — Kill wywrócił oczami. — Jeden cię wyruchał, drugi ci się oświadczył. Wow.

— Kill, tu jest dziecko — warknęła Mabel, zasłaniając uszy Cyntii, która wciąż nie rozumiała co się wokół niej dzieje i dlaczego wszyscy są tak zaskoczeni.

Flawia wywróciła oczami.

— Jak właściwie do tego doszło? — spytał Bill, gdy już wszyscy zgarnęli swoje bagaże i ruszyli w stronę hotelu. Cyntia biegła przed nimi i jedynie co jakiś czas zatrzymywała się, żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej jeden z tysiąca rzeźb albo zebrać z piasku kolejną muszlę.

— Pamiętacie tę ucztę, na której doszło do ataku?

— Och, tak. Ta, po której prawie umarłem. — Dipper skrzywił się na to wspomnienie. Czasami dalej śniło mu się, że jego ciało rozpada się z nadmiaru mocy, a on sam znowu przestaje istnieć jako osoba; staje się czymś potężniejszym, a zarazem obrzydliwszym.

— Cóż… — Flawia podrapała się po głowie. — Wiecie, kiedy wy tak sobie tam tańczyliście i w ogóle, to… no… tak jakoś wyszło, że ja i Willl...

— Przespaliśmy się ze sobą.

— Moment, moment. Co? Przecież później znowu zachowywaliście się, jakbyście chcieli się pozabijać. — Bill włożył ręce do kieszeni i spróbował sobie przypomnieć chociaż jeden miły moment między Flawią, a Willem. Nic nie znalazł.

— Taa… Powiedzmy, że to wszystko było dość nagłe i że sami też jeszcze nie wiedzieliśmy, co z tym zrobić. A potem jeszcze było mnóstwo papierkowej roboty, potem Will postanowił sobie wyjechać… — Flawia wzruszyła ramionami. — Generalnie to nie mieliśmy zbytnio czasu, żeby ze sobą o tym porozmawiać, a co dopiero z wami.

— Ale później Flawia też zaczęła podróżować.

— I tak jakoś wyszło, że na siebie wpadliśmy.

— A wcześniej wymieniliśmy ze sobą jeszcze kilka listów.

— Tak, ale to były bardzo krótkie i ogólnikowe wiadomości. Coś w stylu ❝Dzień dobry osobo, z którą się przespałam i przy której mi teraz dziwnie przebywać. Jak mija ci życie?❞. Och. Swoją drogą…. Chyba jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, o której powinniśmy wam powiedzieć. W sumie to chyba nawet ważniejsze, niż to, że oświadczyłam się Willowi.

— Nie wiem czy mój mózg udźwignie kolejne informacje, ale w porządku. Mówcie — powiedział Bill.

Flawia zaś uśmiechnęła się i obróciła tak, by móc spojrzeć na twarze wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Nim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Will uprzedził ją, rzucając:

— Flawia jest w ciąży.

— Ej. Ja tu próbowałam zbudować napięcie! — Dźgnęła Willa palcem w ramię.

— Właśnie dlatego nie lubię rodzinnych spotkań. — Kill westchnął, wyglądając, jakby i jego przerósł nadmiar informacji. I kiedy Selene, Sam, Dipper oraz Mabel gratulowali Willowi oraz Flawii, on dźgnął Billa łokciem. — Jaką mamy pewność, że bachor jest jego, a nie twój?

— Nie wiem, może nie zauważyłeś, ale od kilku lat mam narzeczonego.

Kill powiedział coś jeszcze, ale Bill nie zwracał już na niego uwagi. Całkowicie skupił się na Willu i chociaż wciąż było mu dziwnie z myślą, że ten związał się z Flawią, cieszył się z jego szczęścia.

  
  



	40. II.Możemy być szczęśliwi.

_**Look at where you are** _

_**Look at where you started** _

Dipper był spokojny.

Chociaż początkowo miał kilka obaw odnośnie tych wakacji, teraz czuł się, jakby ktoś wreszcie zdjął z jego pleców ogromny ciężar. Wieści od Willa i Flawii ucieszyły go bardziej, niż by się tego spodziewał. Choć dalej miał mnóstwo pytań i nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić ich na co dzień, w związku, cieszył się ich szczęściem. Zresztą — ogólnie cieszył się przez Willa. Każda, nawet najdrobniejsza zmiana w nim budziła w Dipperze masę radości. Miło było patrzeć, jak ktoś, kogo uznawał za przyjaciela, wreszcie wyszedł z żałoby i ruszył przed siebie.

Równie miłe było wygrzewanie się na plaży w towarzystwie pozostałych przyjaciół, siostry i narzeczonego. Aż żałował, że nie przyjechali tu na dłużej; że w ogóle będą musieli w końcu opuścić to miejsce, a wrócą tu (o ile w ogóle) dopiero za kolejnych pięćdziesiąt lat, gdy wyspy znowu wynurzą się spod wody, a spowijająca je gęsta mgła, opadnie odsłaniając nietknięte budynki.

— Powinniśmy częściej robić sobie wakacje — powiedział Billowi, gdy ten obserwował pozostałych grających w siatkówkę. Dopiero po chwili do Dippera dotarło, że jego narzeczony używa mocy, by zmieniać trajektorię piłki, ilekroć ta zbliżała się do Killa. — Jesteś okropny, wiesz?

— To zemsta za zepchnięcie mnie ze schodów — oświadczył Bill i poruszył palcami, a piłka kolejny raz tego dnia skręciła w stronę morza.

— Dzieciak — podsumował Dipper, opierając się na łokciach. Słyszał, jak Kill przeklina, a Mabel próbuje go uciszyć, argumentując to wszystko obecnością dziecka, ale i tak najbardziej skupiał się na Billu. — Mówiłem poważnie. Powinniśmy trochę częściej odpoczywać — powiedział, odgarniając włosy z twarzy Billa.

Przez rolę, którą Bill pełnił w swoim świecie, rzadko kiedy mogli sobie pozwolić na takie chwile wytchnienia. W najlepszym wypadku siedzieli w nocy na kanapie i oglądali telewizje, a po pięciu minutach Bill zasypiał zbyt zmęczony, żeby zainteresować się dalszą częścią horroru, bądź komedii. Innym razem Dipper po prostu siedział w sypialni Ciphera i w kompletnej ciszy patrzył na to, jak drugi demon pracuje. Czasami wyznaczał mu przerwy, wiedząc, że Bill sam ich nie zrobi; że prędzej padnie nad tymi papierami, niż oderwie się od nich ot tak. W najgorszym wypadku widywali się jedynie wtedy, gdy odbierali od siebie dziecko. A były to spotkania szybkie i często chaotyczne, skupione tylko i wyłącznie na dziewczynce, dzięki której zresztą ich historia znalazła się w tym miejscu.

— Wieeem. — Bill przeciągnął się, a piłka gwałtownie wystrzeliła z rąk Mabel i niemal uderzyła Killa w twarz. — Jestem tu ledwie kilka godzin, a już czuję się odrobinę mniej martwy.

Dipper wywrócił oczami, słysząc kolejną wiązankę przekleństw. Naprawdę chciał skarcić Billa i przerwać te jego głupie sztuczki, ale widząc go uśmiechniętego i rozluźnionego, nie potrafił powiedzieć nic sensownego.

Właściwie — w tej chwili wiedział jedynie, że bardzo chętnie by go teraz pocałował.

Niestety, nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić — piłka uderzyła Billa w czubek głowy, a Kill stanął przed nimi z dłońmi umieszczonymi na biodrach i uśmiechnął się okrutnie.

— Jeśli jesteś taki mądry, po prostu do nas dołączy — powiedział, w następnej chwili chwytając Billa za nogę i ciągnąc w stronę rozłożonej siatki oraz pozostałych demonów. Dipper westchnął, patrząc, jak jego narzeczony miota się na piasku i wykrzykuje coś na temat uduszenia swojego kuzyna.

Następne dwie godziny spędził patrząc, jak Kill i Bill próbują się pozabijać używać do tego dmuchanej, kolorowej piłki. W pewnym momencie nikt już nie traktował tego, jak zwykłej uroczej gry — płomienie buchały ze wszystkich możliwych dłoni, piłka pozostawiała po sobie dziury w piasku, a Cyntia dołączyła do Dippera.

— A miałam taką ochotę pograć — narzekała, pochłaniając kolejne ciastka.

Dipper roześmiał się mimowolnie, podał jej sok i ponownie skupił się na siatkówce. Na co dzień nie przepadał za nią, praktycznie zasypiał, gdy w telewizji leciały powtórki, ale teraz było inaczej. Teraz nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Billa podążającego za piłką, idealnie trafiającego w nią i zdobywającego kolejne punkty dla swojej drużyny.

Zastanawiał się czy pozostali mieliby pretensje, gdyby teraz wszedł na teren wyznaczony do gry i po prostu pocałował Billa.

Ostatecznie — widząc, jak piłka zaczyna płonąć, a przekleństwa latają teraz z każdej możliwej strony — wolał tego nie sprawdzać. Został więc z Cyntią w bezpiecznej odległości, na wygodnym kocu i dalej zajadał się słodyczami zrobionymi przez Flawię. Zresztą… On i Bill mieli dla siebie jeszcze mnóstwo czasu. Równie dobrze mógł go pocałować, gdy już będą wracać do hotelu. Albo przed obiadem.

*

Kill wepchnął się między Dippera, a Billa. Okrutnie wyszczerzony, z trzaskiem położył tackę na szklanym stole i omal nie zepchnął Dippera z jego miejsca.

— Może i wygrałeś w siatkówkę, ale założę się, że nie zjesz tych wszystkich pianek w dwie minuty. Poddasz się po dwóch opakowaniach.

A Bill przyjął wyzwanie, tym samym skazując Dippera na rozmowę z Willem i pozostałymi… nie to, żeby Dipper narzekał. Pozostali byli w porządku. Po prostu… jednocześnie nie byli Billem.

*

— Zaczynam rozumieć, czemu mężczyźni umierają wcześniej — powiedział Dipper, patrząc na swojego narzeczonego rozłożonego na łóżku.

— Chcę tylko przypomnieć — zaczął Bill, unosząc owiniętą bandażem rękę — że to Kill zaczął, a ostatecznie i tak wygrałem.

Dipper wywrócił oczami.

— I to wciąż jest o wiele zabawniejsze, niż papierkowa robota — kontynuował Bill.

— Polowanie na rekiny? O tak. Z całą pewnością. — Dipper przejechał dłonią po twarzy, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Kill miał tak idiotyczny pomysł. I że Bill po prostu się na niego zgodził. A Will nawet nie próbował ich powstrzymać. Nie miał pojęcia czy bardziej frustrował go sam ten pomysł, czy to, że Kill wciąż się wpychał między niego, a Billa. — W ogóle… o co chodzi z tobą i Killem? — spytał doskonale wiedząc, że najłatwiej będzie o tym po prostu porozmawiać, zamiast bawić się w dąsanie i udawanie, że temat nie istnieje.

— Hm?

— No wiesz, cały dzień biegacie za sobą i wymyślacie coraz to bardziej absurdalne wyzwania.

— Ach. To. — Bill wzruszył ramionami. — W sumie to nie wiem. Kill zaczął i… chyba trochę tego potrzebowałem? No wiesz, takiej bardziej dziecinnej, głupkowatej rozrywki. — Przeciągnął się leniwie, uprzednio schodząc z łóżka i wędrując na balkon.

Ich pokój mieścił się na najwyższym piętrze, w lewym skrzydle, przez co mieli idealny widok na plażę — na jasny, niemal biały piasek i wodę tak czystą, że aż nawet z tego miejsca dało się ujrzeć jej kolorowe dno. Bill uśmiechnął się, opierając o barierkę.

Nawet nocne niebo w tym miejscu zdawało się mieć o wiele ładniejszą barwę i jaśniejsze gwiazdy, niż to, które widywali na co dzień w swoich domach.

Rosnące na wyspie drzewa miały zielony i fioletowy kolor, a niektóre z roślin pięły się tak wysoko, że dosięgały nawet ich balkonu. Toteż Bill chwycił różowy pąk i zerwawszy go, przyjrzał się uważnie delikatnym płatkom. Milczał aż wreszcie Dipper nie wytrzymał i stanąwszy obok, spytał:

— O czym tak myślisz? — Wychylił się za barierkę, wciąż zafascynowany wyglądem wyspy. Była piękniejsza, niż w opisach i na zdjęciach. Może nawet całokształtem podobała mu się bardziej, niż pałac kiedykolwiek.

— O tobie i o mnie — odpowiedział Bill, zaskakując tym samym Dippera. Chłopak uniósł brew, czekając na jakieś wyjaśnienia, więc drugi demon kontynuował: — Wiesz, po prostu myślę, że to trochę niesamowite, że mieliśmy tyle różnych możliwości; mieliśmy tak fatalny początek i w sumie ogólnie nasze życia nie były zbyt piękne, a teraz jesteśmy tu. Ja jestem królem, ty jesteś moim narzeczonym, pozostali też mają spokojne życia, a i świat się nie wali.

Dipper uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie ich pierwsze spotkanie oraz każde następne.

— Masz rację. Jest coś niesamowitego, że po tym wszystkim skończyliśmy w tym miejscu. Razem.

Odruchowo pomyślał, że zaraz drzwi otworzą się i spokojna chwila pryśnie, a Kill znowu wywlecze Billa gdzieś na plażę, ale gdy nic takiego się nie wydarzyło — Dipper rozluźnił się i wreszcie sięgnął po dłoń Billa.

— Wiesz — zaczął — dawno temu, jak jeszcze miałem z czternaście lat, myślałem, że moje życie jest już idealnie zaplanowane i po prostu pójdę śladami wujka. Po prostu będą badać kolejne ciekawe zjawiska paranormalne, może nawet napiszę własne dzienniki, ale w porównaniu do niego pozostanę w dobrej relacji ze swoją bliźniaczką. Może co jakiś czas jakiś demon rozpęta armagedon, ale poza tym wszystko będzie się toczyć swoim spokojnym tempem.

— Żałujesz, że tak nie skończyłeś?

— Szczerze? Nie. Nieszczególnie. Wiem, że tamto życie oznaczałoby posiadanie rodziców, psychicznie też pewnie byłoby mi lepiej, ale… Ono oznaczałoby też brak demonicznych mocy. Brak ciebie po mojej stronie. Brak Selene, Killa, Willa, Flawii, Sam i Cyntii. Pewnie moja relacja z Mabel też byłaby inna, może nawet okazałaby się gorsza od tego, co mamy teraz. — Odgarnął włosy. — A co z tobą?

— Cóż, moje plany na tamtym etapie ograniczały się do chęci zniszczenia twojego świata.

— I… żałujesz, że się nie udało?

— W sumie to… nie. Wtedy wydawało mi się, że wreszcie jestem wolny; że mając tą wielka moc i wykorzystując ją przeciwko ludziom jestem taaki potężny i wspaniały, ale teraz… — Machnął ręką. — Myślę, że tamten ja wcale nie był taki wolny i cudowny. Był wiecznie zmęczony, zirytowany, szalony i ciągle tkwił w przeszłości, wierząc, że jego najlepsze lata skończyły się na jednej dziewczynie. Tamten ja nie potrafił pogodzić się z jedną katastrofą, więc tworzył dziesięć kolejnych, wciągając w to innych.

— Ale wiesz — wtrącił Dipper — tamten ty miał jedną zaletę.

— Jaką? — Bill uniósł brew.

— Cóż, byłeś całkiem uroczy w swojej trójkątnej formie.

— Dosłownie próbowałem cię zranić.

— Ale na tle wszystkiego innego, to wydaje się równie poważne, co dziecinne przepychanki.

— I tak nie powinno być. — Bill westchnął ciężko. — Wiesz, gdyby dało się coś zmienić, chętnie poprawiłbym nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Tak byśmy już przy nim byli sobie równi.

Dipper uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie tę scenę — jego i Billa, dorosłych i jeszcze sobie obcych, ale równych pod względem statusu i mocy. Była to nawet ciekawa wizja; może w takim świecie Dipper wciąż miałby brązowe włosy, normalne żyły i ciemne oczy, ale… Aktualnie wcale nie chciał myśleć nad milionem różnych żyć, które mógłby wieść ❝Gdyby tylko coś gdzieś poszło inaczej❞. Zamiast więc dalej tkwić w swoim wyobrażeniu, przysunął się do Billa i wreszcie go pocałował.

Pamiętał, że gdy był nastolatkiem nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego autorzy różnych książek rozwodzą się nad pocałunkami; dlaczego zwykłe zetknięcie ust jest opisywane dla kilka stron i z takimi szczegółami. Choć domyślał się, że pierwszy pocałunek faktycznie może wzbudzić tak wielkie emocje, nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, by z każdym kolejnym było tak samo. Później wiele razy utwierdzał się w tym przekonaniu — choć było miło, nigdy nie czuł trzepotania motylich skrzydeł w żołądku, zawrotów głowy, a świat wcale nie stawał się bardziej tęczowy.

Z Billem było inaczej.

Wciąż nie tak wylewanie, jak w tych wszystkich romansach, ale wystarczająco idealnie. Jakby przy każdym pocałunku odpowiednie elementy wskakiwały na swoje miejsce, porządkując emocje Dippera i tworząc na ich miejscu harmonijny obraz.

Drzwi do ich pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie.

*

Dipper uniósł brew, wpatrując się w ognisko. Co prawda Kill poinformował ich o nim, ale jednak widok płomieni nienależących do któregoś z demonów oraz koców rozłożonych na plaży, wywołał u niego dziwne uczucie. Jakby nagle znalazł się gdzieś w odległej przeszłości. Przez moment nawet zastanawiał się czy w swoim _poprzednim życiu_ , czasach gdy był człowiekiem kiedykolwiek siedział przed ogniskiem z rodzicami albo wujkami. Ostatecznie nie mógł sobie tego przypomnieć; choć bardzo się starał, jego wspomnienia nie sięgały tak daleko. Uparcie zatrzymywały się na dniu, w którym wszystko stracił, a i ten po latach stał się mocno pourywany. Aktualnie Dipper nie potrafił już stwierdzić czy był w domu, gdy doszło do tragedii, czy też znajdował się daleko. Nawet nie do końca wiedział, co wtedy czuł.

I, aktualnie, wiedzieć nie chciał. Dlatego odgonił wszelakie myśli związane z przeszłością i zerknął na swoją siostrę. Mabel zajmowała miejsce na różowym kocu, między Sam i Flawią. Miała na sobie sukienkę we flamingi (Dipper nie wiedział czemu, ale rozbawiło go to) i własnoręcznie wykonany wianek. Wyczuwając jego spojrzenie oderwała wzrok od fioletowego napoju i przechylając głowę, pozwoliła, by ich spojrzenia spotkały się.

— Coś się stało? — spytała, cofając się i tym samym robiąc mu miejsce na swoim kocu.

— Dlaczego ognisko? — zapytał, siadając naprzeciwko.

— Nie pamiętasz? — Tym razem to ona uniosła brew, podczas gdy Dipper westchnął ciężko, uświadamiając sobie, że jednak będzie musiał odbyć podróż do przeszłości.

— To jakaś nasza tradycja?

— Nie? — Roześmiała się, widząc konsternacje odmalowaną na jego twarzy. — Kiedy pomagałam ci się pakować, powiedziałeś, że w sumie niezbyt odpowiada ci leżenie na plaży za dnia; że pewnie i tak to zrobisz, i może nawet będziesz się jakoś bawił, ale najbardziej chciałbyś posiedzieć na plaży w nocy, przy ognisku.

— Och.

Dipper poruszył się niespokojnie.

Przy pakowaniu zazwyczaj mawiał wiele rzeczy — od tych, które faktycznie miały jakiś sens, po te, które były jedynie losowym potokiem słów zirytowanego człowieka. Nie spodziewał się, że Mabel zwróci uwagę na któreś ze zdań i jeszcze zrealizuje to.

— O czym tak gadacie? — Bill objął go i ułożywszy głowę na jego ramieniu, uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Pachniał czymś, co Dipperowi kojarzyło się ze słońcem i latem, a bijące od jego ciała ciepło wynagradzało chłopakowi brak bluzy na długi rękaw (o tej porze nie było już tak ciepło, a Kill popędzał ich tak bardzo, że Dipper ostatecznie nie wziął nawet telefonu i butów).

— Przypominam Dipperowi o rzeczach, które sam sugerował — odpowiedziała Mabel i przeciągnęła się leniwie.

— Czyżby wreszcie dopadł go alzheimer? — Kill wtrącił się do rozmowy, uprzednio rozłożywszy się na kocu, między Mabel a Dipperem i Billem. Leżał na boku, z głową podpartą o rękę i złośliwym uśmiechem odsłaniającym rekinie zęby.

— Demony nie mogą mieć alzheimera — skomentowała Selene. Do tej pory siedziała z Willem i Flawią, i wygrzewając się przy ognisku prowadziła rozmowę o wszystkim i niczym. Wciąż czuła się dziwnie bez długich sukni, szczelnie zakrywających większość ciała, ale widoki i atmosfera skutecznie odciągały jej uwagę.

Kill wywrócił oczami.

— Psujesz mi złośliwe uwagi.

— Ciężko zepsuć coś, co już samo w sobie jest głupie i bez sensu — mruknął Will, więc Kill dźgnął go stopą w brzuch.

— Sam jesteś głupi i bez sensu.

— Wow. Jeszcze zacznijcie jechać po swoich matkach. — Sam wywróciła oczami i sięgnęła po krewetkę.

Cyntia, znudzona bieganiem po plaży i zbieraniem kolejnych muszelek, przysiadła wreszcie obok nich i odrzuciła na bok wypełniony po brzegi koszyk. Ziewnęła. Normalnie o tej godzinie już dawno spała albo wykłócała się, że spać wcale nie chce. Teraz wyglądała, jakby marzyła tylko i wyłącznie o łóżko i chwili ciszy. Selene, zauważywszy to, powiedziała coś do Dippera, podniosła się i łapiąc dziewczynkę za rękę, a w drugą chwytając koszyk, ruszyła w stronę hotelu. Kill odprowadził je wzrokiem.

— Za rok też powinniśmy się gdzieś wybrać — stwierdziła Mabel.

— Może, dla odmiany, pojedziemy gdzieś w góry? — zasugerowała Sam.

— Na biwak do lasu! — oświadczyła Flawia.

Will uniósł brew.

— Chcesz jechać z kilkumiesięcznym dzieckiem do lasu?

— Czemu nie? Od małego miałoby ciekawe przygody. Może nawet porwałaby je jakiś niedźwiedź i musielibyśmy stoczyć z nim walkę na śmierć i życie? Nad krawędzią wodospadu???

Will wyglądał, jakby sam zaraz miał z tej krawędzi spaść.

— O bogowie — jęknął, pocierając swoje skronie.

— Obstawiam, że w miejscu do którego byśmy pojechali raczej nie byłoby wodospadów lub niedźwiedzi — wtrącił Kill, bardziej zafascynowany potencjalną walką, niż niebezpieczeństwem, ale jednocześnie zawiedziony faktem, że to wszystko nigdy się nie zdarzy.

— No to będziemy skakać po drzewach za małpami, które porwą nam dziecko.

— Będziemy skakać… za małpami… — powtórzył Kill i skrzywił się, nawet nie wiedząc od czego zacząć swoje narzekanie.

— Nawet nic nie mów. Nie psuj moich marzeń o niebezpiecznej przygodzie. — Flawia skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

— Ależ ja bardzo lubię twoje pomysły. Po prostu… Może zasugeruj coś, co jednak ma szansę się zdarzyć?

— Albo scenariusz, w którym nie padnę na zawał po pięciu minutach — wtrącił Will.

Dipper uśmiechnął się, słuchając ich dalszej wymiany zdań. Dyskusja, ku niezadowoleniu Willa, przerodziła się w wymyślanie coraz to niebezpieczniejszych i dziwniejszych scenariuszy do następnych wakacji, ale Dipperowi to nie przeszkadzało. Z chęcią wsłuchiwał się w opowieści o wężach, krokodylach, niedźwiedziach i duchach oraz każdej innej potencjalnej przeszkodzie.

W pewnym momencie, gdy zrobiło się już naprawdę zimno, Kill podniósł się i, odrętwiały, przeciągnął się.

— Idę znaleźć Selene — oświadczył, a do Dippera dotarło, że faktycznie dziewczyna jeszcze nie wróciła.

— Pójść z tobą? — spytał, nagle martwiąc się też o Cyntię.

Kill, zauważając jego niepokój, machnął ręką.

— Dzieciak siedzi w hotelu i śpi, a ona poszła się przejść — oświadczył, wskazując na swój telefon. Dipper nie słyszał, by w ciągu godziny przychodziła jakaś wiadomość, ale postanowił mu zaufać i na nowo opadł na koce.

Bill wykorzystał jego ponowną obecność i na nowo rozłożył się na nim, a senne ziewnięcia coraz częściej opuszczały jego usta. Dipper uśmiechnął się, gładząc go po włosach.

— Moglibyśmy pojechać za rok do Gravity Falls — powiedział tak cicho, że tylko Mabel i Bill go usłyszeli. Sam nie wiedział skąd u niego ten pomysł, ale czuł, że wreszcie byłby gotów odwiedzić to miasteczko i zobaczyć jak bardzo się zmieniło. Może nawet, dzięki tej podróży, przypomniałby sobie kilka rzeczy z przeszłości i nie czuł żadnego żalu.

Bill poruszył się niespokojnie.

— Byłoby miło — przyznała Mabel. Jeśli temat ją w jakikolwiek sposób zaskoczył, nie dała tego po sobie poznać.

Uścisk Ciphera stał się mocniejszy, wręcz bolesny, więc Dipper dźgnął demona w bok.

— Auć — jęknął Bill, ale bez większego przekonania.

Dipper posłała mu krótkie spojrzenie mówiące ❝Wszystko jest w porządku❞ i wrócił do rozmowy z Mabel. Bardzo szybko od tematu wakacji przeszli do swoich planów na następne miesiące, a tu zaś do rozmowy wtrącili się pozostali.

— Więc… co zamierzacie? — spytała Sam, zerkając na Flawię i Willa. — Wracacie do pałacu?

— Och, zdecydowanie nie. — Flawia machnęła ręką. — Ale jest szansa, że wrócimy do naszego wymiaru — dodała po chwili i zerknęła na Willa.

— Myślałem nad odbudowaniem rozarium.

— Tam w ogóle jest cokolwiek do odbudowania? — spytała Mabel. Temat rozarium kojarzyła jedynie z czasów, gdy szkoliła się na emisariusza. W podręcznikach opisywano to, jako wielką tragedię, nazywano rzezią na różach, a samą wyspę: różanym grobowcem. Wiedziała, że od lat nikt tego nie ruszał, nawet ciał nigdy w pełni nie posprzątano.

— Cóż, niedawno pewien demon, emisariusz z rady, udał się tam w ramach własnych, niezależnych badań i odkrył, że sporo pism przetrwało. Do tego, używając niektórych zdolności i technologii, można by też przywrócić też te zapiski, które przepadły w płomieniach i pod wodą. Jedyny problem jest taki, że demony bardzo niechętnie podchodzą do tego tematu. Toteż nie ma zbyt wielu zainteresowanych pomocą.

— A tobie to nie przeszkadza? — spytała Sam. — Rozarium to dla demonów bardzo delikatny temat…

— Wiem, ale ostatnio rozmawiałem o tym z Selene i… cóż, ktoś i tak będzie musiał się za to zabrać. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy ustalono, że da się naprawić chociaż część zniszczeń. Poza tym… zawarta tam wiedza pochodzi sprzed wielu, wielu lat; pracowali nad nią i ludzie, i demony… tak więc miło byłoby to odzyskać.

— Może nawet wreszcie udałoby się ustalić, co tam właściwie zaszło — wtrąciła Mabel, gdy udało jej się wygrzebać kolejne szczegóły.

— Cóż… przez to, że mówimy głównie o wampirach i ludziach z tym mogą być problemy, ale tak. Nie wykluczam tej opcji.

— Myślę, że moja rodzina mogłaby pomóc — stwierdziła, po chwili namysłu, Sam.

— Bill też pewnie chętnie pomoże — wtrąciła Flawia.

— Pfwbnie — wybełkotał wspomniany demon.

Pięć minut później Dipper podniósł się i tym samym pozbawiając Billa oparcia, sprawił, że demon wylądował na kocu, a jego gardło opuścił niezadowolony jęk.

— My już pójdziemy — powiedział, ziewając. — Cipher, wstawaj.

— Niebf mfnie na ręfkach — wybełkotał Bill nie ruszając się nawet o krok.

Dipper westchnął.

*

Kill znalazł Selene daleko od hotelu i miejsca, w którym urządzili sobie ognisko. Siedziała niemal przy samej wodzie i wpatrując się w nią, bazgrała coś na piasku. Nawet nie zareagowała, gdy usiadł obok.

— Długo będziesz się dąsać? Sama chciałaś takiej przyszłości — powiedział, odgarniając włosy z jej twarzy i zerkając na nocne niebo.

— Nie dąsam się — oświadczyła, kreśląc palcem kolejne koło. — Jestem jedynie zmęczona dzisiejszym dniem. I trochę chciałam pobyć sama.

— Ostatnio ciągle chcesz być sama.

— Być może tak właśnie działa moja żałoba. — Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Och, daj już se spokój. Thomas był chujem. Nie to, żebym cię nie ostrzegał.

— Nie mówię o nim.

— Ach. — Skrzywił się, wiedząc już, w którą stronę to wszystko zmierza i że w nim samym dalsza rozmowa obudzi wspomnienia, o których wolałby zapomnieć. — Chodzi o Cyntię.

— Jest taka śliczna. — Selene westchnęła, przenosząc dłonie na swoje włosy. Powoli zaczęła tworzyć warkocze.

— I zbyt podobna do ciebie.

— Wiem, ale...

— Och, tylko nie zaczynaj teraz. Wiele razy mówiłem ci, żebyś powiedziała im prawdę, ale nie słuchałaś, a teraz, gdy nagle ułożyli sobie życie, chcesz zrobić w nim przewrót?

Selene otworzyła usta i natychmiast je zamknęła. Nie przywykła do surowego wzroku Killa i karcącego tonu skierowanego w jej stronę.

— Poza tym — kontynuował — już samo to, że napisałaś do Dippera list i ujawniłaś, kim jest dziecko było problematyczne. Najlepiej dla niej byłoby gdyby żyła nie wiedząc. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy przy nich kręci się rodzina Murphy, a i w podziemiach mówi się o następcach Helgi. Kanibale przeżywają pierdolony renesans.

— Wiesz, że Sam nigdy by nie…

— Nie mówię o nim. Jemu ufam. Nie ufam za to jego rodzinie. Oni wszyscy wiecznie spiskują, mają dziwne powiązania, a i przyczynili się do pozbycia poprzedniego króla. Gdyby dowiedzieli się, że istnieje ktoś, kto jest córką królowej, a i że ten ktoś ma dziecko… — Machnął rękami. — Zniszczyliby wszystko. A ciebie chcieliby nawet bardziej, niż dziecka. Znam twój punkt widzenia, ale bądźmy szczerzy… Nawet bez mocy poprzedniej królowej i nie dorównując Dipperowi, byłabyś dla nich ciekawsza, jako ktoś najbliższy ich bóstwu.

— No tak, bo przecież twój plan; twój pomysł na opuszczenie ich bez żadnego słowa wcale niczego nie niszczy.

— Mój plan pozwala przeżyć mi i tobie, a i dla nich skończy się dobrze.

— Taak. Will i Bill wcale nie będą tęsknić za swoim kuzynem.

— Myślę, że Will i Bill zawsze wiedzieli, że pewnego dnia nasze drogi się rozejdą. Już walka z Fią i tym dobrze udowodniła.

— A co z pozostałymi?

— Będą trochę cierpieć, ale ostatecznie wrócą do normalnego życia. Świat się nie skończy.

— Dalej mi się to nie podoba.

Kill westchnął.

— Gdy zaszłaś w ciążę, gdy dowiedziałaś się kim jest Thomas i zamordowałaś go też nie podobał ci się mój plan. Też mówiłaś ❝Kill, nie. Nie możemy mieszać przypadkowych osób. Nie możemy tak tego rozwiązać. Musimy działać inaczej...❞, a jednak ostatecznie wyeliminowałem ci wszystkich przeciwników i ocaliłem bachora.

— Właściwie… To Bill i Mason pozbyli się ich. Przy pomocy planu Willa — zauważyła nieco złośliwie.

— Ta, ale gówno by zrobili, gdybym wcześniej nie podłożył ciała Thomasa blisko Dippera, nie namieszał w badaniach i pomiarach, nie zabił jakiejś przypadkowej dziewczyny, żeby podłożyć jej ciało na twoje miejsce, nie podpowiedział Heldze, gdzie powinna się ukryć i jak szantażować pozostałych, i nie zrobił paru innych rzeczy.

— Skoro tak wiele rzeczy ci się udaje, to spraw, żebyśmy mogli tu zostać!

Kill wywrócił oczami.

— Wiesz, że nie mogę. Nawet jeśli moja zdolność potrafi oszukać zwykłe demony, nie oszuka Dippera. A potem Cyntia podrośnie, zacznie przypominać ciebie. Więc Dipper zacznie się zastanawiać. Pewnego dnia przyjdzie do ciebie i zada to niezręczne pytanie. A ty oczywiście wszystko wypaplesz kierowana jakimiś wiekami wyrzutów sumienia i bólu. W ten sposób jedna osoba pozna twój sekret, a potem tak jakoś to pójdzie i po tygodniu wszyscy będą wiedzieć.

— Bo oczywiście, jak odejdziemy, to nie zauważą podobieństwa.

— Będą nas pamiętać na początku — przyznał — ale z czasem ich wspomnienia się rozmażą. Nawet te wielkie wspólne chwile i długie lata staną się nic niewarte.

Selene westchnęła.

Chciała powiedzieć wiele rzeczy — wyrazić całe swoje niezadowolenie, cały żal i całą frustracje — ale nim zdążyła otworzyć usta, Kill przytulił ją.

— Nie myśl o tym — powiedział. — Jesteśmy teraz na wakacjach, więc po prostu ciesz się tymi dniami.

*

— Auć — jęknął Bill, gdy Dipper zrzucił go na łóżko, a sam powędrował do jednej z walizek. — Mógłbyś być trochę delikatniejszy — marudził, pocierając łokieć, którym uderzył w róg łóżka.

— Przypominam, że mogłem też po prostu zostawić cię na plaży.

— Nie zrobiłbyś tego. — Bill rozpiął spodnie i odrzucił je gdzieś na bok, a potem nakrył się kołdrą. Nie miał nawet siły na to, by przebierać się, jednocześnie jednak spanie w ubraniach brudnych od piasku wydawało mu się zbyt irytujące. Dlatego po chwili zrzucił z siebie też bluzkę.

— Niestety. — Dipper skrzywił się, świadom tego, że prędzej czy później wróciłby po Billa.

Wyciągnął z walizki czyste ubrania. W porównaniu do Billa jemu niezbyt odpowiadało spanie w samych bokserkach, toteż zaczął się rozbierać. Dwie minuty później leżał już w łóżku, obok drugiego demona i próbował zasnąć. Z naciskiem na — próbował.

Jak zwykle w takich chwilach, po dniu pełnym atrakcji, mając w końcu pod sobą miękki materac, nie potrafił zmrużyć oka. Wszystko było jakoś nie tak — materac jakiś taki tak naprawdę niezbyt miękki, bluzka zbyt luźna, poduszka za ciepła, kołdra zbyt gruba, Bill zbyt blisko. Wiercił się więc z jednej strony na drugą, aż wreszcie jego mózg zaczął mu złośliwie podsyłać wspomnienia z całe dnia — od plaży, na której po prostu chciał pocałować Billa i posiedzieć z nim trochę dłużej, po ich rozmowę w pokoju, zanim zjawił się Kill.

Właściwie… cały dzień chciał po prostu pobyć sam na sam z Billem, bez wszystkich dokoła i ilekroć myślał, że już ma na to szansę — ktoś (najczęściej Kill) wpychał się między nich. A teraz, gdy wreszcie byli sami… Bill spał. I oczywiście mieli jeszcze następny dzień. Nawet po wakacjach mogli jakoś zorganizować sobie wspólne spędzanie czasu, ale… Dipper chciał Billa teraz.

Chciał go przytulić.

Chciał go pocałować.

Chciał z nim rozmawiać.

Chciał się pośmiać z nim.

Chciał naprawdę wielu rzeczy, a nie mogąc ich dostać czuł się sfrustrowany.

— Moje życie to żart — podsumował, uświadamiając sobie, że dosłownie przeżył coś na kształt końca świata, walkę z Fią, nawet zmartwychwstał w pewnym momencie, ale choćby godzina z własnym narzeczonym pozostawała poza jego zasięgiem.

— To nic nowego, ale… dlaczego tym razem? — Bill uchylił powieki, a Dipper poruszył się niespokojnie.

— Nie śpisz?

— Chciałbym, ale dosłownie od dziesięciu minut kopiesz mnie i uderzasz łokciem.

— O. Wybacz.

— Więc? — Bill przekręcił się na lewy bok, by móc lepiej spojrzeć na Dippera. — Co cię dręczy?

— Dlaczego zakładasz, że cokolwiek mnie dręczy?

— Byłeś zmęczony, gdy tu szliśmy, ale teraz nie możesz zasnąć. Wiercisz się, kopiesz. I gryziesz swoją wargę. To ostatnie jest tu najważniejszą wskazówką.

— Głupi nawyk — jęknął.

— Więc? — powtórzył Bill.

— To żenujące.

— Och, uwielbiam takie wyznania.

Dipper wywrócił oczami, ale i tak zaczął mówić.

— Cieszę się, że tu jesteśmy i, że jesteśmy wszyscy razem. Cieszy mnie też, że ty się cieszysz i dobrze bawisz z Killem. Po prostu… Dosłownie cały dzień myślę o tym, że chciałbym pobyć z tobą. Bez nich.

— Cóż, teraz jesteśmy sami.

— I właśnie zamierzamy pójść spać.

— Meh. Jeśli tego chcesz, możemy olać sen i rozmawiać do rana.

— Bill, dosłownie przed chwilą byłeś zmęczony.

— Nieprawda.

— Dosłownie musiałem cię nieść na rękach.

— Ale to była kwestia lenistwa, nie zmęczenia.

Dipper roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

— No cóż, przynajmniej się do tego przyznajesz.

— Tak, tak. A teraz mów.

Bill dźgnął Dippera w brzuch.

— Ale co?

— Nie wiem. Cokolwiek chcesz. — Ułożył się na brzuchu. — Byłem poważny, gdy mówiłem, że możemy gadać do rana.

Dipper spojrzał wreszcie na Billa. Cały dzień chciał jego obecności, a teraz mają ją… Nie miał pojęcia od czego zacząć. Co powiedzieć? Kiedy powiedzieć? Miał tak wiele różnych tematów do poruszenia i wszystkie wydawały się teraz równie nieważne… Może po prostu powinien poprosić Billa, żeby to on zaczął coś mówić? W końcu on zawsze łatwiej znajdował odpowiednie słowa. Z drugiej strony… czy to wszystko w gruncie rzeczy nie były tylko wymówkami?

Dipper westchnął walcząc z samym sobą.

Rzeczy, które na co dzień odrzucał dla własnego spokoju, teraz uparcie próbowały wydostać się i wywrócić wszystko do góry nogami.

— Dipper, przysięgam, jeśli kopałeś mnie przez dziesięć minut, żeby teraz zasnąć, to-

Pocałował Billa.

Demon zamrugał, zdecydowanie się tego nie spodziewając. Przez te lata zdążył zauważyć, że Dipper ma spontaniczne napady czułości, ale one nigdy nie zdarzały się w chwilach takich, jak ta. Były zarezerwowane tylko dla momentów, w których obaj byli w pełni ubrani, w pobliżu nie było żadnych łóżek, a na zewnątrz wciąż wszyscy pozostawali na nogach, jakby Dipper gdzieś tam wgłębi bał się, że nawet własny narzeczony go skrzywdzi, więc nieświadomie próbował zmniejszać ryzyko.

— Lubię twoje oczy — wyznał nagle Dipper, bez żadnego większego powodu.

Bill uniósł brew.

— To nie jest rzecz, którą myślałem, że teraz usłyszę — wyznał. — Ale lubię komplementy, więc kontynuuj.

— Mówię poważnie — fuknął, gdy kąciki ust Billa drgały, kiedy demon próbował powstrzymać śmiech. — Nie wiem, co czułem, gdy zobaczyłem je pierwszy raz — czy byłem zachwycony, jak teraz, czy może się bałem — ale wiem, że w tej chwili; że od dłuższego czasu je uwielbiam.

— Cóż, twoje też nie są najgorsze.

Dipper wywrócił oczami.

— Dzięki, Bill.

— Och, nie dąsaj się. Lubię je, ale kocham w tobie coś innego.

— Mój talent do pakowania się w kłopoty i podejmowania durnych decyzji?

— Też, ale głównie myślałem o twoim śmiechu.

— Moim śmiechu?

— Taak. Nie pamiętam czy kiedykolwiek ci to mówiłem, ale myślę, że to właśnie przez niego się w tobie zakochałem.

— Tak?

— Mhm. To było wtedy na festynie, gdy wyciągnąłem cię z domu. Chyba początkowo mieliśmy iść po jedzenie, ale później zacząłem cię ciągać po atrakcjach. Tak czy inaczej… rozmawialiśmy wtedy o czymś, a ty zacząłeś się śmiać.

— I to ci wystarczyło?

— W zasadzie… nie chodziło o sam śmiech. — Bill podrapał się po policzku, czując, jak jego twarz zalewa się czerwienią. — Po prostu, gdy tak się śmiałeś, pomyślałem sobie, że to niesamowite, że przez tyle przeszedłeś, a wciąż potrafisz się śmiać, jakby nic nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Pomyślałem, że to piękne.

— I teraz czuję się podlę.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo wychodzi na to, że miałeś wtedy jakieś głębsze przemyślenia, a ja po prostu pewnego dnia, bez żadnego większego kontekstu pomyślałem sobie: _kurde, jest przystojny_. No… może trochę to spłycam, al… ej. Nie śmiej się!

— W-wybacz, po prostu… — Starł łzę spływającą po policzku. — Pomyślałem, że to całkiem zabawne, jak bardzo różnimy się w tej kwestii.

Dipper przyglądał się Billowi jeszcze przez chwilę, nim w końcu pozwolił sobie na łagodny uśmiech. Potem podniósł się i pocałował go znowu. I o ile poprzednim razem zrobił to spontanicznie, bez żadnego planu, teraz wiedział do czego dąży.

— Bill?

— Tak?

— Mogę być z tobą szczery?

Bill zmarszczył brwi.

— Co to w ogóle za pytanie? — Odgarnął Dipperowi włosy. — Przecież to oczywiste, że możesz.

— Wiesz, myślę, że tak naprawdę wcale nie chciałem z tobą po prostu porozmawiać. Myślę, że cały czas szukałem pretekstu do zrobienia czegoś innego.

Bill przechylił głowę, obejmując wzrokiem cały obraz przed sobą i… Jego mózg zawiesił się na jedną zdecydowanie zbyt długą chwilę.

Jako król musiał być pewny siebie, musiał wydawać innym rozkazy i codziennie udowadniać, że w ogóle zasługuje na szacunek. Jeśli chciał rządzić sam, bez pomocy rady, nie mógł sobie pozwolić nawet na chwilę słabości, ale teraz… Teraz czuł się bardzo, bardzo słaby. Jednocześnie chciał zatrzymać czas i przyśpieszyć go.

Dipper, widząc jego minę i nie otrzymując żadnej innej reakcji, odsunął się i uniósł dłonie.

— To znaczy… to nie tak, że wymagam od ciebie czegokolwiek. Nie zamierzam cię też zmuszać do seksu — paplał, wiedząc doskonale, że gdyby był człowiekiem jego serce właśnie wyskoczyłoby z klatki piersiowej, pozostawiając po sobie brejowato-paćkowaty bałagan. — Jeśli nie chcesz…

— Nie. Czekaj. Stop. Wróć. — Bill podniósł się gwałtownie. — Nie powiedziałem, że nie chcę uprawiać z tobą seksu. Jakby… Mason… naprawdę… czy ty widziałeś kiedykolwiek swoje ciało?

— Cóż, tak niefortunnie się złożyło, że widuje je codziennie w przynajmniej jednym lustrze.

— Więc powinieneś wiedzieć, że jest wspaniałe. Cały jesteś wspaniały. Nawet kiedy kopiesz mnie, chrapiesz i się rozpychasz. Serio. Po prostu… martwię się o ciebie. Nasza ostatnia próba...

— Była głupia. Wszystkie poprzednie takie były. W sensie… wiem, że pewnie są osoby, którym takie podejście odpowiada, ale dla mnie, to całe planowanie wszystkiego z przynajmniej tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem… To wcale nie działało. Zawsze byłem tylko bardziej zestresowany. Ale w tej chwili jestem spokojny. W tej chwili nie myślę o milionie rzeczy, które mogą pójść nie tak. Myślę tylko o tym, że chcę być z moim narzeczonym. I nie musi być idealnie. Niech i nawet milion rzeczy pójdzie nie tak. W porządku. Nie ma być książkowo, ma być billowato i dipperowato.

Gdzieś w środku Bill dalej miał obawy — bał się, że gdy wszystko pójdzie nie tak, znowu spadną na nich tygodnie samotności i milczenia; tygodnie, podczas których Dipper będzie zamknięty w sobie i zawiedziony samym sobą. Z drugiej strony…

Bill spojrzał na ich splecione dłonie i na twarz Dippera.

— Jeśli poczujesz się gorzej, chociaż na chwilę...

— Wiem. Powiem ci o tym. — Dipper uśmiechnął się, widząc wreszcie w oczach Billa ożywienie i faktyczne zainteresowanie. — Ale to też działa w drugą stronę, Cipher. — Dźgnął go palcem w klatkę piersiową.

— To raczej oczywiste.

— Czy ja wiem? W takich chwilach zawsze mam wrażenie, że tak bardzo skupiasz się na moim komforcie, że aż zapominasz o własnym. A ja… chcę mieć pewność, że wiesz, że twoje uczucia też się liczą.

 _Bo nigdy nie chciałbym choćby i nieświadomie skrzywdzić kogoś w sposób, który zostałem skrzywdzony ja_ — pomyślał, nie chcąc mówić tego na głos.

— No… może faktycznie tak jest — przyznał wreszcie Bill. — Ale to dlatego, ze wiem, że ze mnę będzie wszystko w porządku, tak długo, jak z tobą jest wszystko w porządku.

— Cóż, ze mną wszystko będzie w porządku, o ile z tobą będzie w porządku.

Bill wywrócił oczami. Chociaż na usta cisnęła mu się pewna złośliwa odpowiedź, odrzucił ją, by pocałować Dippera.

*

Dipper nie znał przyszłości.

Chociaż był moment w jego życiu, gdy wiedział wszystko i o wszystkim, teraz czuł, że nie wie nic. Mogło więc wydarzyć się mnóstwo rzeczy — tych złych i dobrych.

Być może pewnego dnia on i Bill znowu zostaną wrogami. Być może ich drogi pewnego dnia rozejdą się. Być może stanie się coś jeszcze innego. A być może po prostu wszystkie możliwe światy rozpadną się, nie pozostawiając przy życiu nikogo.

I być może Dipper kiedyś martwiłby się takimi możliwościami, ale w tej chwili wszystkie potencjalne ścieżki i problemy nie miały znaczenia. Bo dzisiaj jeszcze miał przy sobie Billa i wszystko było w porządku.

Dziś jeszcze był szczęśliwy.


	41. i właśnie przybyła.

Selene oderwała wzrok od pożółkłych kartek wypełnionych jej pismem i przeniosła go na drzwi. Chociaż doskonale pamiętała, że je zamykała, teraz otworzyły się wpuszczając do środka zapach jedzenia wymieszany z papierosami. Skrzywiła się, zakrywając usta i nos rękawem czerwonej sukni.

— Czy coś się stało? — spytała, gdy tylko ujrzała Killa.

Ilekroć zamykała się w swoim pokoju — uprzednio zasłaniając także wszystkie okna i mocą wyciszając dźwięki dobiegające z korytarzy — zapominała o całym świecie. Zafascynowana zgromadzonymi przedmiotami, zainteresowana czytanymi rozdziałami i skupiona na spisywaniu kolejnych rzeczy, nie zwracała uwagi na upływ czasu. Tego dnia jednak była pewna, że od jej zamknięcia się nie minęła nawet godzina. Toteż zakładała, że świat nie zaczął się nagle walić, a jednak… Obecność Killa dalej ją niepokoiła. W końcu — pomimo swojej nadopiekuńczości, do tej pory po prostu pozwalał jej siedzieć w pokoju tyle, ile tylko chciała. Nigdy nie pukał, nie zaglądał do niej.

— Zależy, jak na _to_ spojrzysz — powiedział wreszcie.

— _Więc_? Kill, nie trzymaj mnie w niepewności i po prostu to powiedz!

Westchnął ciężko, zerkając na korytarz.

— Cóż… Mabel Pines właśnie tu przybyła i chce z tobą rozmawiać.

  
  



	42. ★☆ ★

czyli pożegnalne ciekawostki

**1.pierwsza wersja zakładała, że między pierwszy, a drugim opowiadaniem pojawi się jeszcze jedna historia, opowiadająca o tym, co się działo z willem po śmierci gleefula. ostatecznie zrezygnowałem z niej, bo… w sumie tam nic się nie działo, ot will miotał się z jednego miejsca do drugiego i wkurzał na cały wszechświat.**

**2.w zasadzie cała przerwana baśń powstała dla opowiadania drugiego. dla historii cress i killa.**

**3.selene będąca crescent pines nie była tak naprawdę planowana od początku. na pomysł ten wpadłem dopiero przy rozdziale piątym itmoch i… cóż, pisanie tego wątku było bardzo stresujące. zwłaszcza, że z jednej strony nie chciałem, żebyście _od razu_ się domyślili, a z drugiej — do samego końca nie wiedziałem czy przerwana baśń w ogóle powstanie, więc jednocześnie chciałem, żeby dało się do tego dojść po samym itmoch.**

**4.w rozdziale dwudziestym czwartym itmoch selene chciała zdradzić dipperowi swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, ale ostatecznie stchórzyła.**

**5.pomijając spotkanie w trzecim rozdziale, fia i bill spotkali się jeszcze wiele razy. ale wszystkie pozostałe były już po tym, jak billowi, cóż, odbiło.**

**6.w zasadzie — fia i bill to para, która _nigdy_ nie mogłaby mieć szczęśliwego zakończenia. głównie dlatego, że oboje nakręcają się i aktywują w sobie strony, które wykluczają miłość i szczęście. **

**7.opowiadanie czwarte jest pierwszym, w którym całkowicie zmieniły się moje plany. to znaczy: ono miało mieć cztery rozdziały i wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, niż w wersji, którą ostatecznie dostaliście. choćby: bill miał dostać większą rolę, a arthur i edwin mieli mieć dość ciekawą scenę z udziałem czerwonego sznura.**

**8.w sumie: scena ze sznurem wyleciała głównie ze względu na stan edwina.**

**9.ostatecznie edwin raczej nie jest cispłciowy, ale nie chcę też żebyście patrzyli na niego, jak na transpłciową kobietę. jeśli już — on jest niebinarny.**

**10.myślę, że edwin i arthur mieli całkiem szczęśliwy i spokojny związek, przerwany dopiero przez _starość_.**

**11.opowiadanie o ludwiku jest moim pierwszym _znienawidzonym_. pisało mi się je tak okropnie, że nie potrafię spojrzeć na żadne jego plusy. na drugim miejscu byłoby opowiadanie pierwsze.**

**12.co najzabawniejsze: opowiadanie o ludwiku jednocześnie jest pierwszym, które wymyśliłem. pomysł na nie istniał już przy _depravity_.**

**13.za to opowiadanie o carmen jest jednym z moich ulubionych.**

**14.chociaż tożsamość selene była dla mnie początkowo niepewne, fakt, że ona i carmen się znają… cóż, to było dla mnie jasne od samego początku itmoch.**

**15.jedynie nie wiedziałem jeszcze, że to selene namieszała w życiu carmen.**

**16.to zabawne, ale gdyby selene nie spanikowała i nie doprowadziła do rzezi… carmen nigdy, by się nie domyśliła, że ona i cress to ta sama osoba. mogłaby zgadywać, mogłaby powtarzać, że są bardzo bardzo podobne, niemal identyczne, ale nigdy nie powiedziałaby, że to _fakt_. **

**17.bo w zasadzie to, że carmen mogła się tego domyślić jest efektem tego, że kiedy _umierała_ , a potem przechodziła _przemianę_ — zdolność killa już całkowicie przestała na nią działać.**

**18.carmen spędziła przynajmniej dziesięć lat u boku thomasa. to on jej pomógł, zapewnił nocleg i zajmował się jej karmieniem.**

**19.w opowiadaniu siódmym zostało powiedziane, że aktualnie nie ma osoby, która mogłaby wskrzesić gleefula. to częściowo prawda, a częściowo kłamstwo mające zasłonić killa i cress.**

**20.tak, adam miał naprawdę ogromną obsesję na punkcie killa, a zanim go poznał — zdążył do niego poczuć dosłownie wszystko. od wstrętu, przez nienawiść, po zauroczenie.**

**21.w zasadzie adam nie jest pierwszym widzącym, _który pojawił się w tej serii_. pierwsza była nozomi z depravity. ale adam z pewnością jest pierwszą osobą (pomijając mabel gleeful), u której dar był aż tak rozwinięty i wymagał aż tak sporej ceny. na przykład: nozomi mogła przewidzieć kto się u niej pojawi, podczas gdy adam widział ponad miliard różnych ścieżek i dla każdej osoby.**

**22.w sumie, ostatecznie i adam, i kill mieli trochę racji. przyszłość da się zmienić, można stworzyć dodatkową ścieżkę, a l e pewne elementy są stałe. na przykład — śmierć adama. tego nie dało się przeskoczyć, nawet gdyby kill jakoś go osłonił w ostatniej chwili — adam ostatecznie i tak umarłby w jakiś sposób.**

**23.swoją drogą: to kolejne opowiadanie, które bardzo mocno się zmieniło. na przykład: początkowo to will, nie kill, miał być głównym bohaterem.**

**24.nie, kill nie był zauroczony adamem. w ogóle nie czuł do niego _nic_ romantycznego. kill jest _aromantyczny_.**

**25.w sumie to opowiadanie ósme można traktować, jako wstęp do itmoch, bo to dosłownie w nim zaczął się kolejny ciąg nieszczęść, który ostatecznie doprowadził do problemów dippera.**

**26.cecylia i jinx po zakończeniu spotykały się przez pewien czas.**

**27.między opowiadaniem ósmym, a dziewiątym miało pojawić się jeszcze jedno, powiązane z nozomi, ładnym, killem i billem. miało być ono wyjaśnieniem dlaczego kill nie pojawił się w depravity oraz dlaczego relacja nozomi-ładny-bill wyglądała w depravity tak, a nie inaczej. ostatecznie zrezygnowałem z niego, bo… cóż, to coś do czego wrócimy w reverse falls.**

**28.ostatnie opowiadanie to jedynie mały bonus, który powstał tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że chciałem na chwilę wrócić do billa i dippera.**

**29.przerwana baśń ilością słów i stron przebiła itmoch, które wcześniej przebiło depravity.**

**30.a epilog jest bezpośrednio związany z reverse falls.**


End file.
